DC Superhero Girls: Plus Ultra
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Izuku Midoriya will be attending Metropolis High School in hopes of becoming a better hero and he won't be alone in this. Watch as Deku goes on adventures with the DC Super Hero Girls, and more than a few of their heated calls. Superheroing and lemons to come. (Temp. Hiatus)
1. NewHeroStudent

**#NewHeroStudent**

**"Welcome to Metropolis: The City of Tomorrow!"**

That's what the sign read as a young man exited the plane and into the airport. Izuku Midoriya couldn't believe it. Ever since he had been chosen by All Might to be the ninth inheritor of One For All, he'd expected his life to have its fair share of twists and turns. But he never expected to be in the United States, least of all Metropolis of all places!

He hadn't even been in high school for more than a year and he was already on the other side of the world. The reason the green-haired young man was in Metropolis was due to him signing up for a year abroad as a foreign exchange student. All Might had been incredibly supportive and even said that any good hero would have to learn to adapt to new places. And what better place to learn to adapt than the bustling city of tomorrow today.

"Ok Izuku, you've made it this far. You can't back down now," said Izuku to himself as he looked for the international border point.

Izuku made his way to the checkpoint and gave the officer his passport and the I-20 papers.

"Any reason for your arrival to Metropolis?" asked the officer while looking at the papers.

"I'm here to learn how to be a hero," Izuku said without a second thought.

The officer looked at Izuku for a moment. Izuku felt like he had just said something stupid and that he'd be on the next flight home. However, the officer stamped his passport and gave him back his papers.

"I can think of no better reason to come to the states. I'm a big Superman fan myself," said the officer before Izuku moved on.

Izuku laughed at his luck and then went to get a cab.

* * *

Metropolis High had gotten him the address of the family that he'd be staying with. The Danvers seemed like a nice family. He'd gotten a picture and a file on who they were. They even had a daughter a year older than him named Kara. He looked at the picture they sent to him and was met with a seemingly tall (Hard to tell from the picture) girl with short, blonde hair that came down to about her neck.

She wore a dark blue t-shirt under a black rebel jacket, grey jeans and combat boots. Izuku could also tell that she worked out, judging from how her biceps seemed to bulge in her jacket sleeves. However, being the warm-blooded male he was, he couldn't help but notice the more-than-modest proportions of the girl. Her breasts were quite large, but what really drew the eyes were her legs, which looked like they could crush coconuts if she tried.

Izuku gulped as he knew his track record with girls wasn't the best one. One of the things that he would have to work on would be his shyness with girls. All Might and Gran Torino constantly repeated it while they were training him over the summer. Izuku took in a deep breath putting those thoughts out of his mind as he had arrived at the address.

Izuku got out and with his bags he reached the doorbell before him. He rang the doorbell and waited at the door for someone to open the door. A couple of seconds later the door opened and the one before him was none other than the attractive blond that could snap him in two if she wanted.

"Um, hi. I'm," began Izuku when the girl interrupted him.

"We're not interested in whatever you're selling, pal. Beat it," said Kara before slamming the door in his face.

Izuku was shocked at the rebellious (and just plain rude) attitude of the young woman, who was a good couple of inches taller than him. He reached for the doorbell once more and pressed it. Again the young woman opened the door.

"Ugh, I already told you that we ain't interested. You deaf or something?" asked Kara before trying to slam the door again, only to have Izuku stop her by placing his hand against the door and using a small amount of One For All without it being noticeable.

"No, and I'm not selling anything. My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm the exchange student that's going to be staying here," said Izuku as he fought against the blonde from closing the door.

"What? Nobody said anything about that. You must have the wrong address, kid," said Kara before they both heard a voice coming from behind the girl.

"Kara, sweetie, who's at the door?" It said before Mrs. Danvers came to the door.

"Some kid claiming to-"

"Oh, you must be Izuku, the exchange student! We've been expecting you!" Mrs. Danvers said excitedly, opening the door to get a better look at the young boy.

"What do you mean 'expecting'?! You didn't tell me about this!" Kara exclaimed in slight shock.

"Yes we did, sweetie. Remember last Friday?" Mrs. Danvers asked.

**Flashback**

Kara was listening to rock music at the highest volume with her headphones on in her room, rocking out to the loud music, complete with headbanging and air guitar. At that moment the door opened up and Mrs. Danvers poked her head in.

"Kara, honey, remember we signed up for that exchange student program?" asked Mrs. Danvers

"Yeah!" Kara replied, completely oblivious to the question.

"Oh, good. Well, I just wanted to tell you that we'll be getting a student to stay with us for the next school year. His name is Izuku Midoriya and you'll have to share your room with him," Mrs. Danvers added.

"Rock ON!" Kara screamed.

"Oh, so you're ok with it? Good. He'll be here next Sunday. Hope you two behave," said Mrs. Danvers before leaving.

Kara stopped her rocking and looked around. She saw that she was alone. She shrugged before going back to headbanging.

**Flashback Ends**

Kara went wide-eyed as reality settled upon her. Of all the times she could've ignored her mom, it had to be the one time she was going to have to share her room with a teenage boy around her age.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not sharing my room with him!" Kara said pointing at Izuku, who was still standing outside.

"I'm sorry Kara, but we can't turn him away now. He's already here. Come inside, Izuku. You must be exhausted from such a long flight," Mrs. Danvers said

"Thank you, Mrs. Danvers," said Izuku, bowing in gratitude before entering the house.

Kara could only huff in annoyance. She wasn't against having a boy around her. She just had a problem with them staying in her room without her permission.

Mrs. Danvers gave Izuku a short tour of the house while Kara followed behind them.

"And this is the room where you'll be staying Izuku. I hope you don't mind sharing with Kara," Mrs. Danvers said cheerfully as if there was nothing wrong with the situation.

Upon hearing those words, Izuku turned red like a tomato. Sure he wanted to improve his interactions with the opposite sex, but he hoped to do so slowly. Begin by talking and then work up to asking one out. This was like skipping crawling and going straight to flying.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I-I-I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch!" said Izuku looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Yeah, he can sleep on the couch! Problem solved!" Kara said satisfied that she didn't have to share her room.

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly let you sleep on that old thing. Kara will gladly share her room with you," said Mrs. Danvers cheerfully while pushing Izuku into the room. "If you have any problems you can tell me or my husband."

"I have a problem with this! I have a major problem with this!" exclaimed Kara as if her mother didn't listen to her.

"Now sweetie, you know that your father and I love and support you in everything you do. However, given your recent problems at school, you'll have to do this to teach you some responsibility," Mrs. Danvers said making Kara shut up and pout. "Besides, his previous school said that Izuku was a model student with great grades. You could learn something."

"You haven't seen much about Japan, have you?" asked Kara hoping to get an argument.

"I can assure you that that is not going to happen!" called Izuku from within the room.

"Well, I got to run to the store to pick up some groceries. You two should use this time to get to know each other. Have fun, but not too much," Mrs. Danvers said leaving the two young adults alone.

Izuku and Kara were left in an awkward silence. He smiled and tried to wave at her. But she silenced him with a glare that would've sent chills down Izuku's former bully's spine.

"Um, oh, um. Listen, Kara, I know this isn't the most ideal situation for, um, the two of us. But maybe we can get along," suggested Izuku scratching behind his head nervously. "Let's start over. Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya-"

Izuku was immediately silenced by Kara appearing before him and slamming her palm into the wall behind Izuku.

"Listen, kid; You may be living under the same roof as me, but don't think for a second that we're friends. This is my room, and I know most kids our age only have one thing running through their minds." said Kara before getting out some duct tape and drawing a line that separated a small corner from the rest of the room. "This is your side of the room, and this is mine. So, if you touch any of my stuff, I'll pound you into dust. Clear?"

Izuku's eyes were saucers and his pupils as small as pinpricks as he gulped in utter fear while sweating bullets. "Crystal," He squeaked out like a mouse on helium.

After Izuku answered her, she left the room. Izuku let out a scared breath. He hadn't been in Metropolis for a day and he had already been threatened.

"Well, nothing I can do about it now," said Izuku before he began unpacking his bags.

He had only brought what he thought he would need in Metropolis. Aside from the usual underwear, pants, shirts, pajamas and socks, Izuku had brought his hero suit that his mother had made for him. The suit had been upgraded a bit, but it was still his mother's design. It was dark green with black stripes on his stomach. It had black armored legs, red shoes, large white gloves, a metallic mouth protector, and the cowl had two large bunny-like ears. A smile appeared on Izuku's face. He might be far from home and everything he knew, but his journey to becoming a hero was just beginning.

"Tomorrow is a new day," said Izuku, grinning as he looked at his suit. "All Might, I won't let you down."

* * *

The day had passed and started anew; the first day of school for many, including Izuku. He was currently in the car with his backpack on his legs. Kara sat next to him no happier than she was the other day. The young man's had made a few attempts at befriending the muscular blonde, but sadly no dice.

Things hadn't gone smoothly since he was woken up to the sound of Kara smashing her alarm clock with ease. Also she literally kicked him out of the shower without a second care. But that was all in the past as the car stopped in front of Metropolis High school.

"Woah, this school is huge," said Izuku looking at the school as he got out.

"Pff, not really. Welcome to Snoresville. Population: The entire student body." Kara said with a sigh as they exited the vehicle.

"We hope you have a nice day at school, Kara," Mr. Danvers said with a pleasant smile.

"Kara, be sure to show and help Izuku to find his classes. We hope you both have a great time," Mrs. Danvers added, unintentionally annoying Kara.

Kara slammed the door shut, almost knocking the car over. Izuku quickly called upon One For All's 5%, stopping the car from tipping onto its side. The Danvers, for their part, weren't too faced by the exchange of force that happened on their car.

"Have a wonderful day, you two," said Mrs. Danvers as Izuku rushed after Kara.

"Wait, Kara, hang on," said Izuku catching up to the blonde.

"What do you want? As much as I like to skip class, I don't have time to hold your hand," said Kara harshly.

"It's just that, I have no idea where to go," said Izuku, dropping his head in slight shame.

Kara looked at the young man, and she had to admit that she might've been a little too harsh on him. He didn't ask for this situation, nor to deal with her. And she hated to admit it, but Izuku was kinda adorable (in a nerdy sort of way).

Kara let out a sigh and decided to cut him some slack.

"Alright Izuku, follow me. This school isn't too complicated but you can get lost if you don't know where you're going," Kara said as she and Izuku walked up to the office of the principal. "We first need to get your schedule for the year. Then I'll tell you where the classes are."

"Thank you, Kara. You're a lifesaver," said Izuku with a warm smile as they arrived at the principal's office.

"Whatever," said Kara as she looked away, pretending not to care about his words.

After Izuku got his schedule, he and Kara parted ways. She had class somewhere else and he had to find his own classroom.

* * *

As Izuku walked through the hallways he began to notice some of the students that stood out to him. This school wasn't like the ones he had attended in the past as none of the students had any visible quirks or superpowers, but that didn't mean that some people hadn't caught his attention.

A girl of Hispanic descent was arguing with a young man about an emerald-colored ring.

She had caramel colored skin with long brown hair that reached past her elbows and covered her back. She wore a green beanie hat, circular earrings, a dark green shirt on top of a green dress with a long skirt. She had a slender body that kept her backside and chest aptly modest despite her real size.

Right in front of Izuku, a beautiful amethyst-haired young woman was applying some makeup on her face. For a second Izuku could've sworn that she made a lipstick appear in her hand while her mirror was levitating.

The beauty was wearing a white shirt under a black dress vest, a burgundy colored skirt, a pair of long knee socks and black short heel shoes. She was like a magical creation with good curves and elegance mixed into a real woman.

Izuku got his head out of his thoughts and reached his classroom right on time. Before he sat down at his desk, he spotted a short African American girl with her hair in a pair of buns. She seemed to be working on some electronic devices that caused a couple of sparks to fly.

The short girl wore a long puffy black and yellow sweater that covered almost her entire body. She wore a skirt over a pair of leggings as well as a pair of large boots. As soon as she saw Izuku looking at her she sunk down into her sweater before putting all her stuff back into her backpack.

Izuku tried to apologise but then the teacher began the class. He focused on what the teacher was saying, but in the back of his mind something else kept gnawing at him. He looked down to his 'Hero Analysis' journal and thought of writing down the strange things that he'd seen in such a short time.

Could it be possible that people here had quirks and if they did, how did they work? He's been suspecting that Kara had some manner of superpower since no one could do what she did and not have one. (She nearly tipped a station wagon over by just slamming the door, for crying out loud!)

If there were other heroes right here at the school, this could be the opportunity he was looking for to do hero work in the States. What better way to do that then to team up with other supers?

* * *

After a couple of classes Izuku went to the school's cafeteria. After getting his food tray he looked around for a place to sit down. He spotted Kara, but she shot him a glare which made him look for another place to sit.

As he wandered the lunch room for somewhere to sit, he caught some scattered chatter that caught his interest. Apparently, there was a new hero in town. One besides Superman. Apparently, a young woman armed with a sword helped save some civilians from and helped defeat a giant monster yesterday afternoon.

The media as well as the public has come to dub her "The Wonder Woman". Izuku was curious to find out more about her as well as maybe see her in action if he was lucky. He might even see her once he went out on his first patrol after school. Who knows?

He soon came to an empty table close to a large window, where he sat down and began eating his food. Deciding to take this opportunity of slight relaxation, he took out his notebook and began to scribble down some notes on the possible heroes he's spotted over the course of the day. He began to put everything into words, but soon the sound of Kara laughing caught his attention.

As soon as he looked up Izuku was forced to duck as a slice of pizza narrowly missed him. He then saw, oddly enough, the girls he's seen throughout the day exchange blows by throwing articles of food at one another. Suddenly, a redheaded girl wearing a purple hoodie, black shorts, and white sneakers jumped onto one of the tables.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She shouted. At those words, all hell broke loose as food went flying everywhere in every direction. Tater tots flying, spaghetti splattering, and pizza sauce staining those unlucky enough to get hit by the projectile foods.

Izuku tried to make his way through the battlefield as best he could, but still managed to get hit by a few stray meals. He jumped and moved towards the center of the cafeteria where the worst was happening. Izuku of course could've used his quirk but he tried to keep his abilities a secret if possible for the time being.

He managed to make it to the eye of the food storm where he found Kara and the other initial girls who started the food fight. However, just as he caught up to them, a voice yelled out over the chaos.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" The voice of the principal yelled angrily.

The entire room fell silent as only Kara and the other girls continued fighting. Izuku tried to pull the girls apart from one another but to no avail. Then the principal stomped before them, making them stop.

"YOU SIX, DETENTION! NOW!" screamed the principal with a red face.

The next thing Izuku knew, was that he and the girls were being dragged to detention. Some way to make a good impression on the first day of school.

* * *

**Hello there, this story is inspired by Shadow Joestar's story. You should check it out. This was co written by Awsomerebel55 and Lord Zeppelin.**


	2. MeetWonderWoman

**#MeetWonderWoman**

Izuku and the girls walked into the detention room, still covered with some food from the cafeteria. He couldn't help but feel horrible about his situation. Oddly enough, the red headed girl seemed quite cheery and bouncy for being in detention.

"Detention on the first day of school. Shameful. Just shameful," The Principal said, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

Izuku sat down on his desk and the girls shortly followed. They all sat in silence as the principal left them in the room. Izuku then slammed his head on his desk in shame.

"I can't believe that I'm in detention on the first day," said Izuku in tears, looking as though he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I hope you all have good attorneys. Because you'll be paying for my cleaning bill," said the girl with violet hair while she tried to fix her makeup.

"What? Are you gonna sue me because I have better aim than you?" asked Kara, glaring at the violet-haired girl.

"Aurg. I knew you were the one that threw those potatoes at me!" the violet-haired girl said, pointing her nail file at Kara accusingly.

"Please, fighting never solved anything," said the Hispanic girl from her seat.

"Oh please! You threw more tatertots than anyone else!" replied Kara

"Kara, please don't start a fight. We're already in enough trouble as is," Izuku said, trying to calm the situation.

"I only returned fire because I was trying to protect Karen," The Hispanic girl replied harshly, gesturing to the small girl in the yellow sweater.

"Um, I just want to say that if I offended anyone, I'm truly sorry," said Karen meekly as she got rid of the food in her hair.

Oddly, while the discussion was taking place, the red haired girl smiled eagerly like a child amidst a candy shop. Izuku found this very disturbing as that could mean that she enjoyed conflict between people. Before he could continue to ponder the possibility of being in a room with a psycho, the door opened. They turned to see the principal talking to an officer.

"We found her roaming the streets," The officer said to the principal.

"Cutting class on the first day of school. Kids these days," said the principal, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Get in here with the other delinquents while I find in which homeroom you're in."

Coming in from the hallway was a figure dressed in a long grey cloak. Everyone looked up to the mysterious figure with intrigue. Once the door closed behind her, she removed it and shocked everyone.

Beneath the large hooded cloak was a woman of surpassing beauty. She had long ebony hair and beautiful sun-kissed skin. She had muscles on her muscles and a figure that any other girl would kill to have. It was like she was an ancient statue carved from fine marble. She wore some slightly revealing armor with a blue skirt with stars, a red chest plate with a golden 'W' on her chest, just below her generous cleavage, golden shoulder pads, and silver bracelets. She had red armored boots and a golden tiara on her head and star earrings.

The girls and Izuku couldn't help but stare in awe of this absolutely gorgeous woman before them. If every girl in the room was beautiful, then this newest arrival was beyond words.

"She's… She's…" The redhead said, completely starstruck.

"Beautiful," said the violet-haired girl

"Is that...?" asked the Hispanic girl.

"The Wonder Woman. The mysterious armored woman that made her debut yesterday," said Izuku going all heroic fanboy.

"Ha!" called out Kara getting everyone's attention. "That's no 'Wonder Woman'. She's just some cosplay girl, right Izuku? You know about those things, right?"

Not knowing how to respond to that question, Izuku remained silent for a moment before Kara was confronted by the armored beauty.

"I am no girl. I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira and the Amazons. I alone passed the 21 trials of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. I am no girl, but a woman," Wonder Woman said proudly.

"Ha, trust me princess. You do not want to start a fight with me," said Kara, showing that she's no push over.

Izuku feared that this could escalate into something nasty and tried to get in between the two girls. Even with his quirk he could only stop them so far.

"Is this a challenge?" asked Diana as Kara got up from her seat and walked up to her, her face and stature showing her confidence.

"Sure. Bring it on, princess," She said, putting a mocking emphasis on "princess".

"Very well, you may have the first strike," said Diana, standing proud like a true warrior.

Confused by this for a moment, Kara decided to take her offer before taking a bit of a boxing stance before throwing a punch, which Diana easily dodged with a sidestep. Kara was a bit surprised at this as she looked at Diana, who was now to her left.

"Again," Diana said, retaking her position.

Kara tried to punch Diana once more, but Diana merely blocked it with her forearm. She then kicked Kara in the stomach, sending her back only a few inches. Diana looked slightly surprised by this. Kara blew her hair out of her face and got ready to fight once more. She then began to throw a series of sloppy punches that Diana was easily able to block or dodge. Diana leapt from the floor and launched herself from the wall behind her to land behind Kara. Kara then began to punched rapidly over and over, but the princess of the Amazons stepped side-to-side to avoid them.

"Why won't you stand still?!" screamed a very frustrated Kara as she punched with more and more irritation.

Kara pulled back her right fist before throwing a powerful punch that hit Diana dead on, launching her backwards and, to everyone's shock, through a wall. Izuku screamed in fear as he and everyone thought that Kara had murdered the new arrival.

"Kara, what did you just do?" asked Izuku with tears bursting out of his eyes in fear.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" asked Kara as she walked towards the hole in the wall.

At that moment, Diana shot out from the hole and slammed into Kara, tackling her to the ground.

"AH! She's alive!" screamed Izuku in terror.

Back in the fight, Kara kicked Diana off of her. Diana twirled in the air and landed on her feet on top of the short girl's desk. She reached for the books from the desk behind her and began throwing them at Kara. Kara for her part grabbed hold of the Hispanic girl's desk and used it to block the incoming projectiles. She then threw the desk at Diana, shattering it into pieces.

The room quickly descended into chaos amidst the fight between the blonde and the Mediterranean beauty. Izuku stood next to the Hispanic girl, the short girl and the redhead, who Izuku noticed was loving every second of this madness.

"They're going to destroy the school," said Izuku.

"We've got to do something!" The Hispanic girl said over the chaos looking at her ring.

"Yeah," The short girl said, reaching into her bag and beginning to put on some kind of armor and holding it together with electrical tape, "Run away!" She exclaimed before, to everyone's surprise, shrinking down to the size of an insect and trying to fly through the closed windows like a fly.

Izuku looked back to the fight as both women tried to punch one another. Having had enough, the young hero in training called upon One For All at 10%. His body was surrounded by green electricity and glowing ever so slightly. Izuku shot himself forward, fast as a bullet, until he was between the two colliding female titans. Just as they were about to clash, Izuku caught them mid-swing, creating a small shockwave between them.

The two young women's eyes went wide. It wasn't often that either of their strikes could be so easily blocked.

"That's enough. There's no need for all this violence," Izuku said in a low tone, holding back small tears of pain from catching their punches.

Before either girl could reply, they heard someone approaching from the hallway and they began to panic when they realized the room was now in complete shambles. Everyone tried to clean up. The Hispanic girl used her ring, from which came a green light which began scooping the tables. The short girl began putting things in the pencil cup. And the redhead was flipping the tables. Izuku, Kara and Diana tried putting together the broken furniture. As they tried their best to fix everything, the violet-haired girl simply put away her makeup compact and spoke.

"Naelc siht ssem pu!" She exclaimed with a wave of a magician's wand as everything was returned to normal just as the principal walked into the room, finding everyone sitting at their desks with perfect smiles.

"... Forgot my keys," said the principal suspiciously as he grabbed his keys from a rack by the door and quickly left the room, leering at the students.

As soon as he left, everyone in the room let out a tired sigh. That was the closest call they ever had.

"That was too close," said Izuku, resting his face in his hands and breathing carefully.

At that moment, Kara slammed her hand on Izuku's desk, making him jump.

"Alright, greenie, start talking. Since when are you that strong, no one has been able to pull that off except my cousin," said Kara narrowing her eyes to the point of glowing red. "How did you pull that off?"

"Hold your hand, sister. Do you not see that he is Zeus' champion?" said Diana pulling Kara off of Izuku.

"What are you talking about? He's not even Greek. He's from Japan!" Exclaimed Kara

At that moment, the redhead jumped up from her desk in excitement.

"I KNEW IT!" She squealed, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you guys were super! I knew there was something going on when I saw you two push that car back and forth this morning before school started!" She exclaimed, pointing at Kara and Izuku, "I knew because nobody's that strong. Then I saw all that weird tech in your bag," She said, pointing to Karen, "And when I saw you suddenly have your bag, I thought 'Wow, that was weird'," she continued, pointing to the violet-haired girl, "and when I saw you talking with that hot guy about some ring thingy or whatever, I knew there was something up!" She said, pointing to the Hispanic girl.

"That's why I started that food fight in the cafeteria! So we could all meet up together in one place! You," She continued, getting in Wonder Woman's face, "I wasn't counting on you, but you just made this a heck of a lot better! Now we can form a hero team and fight crime together because you're all super like me, the incredible Batgirl!" She finished, jumping onto the teacher's desk and pretending her hoodie was a cape.

After everyone heard Batgirl's crazy explanation, Izuku decided to speak his mind.

"And you thought getting everyone to fight one another, was a good idea?" asked Izuku

"Ok, I might not have thought it all through," said Batgirl falling down from the desk. "I'm Barbara Gordon by the way."

"Izuku Midoriya," replied Izuku holding out his hand to help her up.

"Great Izuku, champion of Zeus, I beseech your guidance," said Diana taking a knee while looking at Izuku, who was blushing slightly. "Is my mission to save the World of Man in the right? How may I go about my quest?"

"Well, um, if you're planning on becoming a hero," began Izuku, a little embarrassed by the situation, "You could learn how to work together with others. You know, team ups."

"A SUPERHERO TEAM! We could form a superhero team!" exclaimed Barbara with stars in her eyes.

"Haza! At last, a sister in arms! I never dreamed of meeting another who had the spirit of an Amazon in the World of Man," said Diana wrapping her left arm around Barbara, who was over the moon about the situation. "For you see, it is my quest, my destiny to bring about the way of life of the Amazons to this world. The gods have bestowed this honor upon me. I feared that I would have to shoulder this burden alone. But now I rejoice in knowing that I have a sister and Zeus' champion by my side." Hugging both Barbara and Izuku in a bone-crushing hug.

Izuku was red as a tomato, with steam coming out of his ears. He could feel every muscle and smell every fragrance that emanated from Diana's body. Barbara for her part was awestruck until something clicked inside her little brain.

"No, no, no. You have five sisters and a champion," said Barbara breaking off the hug and then pointing to the girls.

However, the reaction from the rest of the room's inhabitants were not what Barbara or Diana expected.

"No way. Every time I use my powers, I end up in trouble," said Kara with a deadpan tone.

"I hate to say no, but I don't believe in violence," said the Hispanic girl with sadness in her voice.

"Crime fighting? I'm an artiste, not a police officer," said the violet-haired girl, clearly not interested.

"I'm, um, not really sure that I'm very good. Sorry," said the short girl, fidgeting with a marker shyly.

Diana slammed her palms on the desk, causing the short girl to jump in fear.

"Cowards!" snapped Diana, getting everyone's attention. "You all have gifts that have been bestowed upon you by fate itself. Therefore you have a responsibility to use those gifts to aid the world."

"Yeah guys, what's better than crime fighting, world saving, tights and secret identities?" asked Barbara hoping to get a rise out of the girls.

"At least consider doing what's right," said Izuku bringing in his own thoughts on the matter. "The greatest heroes aren't the ones that want fame or glory. They are the ones that do the right thing because it is the right thing to do. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to do what was right like the heroes I read about in the news and in comics. Now, I have that chance, and so do all of you."

Those words seemed to spark some bit of passion within the girls. It even showed Kara and Diana that Izuku was more than what meets the eye.

"As much as I enjoy the rousing hero speech and all, in order to fit as a hero, you have to pass for human first," said the violet-haired girl, gesturing to Diana and her attire.

This in turn made Barbara have an idea. One so crazy and far off that it might just work.

"Tell you guys what: You give the superhero thing a try and in exchange you can give her a makeover. Sound good?" asked Barbara to the girls.

The girls began thinking about it. Izuku wasn't too sure if that would be enough, but he hoped to be proved wrong.

"Alright, I can't say no to a good makeover," said the violet-haired girl walking up to the group.

"I guess, I can give it a try. It could be fun," said the short girl, rubbing her arm.

"While I do not condone fighting or violence, I will join this team for Karen's sake," The Hispanic girl said, stepping up to the group.

All that was left was Kara and she didn't look like she was all that convinced.

"Kara, what do you say?" asked Izuku as Barbara tried to make him look adorable.

"Sure, whatever gets me out of here early," said Kara as she looked away even though she was eating up the expression.

Once Kara joined with the rest of the group, Barbara got them all in a great bearhug. Symbolizing the beginning of a new superhero team.

"First we must do something about her getup," said the Hispanic girl looking at Diana. "She might stand out a little too much."

"Don't worry. I know a place," said the violet-haired girl.

* * *

After the school day was out, Zatanna took the group to Metropolis Mall, where she led them to a teen clothing store. Seeing the different styles and products available, needless to say that Diana was awestruck by her surroundings.

"By the white beard of Zeus! What is this place?" She said in wonder as the girls led her inside the store with Izuku following a short distance behind, a tad embarrassed about following a group of girls around a clothing store.

"Teenager rule #1: Teenagers don't say things like 'By the white beard of Zeus'. Teenage lesson #2: You gotta look the part. You have to go for big colors, big logos on your t-shirts, be bold," said Barbara putting a large pink t-shirt on Diana before Kara pulled her away.

"Leather. Lots and lots of leather," said Kara while giving Diana a large stack of leather clothes before Barbara pulled her back.

"Teenager rule #3: Your phone is your life. Text, email, calls, videos, social media are everything," said Barbara while scrolling down her phone, causing Diana to get dizzy before being pulled away by the Hispanic girl.

"No leather," said the Hispanic girl knocking away all the leather clothes, and then giving Diana a different stack of clothes. "These were made with organic cotton in Turkey," She said before Karen pulled her aside and showed off a few sweaters.

"Wear clothes that aren't too revealing or noticeable. But not too unnoticeable, because then people will notice you," She said, piling on a few sweaters, cardigans, and other wooly clothes before Diana was led over to the changing rooms.

"Come on! Try them on! Let's see!" Barbara said excitedly from outside the stall. After a few minutes, Diana came out and the girls and Izuku couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the Amazon Princess dressed haphazardly in a combination of all the different clothing options the girls gave her.

"She kinda looks...Um, uncomfortable," said Izuku to which Diana nodded in agreement.

Putting away her makeup compact, Zatanna simply sighed before standing up.

"If you are all quite done torturing the poor thing," She said, taking out her wand and giving it a wave as she spoke backwards, "Evig siht lrig a looc wen kool!" She said, creating a flash of violet light and mist.

Once the light subsided, the group looked and were amazed by the new outfit that Diana was wearing. It wasn't dissimilar to her battle suit, in that it was a red sweater top with a blue skirt that came down to her knees with a white shirt beneath and black slip-on shoes with white kneesocks.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Diana Prince, Foreign Exchange student from Greece. All dressed to impress and be a normal teenager," said Zatanna as everyone looked upon her work.

"I believe I like this. Is this how normal female teenagers usually dress?" asked Diana as she looked herself over.

"Well, everyone has their own style. That could be your style if you like it," said Izuku, keeping his slightly red face from showing, which in turn made Diana blush.

"Now that you've shown me my first lesson in how to be a teenager, it is time for me to teach you how to be true heroes," Diana said as they left the mall. Taking a look around the skyscrapers coating Metropolis' skyline, she then pointed to one building made of red brick.

"Meet me on top of that building in half an hour. That is where we shall begin your training. So prepare yourselves," She said as they each split up to do what they had to. Izuku's eyes widen as he reached for his hero suit and prepared himself to make his heroic debut in the United States. Here's hoping he can handle it.


	3. HeroBasics

**#HeroBasics**

Diana was back to wearing her Amazonian armor and the rest of the girls were waiting in line like soldiers. Everyone seemed to be waiting for whatever the Amazon princess was about to throw their way. The only one that seemed excited to be there was none other than Barbara and was jumping from excitement. However, everyone else looked towards Izuku, who was now wearing his hero suit.

Izuku put on his mask and mouthguard as their stares were making him uncomfortable.

"Um, could you guys please stop staring at me?" asked Izuku, looking at the girls pleading for some dignity.

"Sorry, but why do you have bunny ears?" asked Kara with curiosity.

"Good question Kara. Are your superpowers somehow bunny related?" asked the Hispanic girl with as much curiosity as the rest of the group.

"Sisters, and champion of Zeus, if we are to be a team, I must know all your powers and skills," said Diana before turning to the Hispanic girl. "You! What is your name, rank, and superpowers or skills?"

Caught a bit off guard at suddenly being called out, she stepped forward a bit and began her introduction.

"Um, hi everyone. My name is Jessica and basically I am part of this thing called the Green Lantern Corps. and I was given this ring by these weird alien guardians of the galaxy and-oh boy this is really complicated," said Jessica, noticing that Diana was completely lost in the explanation. "I basically can make stuff with this ring."

Jessica shot a ray of green light from her ring that instantly turned into a potted plant. This of course caught the attention of Diana, Barbara, and Izuku.

"Wow! That is so cool. Do a pogostick!" said Barbara and Jessica did what she asked. "Now a burrito," Jessica did just that. "A mega-super bucket burrito supremo!"

Diana had seen enough and decided to give the ring a closer look.

"With this ring of the gods you can create any weapon to defeat your enemies?" asked Diana before Jessica pulled back her hand as the prospect of weapons made her feel uneasy.

"Well, in theory yes. But I don't approve of violence," said Jessica, rubbing her arm sheepishly before Diana looked her in the eyes.

"That is a very admirable and noble," said Diana with pride in Jessica's stand against violence. "How shall you be known then?"

"Um, Green Lantern, I guess?" Jessica replied, using her ring to materialize a skintight super suit that showed off her impressive curves as well as a Green Lantern emblem over her right eye, "It kinda comes with the ring," She finished.

If his face weren't covered by his mask and face guard, they would be able to see that Izuku was blushing once more at seeing Jessica's costume.

"Good. Batgirl, what can you do?" asked Diana walking to Barbara, who was all too excited to show off what she could do.

"Oh, I can do lots of cool stuff. Even though I don't have an alien ring," said Barbara as she began taking out a lot of the stuff she had in her backpack. Most of which Izuku believed to be garbage. "I can figure stuff out, and I have all these gadgets that I made, like this Bat Barometer, and this Glow-In-The-Dark Bat-Staff, and these grappling hook guns that I was totally going to show off to Batman during this fight with Prof. Pig on a rooftop, but then Robin showed up and he needed saving (And you know how that goes) and I never got to show them. But that's a completely different story, so-" She rambled on as she changed into her costume.

"You lack focus," Wonder Woman said simply as she walked over to Zatanna.

"Wait, what?" Batgirl asked, a bit caught off by her words.

"So what can you do?" She asked the violet-haired fashionista.

"I am the Amazing, the Stunning, The Magical Zatanna!" said Zatanna, as she twirled her wand, changing her elegant clothes into a magician's outfit, complete with a top hat.

"What can you with that?" asked Diana a little intrigued with her showing off her skills.

"I can turn a red heart black," said Zatana turning an ace of hearts into an ace of spades. "Ever seen a jumping Jack?" She asked, making a Jack of Clubs disappear, "Check behind your ear."

Diana did so and was amazed to find the card behind her ear.

"What sorcery is this?" She said, astonished by the trick.

"So, you are a wielder of magic?" asked Izuku with interest as Zatanna pulled a rope made of handkerchiefs from her hat. "I heard from my mentors about people that could do this stuff, but I never thought that I would ever meet someone like you."

"Why thank you little bunny. Maybe one day I'll pull you out of my hat," said Zatanna winking to Izuku, who scratch behind his head nervously, completely flustered by the offer.

"I have seen enough," said Diana before walking towards Karen. "You may possess great power, but you need to focus it into a cause. Our cause. And this costume won't do. Think of another one."

"What?" asked Zatanna, slightly insulted.

"Pss, try a cape. They are pretty cool," said Barbara in a whisper to the violet-haired girl, making her think.

"Now, Karen, what can you do?" asked Diana to the short girl who was wearing her yellow makeshift armor.

"Um, well, oh jeez," She started nervously before taking a breath and pressing a button on a keypad on her wrist, making her shrink like in detention.

"Oh, the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that," She groaned before flying over to and landing on Diana's index finger.

"This suit was supposed to make me big and strong so that people would notice me, but my shrinking tech backfired and now I'm small and more unnoticeable than ever!" She explained in slight annoyance at herself.

"Don't feel bad Karen, you kinda look like one of those fairy tale fairies," said Izuku trying to cheer Karen a little.

"Thanks. The suit is supposed to have missiles, but I can't make them work right," said Karen still feeling a little down on herself.

"Don't feel bad about your situation, little Bumblebee. You can still do great things, even if you are small," said Diana as she looked at Karen in the eyes.

"Actually, I'd like to call myself Hypersonic Mega Striking-" began Karen, saying a name that no one would be able to say.

"Bumblebee it is," said Diana cut in as Karen retook normal size.

"Trust me, it works way better," Barbara whispered to the shorter girl.

"Izuku, champion of Zeus, your turn," said Diana causing him to stand up straight.

Everyone then turned to Izuku, who was taken a little by surprise. It was his turn, but this was a little embarrassing. He took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Okay, so, um, I'm Izuku, but my hero name is Deku," He started, "Last year, I was given this power known as One For All by my hero and mentor, All Might. It's basically the combined power of the previous users, kinda like a stacking power quirk."

"A quirk? What do you mean by quirk, Izuku?" asked Diana

"Oh, in Japan there are some people that have these abilities kinda like superpowers that they gain from their genetics. I believe here in the states they're called Metahumans? Anyway, I have the combined powers of 8 other superheroes within me, resulting in what my mentor refers to as a 'whirlwind of raw power'. Only thing is since I'm not all that strong or muscular, I can only use my power at a maximum of 10% right now. Otherwise I may break something," explained Izuku hoping to explain his situation to his new team.

"Unbelievable. You possess a power that has been passed down by great heroes and now must live up to your title as the newest wielder of this power," said Diana, a little disappointed that Izuku was not the champion of Zeus like she originally thought. "So, you must learn not only to use your power but to build up strength to use it at its fullest potential. From what I've seen of this power, that will be no easy feat. But to be able to stop an Amazonian strike is nothing to scoff at either. You should be proud of that, young Izuku," Diana said with a warm smile that nearly melted Izuku's heart.

"Thank you Diana, I'll do my best," said Izuku, standing proud before the warrior princess.

"Now, Kara, I know that you are strong," said Diana walking towards the muscular blonde, knowing fully well that she wasn't very cooperative. "But do you have any other skills that we should know about?"

"Nah, you remember what I said? Every time I use my powers I get in trouble," said Kara not wanting to stand out or show herself off as a superhero.

"You could be the greatest hero The World of Man has ever known," said Diana to Kara before walking towards Barbara. "All you need is a little MOTIVATION!" She said before throwing Barbara high into the air like a javelin.

Everyone screamed at the act of madness from the Amazon. Izuku was about to call upon his quirk to save Barbara, when he heard a shirt being torn. He turned around to see Kara shoot herself faster than a speeding bullet towards Barbara. Izuku and the girls saw as Kara flew like a plane and caught Barbara before she fell to her doom. Kara flew back up to the rooftop with Batgirl, carrying her bridal style.

Kara now wore a blue long sleeve shirt with an 'S' inside a diamond on her voluptuous chest, a red short skirt, a red cape, and red boots. All of this put together allowed her developed muscular body to be even more visible.

Izuku was glad that his face was covered as he was blushing at the sight of the blonde in a skimpy outfit.

"Alright, fine. I'm a superhero," said Kara before she landed and put down the redhead girl.

"That… was… AMAZING! I was all like 'Aaaahh!' and you were all like 'Fwoosh!' and then you caught me and was all like 'Dun dun-dun-da!'. Do it again!" Barbara exclaimed in both panic and excitement at what had just occurred.

"Excellent. Now we must go hone your skills," said Diana, getting the team pumped up. "Prepare yourselves, as what follows will push you all to your limits."

* * *

Everyone was pumped and ready, but they were not prepared for what they were going up against. The six female and one male team made their way to the one place that could be perfect for the team's training. The Metropolis Junkyard.

"We came all the way out here for a junkyard?" asked Kara a little disappointed and bored at the realization.

"I can't believe that I had to come up with a new wardrobe for this," said Zatanna, who now wore a skin tight black suit with a white 'Y' shaped line across her body, purple leggings and black boots. All that along with an astounding cape with a purple interior.

"Well, if we are training in a junkyard we won't have to worry about breaking anything," Izuku rationalized, trying to figure out the reason for the location.

"Yes, now team, in order to save the World of Man we must save man himself," said Diana pointing to the mannequins as examples of people.

"I think those are women," said Karen, pointing out the feminine shape of the plastic mannequins.

"Izuku, show us what you can do. Save those civilians!" ordered Diana before throwing a truck tire at a precarious stack of cars, causing the tower of metal to fall towards the 'civilians'.

Izuku called upon his quirk's power, creating the Full Cowling, and rushed towards the endangered mannequins. His eyes darted from left to right, analysing the situation to the smallest detail. The top of the tower was mostly composed by scrap metal and was falling down the fastest. Izuku pulled his arm forward and positioned his middle finger in a flicking position. He then released his finger, sending a powerful blast of air.

"Delaware Smash!" called out Izuku as the compressed air blasted the scrap metal away from the mannequins.

Using the added breathing room, Izuku jumped towards the mannequins. With the great speed that 10% could give him, he was able to move almost all of the 'civilians' out of danger's path. Only one remained and a rusty pickup truck was about to crush the plastic pedestrian. Izuku charged back into the fray, pulling his left arm back with a closed fist. He jumped and punched the truck square on the roof.

"Smash!" The green-clad boy screamed as his fist sent the pickup flying backwards, crushing the remainder of the tower.

Izuku landed behind the mannequin, letting out a breath of relief. No one was hurt, thankfully, including himself. He turned to his new team and their reactions ranged from amazement to utter admiration.

Diana was clearly proud and amazed by his skill and power, Kara was surprised with how skillful he was, Barbara was completely awestruck by how cool she thought that whole display was, complete with stars in her eyes, Karen was on the verge of fainting from how exciting that was, Jessica had her mouth agape at the display of sheer speed and power from such a short boy, and Zatanna was in utter surprise at the speed in which he cleared his challenge.

"Um, did I do alright?" asked Izuku slightly embarrassed by all of the girls staring at him.

"Alright? You think you did alright? That was amazing!" said Diana hugging Izuku, crushing him against her side in a vice grip. "You demonstrated skill, strategy, and power in this endeavor. You are indeed worthy of the title of hero. Now girls, it is your turn!" she said turning to the rest of the team.

Diana stacked a mountain of rusty old cars right next to a large group of mannequins. Kara was right in the middle of the group. Diana looked down on her and gave her the signal to begin. She then kicked the mountain towards the group of plastic civilians. This caused Kara to blast off and punch the falling mountain without a second thought. Kara smiled to herself and expected the same amount of praise that Izuku received, but she only saw horror and disappointment.

Izuku pointed down to the group of civilians. Kara looked down and cringed upon seeing that the wreckage "killed" all of the "civilians". (Some mannequins were crushed in six different places for crying out loud.)

* * *

The team decided that the next stop of Diana's lessons should be…

"A comic book store," said Barbara showing the team the inside of the store. "Normal Teenager Rule # 4: Pop culture," she said, leading the group around the store, looking over the issues and volumes of pulp fiction.

"Please, you call 'this' culture?" Zatanna asked, clearly not impressed by the interior of the shop.

Izuku looked around for a bit when something caught his eye.

"No WAY! They have a manga section!" He said, going over and checking out the titles available. They had plenty of different franchises to choose from, from classics like Dragon Ball Z and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, to more modern franchises such as Mob Psycho 100 and Soul Eater. However, what caught his eye after a minute or two took his breath away.

"Oh my gosh! They have a limited edition All Might Vol. 1!" He said, checking the inside of it before squealing like the fanboy he was. "And it's in full color!" He exclaimed with stars in his eyes, feeling like a kid again, watching the footage of All Might saving those people on his family computer.

Barbara for her part had just spotted something else.

"Holly Molly! A Batman Big Time Special edition!" said Barbara as she held the comic book in her hands like it was the holy grail. "I'd kill for this comic."

"Sister! Have you forgotten our vows?!" said Diana in shock as she held Barbara by the shoulders. "We are to protect man, not commit acts of senseless violence."

"Don't worry Diana, that was just a figure of speech," said Barbara calming down the Amazon princess. "It's when you say things you don't really mean."

As the team walked out of the store the girls continued to explain figures of speech to Diana.

"Look, for instance you could say; 'I'd kill for a burrito.'. Now you try," said Jessica as she spotted a burrito cart across the street.

Diana walked up to the cart and slammed her palms down on it, "I'd kill you for a burrito!" She said in a threatening tone, scaring off the vendor.

"Okay, so we're off to a bad start. But that's fine," Jessica said, trying to make the best out of it.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, it was Barbara's turn to prove her mettle. At one end was a cat doll hanging from a tree and at the other was Barbara. Diana pointed to the cat, but Barbara was a little distracted with a butterfly. After getting Barbara back to the task at hand, she ran and hopped at the plastic 'enemies'. She punched them in the face, kicked them in the stomach, even flipping over them while dropping Bat-Grenades, blowing a few to smithereens before grabbing the stuffed animal and cheering for herself, the rest of the team in complete shock at what she just did. Seeing their reactions, Barbara stopped her celebrating.

"What? Were those not bad guys?" She asked innocently.

Izuku and the rest merely nodded their heads "no".

* * *

Back with the lessons on how to be a normal teenager, it was Zatanna's turn. She decided to take the girls and a reluctant Izuku to a spa. Most of the girls were sitting down and were being treated by the women of the spa. Barbara was getting a pedicure, Zatanna was getting a complete beauty treatment, Karen was getting a massage, Jessica received a seaweed facial, and Diana was struggling as she wasn't used to being pampered like this.

For their part, Kara and Izuku just sat on the other side of the spa with Kara napping on the sofa, not really interested in the "girliness" of the activity.

"Normal Teenager rule #5: A woman's body is her temple, and we need to pamper ourselves from time to time," said Zatanna as she had her nails done.

"So, is the toe nail an important part of the body?" asked Diana since she preferred to be doing something else.

"So many calluses, time to get the big guns," said a masseuse pulling out an electronic nail filer.

"Weapon!" called out Diana, pulling out her Lasso of Truth.

The masseuse ran away screaming while Diana chased after her. The rest of the girls ran after their friend, waking up Kara and giving Izuku a flash or two of their underwear as their robes billowed as they ran.

* * *

In the junkyard once more, Zatanna was trying to save a group of mannequins from a trash compactor. She flew high in the air with a violet magical aura around her. Her eyes shone bright purple and she began to move and dance around with an orb of light. Finally, with a wave of her hand, she threw the orb and flipped the switch that shut off the compactor. She then landed and created a few pairs of energy hands that gave her a round of applause as she took a few showman's bows… Up until Batgirl gave her an awkward tap to the shoulder and pointed out that the civilians were crushed and cubed twenty seconds ago, long before she flipped the switch.

* * *

Next up was Karen's turn for the heroic training. Kara had gotten a hold of the junkyard dog and was holding it by the chain as it barked. Jessica for her part, placed a raw steak on the face of a mannequin while holding back her lunch. Karen was getting scared but she quickly shrunk and pulled out her missile launchers. Diana gave them the signal to begin. Kara released the dog and Karen pressed her buttons hoping to fire at the dog. But the missiles didn't fire. She then began flying away as the dog barked and chased at her before jumping at the steak. Karen hid behind Diana as Bumblebee and Izuku went pale at the sight of the dog practically mauling the mannequin's face off. Karen fainted on Diana's shoulder at the sight, to which the Amazonian lightly tapped the shrunken girl's back in an effort to try and comfort her as well as bring her to.

* * *

Jessica was the last one to go as she was against the idea of violence. Diana pointed to Barbara driving a large wrecking machine. Jessica however, refused to fight the machine. She did create a green safe construct around the mannequins and then sent it away. But that didn't stop the machine to crush both Kara and Izuku together. They were only held by so long as Kara shattered the machine's mouth, sending debris into a mannequin's face and Izuku into Diana's arms.

* * *

For the next lesson on how to be a normal teenager, the girls decided to go to the movies. Sadly, the majority voted on a film called 'Dull Expressionless Love'. The team all sat down to watch the movie but not everyone was happy about it.

"Normal Teenager rule #6: Romance," said Barbara as they all looked at the film before them.

"I just want to state for the record that I wanted to see the new Danger Zone movie," Kara complained as the film went from one cringe-worthy, blandly-acted scene to the next. How anyone found these kinds of movies appealing was beyond both Izuku and Kara. It especially went over the head of Diana, who just stared in confusion at the big screen.

"What is happening?" asked Diana as the scene was beyond alien to her.

"Dick is telling Sabrina that he still loves her second cousin Lavinia and that he fears that she doesn't feel the same because she's still in love with his evil secret Latin brother," rambled Barbara not getting that the movie was just bad.

"What? But that makes no sense," said Diana, still not understanding the film.

As the movie went on, it soon came to the "climax" of the film where the lead actor caught up with the beautiful leading lady during a rainstorm. They said some cheesy lines about how love can never die and how theirs burned as bright as a star and they were preparing to lean into the big romantic kiss the film had been leading up to.

"Beware lady, for he is attacking you!" said Diana as she pulled out her sword and began slicing the screen, ending the movie to the gratefulness of Izuku and Kara.

The team left the movie theater shortly afterwards.

"Face it guys, she has no idea how to be a normal teenager," said Kara although she was grateful to get out of the movie.

"We can't give up now," said Barbara

"Besides, it's only been one day. Maybe a week from now, Diana will be as normal as anyone else. No one is good at anything the first time," Izuku said, validating Diana's actions and attempts at being considered normal.

"There must be a way to unwind a trained Amazon warrior princess. But what could it be?" asked Barbara before the lights of the pier came to life.

The seven heroes turned to face the pier as it was filled with all sorts of teenage hangouts. There was an arcade, a ferris wheel, a rollercoaster. The group spent a majority of the evening at the boardwalk, walking away with a few souvenir stuffed animals, a photo booth strip, and full of laughs and good times. Deciding to cap off the first night as a team, the group wanted to get a meal. Walking along the street across from the boardwalk, they found one of the most popular hangout spots in the city, a bakery/sweets shop called 'Sweet Justice'.

The group entered the place and Izuku could've sworn that he had a toothache just by standing in the shop. There were all manner of baked goods, chocolates, ice creams, and other sweets lining the display case by the front counter. Barbara was pressing her face to the glass of the case, just looking at the collection of sweets. From the other side of the glass came out a young boy about their age with blonde hair and a kind smile on his face, coming up to the front counter and greeting the girls.

"Hey guys, what can I get you? We got sweets, baked goods, and sugary treats. Kinda our specialty," He said, his voice going a mile a second as if he had a bit too much sugar himself.

"Hi Barry," The group, save for Diana, Izuku, and Barbara greeted the employee.

"What can I get you guys? Usual? Usual? Usual? Usual? Usual? Usua- Oh! You guys are new!" He said, just now noticing the new faces of the two girls and one boy.

"Yeah, hi there," said Izuku, waving his hand to the waiter.

"What can I get you guys? If you want some suggestions I can give them to you," said the blonde waiter pulling out a small notepad.

Izuku, Diana and Barbara looked at the menu but were unsure since the selection was quite large. So, Zatanna decided to order for them.

"Barbara will have the kitten chocolate surprise with sprinkles, Diana will have the death by chocolate," began Zatanna, which made Diana pull out a mace, but Zatanna pushed it away. "Figure of speech, honey. And Izuku will have the Sweet Justice Sundae."

"Got it," said the blonde waiter before rushing to the kitchen.

As soon as the team sat down, their orders were ready. They each began to eat their sugary treats with only Diana holding back. She curiously looked at the chocolate amalgamation while poking it.

"It's just chocolate Diana, there's nothing wrong with it," said Izuku before taking another spoonful of his sundae.

Diana took a scoop of the treat before her, stuck out her tongue and gave it a lick. Her eyes shot wide as the creamy, chocolatey goodness filled her. She dropped her spoon before plunging her face into the bowl. Diana devoured the food she had like a ravenous, starving beast before finishing it not a few seconds later.

"More… I must have more of this concoction!" She said in near hysterics before turning to Karen and pointing at her strawberry milkshake. "You! Are you going to eat that?!" She exclaimed, not waiting for an answer before snatching the dairy beverage from the short girl and guzzling it down.

Seeing that she wasn't going to stop there, Jessica pushed her Key Lime Pie toward the Amazon, who quickly scarfed it down followed closely by the others' desserts.

After finishing off with Izuku's Sundae, she stared blankly forward before passing out face first into the bowl. A bit worried that she may have just died from a sugar overload, Karen tapped her on the back of her head only for Diana to shoot back up, startling both Karen and Izuku.

"Friends! This beautiful delicacy is sweeter than even ambrosia! This place: Greater than Elysium! I move that we celebrate all future victories at this place, here and thus!" She exclaimed, Izuku wondering if this was partly due to the sugar or if she was just naturally this excited.

At this proposal, Barbara stood up with her hands raised, "Sweet Justice, for the win!" She cheered.

"I do not know what that means!" Diana mimicked, though still incredibly happy at discovering this place.

Just then the door was kicked open by a group of robots that resembled trash cans with caterpillar treads. The team looked at the commotion and were taken aback by the robots.

"We told you we weren't selling," said a woman, most likely the wife and co-owner of the place. "This place is our life."

"This establishment has been deemed up for demolition by the Metropolis city council," said the first robot. "You have 30 seconds to vacate the premises before we commence demolition."

"Barry, get our lawyer on the phone," said the woman to the now named waiter.

Barry rushed to the back office in search of the phone to call the lawyer, but the robots had already begun their countdown. Diana quickly wiped her face and got ready to fight against the robots.

"Sisters, this is our chance. We must defend this establishment from these metallic menaces," said Diana as the robot continued its countdown.

"But we're not ready for this," said Karen in fear of the situation.

"We don't have a choice. What these robots are doing is wrong. City council or not, they can't demolish a building without the owner's permission," said Izuku as he opened his shirt, revealing his hero suit, ready to rumble.

"There has to be a way we can solve this without resorting to violence," said Jessica abhorring the idea of fighting the robots.

"There is: Hit them before they hit you," said Kara smiling at the plan

The timer on the robots reached zero and then they pull out their demolition weapon they had.

"Commence demolition," said the robot before Wonder Woman punched it in the face.

The rest of the robots looked at the newly assembled and suited up hero team.

"You shall not destroy this establishment," said Diana as she drew her sword. "I do not care if these machines are governed by man's laws. We fight for what is right!"

The remaining robots pulled out their own weapons and charged against the heroine before a voice called from behind them.

"Hey, bolts for brains!" Called Barbara, getting what little attention she could from the robots. They turned around to see the team now dressed in full costume.

"How about we make this a fair fight?" Supergirl asked, cracking her knuckles.


	4. SweetAmazonMotherJustice

**#SweetAmazonMotherJustice**

Sweet Justice quickly became a danger zone as the robots attacked anything that moved, and everything that didn't. Izuku and Diana punched one of the robots together in a combined strike, shattering it into pieces. Jessica used her ring to get as many of the people out of the restaurant, but was kinda hard since the robots were swinging sledge hammers and wrecking balls at her. Karen tried punching one of the robots with her tiny fists, but it did little to nothing against the demolition bot.

"Uh oh," said Karen before the robot began to chase after her.

Kara blasted away at the robots at top speeds, wrecking many of the demolition bots with a little too much force. Zatanna for her part was using her magic all over the place, keeping the bots away from the people. But the cheering civilians kinda distracted her just enough for one of the bots to swat her away. Barbara tried to use some of her gadgets but they backfired on her, sending her crashing into one of the tables.

"Maybe keep the experimentals for later, Batgirl," said Jessica, creating a shield between Batgirl and some of the bots.

"Yeah, not the best idea for a fight," said Batgirl, getting up, dazed from the hit.

Izuku realized that they had to end this fight quickly, or the remaining people were going to suffer the consequences. He remembered how Gran Torino used any space to his advantage and began to jump and ricochet off the walls. Like a crazy bouncy ball Izuku began to take down the bots or at least knock them in the right direction so that the girls could finish them off.

"Damn, greenie. You gotta leave some showing off to us. Making us look bad," said Kara, almost admitting that Izuku looked good doing his thing.

"Focus on the fight sisters. We must end this," said Diana noticing that the last of the civilians had left.

With that being said Izuku, landed right next to her as the rest of the team gathered around them. The newly formed superhero team charged at the remaining robots.

"Detroit… SMASH!" Izuku yelled, using One For All to uppercut one of the robots, shattering it to pieces.

Wonder Woman wrapped three robots together with her Lasso and flung them out of the establishment. Kara's eyes turned red and fired her heat vision, slicing the demolition bots in half. Zatanna used her magic to turn the weapons of the demolition bots into balloons, making them float. Barbara and Karen threw their weapons popping the balloons. The bots were then caught in Jessica's recycle bin constructs before being thrown out of the restaurant like the scrap they were.

The team exited the restaurant feeling rather good about their first victory, even if it was against robots. However, just before Barbara could say "Team High Five!", the restaurant collapsed behind them. Apparently they had forgotten to take property damage into account during their fight. So, mixed with the damage that the robots did, the bakery fell in on itself.

Izuku's face lost all color as his jaw fell to the floor in shock. Even after all the effort, and the defeat of the enemy, the robots still completed their mission.

Barbara's eyes shattered at their failure, Karen almost passed out, Zatanna was in utter shock, Jessica bit her lower lip in shame, and Kara rubbed her neck with guilt.

Wonder Woman, for her part, felt that she had failed in her mission with the destruction of the establishment. She felt so ashamed and unworthy. Nothing could possibly make this worse.

"At least no one was hurt," said Barbara, trying to cheer them up.

At that very moment, a small squadron of tall, muscular, fully armored women surrounded the team. The young heroes turned to the sight of a bunch of angry women. The women's armor shared similarities with the one Diana wore, but if anything they had more muscles and refined beauty by age.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" asked Kara, glaring at Barbara.

"Diana," A voice came from behind the group of female warriors.

"Oh no," Diana said, fear evident in her voice.

The warriors parted, revealing a muscular woman with long blonde hair and had a matured beauty to her. She was cloaked in an animal fur and wore a small crown atop her head.

"You are in so much trouble, young lady," She said in a firm and commanding tone.

Diana sighed as she turned to her friends and teammates, "Friends, this… is my mother," She admitted sadly.

"Dude, your mom looks like a final boss," Barbara squeaked out in fear, cowering before the tower of muscle twice her size.

"Why is she here? And why is she so angry?" asked Karen hiding behind Kara in fear.

"I am Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, and I've come here to take my runaway daughter back home," said Hippolyta with a stern tone, somewhat surprising the group with this revelation.

"Wait, I thought it was your destiny or whatever to save the World of Man?" Kara asked, confused.

"She has no such destiny. She disguised herself as a warrior, took part in the Tournament of Athena and Aphrodite without my permission, and stole a boat to come here," Hippolyta explained, holding back the anger in her voice as best she could.

"Diana… You snuck out?" Izuku asked, shocked by this news more than anyone.

"And she won't be doing it again. She will be grounded for the rest of her immortal life!" Hippolyta said finally, pinching Diana's ear and pulling her away, Diana going "Ow, ow, ow," the entire time..

Izuku stepped forward, feeling that this wasn't right. Even though Barbara and Karen were signalling to get back with them.

"Wait," called Izuku, causing Hippolyta to stop and turn to face Izuku.

"What do you want, masked rabbit woman?" asked Hippolyta still holding Diana by the ear.

Izuku was slightly scared by the sight of the taller woman and her armed entourage. One wrong word and he could very well be in a world of hurt. But one look at Diana gave him the courage to hold his ground. He was all too familiar with people telling him what he could never be or do.

"Um, first off," He began, taking off his mask, showing his face. "I am a man. Secondly, Diana might've disguised herself to enter the tournament but she passed those tasks. Didn't she?"

The revelation of his true gender shocked the queen of the Amazons, but the question did bring out her curiosity.

"Yes, she did pass them. But she still entered the tournament against my wishes," Queen Hippolyta said sternly, hoping to make Izuku back down.

"But she still passed them, without any tricks or cheats. That means that she does have the right to be here," said Izuku holding his ground, much to the cringe of the Amazon warriors. "Yeah, she disobeyed you but at the same time she has the right to make her own decisions. Even if you disagree with them."

"She's too young to make such decisions! She's only 317 years old!" Hippolyta said firmly, her voice faltering slightly at the logic behind this man's words.

"That's 300 years more than most teenagers have when they start to make their own decisions. I know that if she stays she'll make a difference," said Izuku, turning to Diana. "She once said that I had what it takes to be a hero, but she has what I have and so much more. I may be able to save the day, but she can save the world someday. She's not just a girl, or even a princess… She a Wonder Woman," He said with a big smile, bringing both a smile of her own to her face and tears to Diana's eyes.

Behind him, Barbara, Karen, Zatanna and Jessica had tears in their eyes from Izuku's speech, though Kara kept up a strong face.

"That was beautiful," Barbara whispered, wiping away a tear.

Diana, feeling empowered by the young man's words, steadied her footing before straightening her posture and looked up to her mother.

"Mother, he is right. I am more than old enough to make my own decisions and I have more than proven myself worthy to be here. If you cannot accept that, then that is too bad," said Diana firmly, earning a gasp from her mother.

Queen Hippolyta turned to Izuku with a snarl. Rage could be seen in her eyes as she tried to stare Izuku to death.

"You did this! I should have known a man would turn my daughter against her mother and her people," yelled Hippolyta, pointing an accusatory finger at the green-haired boy.

"Wait! We can talk about this!" said Izuku holding his hands up in defense. "Your daughter is her own person and maybe that sometimes angers you but you got to accept it."

"Mother, you can trust Izuku's judgement, he is a true hero and as such I respect his judgement," said Diana firmly to her mother.

This caused the other Amazons to gasp as this hadn't happened before.

"Why should his word be held in such regard? He is merely a man," said Hippolyta pointing at Izuku.

"Because... he is the Champion of Zeus. The defender of man against evil," said Diana, almost giving Izuku a heart attack out of embarrassment.

Hippolyta looked at Izuku with great skepticism. She looked him over, from head to toe. The other Amazons began doing the same until Diana and Kara got in front of them. Then Hippolyta and the other Amazons began to laugh abruptly. This of course threw everyone else for a moment before the Amazons began to calm down.

"Oh, by the gods," began Hippolyta while taking in breaths of air. "I haven't laughed so much since you were a baby. Running around the palace wearing my battle helmet. Do you really expect me to believe that this small man is the chosen champion of Zeus?"

"Mother, if you could just let him show you, all your fear and skepticism will be cleared," said Diana to her mother, trying to give herself a fighting chance.

Just then, the entire pier began to tremble and shake from some sort of activity. Everyone turned to see a massive robotic exoskeleton with the logo of Lexcorp. on its chest. The giant robot began destroying and attacking everything on the pier.

"That's a Lexcorp. demolition robot suit. Luthor uses them for massive demolitions," said Barbara as she stared at the giant robot. "Which is exactly like the demolition bots that attacked Sweet Justice."

"Why would Lex Luthor do something like this? Isn't he a big time billionaire or something?" asked Kara as she narrowed her eyes at the giant robot.

"Why do you waste your time in pointless babble, Diana? A true Amazon faces whatever danger is before her," said Hippolyta before her and her Amazon warriors charged against the robots and the giant mech suit.

While the female warriors did fair against the smaller demolition bots, the mech easily knocked and swatted them away. From the shoulders of the mech suit, a pair of cannons emerged from a set of panels. From those cannons, several blasts of goo that encased the Amazon warriors, including Queen Hippolyta.

"Mother! You foul coward, show your face if you are a real man!" challenged Diana before drawing her sword and shield.

Izuku pulled on his mask and prepared for a fight, followed closely by the other girls preparing for battle.

"Yeah, bring it on, Lex! Show us what you've got!" Kara yelled.

"HA! You think I'm Lex?" A high-pitched voice came over a speaker on the mech before a window on the chest became untinted so that they could see inside, only to see nothing in the cockpit.

"Oh, wait, hold on," The voice said before a chair raised to reveal a young blonde-haired girl who looked no older than ten.

"As I was saying: Ha! You think I'm Lex? No! I'm Lena Luthor!" The girl said, sounding high and mighty.

There was a silence over the battlefield before Kara asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"... Who?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm Lena Luthor! World's greatest and youngest criminal mind?" Lena said, utterly offended that nobody knew who she was.

"Oh yeah, aren't you that little kid from the Lexcorp commercials?" asked Izuku trying to piece together the identity of their foe, as weird as it might be.

"I am not some little kid! I am the mastermind behind this brilliant plan to get rid of all the stupid adults and teenagers of Metropolis," said Lena as proud as if she was at the top of the world.

"Um… What?" Kara asked, still as confused as everyone else was.

"Oh come on! Do I have to spell it out for you?!" Lena asked indignantly.

"Yeah! Ya kinda have to!" replied Batgirl.

"I helped create one of the most addictive game systems for the L-Visors, putting teenagers in a trance forever. But to make sure you dumb teens would buy the visors, I needed to destroy everything you find fun. The movies, those dumb arcades, restaurants, and this pier," Lena began explaining her 'evil' plan. "Once you all have goo for brains, all kids will rule the city! Mwa, ha, ha, ha!"

This plan didn't have much of an impact for the young heroes, nor the seasoned Amazon warriors.

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard," Kara deadpanned.

"You're the dumbest plan I've ever heard!" Lena shot back in anger at having her "brilliant" plan insulted by the teenage Kryptonian.

"It's just that, it doesn't make any sense. I mean, how would society work without people that know how to operate the city? You know police, firefighters, doctors, people that cook food, among others," said Izuku showing the flaws of the youngest Luthor's plan.

"That's it!" Lena called out before charging at the young heroes with the giant mech.

Lena pulled a lever as the giant mech suit's arms rose high into the air before slamming them down towards the heroes. The team scattered, avoiding the attack, but some of the debris were about to hit the captured Amazons. Hippolyta and her warriors braced for the worst, but it didn't come. The Amazon Queen's eyes opened and what she saw was something that she didn't expect. Izuku had used his quirk to empower his body and with green lightning crackling around his body, he kicked the rubble into pieces.

The moment of shock didn't stop there for the queen. Izuku turned around and back kicked a demolition bot towards the mech suit. Lena swatted the bot away but that gave Diana the opportunity to take out the shoulder cannons with her sword. Kara flew in at top speeds punching the mech suit in the stomach, sending it to the floor. Zatanna and Jessica combined their powers to restrain the mech suit. The green light constructs and the purple magic ropes bound the arms and legs of the mech suit. The mech suit struggled against them, which caused some damage to the pier.

"We need to finish this quickly," said Izuku, seeing that the pier wouldn't last against this kind of damage.

"The best way to stop this thing is from within," Barbara said, pulling out a small tablet computer with a display of the schematics for the robot as Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Bumblebee gathered around to hear the plan. "If we can find a way to short circuit it, we can shut it down as well as minimize property compared to just hitting it like we did back at Sweet Justice."

"But how?" Izuku asked.

Kara looked around the pier and spotted an electric guitar and a wireless amp left by a street performer from earlier that evening. Flying over and grabbing it, she showed it to the others.

"I have an amp like this back at my place. It blows our circuit everytime. Just crank it up to ten and then BOOM!" She said.

"Perfect! I can rewire some of the parts so that it can go beyond ten and really fry that thing's circuits!" Batgirl said.

"No way! If we make it through this, can you do that for mine?" Supergirl asked.

"The only problem is how we're going to plug the amplifier in. It's housed inside the chest of the suit and there's no opening big enough for us to get at it," Izuku pointed out.

"Actually, there are some small thermal exhaust ports along the underside of the torso large enough for me to get into," Bumblebee pointed out on the schematic.

"It's going to be dangerous. Can you handle this?" Wonder Woman asked. Bumblebee looked worried for a moment but steeled herself.

"I don't want to, but I must if we wanna save the pier and the teenagers of Metropolis," She said firmly.

"You're doing a brave thing, Bumblebee," Izuku said, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

"Alright, it is settled. Batgirl, you stay here and work on the device. Kara, you provide her with cover. Deku and I will distract this Lena Luthor with Jess and Zatanna," Wonder Woman said, all of them nodding in acknowledgement before breaking off to execute their orders.

Izuku, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Zatanna charged at Lena just as she was getting up. Izuku used his greater speed to run around in circles. As Lena tried to catch Izuku, Jessica created a giant flower before the mech suit, blinding Lena. Lena swatted away the flower, but then she was met with magical fireworks by the courtesy of Zatanna. Wonder Woman took this chance and tackled the mech suit's leg, with just enough strength to get it off balance.

Lena tried to attack Wonder Woman, but Izuku jumped in and punched the mech suit in the face. The tiny criminal girl screamed in rage and frustration as the teens continued to hit and dodge her, keeping her occupied and distracted from the real threat to her.

Back with Batgirl, Kara, and Karen, they had just finished making the modifications to the amplifier.

"Got it. They are ready to party," said Batgirl before giving them to Karen.

"Let's do this," said Karen before shrinking down along with the amplifiers.

Kara grabbed a plastic straw, and loaded up Karen inside it. She then took aim to one of the exhaust ports as the rest of the team kept Lena in place. Kara took in a deep breath before firing Karen directly into the exhaust port. No amount of expelling air was going to stop a Kryptonian blown Bumblebee.

* * *

Karen traveled through the exhaust port deep into the inner machinations of the mech suit. It was blazing hot inside the core of the robot, but Bumblebee endured as best she could. Soon enough she found herself in the main circuitry area of the mech suit. She flew down to the middle of the circuit board and plugged in the amplifier.

"Guys, the amplifier is in. Go for it," said Karen over her communicator.

Back outside, Barbara and the rest of the team heard their friend and she looked for the perfect song to knock the mech suit down. She then came across a song that she thought would do just the trick. Batgirl activated the music and the amplifier began blaring it out at great volumes.

**Limit Break X Survivor Ost**

The music began to cause the circuits to blow up and the mech suit to become come apart at the seams. Bumblebee quickly flew out of the mech suit as fast as she could, but just before she exited out the way she came in, she was struck by a powerful bolt of electricity, shocking her to her core.

* * *

Back in the pilot's seat, Lena was trying to regain control of her haywire mech but instead began throwing a tantrum as she realized she was defeated.

"NO! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED!" She screamed like the spoiled brat she was before the mech stopped dead. "Uh oh," She said before bracing herself as the mech fell backwards like a lifeless metal husk, crashing to the ground and creating a small crater upon impact with the asphalt.

The team of superheroes surrounded the mech suit as Bumblebee shot out of the exhaust port. Karen grew back to her normal size and began panting as the furnace-like heat almost gave her a heat stroke.

"Does anyone have a water, by any chance?" asked Karen as she took off her helmet, revealing her now sweaty, glossy buns now had a yellow streak going through the left one.

Zatanna materialized a water bottle before Karen, which she promptly gulped down.

Izuku, Diana, and Kara went to liberate Diana's mother and her warriors. The three heavy hitters punched the hardened paste. One by one, the Amazon warriors were freed from their prisons and got back to their feet.

"Mother, are you alright?" asked Diana worried that her mother was injured.

"Do not worry, daughter. I am glad that you are alright," said Hippolyta, proud that her daughter had faced the enemy and vanquished the mechanical colossus. Taking a deep breath, she prepared for what she was going to say next.

"Diana… I was wrong about you. This day, you have shown the wisdom of Athena and the true spirit of an Amazon. This day… you've more than proven that you are worthy of the title 'Wonder Woman'," She said, placing a proud hand upon her daughters shoulder and smiled a genuinely warm smile for the first time in as long as Diana could recall.

Hippolyta then turned to Izuku and gave him a stern look.

"Champion of Zeus, you've proven your mettle, as such I will trust your judgement. Please look after my daughter," said Hippolyta with a calm smile.

"Yes, I will!" said Izuku slightly blushing under his mask.

"Amazons, we return home!" said Hippolyta to her warriors.

Right before she joined them, the queen pulled her daughter to the side to say something in private.

"Diana, I know that your knowledge of men is somewhat lacking, but I can see that you have feelings for the young champion," said Hippolyta into her daughter's ear, causing her to blush.

"Mother!" gasped Diana, somewhat embarrassed.

"All I'm saying is that he could be a very good mate for you. A little scrawny, but just consider it," said Hippolyta, winking at her daughter, who was now blushing like crazy, before leaving to the longboats.

A short time after, the police had called Lena's parents and they took her away. Most likely to be grounded for life. Lex Luthor himself decided to donate money and get his bots to completely repair any and all properties that Lena had destroyed, including Sweet Justice.

However, with the arrival of police also came the arrival of the crowds of civilians, wanting to see the new heroes that had saved their fair city. Hearing the cheers and applause from their new fans, the new team couldn't but feel proud of their accomplishments.

"Man, I could get used to this," Supergirl said, waving to the cheering masses with a smile as the others joined in, drinking in their newfound recognition and adulation.

* * *

Later on that same day, the girls and Izuku were hanging out at Zatanna's penthouse apartment, watching the news that was now running the story about them.

"And after a titanic tussle between these teenage heroes and the terrible pre-teen, Lena Luthor, the city was saved. But the question remains: Who are these teenage titans?" The anchorwoman reported before Kara decided to switch the channel over to find something more entertaining.

"It's hard to believe, you know?" Karen asked with a smile.

"I know! First time out as a real team and we're already being shown on the news," Zatanna said, brushing her hair.

"Yeah. Pretty catchy name they chose for us too. Teenage titans… Teen Titans," Kara said, loving how the name just rolled off the tongue.

"I don't know, in a few years the name won't make sense since we'll be adults then," Jess pointed out.

"Whatever. Who cares? We'll just remove the 'teen' and just call ourselves 'The Titans'. Still a kickass name," Kara rationalized with a shrug.

It was at this time that the new team, The Teen Titans, were born. A lot had happened in only a few days, but no one ever said that the road to being a hero would be a simple one. Izuku smiled at the fact that now he had a team to count on. Not just a team though… Friends. He might be far from home, but Izuku felt like he was right where he belonged.

"Excuse me, Izuku. May I speak with you privately?" asked Diana, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Um-yeah, sure." said Izuku with a blush on his face.

They walked out of the room to the one adjacent.

"Izuku, I would like to apologize for making you out to be Zeus' champion, but if I hadn't then my mother would've just cast you aside," said Diana calmly. "I thank you for standing up for me. I know you have your own quest but I am really happy that you are here with us."

"You've got nothing to thank me for. I only did what I thought was right," said Izuku, holding back his face that was red as a tomato.

Diana smiled at Izuku before she leaned down a bit and planted a kiss on his cheek, his face going scarlet. He could've sworn he felt steam coming out his ears he was so hot. Diana blushed before she walked back to where the girls were. Izuku for his part was about to pass out, not realizing that this was only the beginning.


	5. BewareBunnysitting

**#BewareBunnysitting**

It had only been a few days since the Teen Titans were formed and the members of the team went back to their daily lives. Aside from the occasional crime bust, the team had patrolled the city and remained vigilant… or at least as vigilant as their schedules allowed.

After a late night patrol scanning the city for signs of trouble, Kara had ended up crashing on her bed and sleeping like a log. Izuku for his part was able to sleep better since he got back earlier. It was around 10:30 in the morning when a knock came at the front door of the Danvers' residence, stirring the blonde Kryptonian from her slumber.

"Kara! Izuku! One of your new friends is here!" Mrs. Danvers called from downstairs.

"I can't come down. I'm in the shower!" Izuku called from the hall bathroom

Kara begrudgingly got up from her messy bed and walked down the stairs to the front door. Kara opened the door, hoping it was someone that she could punch for waking her up. That sadly wasn't the case. In front of Kara was none other than Zatanna wearing her entertainer outfit, hat and all.

"Hi Kara, I can't thank you enough for agreeing to bunny sit my babies for the day," said Zatanna with a bright smile as she entered the house.

"Uh… Come in?" Kara said sarcastically before registering what Zatanna had said. "Hold on. What?" She asked hazily.

"Last night I sent you a text about how I need you to babysit these two cuties for the day," said Zatanna holding up two bunnies in seperate cages in her hands. "Don't you remember? You said it was alright." She said, handing Kara one of the cages and taking out her phone, opening he texts and showing the conversation between them. Her message being a really long one and Kara's answer a simple "Whatev."

The two girls made their way up to Kara and Izuku's room. The stage magician gasped at how messy the girl's side of the room was. Zatanna gave the cages to Kara as she then began to clean the room with magic.

"Now there are some rules that I need you to follow. Don't worry, they're just a couple," said Zatanna, waving her wand picking up the papers on the floor. "You must only feed them washed, peeled organic carrots twice a day. To wash them you've got to use water no warmer than 30 degrees. No roughhousing and no water from the tap. No loud sounds because that scares them-"

"You are only going to be gone for the day, right?" asked Kara a little overwhelmed from all the rules.

"Yes, sorry about that. One more thing: You must keep Sir Reginald Buttonsweet and Cottontail Cloudy separated at ALL times," said Zatanna as serious as she could before giving a bright smile. "Now, I sent Izuku a copy of the rules just in case. Gotta go, mommy loves you!" she said giving the two bunnies a lovely smile and baby eyes.

"Sheesh, and here I thought that Izuku was too sweet for me. Don't you have some party to go to, or something?" asked Kara hoping to get the magician out of her room and house.

"That boy's a good influence on you. Bye bye, I gotta go!" said Zatanna before leaving the room and closing the door. Once Kara was sure that Zatanna wouldn't come back, her personality immediately took a 180.

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you the cutest little things I've ever seen in my life!" She exclaimed, going gaga for the little lapins, "What were your dumb names again? Ah, who cares! You look like a Merlin!" She said, pointing to the snow white bunny on her left, "And you look like a... Harry Houdini!" She said, pointing to the one on her right.

Opening Merlin's cage, she began snuggling up against the rabbit and laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm drowning in cuteness!" She yelled happily.

"Uuuuummm…" A voice said from behind her. Freezing in her place, she slowly turned around to find Izuku, now wearing a plain t-shirt and sweatpants, drying off his damp hair and looking at the scene before him.

"You saw… Nothing…" Kara said slowly, narrowing her gaze at her roommate.

"I, uh, don't know what you mean. Heh," He said nervously, knowing fully well that his life was in danger.

"Good boy," She smirked before going back to petting the bunny still in her arms.

"So I take it Zatanna was the one at the door?" Izuku surmised.

"Bingo, green bean," Kara said before putting Merlin back in his cage and taking out Harry Houdini from their cage.

"Are you sure you should be playing with them like that?" asked Izuku before kneeling down next to Kara.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kara, narrowing her eyes while she nuzzled the bunny into her cheek.

"It's just that, aren't they like magic or something?" asked Izuku nervously, holding his hands up in fear of getting punched. "I'm just saying that Zatanna has all these powers so what if her pets also have magic or something like that. Haven't you seen the movie Gremlins?"

Kara scoffed and then began laughing at Izuku's face. She continued to laugh almost to the point of falling over the side. Kara continued laughing for what felt like an entire minute until she had to stop for air.

"Are you seriously comparing these fluffy wuffy cuties with one of those movie monsters? Look at this face, does this face look like the face of something that could turn into a monster?" asked Kara, shoving Harry Houdini in his face. Afterwards she put the bunny back into its cage before she wiped the laughing tears from her eyes.

Kara then saw both of the bunnies reaching for one another while pouting with adorable eyes. This, of course, tugged at the blonde's heart strings. All she wanted was to let the bunnies out and let them play with each other. Kara reached for the locks when Izuku caught her and stopped her from doing so.

"Remember the rules, they must stay separated," said Izuku, reminding the blonde about the instructions.

Kara snarled at him while pulling her hand free. She tried again to unlock the cages but Izuku once more slapped her hand away.

"Ok, you do that again and I will hurt you," said Kara

"We can't break the rules that Zatanna put on them," said Izuku

Kara narrowed her eyes before she jumped at the cages. Izuku pulled her back but to little avail as she was much stronger than him.

"Oh, you wanna get physical? I'll show you physical," said Kara before tackling Izuku to the ground and started the two rolled about the hardwood floor, each struggling to get the upper hand against one another.

Izuku tried his best to fight back against the female Kryptonian, but do to her… unique physiology, he struggled to find a good handhold to push back against her. Deciding to bite the bullet, Izuku shot his hand forward randomly in an attempt to gain said handhold… Unfortunately, that did not go the way he had hoped as Kara froze.

The two slowly looked down to find that Izuku had accidentally grabbed Kara by her breast. Izuku looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, but being a man, he couldn't help but admire how both soft and firm it was. Acting on instinct, Izuku clenched his hand and gave the blonde girl's bosom a firm grope.

"I'm sorry," said Izuku, almost like a squeak. Fear was creeping into Izuku's soul and he knew that he was going to see his life pass before his eyes any minute now.

Kara's eyes turned red before she charged at Izuku, reeling back for a punch and wanting nothing but to turn him into a bloody pulp. Izuku jumped off of her, trying to avoid every single punch that she threw at him.

"I hope that you enjoyed it, because it's the last thing you'll enjoy in your pitiful life, greenie!" yelled Kara, missing Izuku by centimeters as she punched the wall so hard that it shook the house as well as the cages to Merlin and Harry Houdini, knocking the locks loose and opening the cages.

Distracted by her unyielding rage toward the exchange student, neither Kara nor Izuku noticed the two bunnies leave their cages and make contact with one another, embrace each other in a strong hug.

At that moment both teens looked at the bunnies hugging and a strange pink aura emanating off of them.

"Ha! See? Nothing bad happened. All they wanted was a hug. Now where were we?" Kara asked before she lifted Izuku by the shirt collar, ready to punch his face off.

"Wait Kara!" said Izuku getting a few more seconds of life.

"What?" asked Kara not wanting to give Izuku too much breathing room.

"Weren't there only two bunnies?" asked Izuku pointing to the bunnies.

Looking to where he was pointing, she was surprised to find that the two bunnies were no longer alone, but were now joined by five little puff balls.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kara all but screamed, dropping Izuku and kneeling down to get a better look, "BABIES! Harry Houdini, you're a mommy!" She said, overwhelmed by how adorable the sight was.

However, right before the eyes of both teens, the five babies multiplied into fifteen. The eyes of the teens widen as they saw with their own eyes the phrase 'multiplying like rabbits' happen in the most literal sense. The number of baby rabbits quickly began to increase and multiply into the hundreds and then thousands.

Izuku got back to his senses and grabbed Kara by her wrist and ran out of the room just as the bunnies burst out like a tsunami of fluffy adorableness. They continued to run as the baby bunnies burst into the street and swiftly moved towards the largest collection of vegetables in the city. Both teens looked at each other before rushing after the tsunami of baby rabbits.

"Don't think this gets you off scott free, greenie," said Kara as she flew through the sky.

* * *

Izuku could only gulp as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He knew that this was partly his fault, but the blonde didn't have to be so difficult with everything.

The two teen heroes spotted the target of the baby bunnies: a stand of vegetables and fruit. The workers of the stand screamed at the tsunami of bunnies, but before the bunnies swallowed them, Izuku swooped in and got them off the street. The bunnies ate all the items of the stand, leaving a wreaked vegetable cart covered with bite marks in its wake.

"We have to stop them before they eat everything in the city," said Izuku before jumping after the bunnies.

Kara landed before the stampede of bunnies and shot her hand forward with an open palm.

"Halt, bunnies!" ordered Kara as if she was talking to a pack of dogs. The bunnies, as expected, simply flowed past her like a rock in a stream.

"Don't know why I thought that'd work," She said to no one in particular, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face as she took to the air once more and caught up with her teammate.

"How are we supposed to stop them?" asked Izuku as he continued to chase after the bunnies.

"How should I know?! These are Zatanna's crazy pets!" Kara said in slight panic before a lightbulb came on in her mind. "Wait, that's it! Come on! We gotta find Zatanna, and fast!" She called to Izuku as she flew ahead of the ever growing tide of rabbits. "Where is she anyway?"

"According to her email, she's in the park, performing at a kid's birthday party," Izuku called back, keeping pace with the flying female.

The two teenagers headed to the park, which ironically was in the same path they were heading.

* * *

In the park, Zatanna was performing tricks that wondered the children of the party.

"And with a wave of my hand, out from behind your ear is…" Zatanna built up, reaching behind the birthday boy's ear, only to pull out a little baby puffball.

"That's not my quarter. That's a-" The boy said in confusion before one of the guests yelled and pointed.

"Bunnies!" They said as the veritable tidal wave of cuteness crashed down upon the small park.

Getting above the "water line", as it were, Zatanna looked up to find Kara and Izuku awkwardly waving at her with sheepish grins. Kara floating in midair while Izuku held on to a lamp post.

"Hey, Zatanna," They said knowing fully well that she was going to be angry.

"I can't believe this! You let them out of their cages and let them come into contact with one another?! I expected this from Kara, but not from you, Izuku!" Zatanna exclaimed, using magic to levitate herself on a violet platform made of solid light.

"Okay, first off, I don't like how you automatically assumed I'd screw this up," Kara started, "Second, neither of us screwed this up. This was all an accident. Right, Izuku?"

"Um, well, for the most part, yes," Izuku said awkwardly, wondering if he should tell Zatanna that Kara did try to take the bunnies out of their cages so they could be together. "It was an accident. Mostly my fault."

Zatanna floated up to them with a scowl on her face.

"How could you let this happen?" asked Zatanna angrily at the two teens.

"How can we stop this?" asked Izuku as the level of bunnies continued to rise under them.

"Let me handle this," said Zatanna as she pulled out her wand.

"Hey, who are those two?" asked the birthday boy, from where he and his friends were sitting, which were the trees of the park.

"Oh, um, they are-" Zatanna began, unsure of what to call her two friends.

"We are Deku and Supergirl, the Magnificent Zatanna's lovely assistants," Izuku said keeping the children entertained.

The children began to cheer as Izuku began jumping from tree to tree, picking up the children and placing them down on the park games. The children cheered as Izuku then fired some finger flicks to the tsunami of bunnies.

"Delaware Smash!" Izuku called out flicking his fingers sending the waves of rabbits away from the children.

The children cheered as Izuku continued to push back the waves of bunnies. Zatanna then got an idea to solve the situation.

"Now for my next trick, I shall make all these bunnies disappear," said Zatanna, floating high in the air along with Supergirl.

As Izuku blasted the rabbits away, Zatanna held out her hat and swallowed them whole. Kara began to pick up as many of the bunnies as she could and threw them at the hat. Izuku grabbed hold of a lot of the bunnies and dunked them into the hat. In a matter of seconds, the three had emptied the park of any rabbits.

The children cheered and clapped at their success.

"Phew, now that was something I didn't think I'd do today," said Kara

"This isn't over, we have to find the parent rabbits before this happens all over again," Izuku added before the three heroes turned to see a large mountain of bunnies coming towards them.

"Oh, no," said Zatanna before the wave of rabbits picked them away.

* * *

The three heroes fought against the currents of fluffy cuteness as best as they could. They swam up to the 'surface' for air but it was a struggle just to keep afloat. Of course, being teenagers, they used whatever air they could gather to argue. Or better put, Zatanna used this chance to scream at Izuku for messing up.

"I can't believe that you broke the rules I specifically told you not to break," Zatanna yelled angrily at Izuku. "I thought I could count on you, but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," said Izuku feeling bad because of all the yelling and the bunnies crushing him.

Kara listened in to the conversation and wondered why he didn't just say that it was her fault. She was the one that wanted to get the bunnies out of their cages. But there he was, taking the heat from something that was an accident. Kara didn't like it, she was capable of standing up for herself.

"Hey, Zee, lay off him. I'm the one that wanted to get Merlin and Harry Houdini out of their cages," said Kara getting in between Zatanna and Izuku. "It was an accident. Now instead of yelling at us, help us fix this!"

This, however, only brought about a different subject of argument for the young magician.

"Um, excuse you?! My little Sir Reginald Buttonsweet and Cottontail Cloudy are purebred magical rabbits of the highest pedigree! They are not to be mentioned in the same breath as Merlin and Harry Houdini!" She screamed in anger and frustration.

"Okay, fine, whatever! That's not what's important right now! We gotta think of someway to fix this stupid mess!" Kara shot back.

Zatanna began thinking about the situation. The bunnies were creatures of pure magic, and magic was the only way to solve this.

"This all started because of love, right?" Zatanna asked, before changing from her entertainer suit into her superhero costume. "Then I shall have to turn their love into hate! Ekat eseht siennub evol dna nurt ti otni dertah!" She said as her eyes turned purple, and wave of powerful purple magic engulfed all the baby bunnies.

Zatanna and Kara believed that everything was going to be better, Izuku even let out a breath of relief. But their calmness didn't last long, as the bunnies began to gather up and assemble. Their eyes were bright red and formed together as a large monstrous bunny monster. The monstrous amalgamation of bunnies roared at the heroes, causing everyone to take a step back.

"I may have worded that spell wrong," said Zatanna, feeling some terror creep into her at the sight of the monster.

"I couldn't beat an army of those bunnies, but a single giant one… I CAN TAKE IT DOWN!" called out Supergirl before blasting off towards the massive bunny.

"Wait, Kara! I hate it when she does that," said Izuku before he jumped right after her.

Izuku thought that the girl had more brains in her fists than in her head. If he saved her from being murdered then at least he hoped that she didn't murder him. He jumped high towards the monster, trying to catch up with her.

Kara tried to punch through the bunny monster, but the bunnies moved out of the way, creating an opening for Kara to pass through. Supergirl turned and tried again but the bunnies morphed a hole again to avoid the punch. She tried over and over again, flying back and reeling up another punch but the amalgamation of bunnies easily avoided the attacks.

"Why won't you let me hit you?!" Kara screamed in frustration before trying once more to punch the massive beast.

The beast opened up once more, letting Kara pass before attacking her. Its massive hands moved towards Kara in an attempt to crush her. Kara gasped before she was caught by Izuku bridal style, saving her from being crushed.

Kara looked up to Izuku and she felt as though time slowed down. The speed of Izuku's jump had pulled back the mask, showing off his face. The image that Kara was now gazing upon was one of a brave man that was willing to help her, even if she did try to murder him. A blush appeared across her face just in time for them to land on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Are you alright, Kara?" asked Izuku, looking at Kara.

"Um, yeah, I, uh, *cough* I'm cool. But, could you put me down? This is embarrassing," said Kara, avoiding letting Izuku see her blushing face.

Izuku did as she told him, with a blush of his own.

Zatanna quickly arrived at the rooftop hoping to see her friends were alright.

"Are you two alright?" Zatanna asked her friends.

"Yeah! We're good," Kara replied quickly getting to a different topic. "How do we stop this monster rabbit?

"The only way we can reverse this is to get Sir Reginald Buttonsweet and Cottontail Cloudy-"

"Merlin and Harry Houdini!" Kara interrupted.

"Away from each other. If we do that, the rest should disappear," Zatanna finished.

"But how? There's no telling where those two are in that thing! It's like finding needles in a haystack," Izuku asked.

Kara stepped forward and began to scan the monster before pointing to its "heart".

"There! They're right in its chest! And they look so cute together~!" She said, unable to get over their cuteness.

"But how are we gonna get at them? We can't even hit that thing?" Izuku asked.

"I think I know what to do, but it is a long shot," said Zatanna as her eyes glowed purple.

Izuku was surrounded by the purple aura, and in a puff of smoke his costume had been turned into a that of a giant carrot. His eyes widen as the giant bunny monster looked at him like a savory treat.

"I don't think I like this plan," Izuku replied as the amalgam bunny monster chomped down on the rooftop.

"IZUKU!" screamed Kara in complete terror.

The bunny roared, but it cut itself short when it felt something going on within itself. It clutched its chest like it was having a heart attack when the girls suddenly heard a voice shout out.

"Delaware… SMASH!" Izuku screamed loudly as the rabbit monster's chest exploded outward like something out of a sci-fi horror movie.

The girls breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Izuku, his carrot suit (and some of his skin) full of bite marks, fly out of the monster's chest and tuck and roll onto the roof of an adjacent building.

"Quickly, pull them apart!" Zatanna yelled over to her friend.

"No need to tell me twice!" Izuku called back as he got a good grip on the two rabbits. Just as the bunny monster got ready to strike once more, Izuku pulled the two rabbits away from each other, breaking their embrace and causing the monster to explode into glittering dust.

The people on the streets cheered for the defeat of the monstrous rabbit. The Teen Titans had saved the day once more and Zatanna's performance went off without a hitch. Now all the had to do was go back home.

* * *

Izuku, Kara, and Zatanna made it back to the Danvers' home. Izuku placed the two magical rabbits in their respective cages. With a tired breath, Izuku sat down on his bed. Kara sat down next to him with a bunch of bandages.

"Hold out your arm," said Kara before unwrapping the bandages.

"Why?" Izuku asked tiredly.

"You wanna get rabies or something? We gotta dress those bites ya got from the little suckers," she replied, holding up his arm, which was indeed covered in dozens of tiny bite marks. "I know I can be impulsive and hit harder than I think, but if you're ok with it I can cut you some slack."

"Thanks, it's just that I've always been shy with girls and this is still new for me. And I'm sorry for what happened," said Izuku as Kara kept wrapping his arms with bandages.

"Wait, what? You are shy with girls? You do realize that you're the only guy on this team, right?" asked Kara as she continued to laugh and take care of his injuries.

"You two know that you're talking like a couple that's trying to make things better, right?" asked Zatanna with a smirk, making the two teenage heroes blush before Zatanna chuckled.

"I'm kidding, dearies," She said, waving the joke off and making the two sigh in relief. "Well, I guess that I'll be on my way now, and don't worry Izuku dear. I'll help you make a new suit, the kids just loved you today, assistant. Bye bye."

Once Zatanna left, Kara slugged Izuku with a light tap on the shoulder.

"That's for you know what," said Kara blushing a bright red.

"Message received," Izuku said, rubbing where she hit him. Then, from seemingly out of nowhere, Kara then delivered a quick peck to Izuku's cheek, where he blushed and felt the tingling area where her lips touched his skin.

"And that was for saving the day, hero," She said with a small smirk her blush burning a tad brighter.

Izuku looked at the Kryptonian a moment before smiling a bit. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Tell anyone and I'll snap your neck," She threatened, to which Izuku blanched, his face paling and one of panic.

"Duly noted," He squeaked, fearing what she could do.


	6. GiantGirlProblems

**#GiantGirlProblems**

Izuku was currently with Zatanna in the workshop classroom fixing his costume as best as possible. After the bunny attack of the other day, she had decided to alter the design a bit. While keeping the base of the costume the same, she thought it'd be best to lose the bunny-like cowl, reinforce the padding in his gloves so that he won't risk injuring his hands, as well as add some light armor padding in the shoulders, and armored legs, but he still had his iconic red shoes.

"I must say that you look marvelous, Izuku. Even Superman would be envious of this new suit," Zatanna said as she looked over Izuku wearing his new suit. "Now for the mask, I wonder what we'll do about it? You can't be an adorable green bunny hero all the time."

"I kinda like the mouth guard, could we keep it?" Izuku inquired.

"Hmm… If we could somehow shift it a little bit, and here we go," said Zatanna as she remade the mouthguard, now it resembled a pair of headphones. Pressing a button on the right earpiece, it joined together to form the full mouthguard. "Voila! It now has more style. You can now communicate with us and hear in on the radio frequencies to get to areas of need on time."

"This looks awesome, I feel like a real superhero!" said Izuku before taking out his hero notebook. He began taking notes and redrawing his suit to better incorporate his new skills. "With this new suit, I'd be able to fight longer and minimise the injuries that I could sustain in battle. Now I can focus more on developing my quirk and getting stronger."

"If I may, I think you could use some muscle, but not more than Kara or Diana. Not all girls like muscle mountains, darling~," said Zatanna flaunting her eyelashes, causing Izuku to blush.

"Hey, um, wasn't Karen supposed to join us, or, um, something?" Izuku asked, hoping to feel less uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Karen came through the door to the class, looking more than a little down in the dumps.

"Uh, hey Karen. What's going on?" Izuku asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Karen replied, setting down her bag, taking out her Bumblebee armor and grabbing a soldering iron, working on the wiring.

Zatanna was thinking for a moment before putting the pieces together.

"Wait a moment. Was it those bullies again?" She guessed, getting Karen to set down her iron and letting out a huff in frustration.

"It's that meathead, Doris! She keeps picking on me just because I'm small!" Karen said, annoyed. "But soon enough, she's going to be eating her words." she said, getting back to work on the armor modifications.

"Hold on, who's Doris?" Izuku asked, confused a bit about the situation..

"It's this girl, Doris. She's this big muscle head that torments me. 'Why're you hitting yourself? Why're you hitting yourself?' It's frustrating!" Karen yelled, "Why is it that she picks on me? What'd I ever do to her?"

Izuku couldn't help but relate to Karen's rage at the bully. Ever since he was little he had to face this kind of treatment, just because he didn't have a quirk. What he wouldn't have given to teach them all a lesson with One For All. But Izuku knew that All Might wouldn't approve of it, nor would the girls.

"Karen, why don't you tell a teacher or someone to put her in her place?" asked Zatanna, suggesting a possible solution.

"No, the PE teacher loves her, and that makes her think that she's untouchable. I need to face her down," said Karen, looking over her new piece of armor.

"Yeah, but facing her with your battle armor might be too much. You need to be better than her, don't go down to her level," said Izuku making his own thoughts known.

Karen let out a sigh, knowing that Izuku was most likely right with his words. It was kinda hard to not trust him in his words, since he always spoke in a way that gave him the authority of Wonder Woman. Just not as intimidating as her.

"You might be right. But now we have to test these new improvements to my armor," said Karen before putting on the suit.

* * *

The three teens met up with Diana, Kara, Barbara and Jessica at the Danvers' residence to show them the new suits that they had just finished making. Diana and Kara were interested in seeing how Izuku's new suit would look like. They had gotten quite the liking to the green-haired hero in the recent days.

"Now presenting, Deku the Hero, Titan edition," declared Zatanna, presenting Izuku wearing his new hero suit.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he still couldn't help blushing. Being the center of attention was something he wasn't used to. But the girls seemed to like his new suit, even with his shyness.

"And here we have none other than the spunky Bumblebee!" declared Zatanna, as Karen stepped out from behind a wall, now wearing her new, sleeker armor.

"Wow, you look great, Karen!" Jess said with a smile.

"It is armor befitting a true Amazon!" Diana said proudly.

"Looking good, kid," Kara smirked, giving a thumbs up.

"What can you do now?" Izuku asked, genuinely curious to hear about the new suit upgrades.

"Well, as you can see, the armor has a much sleeker design (and isn't held together with tape). I installed stingers in my gauntlets to emit a small but powerful electric shock, and now I can't only turn small, but I can turn big as well," Karen explained as she showed off her new stingers. "Now step back, I'm about to go from Bumblebee to Bumble-Big!" she called out pressing the buttons on her wrist.

She began to glow a soft gold as she began to grow a few inches, then a couple of feet… And then shrunk down to the size of an insect like she did originally.

"Oh come ON! I thought I fixed that!" She yelled in frustration.

"Well, if it helps, darling, I think you look really cute like this," Zatanna said as Karen landed on her index finger.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be cute! I want to be big and intimidating, like you guys!" She complained, looking up at her teammates before jumping off and reverting back to her normal size.

"Don't worry, Bee. I'm sure it's just a crossed wire or misconnected thingamabob or something," Barbara said, walking up and placing a hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe you're right," Karen replied, a small smile of hope growing on her face.

"If it's parts you need, we can head over to the mall and hit up the electronics store. No problem," Barbara suggested.

"Yeah, and I can come along. Help you find what you need," Izuku suggested with a smile. While he didn't notice it, Karen was lightly blushing at the sight of his warm smile.

"I will come too," Diana said, placing a hand on Karen's shoulder in support.

"While I hate to miss a trip to the mall, my dad and I have a show to do downtown," Zatanna said apologetically, pulling out a poster that showed her and her father doing magic.

"And I'm protesting the show due to its use of animals," Jess said.

"Oh good, we can take the same cab!" Zatanna said as she and Jess left the room.

"What about you, Kara? Wanna come along?" Izuku asked.

A moment of thought passed for the Kryptonian before she shrugged, "Eh, got nothin' better to do. Sure, I'll come," She said as she got up off the couch and the group left the house.

* * *

The walk to the mall was a calm one, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Not that a day in Metropolis wasn't always with a crazy event, be it a bank heist or a super villain attack. They arrived at the mall and Izuku was instantly taken aback by the sheer size of it. He hadn't gone to many malls back in Musutafa, but this one was massive.

"Come on greenie, you can gawk later. Time to buy some stuff," said Kara, getting Izuku out of his stupor.

"Um, yeah. Where should I start looking?" asked Izuku

"The electronic store is over here. We can start there," said Karen leading the group into the store.

"Oh my gosh! The new Gotham-style cowls are in at Emo Emporium! Later guys!" Barbara said excitedly, running over to the clothing outlet.

"And while you guys are doin' your nerd stuff, I'mma go get a hot dog and fries. Catch up with you guys later," Kara said, leaving the group to do their own thing.

The store was full of different machines, ranging from old video game consoles to house phones. There was even a computer station at the back of the store. Izuku began looking around to see if something caught his eye while Karen bought whatever she was looking for. However, he was able to see that the not being able to turn big was messing with her. He knew about how being small was a problem, especially when the people around you were much bigger and had mutant-like superpowers.

"Uh, hey, Karen?" Izuku asked.

"Hey, what is it, Izuku?" She asked after making her purchase and leaving the store, Izuku following close behind.

"Look, Karen, I know this is whole 'wanting to be big' thing is really important to you, okay? I know how you feel," Izuku said, stopping the shorter girl.

"Do you, Izuku?" She asked, looking down at the ground in sadness, "Do you know what it's like to be picked on just because you're smaller and weaker than others? To be called names and shoved into lockers just because you're a 'puny insect'?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"More than anybody else on the team, probably," He said, making the girl look at him confused. "Back when I was younger and I didn't have powers, I was picked on by my classmates. There was this kid named Katsuki Bakugou. He and I grew up in the same city and attended the same schools, all the way from daycare. When we were really young, he discovered he had powers and he used them to threaten me and bully me. As crazy as it may seem, people praised him for having such a powerful ability. That lead him to develop an air of superiority and a bit of a god complex. Every time he could, he would remind everyone that he was the greatest. All because of the circumstances of his birth. He even gave me my hero name as an insult. In Japanese, Deku means 'useless'. When I got my power from All Might, I decided to change what that nickname meant. That is why I use it as my hero name. To prove that I'm worth something," Izuku said, his heart aching at the memories, but feeling a bit relieved to get it off his chest.

"Izuku…" Karen whispered sadly, not knowing what to do after hearing that story. Suddenly, they heard a scream and a loud crash as a large man was thrown through the glass window of the sports supply store, skidding across the tile and into the fountain in the center of the mall.

Looking in the direction of the commotion, they saw a hulking figure emerge from the dust cloud that formed from the destruction inside the store. The figure was a massive ginger-haired woman that looked like she lived out in the jungle or something. She wore shredded clothes over her now gigantic breasts and around her hips.

"Puny man! Now you face the wrath of… GIGANTA!" The woman yelled in anger as the man she had thrown through the window scurried away in fear. Diana, hearing the noise from a shop, came out in her costume and joined her two teammates.

"Izuku! Karen! What is happening?" She asked.

"Looks like we'll have to face a criminal today after all," said Izuku putting on his mouthguard and tearing away his shirt to reveal his costume underneath. "Time to test these suits out."

Izuku joined Diana, now wearing his new hero suit. The two heavy hitters charged at the massive woman, Izuku moved from the left and Diana attacked from the right. Izuku jumped and kicked at Giganta's face. Giganta lifted her massive left arm, blocking it but leaving her open for Diana to punch her in the face… Only to have her reel back in pain from the punch she delivered.

"Great Hera! What are you made of?" Diana asked, nursing her hand.

"Pure, untamed, muscle!" Giganta claimed before swinging Izuku at Diana with ease, slamming the two into one another and sending them flying.

Izuku moved in the air and was able to land on his feet. He dragged his heels and right palm to stop himself as Diana did the same, digging her boot heels into the tile floor to stop herself.

"Fighting her head on won't work, we need to fight smarter," Izuku suggested as Full Cowling flared throughout his body.

"Agreed," replied Diana but then something occurred to her. "Where is Ka-I mean Bumblebee?"

"She needs to make the mods to her suit. If she can get it working, we might have a chance. In the meantime, all we can do is hope for the best," Izuku explained as Diana nodded in understanding.

'Work fast, little Bumblebee,' She thought as they prepared to fight.

Giganta leaped at the two heroes, bringing down her left fist upon them. Both Izuku and Diana jumped to the sides, avoiding the attack. Izuku jumped off the wall towards Giganta. She smirked thinking that Izuku would try to hit her again. She thrust her right arm at Izuku only for him to catch the attack and use it to jump above her. Diana took this chance and wrapped her lasso around Giganta's neck before running underneath her. She then pulled at her lasso, sending Giganta to the ground with a backwards flip.

The giant woman did not take kindly to this and quickly got back up with a savage roar. Giganta charged at Diana, but she jumped out of the way.

"Delaware Smash!" called out Izuku, sending a blast of compressed air at Giganta.

Giganta got hit square in the face, forcing her to close her eyes. Using the temporary advantage, both Izuku and Diana proceeded to attack the giant woman. Izuku went in with a double kick to her stomach, with 10% of his full power it made a mark on the woman, sending her back a little. But Giganta wasn't out of the fight just yet. She swung her fists wildly, sending Izuku back to the ground. Diana went in for another punch to the face, which struck the taller woman before Giganta swung her right arm backwards swatting away at Diana.

"You puny heroes can't stop me! I. AM. GIGANTA!" she called like a female King Kong, beating her chest.

"Hey, you overgrown gorilla!" a voice called from behind Giganta. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The large woman turned around and spotted Karen wearing her Bumblebee armor. However, Giganta laughed wholeheartedly at the sight of the bug-themed superhero.

"You really think that you can take me on, little bug?" asked Giganta still laughing. "I am huge, and you're just a puny insect."

"Not for long," Karen replied as she activated her armor's size functions. "Meet the new and improved Bumble-Big."

Karen pressed a button and her armor began shining bright. For a moment, it seemed to be working. Actually working! However, that moment quickly ended and instead of turning into a giant herself, Karen turned small like she usually did.

"Oh, come on," said Karen to herself.

This only caused Giganta to laugh even harder.

"If you call that big, then I'm a cheerleader," said Giganta as she tried to crush Karen between her two hands.

Giganta's smile didn't last however. Karen had easily avoided the attack due to her size. Bumblebee smiled to herself before Giganta tried again and again to swat and crush the heroine, but to no avail. A smile appeared on Karen's face as she began to sly around Giganta like an annoying fly. As anyone could testify, small insects tend to be much faster and more agile than large size humans. And if said insect happens to be a bug-themed superheroine, then the odds of hitting her were very slim, especially when up against a hulking brute like Giganta.

"Why won't you stand still?!" demanded Giganta, irritated by the effort that she had to put into crushing the little hero.

"Be honest, does that ever work?" Karen asked standing on top of Giganta's nose.

A sinister smile crept on Giganta's face, as she reeled a punch to hit the little Bumblebee. Giganta released her punch, but Karen moved out of the way in the knick of time to see Giganta punch herself square in the face so hard that it threw her for a loop.

"Hey Giganta… Why're you hitting yourself?" Bumblebee said tauntingly with a smirk as the dazed giantess tried to keep her balance. To really drive it home, Bumblebee flicked Giganta in the forehead. This small amount of force was just enough to send her toppling over, crashing into the mall floor with enough force that she broke through the tile and wound up in the parking garage underneath the mall itself.

"I did it? I did it!" Karen exclaimed, celebrating her victory against the giant woman.

"Bumblebee, what happened?" asked Diana as she and Izuku met up with their teammate and friend.

"I did it guys! I beat Giganta," said Karen, returning to normal size before hugging in celebration.

However, upon realizing what she was doing, she backed off, blushing in embarrassment, as was Izuku. This didn't last as Diana grabbed Karen and crushed her in a bear hug.

"I am so proud of you!" She said before setting her down, "Today, you showed the true spirit of an Amazon, little Bumblebee."

Karen's heart couldn't help but swell with pride at the praise. Just then Kara and Barbara met up with the team, Barbara weighed down with shopping bags while Kara was munching on a hot dog and soda, listening to her headphones.

"Hey guys. What'd we miss?" Kara asked before looking behind the trio to see the destruction left by the battle.

"We missed a lot, didn't we?" Barbara asked, her face one of embarrassment at having missed the battle.

"Yeah, you can say that," Izuku said with a small chuckle.

* * *

The next day, Karen was walking by the football field, texting her teammates about what to do after school when she suddenly heard someone shout.

"Hey, Beecher! Heads up!" The voice yelled.

Karen turned just in time to see a football spiralling right at her. Acting on instinct, she put her hand up and actually managed to catch the oblong projectile. Looking down at the ball, her eyes widened in amazement at what she had just done. Looking up, she found none other than Doris and her friend, Leslie Willis, standing a few yards away, their mouths agape at seeing their favorite target of humiliation actually catch the ball. Shaking off her shock, Doris' face grew angry.

"Hey, gimme back my ball!" She demanded.

Looking down at the football in her hands and back up at her tormentor, Karen couldn't help but remember Izuku's story as well as her victory over Giganta the other day. Gaining some confidence and steeling herself, Karen replied.

"How about you come and get it, Meathead!" She taunted. However, Doris decided to take her up on the offer and began chasing after the smaller girl. While she may still have a long way to go before being as brave as her teammates, Karen knew that this was a huge first step on that path.


	7. RingsofResponsibility

**#RingsofResponsibility**

High up outside the Earth's atmosphere, Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz were training in a small asteroid cluster. Jessica kept on the defensive, creating a shield to block Hal's baseball bat.

"Come on Jess, you're putting me to sleep here," said Hal as he continued to fight. "Aren't you part of the Teen Titans? You gotta throw a punch or two."

"And I keep telling you that I don't do violence!" Jessica replied pushing back Hal before creating a light construct of a safe. "There are other ways of fighting than just bashing people with a bat."

At that moment, a massive green hammer knocked Jessica down to the asteroid. Jess landed roughly on the asteroid as the owner of the hammer landed before her with a heavy *thud*. The hammer wielder was a massive, bulky alien with tusk-like appendages in his face and wore a Green Lantern uniform just like Jessica and Hal. This was the Green Lantern known as Kilowog, trainer of new recruits and highly regarded officer in the Corps.

"Hal's got a point, Jess. If you were fightin' anyone besides this poozer, then you wouldn't stand a chance," Kilowog said sternly.

"Yeah. See? Kilowog knows what I'm talking about," Hal backed up before realizing that he was just mildly insulted. "Hey!"

"I just believe there can be more accomplished through non-violence rather than just using our rings as weapons," Jess tried to defend, holding steadfast to her beliefs.

"This isn't game, kid. Someday, you're gonna need to use that thing for its intended purpose. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but someday," Kilowog said, making Jess feel uneasy at the prospect of breaking her code of nonviolence.

"Class dismissed, poozers," Kilowog said before taking off into space as Hal and Jess went in the opposite direction, back down to Earth and Metropolis.

* * *

Jessica and Hal made it back to school on time and they turned back into their everyday outfits.

"Come on, Jess, lighten up," said Hal making her feel better. "Kilowog is always rough on the new guys or girls. But he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"It doesn't make things any easier. But I'll prove him and you wrong, fighting isn't always the answer," said Jessica as she moved on to her next class.

"Well, see ya soon," said Hal before going into the bathroom.

After a quick trip to the joint, Hal went to the sink and began washing his hands. While whistling a catchy tune, he continued on his activity for a minute. Once he finished, he made a few finger guns at the mirror.

"Oh, yeah. You the man, Hal Jordan," said Hal before leaving the bathroom.

Hal walked out and spotted the football field. It was the day of the game between Metropolis high and Coast City Prep. And as the star player of the team, everyone was cheering him on and calling out his name. Hal was loving every second of it.

* * *

On the other side of the field, Jess was venting her frustrations on Izuku. In a non-violent sort of way, of course.

"And then Kilowog says that I'm not tough enough. I swear that man has some severe anger issues," said Jessica frustrated by her discussion with the trainer Green Lantern. "I wish that I could've thrown an octopus at his face."

"I think that he's into tough love. You wanna do it your way but sometimes you have to throw a few punches," Izuku explained, hoping that it wasn't too tough on the peace-loving girl. "If it makes you feel any better, I was trained in much the same way. All Might's mentor and my co-mentor, a Golden Age hero by the name of Gran Torino, was one heck of a task master. He was a firm believer in the concept of tough love."

"He couldn't have been as bad as Kilowog," said Jessica, unable to imagine the kind of tyrant that Gran Torino was during training.

"Hey, from my experience, he was probably worse. He hits hard for an old man half my size… I probably shouldn't have mentioned that last part," Izuku said, now feeling embarrassed at revealing that bit of information. Jessica couldn't help but laugh a bit at hearing this.

"You were beaten up by a little old man?" She asked in disbelief, covering her mouth as she chuckled.

"Hey, the old man was fast for his age. The guy bounced around a room like a rubber ball on steroids," Izuku tried to defend, hoping to save what little dignity he had left.

"He he, don't worry, Izuku. I believe you," Jess replied, finishing her giggling before placing a supporting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe seeing the team win this game will cheer you up. The opposite team is just getting here."

Izuku looked up to see the bus from Coast City Prep arrive. First came the football players and then came the cheerleaders of the team.

"Oh, right, Hal Jordan is in the Green Lantern Corp with you, right?" asked Izuku before looking at the school team getting ready for the game. "Is he good?"

"More like he thinks he's the top of the tortilla stack, a little too full of himself if you ask me," Jessica answered with the harsh truth. "Too bad he is seen as one of the best Green Lanterns."

"I hear someone call my name," Hal exclaimed getting Izuku and Jess' attention. "Star player of both the school and the corp, Hal Jordan reporting for duty."

"Speak of the devil, y aqui esta. Hello Hal, shouldn't you go to the field with the rest of the team?" asked Jessica, pointing to the team doing some warm ups and passing the ball amongst each other.

"Nah, there's no need for that. The game starts in like another half hour or so-Ah!" screamed Hal before hiding behind Izuku. "She's here! Why is she here?!"

Izuku and Jessica looked at the other side of the field where the visiting team was just hanging out.

"Um, what's going on? Are you afraid of the visiting team?" asked Izuku a bit suspicious that a guy that has been to space and faces countless dangers was afraid of the competition.

"It's not the team I'm afraid of! It's her," was all that Hal said, looking at the other end of the field.

Izuku and Jessica looked at where Hal was pointing towards, and were unsure as to what to think. The person that Hal was pointing to was a seemingly innocent looking girl from Coast City. She had long black hair, fair skin, pretty red lips, purple eyes, and a beautiful well kept figure. She wore a yellow cheerleader uniform, which showed off her legs and had no sleeves. If anything, Jessica and Izuku were confused because the girl looked harmless, if not friendly.

"Who is she?" asked Jessica

"She's Carol Ferris, my ex-girlfriend," Hal answered as he pulled Izuku as if he was camouflage against Carol. "You've got to get me out of here now."

"What's wrong? She looks quite normal," asked Izuku, slightly annoyed that the male Green Lantern was using him as a moveable hiding spot.

"You two don't know her like I do. Trust me. By the way, who are you?" asked Hal, finally acknowledging Izuku.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you," said Izuku.

"He's one of my friends, and not a human shield," said Jessica prying Hal off of the green-haired boy. "Hal, remember when you told me to face my problems?"

"Well yeah, but I meant problems like a supervillain or an alien invasion. Not crazy ex-girlfriends," said Hal, shriveling in fear.

Izuku couldn't help but wonder how this guy got into an intergalactic space cop group if an ex-girlfriend is enough to frighten him.

At that moment, the seemingly innocent looking girl turned her eyes to where the three green colored heroes were talking. Her face contorted into a scowl. She stepped away from the rest of the cheerleaders and behind the bleachers of the field.

"Hal Jordan, for goodness sake, if the breakup was nasty you must go there and apologize to that sweet young lady," said Jessica before a bright violet (Almost pink) colored light illuminated the entire field.

The three heroes turned to the source of light and were taken aback by the sight before them. The black haired girl was now wearing a pink dress with a puffy skirt and sleeves, a white neck and elbow-length gloves that gave her the appearance of a princess with a pink tiara included. But the one thing that stood out was a violet-colored ring on her hand.

"Hal Jordan, I, Star Sapphire, will have you," called out Star Sapphire before creating a heart construct blast.

Izuku activated Full Cowling and moved both Jessica and Hal out of the way. The entire field began running away as Star Sapphire engulfed herself in a flaming heart of concentrated love. Izuku was able to get the two lanterns to safety, where he hoped to get some answers.

"Who is she?" demanded Izuku.

"And why is she trying to kill you?" asked Jessica.

"It's kind of a complicated story," said Hal, before Star Sapphire fired another blast next to where they were staying.

"Of course you of all people would date a supervillain. Juro por dios que esto solo te pasaría a ti," said Jessica irritated by Hal's antics. "We need to stop her. Time to hero up!" she said creating her hero suit in a flash of green light.

"Right behind you," said Izuku pulling out his hero suit from his backpack.

"Let me show you how it's done," said Hal before lifting his right fist. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" He said, raising his arm above his head, only for nothing to happen.

Hal's eyes widened before trying again, but still nothing happened.

"Why isn't this work-oh god! My ring's gone!" Hal exclaimed, noticing that his ring was indeed gone.

"What!? How is it gone?!" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," Hal replied unsure as to how he could lose the most powerful weapon in the universe. "I think I might've lost it," he said sheepishly.

Just then, Star Sapphire blasted at them, causing Hal to fall on his butt. Jessica created a large green construct wall, shielding them from the flaming hearts from the heroes.

"Deku, help Hal find his ring. I'll hold her off," said Jessica holding the wall made of will power.

"On it, but be careful," Izuku responded before grabbing Hal and jumping back into the school.

* * *

Izuku ran through the hallways of the school before he stopped in one of the corridors. He put Hal down, hoping for some answers.

"Alright Hal, just who is this Star Sapphire and why would you date her?" asked Izuku to the Green Lantern.

"Look dude, a Star Sapphire is like a Green Lantern but their rings are powered by love. I didn't know that she was one when we dated," said Hal.

"Where was the last place you saw your ring?" asked Izuku, wanting to get back and help Jess against the lantern of love.

"I don't know. For all I know someone could've taken it," Hal suggested.

"Does anyone other than Karen know about the rings?" asked Izuku

"Not that I know of. Maybe someone just swiped it when I wasn't looking? Or I lost it when reentering Earth's atmosphere? No that makes no sense," Hal rambled on before another explosion shook up the building.

"Did you go to the changing room?" asked Izuku "Maybe you left it there by accident."

"Dude, I'm not a newbie to just take off my ring and leave it-Oh crud," Hal realized at that moment as if Kilowog would have hit him with his hammer.

Izuku hit Hal over the head for his foolishness before he dragged him to the bathroom. They went in and went straight to the sinks to find the ring. Hal put on his ring just in time to feel another shockwave from the battle outside.

"Get that ring going, Jess needs help," said Izuku.

"Got it greenie," Hal said closing his fist. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's Light!" He called out, but once again, nothing happened.

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Izuku, angry that this Green Lantern wasn't any good.

"I don't know what the problem is! I charged this thing this morning!" Hal said in panic as more rumbling came from outside, followed by Star Sapphire's surprisingly loud shouting.

"YOU WILL BE MINE, HAL JORDAN!" She screamed in anger.

"Was she always this clingy?" Izuku asked in curiosity.

"And now you know why I broke up with her," Hal replied. "I knew breaking up with her through text was the right idea."

"You did what?!" asked Izuku with wide-eyed disbelief. "Don't you watch any TV shows?"

"What? I put a smiley face emoji in it. I'm not The Joker, you know," he tried and failed to defend.

Izuku just facepalmed himself, before grabbing Hal and rushing to the field to help Jessica.

* * *

The entire football field looked like a warzone straight out of World War I. There were craters littering the field, the bleechers were destroyed, and the goal posts were snapped in half. Jessica, looking worse for wear, was then slammed into the ground as Star Sapphire created a large flaming heart over her head.

"I won't let you have him! Hal Jordan is mine, you harlot!" Star Sapphire claimed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jess said, waving her hand about to buy a few seconds, "You think that Hal and I…? HAHAHAHAHA! No no no no no. NO! I wouldn't date that loser if he was the last man on this or any other Earth. I mean have you met him?!"

This question made Star Sapphire cease her assault for a second as she thought about it. Which was more than enough for Izuku to start thinking of a plan.

"First off, he uses WAY too much hair product," Jess began to list off, "Second, his breath almost always stinks, his ego makes Mogo The Living Planet look like a meteorite by comparison, and between you and me, he takes far longer shopping than the entire female student body."

"Hey, I'm right here," said Hal snapping at the comments.

Izuku saw how the villainess was thinking about all these facts and he got an idea.

"Yeah! She's right! I've only just met him and I feel dumber," Izuku added.

"Hey!"

"The point is, Carol, you could do so much better than him. But to do that, you must first learn to love yourself," Jessica said as Carol began to float down to the ground, tears in her eyes.

Izuku rushed to Jessica's side and helped her up. She was in a pretty bad shape, her no fighting policy sure showed that she had a pretty strong will.

"Star Sapphire, you don't have to pine over that guy. I mean, look at him. He's a mess," said Izuku pointing at Hal.

"Again, I'm still here. Why don't you just send her flying or something," said Hal, waving his hands in annoyance.

"You are both right. I don't need to be in love with Hal to be happy. I can just love myself," said Star Sapphire smiling like a girl in love, before her Sapphire aura glowed bright once more. "And one day I will make you, Hal Jordan, the man that I deserve." she claimed before blasting off into the sky.

"That's not good," said Jessica "I think I taught her too well."

"Yeah, no there's a crazy Star Sapphire out there with her powers turned up to 11. Why couldn't you just hit her once?" asked Hal a little ticked that his ex was now more powerful than ever.

"No, you did the right thing Jess. If anything I'm the one who should be sorry for not being more helpful in the fight," said Izuku, a little embarrassed for his lack of action.

Jessica could only smile as Izuku comforted her. However, she was also blushing at the fact that she was being pressed into him and could feel his muscles. She couldn't believe how well developed he was for someone so seemingly scrawny. She guessed the costume didn't do him justice.

"Ay mami, que musculos," said Jess blushing, completely unaware that she forgot English for a moment.

"What was that?" asked Izuku

"Oh, nothing. I think we're good." said Jessica stepping slightly away from Izuku.

* * *

After the attack from the pink supervillain, the football game was postponed indefinitely until the field was repaired. A couple hours later, Izuku, Jess, and the other members of the Titans got a text from Barbara.

"OMG! Guys, meet up at pier ASAP! Huge news I gotta show you!" The text message read, followed by a bunch of crazy emojis.

The team met at the pier where Barbara was bouncing like a puppy trying to get a bone.

"We're here Barbara, what is the big news?" asked Diana.

"Well, I just wanted to show you that, pause for dramatic effect... Sweet Justice has been rebuilt!" Barbara said, showing the recently rebuilt sweet shop.

"Alright, I could use some sugar!" said Kara.

"For our next victory we shall celebrate here!" Diana called out.

"Well yeah, but that's not the thing I wanted to show you," intercepted Barbara "Follow me," She said as she led the group into the restaurant and they took their seats at a booth in the back. Once everyone was seated, Barbara leaned over the table and began to fiddle with the straw dispenser, as if entering a locker or safe combination. Finally opening and closing the dispenser, dropping the straws all over the table, she then retook her seat. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Before anyone could ask the reason for doing that, the booth seemed to flip into the wall, quickly being replaced with an identical booth from the floor.

The group slid down what felt like a slide before landing on something firm yet soft in a huge pile. Suddenly, a light turned on over their heads and they found that they were lying on a mattress in what appeared to be some manner of underground area.

"My fellow Titans, allow me to introduce you to our new secret lair!" Barbara exclaimed happily as more lights turned on, showing off individual areas for each of the heroes.

"No way, a secret lair!" said Izuku shocked by the lair.

"How did you build this in just a couple of weeks?" asked Kara

"I took some late night visits to the construction site," Barbara said, waving off the question like it was no big deal. "The workers didn't notice me one bit."

"This is amazing. Friends, from here on out this shall be our base from which we will defend the city!" proclaimed Diana, filled with pride that was passed on to the other members of the team.

Everyone cheered as the night went on. As the girls celebrated their new base of operations, Izuku looked about the place and found something that made him smile: A pinboard that had news clippings from the Daily Planet that showed their past victories. But what really made him smile was a photo booth reel that showed the group the night they first became friends as well as a team.


	8. HatTrick

**#HatTrick**

Izuku had been asked by Zatanna to accompany her to one of her shows. He was mostly in charge of just standing there and keeping the kids from getting grabby with the performance. They were in a kid's backyard and Zatanna was performing her usual party tricks, such as bits of sleight-of-hand and minor levitation that were driving the kids wild with excitement. Izuku, for his part, couldn't believe how a girl that could make anything out of thin air was working as a party magician. He knew many people that would've given up an arm and a leg for such abilities, and yet here she was making doves appear out of her hat.

"Thank you, thank you all! You're too kind!" Zatanna said, bowing while the children cheered.

Izuku kept the kids from going over the line but couldn't help but clap along with them.

"Now, I believe that it's time for the birthday girl to go get some cake!" called out Zatanna, making the children stampede towards the table.

The children quickly went to the table, leaving Izuku and Zatanna to clean up the small stage that she'd been using for the show.

"Awesome show, Zatanna! Knocked it out of the park," Izuku said, putting away some of the props.

"Oh please, Izuku darling, this isn't even half of me at my best," She said as she began tossing things into her top hat, everything disappearing the second it entered the fancy headpiece. "If I'm ever given a chance to perform on a big stage, you'll be able to see what I can really do."

"I just hope you save the best for when we're out on patrol," said Izuku while putting the boxes away.

"Don't worry, my dad's first rules are to use magic with care and to never abuse its power," said Zatanna with a smile, twirling her top hat before placing it on top of her head.

At that moment, the mother of the birthday girl, while being accompanied by some of the children, came up to the two teens and offered them a seat at the table. The kids began dragging both Izuku and Zatanna, unbeknownst to her making her drop her hat onto the ground. The two teens were given cake and a party hat as they sang happy birthday to the birthday girl.

* * *

The kids continued to play until the party came to an end, while Izuku and Zatanna were paid by the mother.

"We can't thank you enough for coming here and performing for the party," said the father as he watched the children play in the backyard.

"No problem, sir," Izuku said, happy that the kids had a fun party.

"Whenever you need a little sense of wonder, don't forget to call The Fabulous Zatanna," said Zatanna giving a final bow.

The parents clapped happily before the two teens had to go, they had homework after all. As the two teens walk home they began talking about the party.

"That was a pretty fun party, Zatanna," said Izuku

"Yeah, it was fun," She replied, feeling pretty good about having some more alone time with the green-haired boy. "But what I really want is to be hired for some big jobs. Jobs that put me in front of big crowds without my dad holding my hand."

The magic user of the Teen Titans was indeed intrigued by the exchange student. She figured that she was indeed smitten by his selfless actions and heroic demeanor. But she had yet to see Izuku as anything other than a simple crush. Not of course that she wasn't willing to pursue a romantic relationship with him.

"I'm sure that you'll do amazing when you're hired for one of those," said Izuku before something caught his eye.

"Why thank you, Izuku. I'll be sure to give you a front row seat," said Zatanna feeling really proud of herself, and happy for the praise.

"Um, Zatanna, where did you put your hat?" asked Izuku, causing Zatanna to stop dead in her tracks.

Zatanna slowly reached for her head, hoping to touch her hat, but she felt nothing.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," She said in a panic, looking around for her top hat, but found nothing.

Zatanna screamed as loud as a banshee when she didn't find her hat. Izuku jumped back as he got freaked out by the sudden scream.

"We have to find that hat!" said Zatanna shaking Izuku like a rag doll. "The fate of this city could be in jeopardy if we don't find it."

"What's wrong with that hat? What can it do?" asked Izuku scared at what the hat could do in the wrong hands.

"That hat's a family heirloom, passed down by the masters of the mystic arts," Zatanna explained while bringing Izuku's face close to hers. "If it falls into the wrong hands, it could unleash the forces of magic without a master to stop it. So yes, this is very bad!"

Izuku began looking into the boxes but he didn't find the top hat inside, which meant that the hat had to be back at the house. The two teens rushed to the party house as quickly as they could, only to find that the party had ended and most of the kids had gone home. Zatanna spotted the homeowners that hired her and quickly went up to them.

"Oh, hey there kids. Back for some more cake?" asked the father

"No, we're sorry to intrude but we're looking for Zatanna's top hat," said Izuku hoping that the parents would've seen it.

"It was borrowed and we kinda need it back. Have you seen it?" asked Zatanna looking around for any signs of it.

"Oh, sorry about that but we haven't seen it. One of the kids must've taken it," said the mother before she spotted her daughter. "Sweety, do you know where Ms. Zatanna's hat is?"

"I think Charlie took it," the little girl assumed.

"Do you know where he lives? It's really important that you tell us," said Zatanna trying not to freak out too much, or at least pretend not to.

"He lives on the other side of the river, next to the Daily Planet. He left like a minute or so. Hey, there he goes with his mom," said the birthday girl, pointing to a passing car with the boy in question riding in the back seat.

Both Izuku and Zatanna ran after the car, constantly yelling at it to stop, all the while not knowing that the car was playing the radio, drowning out their calls. Just then Zatanna was forced to stop Izuku before he was ran over by a large lorry truck.

"Are you alright?" asked Zatanna, worried for her assistant and friend's life.

"Yes, I'm alright. We need to catch up to that car before something else happens," He said before pulling off his shirt and revealing his hero suit. "Come on, let's go."

Zatanna briefly blushed at the sight of Izuku pulling apart his shirt. But quickly got back in the game and in a flash of light, she stood with her hero suit.

The two heroes ran after the car, Zatanna flew high in the air while Izuku jumped from rooftop to rooftop with the skill and speed of a trained jaguar. Zatanna spotted the car that they were looking for and signaled it to Izuku to go after it.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the car that the two Teen Titans were chasing, the young kid that had taken the magical hat continued to play with it as he would any normal hat. But then the kid saw something shine from within Zatanna's magical hat. He reached in and pulled out a small dove from it.

"Look mommy, the hat is magical! I just pulled this dove out of it!" cried out the young boy, showing his mother the dove.

"Honey, get rid of that bird. Out the window now!" called the mother of the child.

Little Charlie moaned in opposition but listened to his mother. He opened the window and let the dove out.

"Bye big bird!" said Charlie as the bird flew away from the car.

Just as Izuku caught up with the car and was preparing to pounce into its path in an effort to stop it, the dove flew out the window and right into his face.

"Ahh! Bird! Bird! Bird in my face!" He yelled in panic, throwing him off course and causing him to crash into a lamp post.

Izuku slowly fell down to the ground. He slowly got up and rubbed his face in an effort to nurse it. The young hero looked up to see the car drive off down the street and out of sight.

"Izuku, are you alright?" asked Zatanna, landing next to the young hero.

"Aside from crashing into a lamp post? Yeah, I'm fine," He replied before they took off after the car once more. "Well, as far as we know the kid's only gotten a bird out of the hat."

"That's very little comfort I'm afraid," just as Zatanna said that the dove began to grow bigger and bigger, until it was the size of a small Prius.

The now larger dove flew down towards Izuku and Zatanna, probably thinking that they were bugs. Zatanna noticed the large shadow coming at them and turned to see the monstrous-sized dove flying at them. The dove plunged down at them trying to peck them. Zatanna and Izuku dodged just as it attacked, narrowly dodging the beast's massive beak by a few inches. Izuku jumped off of a nearby building wall and kicked the dove in the face knocking it out.

"Emoceb a llams evod niaga!" chanted Zatanna as a ball of purple light landed on the large dove.

The large dove began to turn small once more and soon enough it was back to its normal size.

Once the feathered menace was taken care of, the two heroes went back to recovering the missing hat. They spotted the car turning a corner and found themselves heading towards main street, right towards the Daily Planet.

Back inside the car, little Charlie continued to pull stuff out of the hat. The mother looked at all the stuff that was inside her car and was completely taken aback by the stuff that she hadn't noticed.

"Charlie, how did you get all that stuff in the car?" asked the mother.

"I got it from the hat mom. Look, these rings are unbreakable. Look," said Charlie pulling at the ring before it accidentally was flung out the window and they began to bounce around the street catching anyone unaware of them in a bind.

* * *

The rings continued to bounce off of the building walls until Izuku and Zatanna spotted them coming their way. Izuku blocked one of them with his left arm but was dragged by the ring until he clashed with Zatanna. The rings continued to bounce around until both heroes were bound together before falling down to the street. Izuku being the gentleman that he is, landed first with Zatanna landing on top of him.

"I can't see, Zatanna. What's going on?" asked Izuku as he and Zatanna struggled to get back on their feet.

"That's probably because our faces are stuck together," said Zatanna blushing knowing that Izuku was inches from her lips.

They struggled to get back on their feet, and after three tries, they finally made it upright.

"As much as I enjoy being near a handsome boy. Sgnir, dnibnu dna esaeler su!" She said in her backwards language, causing the rings to expand and fall off the two teenage heroes.

Both Izuku and Zatanna dusted themselves before taking a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright, Zatanna?" asked Izuku, concerned for the magician as he took a second to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I'm wonderful, but we lost the car again," said Zatanna, dusting herself off.

"Not really. There they are," said Izuku pointing to the kid getting out of the car.

"Yes! Let's go," said Zatanna as they flew after the kid.

"Yeah, no need to repeat the bunny sitting fiasco," said Izuku as they quickly cross the street

"Please, do not remind me of that," said Zatanna as they made it to where the kid was.

The teenage heroes were a couple of steps from the kid, when suddenly-

"Look mommy, a lizard!" said Charlie showing the hat to her mother.

"Oh, no," Zatanna replied as, from within the top hat, a massive, scaly dragon shot out and launched into the air above them, letting out an ear-splitting roar, followed closely by a stream of concentrated fire.

Izuku's eyes went wide at the sight of the dragon.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking of pulling that one out of the hat," Izuku said, slightly freaking out from the sight.

"Of course not! That would've been overkill!" replied Zatanna before creating a shield against the flames that fell to the ground.

People all around screamed at the dragon as it began to tear apart everything in sight. Izuku and Zatanna jumped high against the dragon, hoping to draw it away from the people. Zatanna pulled a rope made out of scarfs and wrapped it around the dragon's mouth. The dragon fought against the binds and inevitably broke the rope.

This, however, bought Izuku enough time to build up some momentum against some nearby buildings before leaping at the dragon full-force.

"Detroit… SMASH!" Deku yelled, crashing his fist across the overgrown reptile's face in a powerful right hook.

The great lizard recoiled in pain as it plummeted from the sky back down to the ground. Just then, Izuku noticed the little kid and his mom petrified from fright. Izuku thought quickly, hoping to come up with a solution. Then it occurred to him. He pulled back his legs and focused the power of One For All before he kicked the air with great strength.

"New Hampshire ...Smash!" called out Izuku, using the compressed air behind him, he passed the dragon and moved both mother and child out of harm's way.

However, given that he had just now thought of this, Izuku hadn't thought of a landing strategy. Izuku turned his body hoping to receive most of the damage himself. But it was not the hard pavement that the green hero felt. He instead found himself wrapped around the arms of the team's magic user, Zatanna.

"Don't act so surprised, Deku darling. It is a magician's responsibility to take care of her assistant," said Zatanna getting back to her feet.

"Thank you, Zatanna," Izuku replied as he helped the mother and child back to their feet.

"Sorry little man, but I'm gonna need my hat back," Zatanna said, holding out her hand, to which the boy placed her top hat.

"Great, you have your hat back, but how do we get rid of that thing!?" Deku asked as the dragon got back to its feet.

"Well that's simple, my dear," She said, placing her hat between her left arm and torso as she waved her wand to and fro. "It's as easy as one," She started as the dragon shook off it's haze and trained its eyes on the heroes.

"Two," She continued, the dragon roaring once more as it began to charge, Izuku panicking a bit while Zatanna was unfazed and held a confident smile. Suddenly, the dragon released a stream of fire that was barreling towards the duo like a flamethrower.

"... Three!" She exclaimed, tapping the rim of her hat with her wand as a massive, vacuum-like whirlwind came from the pit of the hat and began sucking up the fire, closely followed by a terrified dragon trying to hold its ground by digging its claws into the pavement. All the different magical items removed from the hat were also sucked back up into the headpiece. Finally, the second the dragon's tail made contact with the event horizon of the hat, the rest of the dragon followed suit, leaving its massive head for just a second to take one last breath of fresh air before disappearing back into the place from whence it came.

The whirlwind soon died down, and with a flourished toss into the air before landing atop her head perfectly, Zatanna smiled a smirk of pure confidence.

"And cue the applause, darling," She said simply as the bystanders were in complete awe of what they had just witnessed for a solid minute before breaking out into thunderous applause.

* * *

A short time later, and a few autographs from Zatanna, the two teens made it back to their team lair to rest up from a stressful day.

"What a day," said Izuku as he fell down on the couch. "I never want to see a dragon ever again."

"Now don't say that, Izuku," Zatanna said as she prepared a cup of tea for the two of them. "The life of a superhero is often unpredictable. For all you know you could go to another planet tomorrow. Like my father always says: Just enjoy the little detours in life." She said before taking the two tea cups to Izuku.

Both teens took a sip of their drink before letting out a sigh. After the whole events of the day, rest was of course in the teens' minds. But something else came up on Zatanna's mind as she gazed at her assistant. A sneaky idea crept into her mind. She reached for her top hat as she got next to the green haired boy.

"Say, Izuku. Since the day is almost over, would you like to see one final trick?" asked Zatanna innocently.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just please, no dragons," Izuku replied.

Zatanna signaled the boy to get closer and to look into the hat. Izuku did as she instructed. He expected some sort of animal or creature to jump at him, but that didn't appear to be Zatanna's style. So what could it possibly be? At that moment Izuku's thoughts were cut short when a warm sensation was felt on his cheek.

Izuku's eyes slowly moved to the right. To his surprise, Zatanna was kissing his cheek.

"I thought you deserved it, assistant," said Zatanna with a smoldering smile on her face.

Izuku, for his part, almost passed out. Which enticed a giggle from Zatanna.

"Oh I am so going to have fun with you as my assistant, Izuku," said Zatanna with a seductive smile.


	9. GottaBeFast

**#GottaBeFast**

The Teen Titans were in pursuit of a group of criminals after they robbed the Metropolis Central Bank. Deku was running after them from the ground, jumping every once in a while for a chance to pin them down. High from above, Supergirl, Green Lantern, and Zatanna were doing their best to cut them off from above. Diana ran side by side with Izuku with the company of Karen and were ready to make their move.

"Wonder Woman to Batgirl. Do you read me?" asked Diana through the team's communicators.

"Batgirl's here. Ready when you guys are," Batgirl replied through the comm link.

Batgirl sat on top of a building's gargoyle, looking down to the street the bank robbers were driving down, planning out the perfect point to strike.

"We're heading to your position. You may take action, now!" called Diana from the other side of the comm link.

"Awesome! Wish me luck, Goliath," said Batgirl before jumping from the gargoyle onto the escape car of the robbers.

Batgirl glided down to where the car was about to be when suddenly there was an ear-splitting ***KKRRRACKAABOOM!***. A red and yellow blur coated with lightning crossed between Batgirl and the robber's car. Barbara lost her balance, making her plummet to the ground. She let out a scream, but then Izuku jumped forwards and caught her just in time.

"You alright, Batgirl?" asked Izuku as Diana and Bumblebee caught up.

"Yeah, what the heck was that?" Barbara replied. "It was like a flash of lightning came out of nowhere." she said just as Kara, Jess and Zatanna landed next to them.

"Well whatever it was, it just did our job for us," said Kara looking at the tied up bank robbers.

"Whoever it was, it was very fast," said Diana

"Um, Deku," said Barbara getting Izuku's attention.

"Yeah?" Izuku asked

"You can put me down now," Barbara said.

Izuku realized that he was still holding up the bat-themed member of the team. He then placed her gently on the ground before his blush could extend or brighten. This of course was caught by the other members of the team, who they each had a similar reaction to the green-haired boy's actions. They all in someway or another wanted to be in the position that Barbara had been.

* * *

The next day the team was reading some blog posts made by the Daily Planet about the mysterious blurs. The article didn't say much, only that people had heard the sound of lightning and then in a blur, any criminal or problem had been solved.

"This has been happening all over the city the whole week," said Barbara as the team scrolled over the article.

"Crimes ranging from purse snatchers to bank robberies have been stopped by this mysterious blur. Could this be the work of another hero in this city?" Diana asked, curious as the actions seemed far too specific to be random.

"Maybe. Aside from us, there's Superman," Izuku suggested, causing Kara to grunt. "But this is happening way too fast." He added before pulling out his hero notebook.

The girls looked at the notebook as Izuku kept shifting from page to page until he found the one he was looking for. This of course intrigued the girls as to what that notebook was all about.

"Here it is, Superman usually flies in and stands against any criminal. He makes it so to give everyone a good look at him. He even takes time to talk to people to make sure that they're alright," Izuku explained to the team as best as he could. "The blur, for its part, leaves as fast as he appears."

"Then it isn't Superman, but another hero," deduced Jessica

"If that's the case, then how about we find out who the blur really is," Kara said, hitting her palm with her fist.

"Then it is decided that we will find out who the blur might be, and ask him or her what their intentions might be," said Diana.

"Well, in the meantime, who's up for some ice cream?" Barbara asked, getting some nods of agreement as they got their stuff packed up for later as they exited out the secret back door to the alley behind the sweet shop before re-entering through the front door.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Weren't you just here a little while ago?" Barry asked from where he was wiping down the front counter.

"Uh… Yes, but something came up and we had to leave and now we're back, ha, ha… I should just stop talking," Barbara tried to lie. However, despite how weak it sounded, the charming, fast-talking employee seemed to by it.

"Well that's cool. What can I get you guys? Usuals all round?" He asked, getting nods from the group as he rushed and quickly got their orders quick as a flash.

"Thanks Barry" The team replied, as they left for their table.

As they were eating their respective treats, Barbara began thinking about the mission. On how she was the one that was always being rescued. She was the only one that didn't have powers in one way or another, or that was at least competent with her tools. Her eyes then went to Izuku as she remembered his hero notebook.

"Say, Izuku, what was that notebook of yours?" asked Barbara.

Izuku was slightly caught off guard. But now that he thought about it, he hadn't told them about it.

"Oh, um, it's sorta my record of heroes," said Izuku sheepishly. "I used it to analyze and look into heroes back in Japan. I figured that it could be a good way to prepare myself if I ever became a hero."

"But what exactly are you analyzing anyway?" asked Kara, curious to know if they were in that notebook.

"Anything I can see or catch on to," Izuku said. "Their fighting style, their powers and abilities, costume designs and how they operate. Stuff like that. In case I can use it in my fights or improve my style," He explained, showing some different crude sketches of different heroes, including Superman, All Might, and, surprisingly, them.

There were even little notes about their costumes, such as how Kara's cape helped her turn tight corners while flying as well as possible designs to improve upon some of the girl's gadgets, such as Bumblebee's stingers and what looked like a remote control Batarang from what Barbara saw for a second before Izuku turned the page over.

"This is an amazing chronicle of heroic deeds and abilities. With this information we can improve our abilities and become better heroes," said Diana, looking over Izuku's shoulder at the notes.

"But seriously, greenie, you've got to learn how to draw. Is that really supposed to be me?" asked Kara, pointing to the rough drawing.

"I only had so much time to make a sketch and write down my notes," Izuku defended himself and his drawings. "Most of the notes were taken in the middle of a hero vs villain fight and others when the news covered the events. Besides, I prioritise the notes over the sketches."

Barbara meanwhile was eating up everything that she saw from the notebook. Everything gave her an idea or two.

* * *

Later that night, Barbara was putting some of the notes that she saw to use in an effort to improve herself as she sat on the roof of one of the many skyscrapers of the city.

"Alright, suggestion number one: Improve my focus and tracking skills. These high frequency goggles should do the trick. They block sound and help focus in the fight much better," said Barbara as she put on the goggles. "Let's see if the blur can keep up with me while wearing these babies."

Just then a blur of lightning passed through her field of vision. Barbara followed it with her sight.

"Gotcha," said Barbara before firing her grappling hook and swinging after the blur.

Barbara swung through the air, following the path of the blur. She could see everything as clear as day with the goggles. She jumped and leaped over the cars until she found the residue of the blur's path.

"You are so not getting away," said Barbara, unaware of where she was running.

Batgirl continued to run after the blur but was then hit in the side of the head by a basketball. This caused her to fall down and damage the goggles with the concrete.

"Dang it," She groaned, getting up and taking off her goggles. "No bother, I have other things to track down the blur with," She started before pulling out a small, bat-shaped object from her utility belt. "Suggestion number 2: Bat-Tracers! Which I have to put on the blur to follow him or her," She said before realizing something. "I need help from the source."

* * *

The next day, Izuku was putting his books back into his locker without a care in the world. Then out of nowhere, Barbara appeared behind the green hero.

"Izuku!" Barabara called out causing the young male hero to jump in fright.

"Barbara, what are you doing?" Izuku asked, holding his chest as if he feared that he was going to have a heart attack from all the jumping he had been doing from the time he had been in Metropolis. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry about that. But this is important. I need your help," said Barbara.

"What would you need my help with?" Izuku asked.

"After getting a look at your notes, I wanted to run a few things by you in order to catch the blur," said Barbara, digging into her backpack for a map of the city. "I believe that I have a pretty good idea of how we can find out who the blur is. And I need your help to make sure that we can pull it off."

"Alright, I'll help," said Izuku, nodding his head in agreement. "What's your plan?" he asked, causing her to smile.

* * *

An hour later, both heroes found themselves on a rooftop wearing their hero suits. Barbara pulled out the map that she had and showed Izuku all the red marks on it.

"These marks I put down signify points where people 'saw' the blur pass them by along with any traffic cam footage that I managed to find. According to my findings, his most visited spots are here, here, and here," She said, pointing to 2nd Street, the Pier, and Centennial Park.

"So all we have to do is go down there and look around for anything that could give us a clue as to who the blur might be?" Izuku asked inquisitively. "That sounds like a lot of ground to cover. Shouldn't we call the rest of the team to see if they can lend a hand?"

"Not to worry, I have it all planned out," said Batgirl. "All we have to do is look for anyone that has the clear signs of a speedster. Accelerated rhythm, fast talk, and intense appetite. A lot of speed takes a lot of energy. Plus, I've hacked into the the city traffic cameras to alert me when they sense any high speed objects. Throw in the motion sensor on my tablet, and we may just be able to nail this guy."

"Wow, you really thought of everything," Izuku said, honestly impressed by the setup.

"Well I was trained by batman… Don't quote me on that," Batgirl said when she suddenly got an alert on her tablet. "The traffic cams picked up something fast. It's heading for the pier!" She said before reaching into her utility belt and taking out her grappling hook.

"Come on, Deku. We can cut him off if we take Action Street," Barbara called out before swinging with her grappling hook, followed closely by Izuku, leaping from the rooftop and following after.

The two heroes traveled fast and hard until they found themselves in Action Street. At the other end of the street they spotted the blur pass. Izuku and Barbara took after it as fast as they could. Whether it was jumping from building to building or over oncoming cars, they followed behind the blur's trail.

They soon saw it turn a corner into an alleyway. However, when they arrived on the rooftop, they noticed the familiarity of where they stood.

"Wait… Isn't this…" Izuku started before Batgirl finished.

"The roof of Sweet Justice? Why would the blur come here?" She asked before looking down into the alley, only to see a red-suited person standing in the alley. Suddenly, the person spun in a tight circle, creating a small whirlwind before it dissipated, revealing the person under the suit, causing Barbara to quietly gasp at who it was.

The blonde hair, that friendly smile, and those blue eyes that welcomed her and her friends whenever they came here.

"I don't believe it… Barry Allen is the blur!" Barbara exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"It kinda makes sense since he's always moving at a crazy speed, " said Izuku, thinking back at the waiter's speed while on the job. "Although, I always thought that he was in a sugar rush of some kind."

Barbara jumped down to see what Barry was up to. She kept to the shadows as Barry went on his way. Izuku looked from the top of the restaurant as Barry entered from the back door. Just then, Izuku spotted a group of people wearing animal masks. One of them had a horse mask, another one had a pink bunny mask and the last member had a panda mask.

"Who are these guys?" asked Izuku before they went for the door of Sweet Justice before kicking the door open.

"Alright, nobody move! This is a robbery!" The leader of the small group yelled, pointing some manner of high-tech laser pistol around the restaurant, aimed at the patrons.

Batgirl pulled back and Izuku pulled her back onto the rooftop to formulate a plan.

"We have to stop these guys," siad Barbara, wanting to jump into action.

"But we can't just do that. We have to take them down without getting their attention," said Izuku calming down Barbara. "Barry can't use his speed since everyone is watching, we have to play this smarter."

Barbara wanted to go in but Izuku kept pushing her down as to not give away their position. It was a battle of wills, they both wanted to go in and fight but they couldn't be hasty. Barbara was running through several ideas in her mind but none were useful in this situation.

"We're wasting time, we need to act now," said Barbara before Izuku pulled her back. "What now?"

"We can't just go like that. What would Batman do?" Izuku asked looking at the power box.

"Well, he'd-oh I see what you're going on about," said Batgirl.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, the criminals were holding the people hostage and the one wearing the horse mask held his laser pistol at Barry's face. Barry, for his part, was about to turn the situation on its head, but suddenly the entire place went dark. Everyone wasn't sure about what was going on since the other lights on the pier were still on.

"Don't tell me someone forgot to pay the lights," said the Panda criminal.

"This is like Jumbo Cupcakes all over again," said the Bunny-masked criminal, getting a little nervous.

Just then, the Horse-masked criminal was kicked in the side of the head, sending him to the ground. The other two looked to where their partner was, but found no trace of what had hit him. The Bunny-masked crook heard a disturbance to his left, causing him to aim in that direction, resisting the urge to open fire.

They heard something metal clink before the Bunny's weapon was knocked from his hands, a Batarang embedded in its side. Before he could react, a metal claw flew from the shadows and grabbed him, pulling him back into the shadows like he was a feather.

The Panda was now in a panic as he aimed all around him, looking for anything to open fire at.

"Where are you!?" He shouted into the darkness.

"Here," A female voice whispered behind him. Just as he turned to look, a bat wing-covered fist collided with his face, breaking what felt like his nose and knocking a couple teeth loose.

The lights came back on showing that the criminals were now tied up and huddled together in the middle of the room. Standing next to the downed criminals were both Deku and Batgirl, striking a superhero pose. The crowd of people cheered for the heroes as Barry let out a sigh of relief.

A short time later, the criminals were taken away by the police. Both heroes had turned back to their regular clothes and joined up with the rest of the crowd. Izuku and Barbara looked at Barry as he went back to doing his job.

"Should we?" asked Izuku looking at Barbara.

"Wouldn't hurt. I mean if you don't know who has your back, then who can you trust?" Barbara replied as she walked up to the counter.

"Hey guys, small one on one time? What can I get you?" asked Barry.

"Actually Barry, someone told us to give you a message," said Barbara giggling.

"Oh cool, what's the message? Wait, if it's Mr. Duncan's history report tell him that I'm almost done with it and he'll have it tomorrow morning," Barry said before whipping up a couple of milkshakes.

"No, it's not that. But one of the heroes said that they know you serve some _super_ sundaes," said Barbara giggling to herself. "Whatever that means? Wink wink."

"Um...Huh?" replied Barry completely lost.

"We didn't get it either, but they said that if a fast blur needs help they'll be there to help," Izuku said with a smile.

Barry finally seemed to get the gist of it before giving a big 'Oh'.

"In that case, tell them that if they ever need a quick hand or two then the blur will help them, in a _Flash_," Barry said as he then went to attend other customers.

The two teen heroes left the place that was secretly their lair. As they reached a crosswalk, Barbara looked down at the pavement before deciding to do what she's been wanting to for a while. She quickly leaned up to Izuku and delivered a quick peck to his left cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Izuku!" She said just as the light turned green and she ran ahead of the green-haired boy, leaving him to wonder what exactly happened.


	10. TheTrialsOfHercules

**#TrialsOfHercules**

Diana paced from side to side in the team's lair while heavy in thought. This of course was taken notice by the rest of the team, as Diana wasn't the kind to just worry about something. Izuku decided to ask the Amazon what exactly was wrong with her, but with his own brand of tact.

"Um, Diana, why are you pacing like that?" asked Izuku causing Diana to stop in her tracks.

She turned to face her team before realizing that her actions might've upset them. Or at the very least worry them.

"My apologies friends. I just received the most worrying news," Diana said pulling out a scroll and opening it for the group to see. "My mother has invited me and Izuku to Themyscira for the Festival of Hercules," She said, however the team didn't react to it so much.

"Is that a bad thing, or..?" asked Kara, a little confused to the severity of the invitation. "Because being invited to a party is something that most people would love. If greenie can't go, can I go?"

"You do not understand the gravity of the situation. Men aren't allowed on Themyscira, and if my mother is calling Izuku in particular it could mean that there's trouble," Diana assumed dreadingly. "Maybe she figured out that Izuku isn't Zeus' champion. It could all be a ruse. Maybe as soon as we make it to the island the guards will capture us and send us to the dungeon for the rest of eternity!"

"Diana, calm down!" Kara exclaimed, firmly shaking her and calming the Amazon princess. "You said that this is an invitation, right?" she asked

"Yes, it does say that," said Diana now much more calmed.

"And your mom is more of, 'I'll go fetch whoever has wronged me' type, right?" Barbara added.

"Yes, that has been proven many times before," Diana replied, remembering how her mother brought an entire battalion to retrieve her.

"Then, this can't be a trap," said Kara holding up the scroll. "So, you two go and have fun. And you greenie, be on your best behavior. Not many are invited to a manless island filled with warrior woman." She added causing Izuku to slightly pale in fear.

Now that Kara had mentioned it, the thought of being surrounded by legions of highly trained warriors was indeed a frightening thought. He had seen them fight the first time against the demolition bots on the pier, and had gotten a good idea of their fighting style through his training with Diana. If he even so much as twitched in a wrong sense, then he'd be a goner. So long would be his dreams of becoming a great hero if that were the case. Izuku stiffened up at the thought and swore to himself that he would not do anything that angered the Amazons.

* * *

The next day, both Izuku and Diana had taken her boat back to Themyscira. All the while Izuku was going over every source he could get his hands on about Amazon culture and customs. Diana glanced at the green-haired hero and noticed what he was reading.

"Izuku, what are you reading?" asked Diana looking at the history books.

"Oh, I went to the library and took out these books on ancient cultures to not screw up in front of the other Amazons," said Izuku

"Why do you seek knowledge from books? When you have a true vibrant Amazon before you!" proclaimed Diana, as the sun shone through the clouds, making her appear like a figure straight out of a dream.

"Um, well, it's just that I don't-um think that I could ask you just like that," said Izuku shyly, at the thought of asking Diana for pointers.

"Izuku, I trust you on the battlefield and as my friend. I will gladly teach you everything about Amazon culture!" proclaimed Diana, not noticing that she was a little too close for comfort for Izuku.

"Um, well, can you please then explain what this festival is about?" Izuku asked.

"Ah, that is a very good place to start," said Diana as she continued to steer the boat. "Many generations ago, a vicious warlord set out to conquer the ancient world. He set his eyes upon Themyscira as he feared that only the Amazons could stop his conquest. A powerful sorceress at his side used an ancient medallion that rendered my sisters powerless. But then, when all hope seemed lost, a champion appeared."

"Hercules?" Izuku asked

"Exactly. As a child of Zeus, he was called by his father and sister Athena to protect Themyscira and to stop the warlord," Diana said, continuing the story. "After a grueling battle, the warlord was defeated. Hercules gave my mother and the other Amazons the medallion for safe keeping, and stood watch until they could reclaim their strength. For four arduous weeks he protected the island without ever stepping on it. Ever since that day, the Amazons celebrate his aid and bravery. The only man to ever be given such an honor."

Izuku was left speechless after the explanation of the festival. He didn't expect Hercules to be so highly regarded by a culture of warrior women that weren't particularly keen on men. Now, all he had to do was survive one night on the island without pissing anyone off. Hopefully with Diana's help he'd be pretty good. Easy, right?

Right?

"We are here," said Diana as they sailed through the fog towards the island.

Izuku gazed upon the mythical island and was amazed. The island was akin to a paradise. The beaches were pearly white next to the clear, transparent sea where some fish were swimming. Large luscious trees covered the island and many animals made their daily lives. A grand Greek city stood in the middle of the island. Izuku stared in awe at the city and how the clouds seemed to cover its existence from the rest of the world. Some Amazon warriors were fishing or swimming around the sea when they spotted the boat coming closer.

"Shouldn't I wear like a cloak or something?" asked Izuku.

"Do not worry Izuku, my sisters won't attack you," said Diana as they reached the docks where Hippolyta and some of her warriors awaited their arrival. "And If they do, they'll have to get through me," She said before stepping onto the dock.

Izuku looked at the armed warrior women of the island that accompanied Diana's mother. Hippolyta didn't appear to be angry or anything, but he didn't want to test his luck. He slowly followed Diana through the docks, trying not to stare at all the attractive and muscular warrior women that were preparing for the festival.

"Diana, it is good to see you," said Hippolyta as she and Diana embraced in a warm, tight hug that only a mother and child could share. "And I see that you've brought Zeus' champion. I hope that your quest in the World of Man has been a success thus far."

"It has been successful for the time being, mother. Izuku and our allies have been most helpful in the matter," Diana said, looking at the young hero with a smile.

Clearing his throat, Izuku stepped forward and bowed his head a bit. "It is a great honor to be here, your majesty. Diana has told me much on the journey here. To set foot on this island is a privilege I will not take for granted." Izuku said hoping that he said the right thing.

"Champion of Zeus, I am glad that you understand that we do not allow men on the island under normal circumstances. Given that you are Zeus' champion as well as Diana's ally we thought that your presence here would be accepted," said The Queen of the Amazons sternly before walking up to Izuku. "However, should you do anything to harm or go against our hospitality, you will be removed from the island on the spot." She added causing Izuku to shudder in fear.

"Understood, I won't do anything of the sort," squeaked Izuku before bowing in fear of the queen's wrath.

"Good, then we can start with the celebration!" said Hippolyta cheerfully before getting everyone else, but Izuku, to cheer.

* * *

The Amazons went to the center of the city with Diana walking right next to Izuku. The main plaza of the city was filled with food, flowers and a modest statue of the titular hero of the festival. Some of the Amazon warriors began fighting to honor the man that helped them in their hour of need. Izuku sat next to Diana as food was passed around the large banquet area and some of the Amazons began to play on lyres and flutes, playing beautiful music that seemed to calm Izuku and the others.

"While the festival mainly celebrates Hercules, we also take this time to celebrate other gods of Olympus. This song is to honor Apollo and The Muses, who bring the joy of music to the world," Diana explained, enjoying the song being played before grabbing a few grapes from a fruit bowl. "Here, try these. Fruits grow large and ripe on Themyscira, especially our grapes," She said, holding one out for the young hero, "Open wide."

This caused Izuku to blush a bit, but he did as he was told and opened his mouth before she fed him the grape. Once her fingers were clear, he bit down on the berry and was met with a massive burst of flavor unlike anything he'd ever tasted. It was without a doubt the ripest and juiciest grape he'd ever eaten in his life.

"That's amazing!" He exclaimed with a wide smile to which DIana returned gladly before grabbing a pitcher and chalice before pouring herself a cup of wine.

"It also makes for amazing wine," She said, somewhat surprising Izuku.

"Yes, indeed. Wine that even Dyonisus would often bargain with us to have some," Hippolytta added.

Izuku looked at the wine, unsure as to drink it. His mother after all raised him to have moderation and the law forbid him to drink. Then again, the law never considered that he'd be surrounded by warrior women that might see it as an insult. Perhaps a small sip wouldn't hurt.

Just as the glass was about to touch Izuku's lips a powerful blast of magic sent him and the other guests flying back. The music stopped as purple smoke appeared from the source of the explosion. Izuku, Diana, and the other Amazons got up to see who had dared to disturb their festival. From the smoke came out a woman with long purple hair, smooth skin and a seductive set of green eyes. She wore a green skin tight suit with a boob window, a purple loincloth, long black shoulder pads, black books that reached to her thighs, and green armored wrists.

"Circe! You dare come to Themyscira?" Hippolyta demanded.

"Why yes, I do dare," said Circe coyly before looking to the statue of Hercules. "Hercules, even dead you are modest. And some say a great lover." She said before firing a green blast of energy, shattering the statue.

"Too bad that you were always a pain in my side," said Circe before glancing at the Amazons charging at her.

Several armed Amazons attacked Circe, who merely cast a spell to create a wall of earth to protect herself. Circe created a small tornado that swept the attacking Amazons away from her. Hippolyta jumped high in the air, bringing down her sword at the witch. The witch jumped backwards avoiding the sword strike. But the Queen of the Amazons didn't stop there, she continued swinging her sword at Circe.

"Why are you here Circe?" asked Hippolyta as she swung her sword.

"I decided to reclaim my amulet. You know, the one you've had for ages since Hercules saved your skins," Circe said, dodging the attacks with her magic.

"Do you honestly think that your old fighting style is going to get me?" asked Circe, dodging the attacks with ease.

"No. But distract you long enough? Yes," Hippolyta said causing Circe's eyes to widen.

Diana and Izuku joined the fight. Diana attacked first, throwing her shield like a frisbee at Circe, knocking her off balance. Izuku used Full Cowling to speed through the battlefield and then jumped over Circe, gripping her arm before throwing her into the remains of the statue. Circe stopped herself with a magic bubble, scowling at her enemies.

Deku charged in once more but was stopped mid-air by Circe.

"A man?" asked Circe before looking back to Hercules' statue and then to Diana. "Oh, I see now. Tell me Hippolyta, since when do you allow your own flesh to sleep around?"

"You would dare, Circe?!" Hippolyta demanded before charging at the sorceress.

Circe smiled causing Izuku to realize her idea.

"Queen Hippolyta wait!" called out Izuku, but it was too late.

Circe threw Izuku to the side and clapped her hands together. From the ground beneath Hippolyta, two massive stone hands sprung up, catching her in the space between them. The Queen of the Amazons fought against the pressure of the two large hands, but she found herself trapped within its embrace. Diana quickly rushed to her mother's aid, she began punching the two hands as hard as she could but the grip of the hands did not bugde.

"My stone hands spell is pretty powerful, not even the real Hercules could break out without some major work," said Circe "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's an amulet for me to reclaim." She said before disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

Izuku quickly went up to Diana and called upon the 10% of All For One.

"Detroit...SMASH!" called out Izuku delivering a devastating blow to the stone hands.

The dust settled but it showed that the attack hadn't done much damage. Izuku was taken aback slightly at the sight, as so far he'd only needed 10% or less to fight.

"I'm afraid that we cannot break it, Izuku. I fear that only by defeating Circe will my mother be released," said Diana sadly, causing Izuku to tightened his fist in frustration.

Izuku looked at the downed statue of Hercules and then back to his fist. He recalled the words of his mentor: 'You must strive to surpass your own limits'.

"If 10% is my current limit, then I'll just break through it," said Izuku reeling back his right fist, with the power of One For All coursing through him. "Queen Hippolyta, if you can hear me, hold on."

Diana turned to see Izuku's almost shining like a bright sun. She didn't understand why but her body began heating up at the sight of the green hero unleashing such power, guided only by his desire to do good. The green arcs of power crackled around his body as he continued to focus his power throughout his body.

"20%... Detroit… SMASH!" Izuku screamed as he released his punch with twice as much of his usual power.

The punch connected with the stone hands, creating a powerful shockwave. The stone hands crumbled at the attack and whatever was left was sent flying by a strong blast of wind. Hippolyta fell out of the stone prison and was caught by her daughter as the wind died down. Izuku felt almost as if his bones were about to shatter as the recoil of the attack hit him.

"Mother, are you alright?" asked Diana, worried.

"I am alright, but it appears that Zeus' champion needs help," said Hippolyta, pointing to Izuku, who was holding his hand in pain.

"Izuku! What were you thinking?" asked Diana worriedly, holding Izuku's hand and inspecting it for any form of injury.

"I thought that it was the only way to help your mother. Besides, Circe said that she's after the medallion," said Izuku getting back to his feet tightening his fist, suppressing the pain. "We have to stop her," He said firmly, looking at Diana and causing her to blush intensely.

"He is right. We musn't let Circe get a hold of that medallion. If she does, both Themyscira and even the whole world could be in danger!" Hippolyta said after recovering from her injuries, though still nursing her side.

"Mother, please. Where is the medallion?" asked Diana

"It's in the catacombs of the island. You remember the way," said Hippolyta to Diana, who nodded in agreement.

Diana held on to Izuku's hand before leading him to the catacombs of the island. Izuku and Diana ran through the city until they arrived to the tallest point in the city: an area where the stones formed a spiral around them. Diana stepped to the center of the spiral where she knelt down and slammed her fist into the ground, activating what sounded like some manner of mechanism. Izuku was surprised to see the surrounding area was sinking into the ground, forming stairs leading down to the catacombs.

"Here is where my mother and the queens of old put the ancient weapons, including the medallion. We must hasten our pursuit," said Diana as she lead Izuku into the depths of the catacombs.

* * *

Both heroes rushed down the stairs for what felt like hours. The deeper they went the more humid the air felt, almost like they were near the ocean. Izuku could even feel wind currents moving around from within the catacombs. What exactly could the Amazon have hidden in here that needed so much protection? And what could Circe be after with that medallion? A short time later, the two heroes arrived at the bottom of the catacombs and were soon met with Circe trying to grab the medallion.

"Finally! Sorry, Hercules, but looks like I win," said Circe reaching for the medallion.

"You will not do such a thing," Diana proclaimed, catching the sorceress' attention.

"Oh, look. The princess is here with her boy toy," said Circe laughing and causing Izuku to blush slightly.

"Izuku is a true hero, you vile sorceress, not some childish toy," Diana called back.

"Um, Diana, boy toy isn't what you think it means," grumbled Izuku.

Diana however didn't think too much about it as she was busy charging at the sorceress. Circe fired a couple of green magic blasts, which Diana blocked with her shield. Izuku took this chance to speed through the blasts. He jumped high in the air before slamming down his right foot in a devastating stomp. Circe cartwheeled backwards only being grazed by Izuku's foot. Once she stopped, she fired another blast of magic towards Izuku. But then Diana intercepted it with her shield, blocking the attack.

Izuku used this chance to run from the side and flank her, going for a kick to Circe's side. Circe blocked the attack with a magical barrier. Using this distraction, Diana wrapped Circe with her Lasso of Truth. She pulled the sorceress with great strength, and then swung her high in the air before slamming her into the ground. Circe grunted in annoyance as she got up slowly.

"Enough!" Circe screamed, spreading her arms and sending a powerful wave of energy outwards in a shockwave.

Both Diana and Izuku were thrown to the floor but they quickly got back to their feet. Izuku realized how this fight wasn't going anywhere, so he called upon One For All back at 20%. Feeling the power course through him, Izuku charged once more against the witch but this time he was ready. The green flash moved from side to side as she cut the distance against Circe. Just as Circe caught a glance of him, she outstretched her arms, sending a powerful blast of magic at him. Izuku ducked under the blast before flicking one of his fingers at Circe.

"Delaware… SMASH!" Izuku called out as a much more powerful blast of air sent Circe flying.

Circe couldn't believe that this mortal hero had sent her flying so far with a finger flick. She grit her teeth as she stared at Izuku with murder in her eyes. Izuku could feel the pressure of his quirk taking its toll on him, but pushed on, knowing that every minute he could withstand, the more he could grow as a hero. He jumped high into the air and send a kick towards Circe. The air pressure of that attack forced the sorceress to create a magical barrier to block it. But then Izuku went straight for a double kick that shattered the barrier. The witch growled in rage as she finally saw the young hero's eyes.

A strong pull of her memory tugged at her. An image of Hercules appeared in her eyes, and she was furious at the thought of him stopping her once more.

Circe tried to fire another blast of magic, but then her hand was wrapped around the golden lasso of Wonder Woman. Diana pulled Circe down to the ground before punching her in the face. Izuku landed on the ground next to Diana, panting harshly, trying to catch his breath.

"That was for my mother, my sisters, and for insulting Izuku!" said Diana before wrapping her lasso around CIrce.

"Good work, Diana," Izuku said with a weak smile.

"Thank you, Izuku. As Kara would say, 'You had some moves greenie!'" Diana said before slapping Izuku's back.

Izuku's eyes shrunk down to pinpricks before unleashing a pain-filled scream.

* * *

Back outside with the rest of the Amazons and Queen Hippolyta, they had placed Circe in their custody and were taking her to prison. Izuku was rubbing his back, as he was still in pain, and Diana was constantly apologizing for accidentally hurting him.

"Thank you for stopping Circe. She'll be placed in the harshest cell we have at our disposal," said Hippolyta. "Sorry the festival was ruined for you two."

"Do not worry mother, this day was a great one and it is always good to see you," Diana said with a small smile.

"I see that your friend was injured during the battle. If you wish, please feel free to stay the night to nurse your wounds," Hippolyta offered to the two young heroes with a big smile.

Thinking it over a second and feeling that he wasn't fit for travel, Izuku nodded to Diana.

"Thank you, mother. We appreciate the offer greatly," She said unknowing of what would unfold that very night.


	11. AmazonianPassion

**#AmazonianPassion**

Izuku was lead to the room that was formerly Diana's with her help. She opened the door for him and he walked to the bed, wincing a bit by the pain on his back. Once he reached the bed he sat down on the edge hoping to rest his sore body and aching muscles.

"Thank you, Diana. I hope you don't mind me sleeping in your room?" asked Izuku, rubbing his back.

"Nonsense, Izuku. You are more than welcomed to sleep in my room," said Diana before joining him on the bed. "You have done a great thing, not only defeating Circe but also surpassing your limits at great risk to yourself to aid my sisters." She said, rubbing his back in hopes of helping his recovery.

"Don't worry about it. You would've done the same for me," said Izuku, causing Diana to blush brightly, which Izuku noticed before blushing himself. "And everyone else on the team, that's what people love about you. You always give it your all and inspire others to do the same," He said, making her blush even more.

The air between the two young heroes became filled with tension. Diana wondered what exactly it was she was feeling. Her heart was beating so hard that she feared her chest plate would be broken by the beats. She was sweating and felt warm inside her stomach and even lower in her body. She looked back to Izuku's eyes and at that moment realized that he was going through the exact same feelings that she was going through.

Izuku, in all fairness, was well aware of what was going through his mind. His young hormonal body wanted to act on those impulses, but he was digging his nails into his own knees to keep himself calm. Diana had become a dear friend to him in many ways, and he just couldn't bring himself to possibly ruining that friendship over some urges. He wanted to be better for her and everyone else.

That was Izuku's train of thought, until he felt Diana's smooth and gentle hand caressing his cheek.

"Izuku, you needn't feel restricted or burdened. You are still a person," said Diana as she drew closer to him.

Just then, the door opened up and a medical Amazon entered the room, carrying a tray of what looked to be different medicines and healing herbs. This, in turn, caused both Izuku and Diana to get as far from one another as possible.

"Forgive the intrusion, my princess, but I brought some bandages and soothing medicines for Zeus' champion," said the Amazon Medicine Woman.

"Ah, no worries. Thank you for your services," Diana replied getting up from the bed before grabbing the tray.

"Now, I've also brought you this special tonic by your mother's request. The champion is to drink the whole bottle to accelerate the healing process," the Amazon said, giving Diana a blue-colored vile.

"Thank you, I shall give it to him immediately," Diana said before bowing her head in gratitude.

Once her job was done the Amazon warrior left the room, giggling to herself. Both heroes just assumed that it was some sort of inside joke that they had no idea about. Izuku and Diana let out a tired sigh before Diana walked up to Izuku and placed the tray on her night stand. She grabbed the vile and sat once again next to Izuku.

"Here, please be sure to drink all of it," said Diana while trying to gather back her thoughts before they were interrupted.

"Sure," said Izuku as Diana handed him the vile.

Izuku slowly pulled off the cork before lifting it up to his nose and smelling it. It smelled pleasant and sweet, almost like a perfume. He placed the vile on his lips and drank it all in one gulp. It tasted of various fruits, ones that he managed to identify being grapes, strawberries, watermelon, and cherries. It was delicious to say the least.

Within moments, he began to feel its effects. His stiff, aching muscles began to relax and unwind, his energy renewing, and any injuries he may have sustained seemingly mending on their own.

"Wow, Diana, this stuff is great! I feel so full of energy, and my body feels so much better," said Izuku, looking at Diana with a wide smile from ear-to-ear.

"That's great, Izuku," Diana replied before grabbing the bandages. "Now we must take care of those wounds," She said, gesturing to the small cuts and gashes across his upper body and legs he sustained during the fight.

"Oh, um, sure. Gimme a second," he said as he began to unzip the front of his costume slowly. While he was feeling a bit awkward about undressing in front of her, he somehow felt… He didn't quite know how to describe it other than 'less inhibited'. As if he was slowly gaining confidence and losing any sense of fear towards girls. He wondered if this is what it felt like to drink alcohol or something of that nature.

Soon enough, he had removed his slightly damaged costume and was left in a pair of black boxers before the Amazon princess, who was now blushing a bright scarlet at the sight before her. His costume did very little to show off his apparent impressive muscles. He was built almost like an Olympic athlete with strong abs, large biceps, and incredible calves that almost made her drool at the sight.

"Um, let's… begin," said Diana averting her eyes from the green-haired hero's figure.

Diana began to pull at the bandages and wrapping them around Izuku's body. Every time she touched his muscles she couldn't help but feel her inner heat burn hotter than before. A hunger slowly crept from within her body, mind, and soul that she could not explain. But she did know one thing, the more she was near Izuku the more she felt it. After what felt like an eternity to the Amazon princess, she finished wrapping the bandages on Izuku, and her hunger had reached its breaking point.

"Thank you, Diana. The wounds don't even sting any more," said Izuku looking at the Amazon's handy work.

Diana did not respond as she was taking in deep breaths trying to calm herself. But they weren't working. The shadows of the room covered her eyes.

"Diana?" asked Izuku reaching for her shoulder only for Diana to catch it.

Diana lifted her gaze, showing only hunger that made her first sugar rush look like a small impulse. The princess of the Amazons lunged at Izuku claiming his lips with her own. Her tongue darted inside his mouth, wrestling with Izuku's tongue in a match that would've made Wrestlemania look tame.

Izuku did not struggle, as he and the princess-no-Diana fell to the bed. Their bodies rubbed against one another, the only barrier between them being Diana's armor. Their hands explored each other's backs until they were forced to separate for lack of air.

Diana gazed down upon Izuku's sweaty body and a seductive smile formed on her face.

"I believe it to be unfair that I am the only one wearing armor," Diana said as she was being led by instincts she didn't even know she had. "Let us change that… shall we?" She said as she reached for one of her armor straps.

Diana released one of the straps, allowing her left shoulder pad to come undone. She then reached for the right one, the warmth of her body ever growing. Once the right strap was undone, she reached for her belt and chest plate. Diana lifted her armor over her head, allowing her large F-cup breasts to bounce free from their constraints. Diana then removed her combat skirt, before removing her headband, boots and braces.

Her sun-kissed skin glistened with the sweat and the moonlight. And her hair was now wild and untamed like her new impulses. The pheromones that her body was releasing stirred something from within Izuku. This was causing him to reach for her hips as his blood traveled south.

"Now Izuku, let us begin our dance," said Diana, drunk on these new impulses.

Diana lunged at Izuku's lips once more, reigniting their intense makeout session. Izuku couldn't believe what was happening but he didn't care, all he wanted was to be with Diana. Here and now. Just then, Diana felt something hot pressing between her legs, which caused her to stop briefly.

"Wait, wait," said Diana ceasing their kissing.

"What's wrong? Was I being too forward?" asked Izuku, feeling the heat inside his body burning.

"No, by the gods, you are amazing," said Diana before dragging herself down to Izuku's legs. "Something appears to be wrong with this part of your body."

Izuku blushed as Diana inspected the tent in his boxers. She firmly grasped it causing to moan by her touch.

"What exactly is this?" Diana asked before uncovering the tent with her hands.

Before Diana was none other than Izuku's manhood, standing proud atop a shrub of green pubic hair.

"That's part of a man's body. It's called a, um, penis," said Izuku embarrassed that he had to explain this to Diana in such a position.

Diana examined it as it had a strong musky smell.

"So, this is what they look like. My sisters told me stories about them," Diana admitted, blushing like crazy. "Are they all this big?" She asked grabbing hold of it.

Diana could feel every pulse and twitch of the member. The veins that covered it flowed with blood caught her attention. She recalled the stories that she'd heard and wondered if she should do the same. She stuck out her tongue and gave the member a small lick. The salty taste lingered in her mouth just long enough to warrant her another taste. Diana began licking the mushroom tip of Izuku's erection, causing him to moan in delight. Seeing her partner enjoy her actions made Diana increase her efforts as she was now enjoying the taste of the member.

"Do you find this pleasurable, Izuku?" asked Diana as she licked the erection from top to bottom.

"Yes, this feels so good," Izuku admitted, putting a smile on Diana's face.

She continued to stroke and savor the salty erection. Diana even noticed that some sort of liquid began to sprout from the very top of her partner's manhood. She began to taste the liquid and found it to be equal parts sweet and salty. Diana decided to intensify her actions as the moaning of her partner were music to her ears. She could feel the heat of her core burn hotter, and decided to seek more of the liquid that had gotten her this heated up.

Diana engulfed the manhood in her mouth, causing Izuku to stiffen up by the burning heat of her mouth. The Amazon continued sucking on Izuku's manhood making it twitch and Izuku to hold back with everything he had.

"Diana-It feels so good," Izuku hissed in pleasure.

"Thank you, Izuku. I am pleased to know that you are enjoying yourself," Diana said in a near whisper before she continued sucking Izuku's erection with greater intensity.

The warmth of Diana's mouth did a number on Izuku's manhood. The saliva that coated it made it slippery and more susceptive to the heat that emanated from Diana's body. Just then both of them felt the member twitch wildly inside her mouth.

"By Hera, I cannot stop myself. The fire within me can't be quenched," Diana thought as her senses were struck by everything around her. "But I must continue." She thought as she felt how Izuku's manhood twitched inside her mouth.

"Diana! I'm gonna-" Izuku called out, but it was too late.

Rope after rope of Izuku's seed was fired inside Diana's mouth. Her cheeks puffed up as more and more shots of Izuku's seed entered her mouth. The taste of the seed was rather sweet to Diana, causing her to swallow everything down into her stomach. She slowly pulled herself off of Izuku, panting. She smiled before looking at Izuku directly.

"I am sorry, Diana. I couldn't hold back," said Izuku before Diana tackled him, claiming his lips once more.

"You needn't worry. I believe that this is how mating should be. Do not hold back," said Diana as she resumed their kissing her new lover, her hands exploring Izuku's shaggy hair.

The words that Diana said and the heat of her body rubbing on him caused something to snap within Izuku. A great fire was unleashed within him that forced him to act upon his instincts. He quickly overturned the Amazon princess and began his own assault. His tongue wrestled against Diana's, subconsciously calling upon his quirk to increase his strength. Diana moaned into his mouth as they settled on the bed.

Izuku gazed into Diana's eyes and she did the same... And all they saw was pure unadulterated love and desire for each other.

"Please, Izuku, let us join together," Diana whispered sweetly, caressing Izuku's cheek.

Both Izuku and Diana aimed his manhood directly into her maidenhood. Izuku slowly pierced her neatherlips. Diana moaned loudly, it stung a bit but no blood appeared. The harsh training of an Amazon had torn her hymen many years ago. Izuku moaned and groaned in pleasure at Diana's tightness. On pure instinct, Diana wrapped her arms and legs around Izuku, letting him feel her and using him for support. They remained still until Diana gave Izuku the go ahead sign.

"Continue, Izuku. Let me show you what an Amazon's passion can really do," said Diana before kissing Izuku with wild passion.

Izuku allowed his instincts to take over as he began to thrust into the Amazon princess. It started slow before steadily increasing the rhythm. The warmth of Diana's body and the strength of her muscles made the movements feel constricted. It was almost as if Diana was unconsciously milking him.

"Oooohhhhhh!" Diana moaned into Izuku's ear, feeling each of the thrusts become much stronger.

Their bodies moved in sync, with Izuku thrusting into Diana and she pulled him deeper inside her. The fires within their bellies grew warmer to a blazing degree. They both moaned loudly before Izuku kissed Diana once more, silencing her slowly rising body. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and they rubbed against Izuku's chest, giving him a tingly feeling. He reached for her breasts and began groping them with great gusto. Diana separated from the makeout session to overturn Izuku and straddle him.

"Do not make a mistake, my love. An Amazon is a warrior through and through, and her bed is a battlefield," said Diana as she smacked her hips hard into Izuku's groin.

Diana pulled Izuku to her bouncing breasts, hoping that he'd latch on to them. He seemed to know what she wanted and went for her left nipple, giving it a few delicate licks before gently biting down on it, causing her to gasp before she looked down at him and their eyes met, fires of passion seemingly blazing within both sets.

"You may use your tools well, dear Izuku, but I will emerge triumphant in this endeavor," She said with a playful smirk before nearly crushing Izuku to her pillowy breasts as she once again began her "assault".

Diana smacked her hips with even greater strength, causing the bed to creak and bounce at the intensity of each impact. Izuku could feel the control over her strength fading, and if he didn't do something, he'd have a broken pelvis by the end of the night. He thrust his hips with some aid of his power, causing Diana to gasp in pleasure. Izuku must've struck some weak point with that last move, so he decided to repeat the action. He lifted his hips as fast and as hard as he could, causing Diana to moan loudly.

"Oh Gods! You are making my mind go blank!" screamed Diana feeling Izuku's hands grip her smooth ass.

"Diana, you may be a great warrior. But I won't lose here!" claimed Izuku, subconsciously calling upon One For All to increase his rhythm tenfold.

Diana screamed in pleasure before Izuku claimed her lips once more. At that moment, Diana's muscles compressed around Izuku's manhood, causing it to twitch wildly. The strength and intensity of the lovemaking had taken its toll on Izuku's resistance and now he was on the verge of release.

"Diana, I'm about to cum!" called out Izuku

"DO NOT hesitate, Izuku. On a battlefield you must hold strong until the end," said Diana in Izuku's ear with a throaty moan. "I will accept anything you can dish out and give it back!" She said, feeling her climax fast approaching.

Both heroes gave each other one final strike. Their combined climax caused the bed to shake the entire building. Izuku's seed was blasted into Diana's womb, finally quenching the flame within Diana's belly. She was left in a state of utter bliss as her own juices coated Izuku's manhood.

The two heroes enjoyed their connection and embrace. They were both exhausted after the intense lovemaking. Sleep took them and they fell in each other's arms, their combined body heat keeping them warm throughout the night.

* * *

The next day they woke up in each other's arms. Diana gave Izuku a loving kiss on the lips before they began putting their clothes on. Izuku thought that he needed to say something about the other night.

"Diana, about last night, um, I-" began Izuku but Diana placed her finger on his mouth and gave him a kind smile.

"You needn't say anything, Izuku," said Diana, understanding that last night was something he needed to process. "You can take as much time as you need. I'll always have a place for you in my heart," She said, causing him to smile.

Just then they heard a noise outside the room. Izuku and Diana walked up to the door and he opened it. As soon as the door was open, Hippolyta and several of her warriors fell to the floor.

"Mother!? What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Diana, blushing intensely.

Izuku, for his part, went pale thinking that Hippolyta had heard what happened last night. He thought the worst was about to happen.

"Oh, Diana, I just wanted to let you know that the boat is ready for the two of you," Hippolyta said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Were you-? Did you listen to-?" Diana asked before her face went pale. "Oh dear Athena."

"Um, champion of Zeus, maybe you should go to the boat. I need to speak to my daughter in private," said Hippolyta

Izuku didn't argue, nor did he have a chance to do so. He was quickly taken away by some of the Amazon warriors.

"Mother, I am as much to blame for the events! Please do not punish Izuku for my actions!" Diana said.

"Diana, calm down. I am happy that you found yourself a great mate," said Hippolyta before hugging her daughter. "I just hope that your daughters are as beautiful as you are." she said before letting go of a very embarrassed, blushing Diana.

* * *

After a fond farewell to Paradise Island, Diana and Izuku sailed back to Metropolis, neither of them saying a word for the entire trip. As soon as they arrived at the pier, they were greeted by the rest of their team with open arms and happy faces.

"Welcome back, guys!" called out Barbara.

"You guys had fun at the festival?" asked Jessica, giving the two friends a hug.

Izuku and Diana looked at each other and answered.

"Yes, the festival was quite amazing," said Diana. "Izuku is welcomed any day, given that I go with him as well."

"Yeah, no need to abuse their hospitality," said Izuku, as his face slowly turned redder by the minute.

Zatanna looked at the two of them before grinning like The Cheshire Cat.

"That's great, who's up for Sweet Justice?!" called out Zatanna.

As the team walked, Diana and Izuku were still at the back of the group. She held his hand and he held her's in a warm hold. In a way it was a way to show that she wanted to remain close to him for the time being.

However, unbeknownst to them, Kara caught them in the corner of her eye. She didn't know why, but it irritated her slightly. Then, a thought crossed her mind. Could she have feelings for her roommate?


	12. EnterCatwoman

**#EnterCatwoman**

It had been a rough couple of days for Kara Danvers. It wasn't because she was having trouble with school or with her team. It was because she thought she was in love, and the object of her affections was apparently smitten with the sun-kissed goddess of the team. Ever since Izuku and Diana had returned from Themyscira they had been closer. Even going so far as to train together and spend time alone. Kara didn't know what to do about her feelings, so she dealt with her frustration the only way she knew how.

By beating up any giant monster or criminal foolish enough to attack the city.

"SUPERGIRL!" called out Kara as she blasted through the sky before uppercutting a giant ape.

Once the giant ape was sent flying, Kara lowered herself down to where the rest of the team was. They all stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hey, um, Kara are you alright?" asked Izuku, being the only one brave enough to step up to the muscular blonde girl.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? I'm super. In fact I'm Supergirl!" Kara claimed, turning to Izuku before pulling back. "Why wouldn't I be alright?" She asked before flying off.

"She's definitely not alright," Barbara added as the rest of the team made their way to Izuku.

"I do not understand. Why is she so angry?" asked Jessica. "She's always had a temper but it seems like she's on the red all the time."

"Has something happened at home?" asked Karen.

"No, that's the thing. She just seems to be angry for no reason," said Izuku as Diana placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Worry not, Izuku. Kara will open to us eventually," said Diana, hoping to ease the young man's heart.

* * *

Kara for her part landed in the junkyard and began beating up any large piece of junk she could see. She punched a large, busted lorrie, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"Lousy greenie, thinking I need his pity," Kara said before punching another wrecked car. "Just because I'm angry, I don't need him or the others doting over me like some stray kitten," She said before kicking a refrigerator to the other side of the junkyard. "What does he even see in her anyway?"

At that moment, Kara stomped her foot on the ground causing everything to shake, bounce over a foot into the air, and fall back to Earth with a loud crash. She let out a series of breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Why am I so pissed about it? I mean, why do I even care? He's only been living with me, in my room, for some time now, training together, helping me with those stupid chores and my homework and… and," said Kara before letting out a tired sigh. "What's wrong with me? I mean, they don't make a bad couple. But whenever I see them together I just want to-" She sighed.

* * *

Kara headed back to her house for the one thing she swore she'd never do. Ask her foster parents for help. Much to her distaste, she swallowed her pride and sat down with her parents.

"Kara, is there something you'd like to talk to us about?" asked Mrs. Danvers.

"You know you can tell us anything sweetie," said Mr. Danvers.

"Hey, um, mom, what did you usually feel when dad was around… other women?" Kara asked, wishing the Earth would swallow her whole.

Both parents just sat there, unsure on how to answer the question. But they both noticed that merely asking the question took a lot for the blonde.

"Honey, is there something that you'd like to tell us?" Mrs. Danvers asked, getting closer to the young woman.

A blush appeared on the blonde's face when she began to formulate her next sentence.

"Well, there might be this guy-" began Kara before Mr. Danvers interrupted.

"Is it Izuku?" asked Mr. Danvers.

"NO!" Kara snapped with a red face. "Let's just leave it with that he's a guy and I think that some girl is with him. Okay?"

Both parents understood what Kara was trying to say. She wasn't one to let people in unless it was an absolute last resort. The one thing that they were keeping in mind was that their adopted daughter was in love with someone and that someone was close to someone else.

"Well Kara, from personal experience it hurt more having those feelings bottled up than not expressing them. Do you understand?" asked Mrs. Danvers rubbing Kara's back.

"What are you saying?" asked Kara confused.

"Well, why don't you let him know about your feelings? I mean, has this someone officially said that this other someone is in a relationship with him or her?" asked Mrs. Danvers.

Kara began thinking about it, and they were right. Sure Izuku and Diana had gotten closer, but they never said that they were boyfriend or girlfriend.

"I guess you're right," said Kara.

Just then, the front door opened and they saw Izuku walking into the room.

"Um, hey, is everything alright?" asked Izuku.

"Oh, yes Izuku. Nothing wrong here. We were just telling Kara that her, um-" began Mr. Danvers

"That my grades suck. I'm heading to my room," said Kara before leaving and going up the stairs, passing Izuku. "Don't go in, or else greenie."

Izuku was left confused by the blonde's actions. Had he done or said something to make her angry? Did he forget something? Izuku's mind was filled with these questions and wondered if he should do or say something to her.

* * *

Kara was in her room, laying down on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and screamed like a banshee out of frustration. Just as she was getting answers to her questions, the source of her troubles had arrived. Kara's mind began going over Izuku, and everything that she knew about him.

He had a good handle on his powers, but he did not abuse them like she did. It was as if he knew about what it meant to be powerless, and had a respect over his power. Kara knew very well that Izuku was much more strategic than she was. He always kept things in mind, never got on anyone's nerves and tried to make people happy. Made her laugh a couple of occasions. The thought of his kindness made Kara blush. She hated to admit it but making him blush like a tomato always made her smile. He looked so cute.

Kara stopped herself at that thought.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't think like that!" Kara thought out loud to herself. "Think how much of a dummy he is. Yeah, like that one time he touched your breast with his firm, strong hand-NO! Don't think that! You like strong, rocker, rebel, bad guys. Not sweet nerds that risk their own skin to save yours."

Kara screamed once more into the pillow out of frustration.

* * *

Night fell and the team decided to do a nightly patrol before hitting their beds. There had been a string of robberies over the last couple of days, all of which matched the same M.O. The Titans met on top of a building near the Museum of Science and Natural History to divide the team and hopefully catch the elusive catburglar.

"Alright team, the mastermind behind these robberies is going to strike again tonight, but this night we shall stop them," said Diana to her friends, that were standing on a single file line. "Batgirl, the map please."

Batgirl pulled out some maps that had several marked spots circled with a red marker and X's.

"Alright, the X's show the places that the thief has struck in the last couple of days, Snyder Jewelry, The Metropolis Art Gallery, and San Martino's Sculpture Garden," Barbara said pointing to the X's. "They have all happened in the same radius, and the stolen loot has been something cat related and pretty priceless. That leads me to believe that the cat burglar will strike at one of these places: The Metropolis National Bank, Golden Wind's Fashion Masters, and The Museum of Science and Natural History." She explained, pointing to the three red circles.

"Then we must split up and look for any signs of the thief," said Diana turning to her teammates and friends. "Jessica, you and I will guard the Bank. Zatanna, Batgirl, and Bumblebee will go to Golden Wind. Supergirl, you and Deku will guard the museum," She said.

"Wait, what?! No way," replied Kara almost angrily.

"Is there a problem, Kara?" Diana asked Kara.

"Is it because you don't want to be alone with Deku?" asked Zatanna on the side, only loud enough for Kara to hear.

Fearing that the team could get the wrong idea, Kara came up with a lie. Hoping that it would be convincing enough.

"I don't want to be stuck watching some stupid, nerd museum all night is all," said Kara putting on her best poker face.

"Don't worry Kara, as soon as we spot the thief we'll head over to stop him," said Izuku hoping to make Kara feel a little better.

"Izuku is right, Kara. If anyone of us spots the thief we'll call the rest of the team and prevent his escape," Diana said, unknowingly not helping Kara's mood.

With that being said, the team split up to their respective targets, leaving a very frustrated and ticked off Kara with the boy she hoped to avoid. She let out a sigh before sitting down by the edge of the building's roof. Izuku sat down next to her, keeping an eye out for the signs of the thief.

They remained in silence all the while neither of them saying a word. Izuku however, knew that Kara took glances at him from time to time. They didn't last long but they were pretty intense and, more often than naught, made him feel like ducking.

After a couple of hours and sending a text to the rest of the team, Izuku decided to bite the bullet and ask.

"So, um, Kara, do you wanna-?" Izuku began.

"No," Kara replied sharply.

"Okay. Hmm, I heard the new movie Star Platinum: Unbreakable is coming out. Would you like to go see it?" asked Izuku

"Why don't you ask Diana? I'm sure she'd love to see a movie with you," Kare replied with venom in her words.

"Um, are you angry at me or Diana?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"I'm not angry. Why do you think that I'm angry?" glared Kara before she got face to face with Izuku.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two heroes, a figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop until it landed on the top of the museum with cat-like grace. The figure extended their fingers, sprouting razor sharp claws. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing an hourglass body with all the right proportions wrapped up in a black, skintight catsuit. The mask over her face was decorated to look like a cat's face. She reached down to the glass dome and cut a circle out of the glass, quietly removing it. She then allowed it to break just enough to make a sound. With a cat-like smile, she entered the museum knowing fully well who was going to be after her.

* * *

Back with Izuku and Kara, she had put on her best glare and made Izuku fall back out of fear.

"I am perfectly alright!" said Kara before she heard the glass breaking.

She turned to the museum and flew towards it. Izuku saw her move and quickly ran after her. Kara spotted the opened glass and flew down, wasting no time instead of calling her teammates.

"Alright loser, I'm in a pretty bad mood. So, why don't you come out and surrender?" Kara suggested.

"Prrr, I don't think so. I was a little worried that the Teen Titans would come after me," said the cat burglar, stepping out of the shadows, letting Kara get a good look at her. "But seems I'm lucky that it's just the dumb one."

"At least I don't look like someone's mascot," retorted Kara

"And she's not alone!" called out Deku charging at the thief at rocket speeds.

The cat burglar's eyes widen at the sudden appearance of Deku. She jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding Deku's hand from catching her. She skidded to a halt before she noticed Deku turning and launching himself after her once more. The thief pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the floor, blinding Deku temporarily.

Deku swatted away the smoke, only to find that the cat burglar had given them the slip.

"It appears that we have an uninvited guest to the party. No matter," said the thief from the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Izuku before jumping down next to Kara.

"The name's Catwoman, but you can call me Kitty, greenie," said Catwoman seductively.

That only made Kara angrier. Diana was one thing but it was a completely different one when it was a supervillain. Kara secretly hoped that Catwoman had nine lives, because she was going to need them all.

"I got her. Need to punch something anyways," Supergirl said, cracking her knuckles.

"Wait, we should call the others to let them know," Deku reasoned, pulling out his phone.

"I don't need their help, nor yours, to catch Garfield The Cat," Supergirl replied.

"Oh, too bad, I enjoy toying with good boys that think they can declaw me," called out Catwoman with a pur, which caused Kara to fly straight after her.

Supergirl ignored Deku's calls and quickly went after the cat themed burglar. She sped through the different exhibits of the museum, not caring about what could get in her way. Supergirl entered the planetarium section of the museum, wanting to smash something, anything.

"You really must have it bad for that guy if you want to hurt me so badly," said Catwoman from on top of a moon.

"What? I do not like him!" snapped Kara.

Supergirl jumped at Catwoman, attempting to smash her to pieces, but she managed to jump out of the way, pushing the moon at Supergirl's face. Kara stumbled back before looking for Catwoman.

"Poor little, Supergirl. Holding the weight of the world on your shoulders," said Catwoman before cutting the cord that held up the Earth.

Right before the Earth replica could crush Supergirl, Deku jumped into the planetarium catching the Earth.

"She doesn't have to," said Deku before setting the Earth down gently on the ground.

"I told you, I don't need your stupid help!" Kara yelled in annoyance.

"Then you'll be able to catch these no problem," Catwoman said before cutting the cords of the other planets. "Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, hmm Pluto too, I guess," She said as the planets fell on top of the two heroes.

Deku thought quickly, he grabbed hold of Supergirl and jumped out of the way of the falling planets. Deku landed far from the bouncing planets before catching sight of Catwoman rushing to the next exhibit.

"Let go already," said Supergirl pushing Izuku off of her. "She's mine."

"No, not like this," said Deku catching her arm. "You're not thinking straight. She's using that to her advantage." He added before she broke his grip and flew after Catwoman.

Kara flew fast into the exhibit of the old prehistoric creatures, but once again Catwoman hid in the shadows of the room. Supergirl could hear the cat burglar moving through the shadows, taunting her and laughing at her. In her rage she punched the first cat she saw, but all she did was knock over a stuffed panther.

"Nice hit Supergirl. Maybe next time you'll hit something much faster," Catwoman said from the shadows, giggling.

Kara's anger got the best of her and threw another punch. This one went through a saber tooth tiger and into a watery replica of a giant squid in a giant glass box. Supergirl cursed under her breath, just as Catwoman exited the room laughing.

* * *

Izuku was on the other side of the museum when he caught a glimpse of Catwoman entering into the magnetic room.

"Stop right there!" called out Deku, catching her attention.

"Well hello again, little bunny. Are still trying to bring me in?" asked Catwoman, swaying her hips as she walked towards him.

Deku blushed slightly at her movements in that skin tight catsuit. Right before Catwoman could do or say anything else, Supergirl came in with the remains of the squid hanging off her, her anger growing by the second.

"On second thought, I gotta do a rain check," said Catwoman before rushing to another exhibit.

Deku rushed after her with his speed, cutting her off from her path. Catwoman tried to turn back and run but Izuku caught her by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere," said Izuku applying an iron grip on Catwoman.

Catwoman smiled just as Kara turned to see them. She then lunged at Izuku, giving him a big kiss on his cheek. Deku was confused by this, but Catwoman knew that it had done what she wanted.

Down on the ground floor, Kara's eyes went wide and then red with rage before skyrocketing at both Deku and Catwoman. Deku only had a brief second before seeing Kara's furious fist coming towards him. He released the cat burglar, narrowly dodging the fist from crushing his skull. The angry Kryptonian turned to face the cat burglar, her eyes red with fury.

"Get your stinking, filthy paws off of him!" Kara screamed before a very scared Catwoman ran towards the Crystals of The Universe exhibit, running, jumping, and sliding around the many exhibitions in an effort to get away, but Kara simply charged right through them without care, fueled by pure rage. They soon came to a stop with Catwoman cornered behind a safe.

"Y-you know, you sh-shouldn't corner cats," The dark-skinned cat burglar stuttered nervously.

"I'm gonna corner you, then uncorner you, then corner you again! And I don't even know what that means!" Kara yelled in fury before bringing her fist down on the metal box between them, shattering it to pieces and making Catwoman jump out of the way.

"Any last words?" Kara said, her eyes glowing, ready to use her heat vision.

"Yeah… Surprise!" Catwoman exclaimed, producing a glowing green crystal from behind her back. All of a sudden, Kara began to feel weak, as if her strength was being sapped away and her very life was draining from her body.

"W-what is that?" She asked, falling to her knees, internally panicking at feeling so weak.

"Oh, it's just a little something from your homeworld. An irradiated chunk of rock that apparently drains a Kryptonian's powers and strength. I believe they call it… Kryptonite," Catwoman explained with a smirk as she held it over Supergirl while she went around the room and began to steal various crystals and gems, nonchalantly placing them in her purse.

"Now be a good girl and stay there, while I make my escape," Catwoman said before putting the chunk of Kryptonite on top of Supergirl.

"You knew about this from the beginning, that's why you lured me here," said Kara weakly.

"Yes, I knew that you would know about my heist by the tiny glass breaking I did. I also knew that pissing you off would make you make rash decisions, such as busting the lead box that held that little stone," said Catwoman before turning to the exit.

Just then a powerful blast of air knocked Catwoman back. She was caught by surprise at the sight of Deku standing before her.

"You won't be going anywhere," said Deku getting in a combat stance. "I'll make you pay for hurting my friend," He said, his eyes shining brighter than the Kryptonite.

Catwoman reached into her pocket for another smoke bomb, but Izuku quickly snatched her loot from her. She growled at him before lunging at him with her claws out, ready to slice him in half. Deku easily dodged the attacks before he caught her wrist and flipped her over his back, sending her to the ground. Izuku used this chance to rush to Kara's aid.

Deku grabbed the chunk of Kryptonite and threw it high into the sky through the window. As soon as the space rock was far from Kara she began to regain her strength.

"G-Greenie?" asked Kara as her sight slowly got clearer.

"Easy Kara, you need to recover your strength," said Izuku holding on to her.

"Where's Catwoman?" asked Kara looking for the feline fiend.

"She must've slipped out, but don't worry. She didn't take anything from the museum," said Izuku reassuring her.

Kara smiled weakly at him before frowning and looking away in slight shame.

"Izuku, I'm sorry. I know that I've been acting like a bit of a…" began Kara

"Jerk, don't worry about it," said Izuku. "Not the first time someone's acted that way in my life."

"I was going to say 'bitchy', but thanks. You're the one that people should call super," said Kara

"No, the name I use is far more important to me for other reasons. But all you've got to know is that you can rely on your friends for anything," said Izuku before picking up Kara bridal style. "We'll be there to help you," He said, causing her to blush madly.

"Hey greenie, can you put me on my feet for a second?" asked Kara with a smile

Deku obliged her. Once she was on her feet, she grabbed his mask pulling it down. Kara armed herself with courage before claiming Izuku's lips as her own. Kara didn't move or do anything as she just enjoyed their union. Kara could feel her body burning up and her mind getting hazy as she broke away from the kiss, not giving Izuku a clear sight of her face.

"Kara, are you-" Izuku's question died in his mouth once he got a look at Kara's face.

She was red as a tomato. Her eyes were spinning and steam was coming out of her ears before she collapsed on top of him.

"Kara! Come on Kara! Stay with me please!" said Izuku as he hoped that she was alright.

* * *

A few blocks away from the museum, Catwoman, now dressed in a more civilian attire, walked along the sidewalk, accompanied by the click-clack of her high heels.

"I may not have been able to get all I wanted this night… But at least it wasn't a total loss," She said before producing a pair of crystals a belt pouch: One red and the other black.

"And here I thought there was only one flavor of the stuff," She said with a chuckle.


	13. Liar&Cheetah

**#Liar&Cheetah**

Social status is one of the many things that human society has had for many centuries. The names have changed but this hierarchy has always existed. And there is no better example of this representation of this than high school. Every school has a hierarchy and in that hierarchy there is what is commonly known as a Queen Bee. A female that excels more than any other in some field or another. Her beauty and dominion is usually unquestionable by the rest of the school body, be it students and or teachers.

In Metropolis High's gym, one can see the Queen Bee of the school.

She stood tall with a flawless hourglass figure and lightly tanned skin. Her long golden hair was tied in a ponytail, and her eyes were deep amber like those of a predator just waiting for its next meal. She wore the school's gymnastics uniform which showed off her amazing legs and hugged the rest of her body like a second skin. She ran towards the springboard and jumped high, executing two flawless turns in the air, before landing with a grace similar to that of a wild cat.

All the girls and the coach gather to congratulate her. Even though she was certain of the result from the start.

"That was amazing Barbi, you are sure to become captain once more," said one of the girls to the now named Queen Bee.

"Yes, that was to be expected," Barbi said, her arrogance cemented with a British accent. "After all, I wasn't the one that fell on the finals," She tacked on, adding insult to injury.

"Congratulations Barbi, that was the best jump we've seen all day," said the coach while carrying a clipboard.

"If it's all done and good, I'll be captain this year, again," said Barbi wrapping a towel around her neck.

However, much like in the animal kingdom, a rival will always arrive to challenge the current Queen Bee. Knowingly or not.

"Actually, there's one more girl applying to the team," said the coach causing Barbi's eyes to snap open.

"What? WHO?" Barbi demanded.

"A Diana Prince," said the coach, looking at the clipboard.

Everyone turned to see Diana, kneeling and reciting some form of mantra for what she was about to do.

"Oh great Boreus, heed my call. May your breath keep me aloft," said Diana before being called by the coach.

"Prince, you're up!" said the coach, as Barbi and the rest of the girls watched.

Diana rose up from her kneeling position, taking in a deep breath. With the strength and speed of a goddess, Diana charged forward. She did a cartwheel before landing on the springboard. She jumped high above the onlookers, performing three summersaults before landing with a grace unlike any they had ever seen. All the girls, save Barbi, went over to congratulate Diana on her flawless jump.

Barbi, for her part, was not happy one bit.

"Wow! We should have co-captains this year!" suggested the coach.

"What?! Absolutely not!" Barbi replied, insulted by the idea.

"Alright," the coach replied, before dropping a bomb on Barbi. "Congratulations Prince, you're the new team captain."

Barbi could only stare in disbelief as her position was given to someone else. She glared at Diana, recognizing her as a rival she had to snuff out.

* * *

Afterwards, in a class of AP Calculus, Barbi was looking over her makeup with her pocket mirror. A big part of her time was spent in keeping herself groomed and desirable at any time. Just then, the teacher came up to her with a perfect scored test.

"Congratulations, Barbi," said the teacher, giving her her test back. "It's not everyday you see a perfect score on AP Calculus." She said before hitting Barbi with a shock of reality. "Is what I would say if it weren't for Diana and Izuku here! Both of them got 102% in the test."

The entire classroom looked at both Izuku and Diana as they blushed slightly for the attention of getting such high grades. Barbi was angry that not only had she been outshined twice today but now by two people. Her anger made her crush her little makeup compact as she stared at the two foreign exchange students.

If there is one thing that the Queen Bee of a school despises more than a contender to her throne, it is a couple slowly rising to the top of the food chain.

* * *

After school, Barbi sought out to recover from the losses of the day by starting a pool party for all her 'friends'/ subjects. Nothing said, 'I'm top dog' than a party a pool at your very own mansion.

"Hey girlfriends! Pool party at my house!" Barbi called to her group of fangirls.

"Oh, sorry Barbi. We can't go, we're helping Diana set things up for the Homecoming Dance," said one of the girls before Diana appeared next to her, holding up a poster for the dance.

"Barbi, would you like to join us? There will be merriment and comradery," said Diana cheerfully, rousing the spirits of the girls and the ire of Barbi.

As the girls continued to cheer on Diana and how she was the best, Barbi slowly got more and more irked. She couldn't stand the idea that someone was getting more attention than her. The rage within her reached a breaking point as she let out a long, loud scream as she drove off to her mansion home.

Barbi continued to scream as she stomped through the mansion until she reached her father's study. In front of the door laid a sign that said 'do not enter'.

"Nice try, daddy," Barbi said before kicking the door open.

Inside the study there were many ancient relics from all over the world. Most of them were ancient statues of animals from the deepest, darkest parts from the heart of Africa. One quick look at the place and anyone with some sense of self preservation or knowledge of the occult would've turned back and locked the door.

Barbi walked through the studio without any form of fear or concern for her well being. She stood face to face to a large shelf filled with strange artifacts. She looked at every artifact, hoping to get the one that would be perfect for her revenge.

To those of you that believe this to be extreme, it truly isn't. When threatened, the Queen Bee will reach out to any and all means to wipe out her competition.

"Too quick," Barbi said while looking at a jagged dagger. "Too humane," She said, glancing at the statue of an old lady. "Too ugly," Barbi said looking at a mask of a warthog.

It seemed like nothing would be enough to aid in Barbi's quest against Diana. But just as she was about to abandon all hope, she spotted a statue that would get her what she wanted.

"Yes, the statue of the Cheetah Goddess. This'll do perfectly," Barbi said, grabbing the statue. "I call upon the swift fury of the Cheetah, goddess of the hunt. Bring down your prey with your swift claws of vengeance." She said expecting something to happen, but nothing seemingly did.

Barbi waited for a moment before letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Not even a fancy light show? I expected more from you, statue," said Barbi, dropping the statue to the floor.

Just as Barbi was leaving the studio, the statue's crystal eyes came to life before turning to look at the Queen Bee.

* * *

The next day, the weather was stormy and filled with lightning. Students gathered around the school as Izuku and the rest of the Titans made their way inside.

"I can't believe that the first dance is coming so soon. Aren't you guys excited?" asked Barbara.

"Not really, but I guess the band could be cool," Kara said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"The girls have put a lot of work into the preparation," Diana said "I hope everyone enjoys themselves."

As the heroes reached the school, they noticed that several students were looking at the posters that had been set up yesterday. They got closer for further inspection and saw that the posters had all been slashed.

"What happened?" asked Izuku as he picked up the residues of a poster.

"Looks like someone really shredded the dance floor," Kara said, all pun intended.

"Kara, this is not the time," Jessica replied.

"You're right, wouldn't want to cut it to close. Huh?" Kara continued.

"No, please," begged Jessica.

"Wait, wait, wait. I've got one more," said Kara

"No, I mean they aren't any good," said Jessica giving up.

As the conversation went on, Diana and Izuku were looking over the scratched posters. It was clear that some sort of animal had done this. But why?

* * *

The bell rang and the students went on to their respective classes, unaware of the wild danger prowling from the shadows.

Diana was in the women's changing room about to open her locker when she heard something rush behind her. She turned, looking for the source of the noise, but found nothing. Some of the lockers behind Diana were struck by something, causing her to turn around. Diana felt like she was being stalked by some sort of predator. She raised her fists, ready to fight against her assailant.

Just then, from the shadows something sucker punched Diana, scratching her face. Diana got back up right on time to see several of the lockers coming down on her. She jumped out of the way as the lockers fell with a loud 'BOOM'!

As soon as the boom was heard, the rest of the female Teen Titans entered the changing room looking for their friend.

"Diana! Are you alright?" asked Jessica as she and Kara helped her up.

"Yes I am, but I was attacked by some sort of creature. Wait, where is Izuku?" asked Diana afraid of not seeing her friend.

"Uh, girl's changing room. If he busted in here, he'd be given detention for the rest of the year," said Kara clarifying the situation.

"But don't worry. He's outside and if we need him," Zatanna added.

"Is everyone ok in there?" called out Izuku worried about his friends.

"We're alright Izuku," replied Karen

Diana gave a breath of relief, but now something more important took place.

"We must find the one behind this attack before they hurt anyone else," said Diana.

"But who's behind this?" Kara asked.

Just then Barbara jumped between the team and began her explanation.

"Fueled by a heavy discontent and hatred by the shallow popularity and a clear lack of parental supervision and support, a certain popular girl has taken upon herself to use unknown mystic forces to take revenge against Diana!" Barbara explained.

Everyone remained quiet as the words of Barbara didn't exactly help them understand the situation.

"What did she say?" asked Izuku. "I didn't quite catch that."

"There's clearly a monster on the loose!" Barbara called out, putting her explanation in layman's terms.

"If there is a monster on the loose, we must find it before it attacks someone else," said Diana as she and the rest of the team exited the changing room.

"But we can't just hero up in the middle of school with so many witnesses," Izuku sadly argued.

"Then we'll have to find a way to get the students out of the building calmly and quietly so we can-" Diana said before they heard glass shatter followed by the fire alarm going off.

"What? You guys were takin' forever," Kara said as they heard the crowds of students leave the building and into the stormy weather outside.

* * *

In the span of a minute, the entire building was empty, save for the Titans. Once they were sure that only the monster was left in the building, they suited up.

"Alright team, we must find this creature as fast as possible," said Diana

"But we should stick together since splitting up is never a good idea," Izuku said hoping to avoid that kind of fate.

"Don't worry Deku, that only happens in movies," said Zatanna "Besides that only happens if the teens are smoking, or having sex," She added causing Izuku to blush.

"Enough, we can cover more ground by splitting up, but if you see anything call for help," said Diana.

With everyone in agreement, the team split to find the creature that was stalking their teammate. Jessica went to the library, Karen shrunk down and went to check up the classrooms of the first floor, Zatanna went to the second floor, Barbara went to the third floor, Kara flew to the main office, Izuku went to the cafeteria, and Diana went to the gymnasium. All the heroes went on their way, unaware that a pair of emerald green eyes shone from the darkness of the shadows, observing them.

* * *

Jessica flew through the library with a lantern construct to illuminate the area. She didn't know what kind of monster she'd have to face off against, but she hoped to capture it without causing any harm to it. Just then, Jess heard a mewl behind her. She turned to see the source of the mewl, but was met with rows of books.

"Here kitty, kitty kitty," Jessica called, as the cat continued to meow. "Gatito."

Then the meow turned into a big cat's growl causing Jess to turn right on time for the monster to knock her into the books behind her, snuffing out the Lantern's construct.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Bumblebee searched for the monster in the science lab. She knew the place like the back of her hand, so she'd know if something was wrong.

"Oh why did I agree to splitting up?" asked Bumblebee to herself. "Everyone knows it's a bad idea." She added as a shadow moved behind from her causing her to yelp.

Bumblebee quickly flew away and hid underneath one of the desks. She shook in fear as the creature scurried around above her, dropping any and all empty glass beakers to the floor. Then suddenly everything grew quiet for Bumblebee, making her believe that the monster was gone. She poked out of her hiding spot and saw nothing but the broken shards of glass. Karen let out a breath of relief only to hear a growl from behind her. Bumblebee turned around to see a sharp set of fangs coming at her.

Bumblebee quickly flew up to the ceiling, avoiding the vicious beast's attack.

The creature sprinted out of the science lab through the door, leaving Bumblebee very scared for her life.

* * *

Batgirl for her part was walking slowly through the halls, slightly terrified. She held a radar that showed the positions of everyone of her teammates. She scanned left and right hoping to get an idea of where the monster could be.

Suddenly a red dot began beeping in the radar. Barbara observed it like her life depended on it. She saw how it went after Green Lantern's icon and it disappearing. Then it went after Bumblebee, and it did the same thing.

Barbara then noticed how the red dot was behind her. She quickly turned around and threw a batarang at the monster only for it to miss and hit a locker. Batgirl turned back to see the red dot's position, and it was behind her once again. But then the dot disappeared before her eyes.

Batgirl pulled out another batarang and prepared herself to throw it. But she never got the chance as the monster tackled her from behind, knocking her out.

* * *

Supergirl flew through the office and instantly knew that something was up. She noticed how the chairs and filing cabinets were being moved around with intent to distract her.

"Nice try dude, but the boogeyman routine isn't all that when you've got infrared vision," said Supergirl before turning on her power.

Kara's vision showed the silhouette of a heat signature right before her. The figure knew that it had been outed and took to running. Kara followed quickly after the creature, but the monster appeared to be much faster than Kara.

* * *

Zatanna was looking over the second floor without much luck. Zatanna let out a sigh before turning back to the stairs to the main floor.

"Oh, I wish that this stupid monster would just show up already," said Zatanna before she heard the roar of the monster on the first floor.

Zatanna rushed after the origin of the roar. She flew down to the first floor where she caught a glance at the creature. She went after the creature only for it to run circles around her, literally. Zatanna prepared a spell for the speedy demon, while trying to predict where it was going to come from.

Once Zatanna figured where the monster would come, she got the spell ready.

"Ezeerf ni ecalp, dneif!" called out Zatanna, firing her spell, only that it wasn't the monster.

Before Zatanna was none other than a frozen Supergirl, surrounded in a magical case.

"Oops," said Zatanna, only for Kara to growl.

* * *

Deku had gone through the cafeteria twice already, making sure that the monster wasn't in the room. He had just sent a message to the rest of the team to let them know that the room was clear.

Just as he was about to exit the room the doors burst open and a creature tackled him to the ground.

Deku was snapped back to his senses by the deadly alluring green eyes that stared into his soul. He then felt a cat-like tongue run across his face. He called upon One For All's power and pushed the monster off him, but was unable to get a good look at the monster. The green hero jumped back as the monster slammed its claws at him. Izuku then began to jump and bounce around the room hoping to get a good angle against the monster.

The creature jumped at Izuku, but he kicked a table forward, blocking the attack. Deku then punched the table sending the table flying.

"Detroit… Smash!" Deku called out, sending the table and the monster back.

The table was smashed into pieces with the monster dropping to its feet. The creature charged back at the hero, flipping chairs and food trays. Izuku was only able to narrowly dodge a sharp set of claws from grazing his arm, courtesy of the monster. The creature then sped out of the room, with Deku rushing behind it.

"Come back here!" Deku called out after the monster, getting the attention of his team.

"Izuku! Where are you?" asked Diana through their comm. links.

"I'm heading towards the gym," said Deku as he chased after the monster.

"We'll cut it off there," Diana said as she made her way to the gym.

The creature rushed into the gymnasium, but its stride was caught off by Wonder Woman blocking the only exit. Izuku then appeared in the entrance, blocking the monster and finally getting a good look at the creature.

The monster was an anthropomorphic cheetah with an hourglass figure, full body, and had a long tail with spots all over its fur. Her green eyes narrowed at both Wonder Woman and Deku, but primarily at Wonder Woman.

"By the gods, this creature is certainly terrifying," said Diana pulling her lasso ready.

"We've got to stop her before she attacks anyone else," Deku said as green lightning crackled around his body.

The cheetah woman charged at Diana who blocked her claws with her bracelets. Deku jumped into the fight, tackling the cheetah off of Diana, but the cat woman was just nimble enough to slip past Deku's attack. Diana pulled out her Lasso of Truth to wrap the cheetah in a tight bind, but the elusive cat rushed out of the way.

Deku and Diana ran side by side, keeping the cheetah woman from running out from their sight. The two heroes tried cornering the cheetah, but it kept slipping past them. Deciding to end this chase, Izuku once more called upon One For All's 20% to catch his enemy without giving it any chance to escape.

In the blink of an eye, Deku appeared before the large woman cat. He thrust his palm forward stopping only inches from her chest sending her back with a powerful gust of wind.

"Detroit… Air… Smash!" Deku yelled as the air sent the cheetah back hard.

Diana used this chance to wrap the Lasso of Truth around the cheetah before swinging her around before sending her flying back at Izuku. He then finished the attack with a devastating roundhouse kick to the cheetah's stomach, sending her into the changing room with a hard slam.

"St. Louis... Smash!" called out Deku as the kick created a powerful shockwave.

After sending the wild anthro cheetah into the showers, both Diana and Deku went in guns blazing ready to capture it. The changing room was a mess, but after receiving such an attack the cheetah wouldn't be moving around any time soon. Just then they heard someone grunting near them. Izuku and Diana moved some of the rubble out of the way and then they spotted Barbi laying down on the floor.

"Who's there?" Barbi asked, causing Diana to quickly change out of costume and for Deku to hide from her sight.

"Barbi, it's me Diana. Are you alright?" asked Diana worried that they accidentally hurt her.

"Yes, but I'm sorry," apologized Barbi weakly, which caught the attention of the heroes.

"What are you saying?" Diana asked, hoping for an answer.

"I think, I unleashed that monster against you," Barbi admitted before coughing. "I was jealous of all the attention you were receiving and I wanted to get rid of you."

"Barbi, I never meant any ill at you. Please, be rid of the green eyed monster, before it consumes you," Diana begged Barbi while helping her to her feet.

"I will, I swear," replied Barbi, although Deku felt like something wasn't right.

After making sure that Barbi was safe, Deku and Diana left the changing room to find the rest of their team and preventing Kara from killing Zatanna.

* * *

Back in Barbi's mansion, she was in her bathroom looking directly at the sink while laughing like a sinister fiend.

"You say that I must be rid of it, Diana," said Barbi before looking at herself in the mirror. "Why in the world would I ever want to get rid of this?" She said before her eyes turned green like the cheetah's. "Enjoy your seat at the top for now Diana, but Cheetah will get you eventually, and your little boyfriend too."


	14. SuperheroSuperCare

**#SuperheroSupercare**

The Teen Titans had faced a wide variety of supervillains in their time as a team, but this might be their toughest challenge yet. The team was currently fighting against a large metallic humanoid robot. He wore a set of torn pants and a half melted human mask on its face, but in its chest was the biggest thing that caught people's attention. There was a large green chunk of kryptonite in its chest.

"You brats think you can beat me?" asked the humanoid robot. "I'm Metallo! I can take on Superman any day of the week." He said before throwing a large chunk of road at the team.

Deku kicked the chunk of rock, protecting his teammates, allowing Diana and Zatanna to attack. Zatana wrapped the humanoid robot in magical binds and then Diana punched Metallo in his face, sending him back. Diana sadly knelt down tieredly, using her sword for support.

The Titans were all panting after a long battle, but none was more weary than Supergirl. Having a large robot using her one weakness as a battery was really not making her day.

"That all you've got?" asked Metallo ready to fight.

"Not even close," Deku replied charging up One For All once more, standing between Metallo and the rest of his team.

"Yeah, you heard him, chump," said Supergirl getting up, standing next to Deku. "We're just getting started," She said before they both charged at top speeds at the vicious robot.

Metallo charged at the two heroes before firing a Kryptonite-based laser from his chest.

Izuku grabbed hold of one of the wrecked cars and flung it at the beam, giving them an extra second to execute their plan. Deku then grabbed hold of Supergirl and jumped high into the air before it struck them. Supergirl took it from there as she flew directly at Metallo. Deku and Supergirl spun in the air raising their right legs high in the air. Metallo tried to fire another shot but the heroes had cut him off before he could do anything else.

"Manchester… Smash!" yelled both Deku and Supergirl as they slammed their feet on top of the robot.

A large green explosion covered the street and sent both Deku and Supergirl flying back. The dust slowly dissipated and the rest of the Teen Titans began to slowly get back to their feet. But there was no cheer for they needed to find their friends.

"Where could they be?" asked Diana as she looked over almost every rock.

"Over here!" Bumblebee called out pointing to a slowly rising Deku.

The team gathered around their friends.

"Izuku," said Diana hugging him, while thanking every god of the pantheon for his safety. "Thank the gods, you're alright."

"I'm fine but Kara needs some medical attention," said Izuku pointing to Kara.

* * *

The team took Kara to her home and set her on her bed. She had a wet towel on her head and a couple of band aids on her cheeks. Kara slowly opened her eyes to see her team, feeling a little dizzy.

"What happened?" asked Kara hazily, rubbing her head.

"You and Izuku defeated Metallo, but you took a heavy hit. But don't you worry we brought you here and treated your injuries," said Diana.

"There's no longer any Kryptonite in your system according to my ring," said Jessica showing an analysis construct. "But you should take it easy for a few days."

"We also made you some chicken soup to speed your recovery," said Karen placing a bowl of hot soup on Kara's night stand.

"And if you need us, we are a call away," said Barbara holding out her phone.

"But for the moment, you'll be under the care of nurse Izuku," said Zatanna, pushing Izuku forwards causing Kara to blush.

"Why can't you guys be my nurses?" asked Kara looking away from Izuku.

"Because we're still on duty. Plus Izuku said that it was his plan that put you here so he thought he should take responsibility," Zatanna said while Izuku looked down in shame.

"Again, I'm sorry," said Izuku while bowing his head, although Kara and the rest of the team thought it was adorable.

"We'll leave you to get comfortable," said Zatanna before pushing the rest of the girls out, leaving only Izuku and Kara inside. "Play nice you two."

Once the girls left, an awkward silence took over the room. Neither Kara nor Izuku looked each other in the eyes. It was clear that they had tension between each other, and Kara was damn sure it wasn't just from the botched up plan. Ever since that night that they shared that kiss, she's felt like exploding as soon as they were stuck together alone.

"Um, Kara," said Izuku getting her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Kara quickly replied holding up the sheets to cover her face.

"Would you like the soup now or later?" asked Izuku pointing to the bowl of chicken soup.

Kara slowly turned her eyes towards the soup.

"Yeah, I'll have that now, thank you," said Kara reaching for the bowl herself but as soon as she reached for it she winced in pain.

"Here, let me," said Izuku grabbing the bowl from the counter and got closer to Kara.

He grabbed the spoon and drew it closer to the blonde.

Kara blushed slightly before she opened her mouth and took a sip. She didn't savor much of the soup given her situation. She hated feeling like this, weak and helpless. But in a strange way, she tolerated it because she was with Izuku. Kara kept quiet while she ate the soup that Karen had made for her.

Izuku could notice that she wasn't enjoying this one bit. He knew that she didn't want any form of pity, from him or anyone else. He understood the feeling.

"Listen Kara, if you need anything you just tell me," said Izuku causing her to blush. "You don't need to feel embarrassed."

"I will, but not because I want to," said Kara keeping eye contact to a minimum. "Thanks."

Izuku removed the wet towel from Kara's head and took the empty bowl of soup and exited the room.

Once Izuku had left Kara dropped down on her bed, blushing up a storm. She covered her face with the sheet as her mind rushed with embarrassing thoughts.

"Why? Damn it, why?" asked Kara to herself, wanting nothing but to crawl inside a hole and not show her face ever again. "Why couldn't Diana be the one to take care of me? I'm not going to last two days like this. No matter how much I'd love to have Izuku at my beck and call." She said, realizing that this situation could work to her advantage.

"Oh, this could be just what I wanted," Kara said with a sinister smile appearing on her face.

* * *

The day had come and gone, and Kara had made life quite arduous for poor Izuku. She had made him give her a trip to the bathroom while being carried bridal style, hand fed her anything she wanted, and, as an insult to injury, had him give her a massage. Poor Izuku nearly fainted when she showed him her toned legs.

Kara felt like keep doing this for at least a week but tonight she would set her plan into action. Her parents would be going out for dinner and she'd have all night to herself. Herself and Izuku.

"Just call us if you need anything," said Mr. Danvers

"The dinner is in the kitchen, and all you need is to reheat it," said Mrs. Danverse.

"Don't worry, Mr. & Mrs. Danvers. I'll look after Kara in your absence," Izuku said before the host parents went on their way.

Once the door was shut closed, Izuku heard something that he'd come to dread.

"Oh Izuku, would you please come up here," Kara called from her room.

Izuku slumped down before heading up to his and Kara's room. He wondered what kind of favor would she ask of him this time. He opened the door expecting Kara lounging in her bed, and he was right. But what happened next he wasn't expecting.

Kara Danvers, the only person in the team that could match strength with Wonder Woman, laid half naked her bed and only covered by the sheets of her bed. The only visible item of clothing he could see was her blue sports bra, which held her Double D breasts in captivity.

Izuku turned red like a tomato at the sight, barely able to register Kara's own blushing face.

"Kara, what-what are you doing?!" said Izuku as his mind went fast as a bullet.

"You see, after the whole Kryptonite incident, I talked to my cousin and he said that the best way to go back to full strength is to, um... " began Kara but couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed for her position. "F-f-screw with someone."

"That makes no sense," Izuku replied before Kara pulled him into her.

"You said you'd be at my beck and call, remember?" Kara asked seductively. "Besides, how do you know that my alien body won't do what I'm telling you?"

Izuku couldn't talk at the moment, as his hand found itself pressed against a very warm and firm surface. Both Izuku and Kara looked down to see his hand groping her breast once more. Izuku expects a pummeling to come out of this, but instead Kara gives him a kiss on the lips.

The kiss felt much warmer than the first one they shared, but something felt wrong. Izuku could feel that Kara was somehow forcing herself to put on a straight face for him. Izuku broke off the kiss with her to look at her in the eyes. He saw that she truly wanted this but couldn't help but feel embarrassed. So Izuku did the only thing that he thought he could do; smile at her to reassure her.

"Kara, are you sure about this?" asked Izuku holding her hand in a comforting hold.

"Yeah, I really want this," said Kara sheepishly before Izuku regained their lip connection.

Kara could only feel Izuku taking charge, pushing her down to the bed. She enjoyed him treating her lovingly. She loved how he kissed her like a butterfly, it was light but they had much weight to it. Kara could feel how her body was warming up more and more, being aroused to the idea of Izuku making love to her. But a part of her really wanted to take charge. Her plan was to be the dominant one in this, but now she was putty in his hands. She had to gain the upper hand.

"Let me take off your clothes, greenie," said Kara weakly as every touch and kiss turned her to mush.

Kara pulled over his shirt, which gave her a good look at his slightly muscular body. She licked her lips before going for his pants. Kara's hunger had returned. She quickly found herself turning Izuku onto the bed and gazing upon his erection. She pinned him to the bed by straddling his hips with her own, showing Izuku that she wore no pantys and that she had a small blonde bush of pubic hair.

"Kara-" began Izuku only for Kara to cut him off with a steamy kiss.

"You need to stop holding back with me Izuku," said Kara breaking off the kiss. "I'm not as delicate as you think," She said before pulling off her bra over her head, releasing her DD-cup breasts. "So please stop embarrassing me, and just fuck me,"

Kara grabbed hold of Izuku's manhood before slowly inserting it inside her pussy. She moaned loudly as Izuku went deeper and deeper inside her. The warmth of the union was making her very happy.

In a matter of seconds, Izuku had pierced through Kara's folds and was met by a barrier of some sort. But then Kara, pushed herself lower, breaking it, causing some blood to come out.

"Kara… you're?" asked Izuku in disbelief.

"Of course I am," Kara admitted with a blush. "I was saving myself for someone important, but you don't need to hold back." She said pouting.

Izuku rose up to her face and kissed her on the lips, calming her down. Just then Kara began moving her hips in circles causing her to moan in the kiss. Kara continued to bounce her hips as Izuku joined in with movement of his own. Every time she moved she could feel how

Izuku's manhood sent shock waves through her entire body.

Izuku decided to switch things up by over turning Kara, and getting on top. He held on to Kara's hips, increasing the velocity of his thrusts, causing her pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yes, keep going!" called out Kara in utter bliss.

Kara's blissful face made Izuku want to go even further. He grabbed hold of her breasts, making Kara moan loudly. Izuku felt how Kara's folds tightened up around him and how her warmth increased.

"Oh God~! Izuku!" screamed Kara as she wrapped her legs around Izuku's waist.

Kara grabbed hold of Izuku's face and submerged him into another intense makeout session. She wrapped her arms around Deku, enjoying the feeling of his body being pressed against her. The friction between their bodies was really making Kara feel how she wanted.

Izuku then kissed her in the neck sending some volts into her. He then called upon a fraction of his quirk's power to give Kara some more power. With his brand new strength, Izuku thrust into Kara, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Kara, you feel… so tight," said Izuku into Kara's ear in a raspy whisper.

"Glad you like it, Big Green," whispered Kara back between her moans. "Now turn me around and really fuck me!" She said before kissing Izuku once more.

Izuku did as Kara asked and turned her body, raising her round firm ass at him. Izuku began thrusting once more, reaching depths that he hadn't been able to reach before.

"Please, Izuku, oh yes! Spank me!" Kara moaned as she felt herself getting pounded from behind.

Izuku raised his right hand before bringing it down upon her right buttcheek, sending ripples through her flesh. He grabbed a hold of her hips and continued to smack into them upon her request. He knew that she was enjoying this, even if she didn't want to admit that this had a more emotional aspect to it.

"Kara, you're so warm," began Izuku

"Thank you~ Oh god that's the spot!" Kara said as Izuku moved his hips faster and she gripped the bedsheets.

"You're so cute!" said Izuku, catching Kara off guard.

"Wha-wha!" began Kara mid moans before her face turned as red as her heat vision. "Why are you saying such things, now of all times?!" She said feeling her mind go blank from the strength of the thrusts.

"Because it is true!" Izuku said before spanking Kara's butt. "You are beautiful."

Those words made Kara really get into the feeling that had been building inside her. She down right climaxed by his words. Kara didn't know what she was doing, but she found herself leaning back and kissing Izuku once more from over her shoulder. It wasn't an animalistic kiss like the previous ones. It was more like the kiss she gave him that night at the museum. A kiss filled with love.

"I love you," said Kara in a whisper that was almost too low for Izuku to listen.

But despite Kara's confession, still they went on with their love making. They could feel each other trembling, and ready for their release.

"Izuku, I'm cumming!" Kara admitted.

"I need to pull out, I'm also-" began Izuku but Kara pulled his hands over to her breasts and pressed them hard.

"No, please. Inside me please, I need it," said Kara giving Izuku no time to fight back.

Izuku's manhood twitched wildly as Kara's muscles kept applying pressure on it. This had now become a battle of wills. Who would cum first? One thing Izuku could be sure of, he had to end this before she could end him.

Izuku called upon the power of One For All once more, and thrust with all the strength he could muster. With the first one he landed a graze on Kara's precious spot, causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure. Seeing this made Izuku continue and repeat his actions. He struck Kara's G-spot over and over again, causing her tongue to roll out in pleasure. However, this brought upon a double-sided blade effect.

The more Izuku would thrust into the muscular blonde, the more he neared his climax. It was a gamble, but he had to see it through.

Kara, for her part, moved and swayed her hips as best as she could to hold her iron grip on Izuku. She moved them side to side, up and down, she even moved them like a bitch in heat.

In their struggle for outlasting the other, the two lovers were unaware that they had reached their respective climaxes. They clashed for one last time and they both came. Izuku's seed was plunged deep inside Kara's womb, causing her to coat Izuku's manhood with her own fluids.

The two lovers remained perfectly still until they allowed their climaxes to pass. After the last rope of seed went into Kara, they fell down face first into the bed. They were both panting as it had been a marathon in both physical and emotional terms. Kara slowly moved her head to look at Izuku's face.

"You're an amazing lover, greenie," said Kara between pants.

"Did you say you loved me?" asked Izuku

"I didn't know what I was saying half of the time," Kara lied. "But if you ever need to scratch an itch, I'll gladly be your spooning buddy." She said before kissing him over her shoulder.

The two young lovers laid like that, bathing in the afterglow and allowing the night to take them.

* * *

The next day, Kara woke up and tried to stretch her arms and crack her neck, but found herself wrapped in Izuku's embrace. A smile appeared on her face before giving him a kiss on the forehead. She went to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. Kara began flexing her muscles and smiling to herself.

"Oh yeah, let's see Diana beat last night," said Kara before lifting up her boobs. "I should probably use these girls next time," She said before blushing hard and smiling. "He called me cute, guess I do got it for him."

Just then someone called from the other side of the door.

"Kara, is everything alright in there?" Izuku asked.

"I'm fine, Izuku," She called back before taking one last look in the mirror, "Never better, actually."


	15. ShockToTheSystem

**#ShockToTheSystem**

It had been an intense few days for Izuku. He had slept with two members of his team, and he was pretty sure that the two loved him. If they found out or heaven forbid got angry, he'd be dead meat. Although, so far they hadn't done nothing to warrant Izuku to run. So for now, he'd have to settle for another normal day of high school.

Izuku and the rest of the Teen Titans were walking through the halls when they heard a loud discussion coming from the school paper room.

"What's going on there?" asked Izuku

"It's probably just Leslie, she's been hounding Lois to put her in charge of a gossip column for the school newspaper," said Jessica

"A gossip column?" asked Diana. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's where a person puts stuff that people may be saying about something or another," explained Barbara, only confusing Diana a little more.

"Basically it's just empty words with no evidence whatsoever, or just repeating stuff that you hear others talking about," said Zatanna "Like, for instance, I heard that Bruce Wayne is Batman because they were in the exact same place, but at different times."

"But isn't that like exposing people's secrets?" asked Diana.

"Most of the things in a gossip column don't have evidence to substantiate what they are saying," said Karen.

"Usually, only desperate people read into stuff like that," said Kara.

"Don't think too hard on it, Diana. We should head to class anyway," Izuku said, cheering up Diana.

"You heard greenie, let's go," Kara said wrapping her arm around Izuku's causing him to blush and for Diana to smile.

"You're right, let us go now," said Diana wrapping her own arm around Izuku's arm.

The two girls lifted Izuku and began moving towards their class. The rest of the team believed it to be adorable and lovely before going to their own classes.

However, there was one more soul looking into the exchange of the two young ladies. Leslie Williams, a punk rocker through and through. She wore a black leather jacket on top of a blue t-shirt, torn up black pants, and black combat boots. All this adorned with chains and a blue mohawk hair style with half of her head shaved off.

"Forget Lois Lame's fall, this is so much juicier," said Leslie with a sinister smile.

She aimed her phone's camera directly at the three teammates and took a picture. She then began editing the photo until it was perfect for her fiendish plan.

* * *

Some time later, Izuku found himself walking through the halls to the cafeteria. As he walked by, he couldn't help but hear that people were whispering and looking at him almost as if he had done something. Just then none other than Hal Jordan walked up to him.

"Green bean, my man! High five!" said Hal lifting his hand.

Izuku was a little confused as Hal had never taken such an interest in him. But thinking it wouldn't hurt, he gave him a high five.

"Bro, you've got to tell me your secret," Hal said. "I mean, how did you do it? I have so many questions! See ya later."

"That was weird," Izuku replied before resuming his walk.

Just then a group of girls that belonged to the gymnastics team began looking at him from head to toe. All the while whispering about how normal he looked.

Izuku just left them before he could hear what everything was about. However, just then he accidentally bumped with a massive guy from the football team, who looked mighty pissed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Izuku

The football player looked down to his phone and then back to Izuku. His face turned from anger to fear before running away from him.

"What is going on here?" asked Izuku as the whispers continued.

Just then when Izuku arrived at the cafeteria he was able to spot Zatanna, Barbara, Karen and Jessica all gathered around looking at something. He made his way to the table hoping that they could give him some answers.

"Hey guys, have you noticed everyone acting strange lately?" Izuku asked causing them to turn and face him.

"I think that it might have to do with this, darling," Zatanna said showing Izuku her phone screen.

Izuku's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at the sight. The post showed him being held up by both Diana and Kara earlier today, and it read 'Three's not a crowd' surrounded by hearts and emojis.

"But that is from this morning, nothing like that is happening I swear!" Izuku said, getting on his knees to plead his case.

"Yeah, we know, but everyone else doesn't think that way," said Jessica.

"What's happening?" Diana asked as she and Kara joined the group.

Izuku of course, knowing the situation jumped in fear.

"Geez greenie, where's the fire?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"I swear it's not what it looks like," said Izuku before he started mumbling.

Both Diana and Kara looked at each other in confusion before looking at the rest of the team. Zatanna showed them the post and that caused both of them to blush brightly.

"Who took this picture?" asked both girls, though it was clear Kara's tone was more angry than shocked.

"Someone by the screen name LivewireShocker299," Zatanna said.

"Then we'll just have to get her to clarify the situation," said Diana.

"Social networks don't work like that, Diana," Jessica said hoping to calm the Amazons actions. "It could be anyone in this school or someone that was just passing."

"Best thing to do is ignore it and it'll just blow off," Karen suggested.

"Okay," said Kara.

"We must hold the higher ground in this endeavor. Please rise, Izuku. We do not blame you for this misunderstanding," Diana said, giving him a hand up.

"Thank you guys," said Izuku on the verge of tears.

Unbeknownst to the team of superheroes, the mastermind behind the post had been taking other pictures and was smiling evilly to herself.

"You want the high ground? Then I'll just bring everyone down to my level," said Leslie before hitting the upload button.

* * *

Izuku found himself in the library with Diana when many of the other students looked at her with some form of disdain about a post. He looked at the post they were all looking at and it showed him on his knees in the cafeteria and Diana holding out her hand. The post said 'trouble in paradise or is the princess into some kinky stuff?'. The green haired hero grabbed his stuff and helped Diana as they left the library. Kara checked the post and immediately grew irritated.

* * *

Izuku and Kara were walking to their next class. He drank from a water bottle and Kara went to the fountain for a sip. Leslie, of course, decided to make some sparks fly to make them more interesting. She sent a small jolt of electricity up to the water fountain and just as Kara was about to take a drink, she was zapped sending her flying towards Izuku. They collided and Izuku spat out his drink, wetting Kara's shirt. The picture was posted with the tag 'Wet T-shirts Baby!' As soon as the post was shown to Diana, she began to feel angry and quite jealous herself.

* * *

The next day, Izuku was rushing to get to class after shaking off Hal for the third time. Suddenly, an electric charge struck his clothes and sent him flying into the classroom, where he had history with both Diana and Karen. As soon as he entered the room, both Diana and Karen were electrically pulled towards Izuku, sticking them together with static. The new picture post said 'He can't keep his hands to himself'. This of course led to many of the girls at school to avoid Izuku and for Kara to want to punch someone in the face.

* * *

The gossip spread like wildfire and both Diana and Kara were caught in the middle of it. They even went so far as to stick close to Izuku almost all hours of the day, much to the young man's displeasure. But much to the pleasure of the one behind the gossip.

During lunch, both Diana and Kara stared at each other like a couple of street fighters ready to duke it out. They sat at either side of Izuku, almost crushing him. The two women didn't take their eyes off of each other. It was only a matter of time before a wild west gunfight started, but thankfully Izuku intervened.

"Diana, Kara, please. You two need to stop this," said Izuku with little valor in his voice. "Those pictures are only causing trouble. Not just for us but everyone in the school."

Aside from making a spectacle out of Izuku, Diana, and Kara's relationship, the user had posted other pictures of embarrassing moments for other students. Sadly, the story of the young exchange student being in a relationship with two beauties took precedence.

"Maybe if Diana knew how to keep her nose out of certain things we wouldn't be in this mess," Kara suggested in a slightly threatening tone.

"Perhaps if Kara showed a little more dignity and restraint then the misunderstanding would not have gone so far," Diana replied just as fiercely.

"Oh god, please help me," Izuku squeaked like a mouse between two tigresses.

The rest of the team looked at the situation and were sure of one thing: They had to stop them before they killed someone.

"Girls, don't you two need to go to the mall later today?" asked Zatanna.

"Yes/Yeah," replied Diana and Kara without taking their eyes off one another.

"Then why don't you two go together, and take some time off from these nasty bits of gossip," Jessica suggested, understanding Zatanna's plan.

"Very well," said Diana.

"Sounds good to me," Kara said.

"And Izuku will go to keep you two from killing each other," Barbara added.

"WHAT?!" asked Izuku in pure shock.

"Good!" Diana and Kara exclaimed, before lifting him up from his seat and dragging him there.

Back with the rest of the team, they were divided on what could happen.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" Karen asked.

"He is a lot tougher than he looks. They'll be fine," Zatanna replied, calming everyone else.

* * *

Izuku walked in between Diana and Kara as they made their way to the mall. Sparks flew between the two girls as they glared at each other with a passion. They each tried to reach for the lead, but didn't as to not leave Izuku behind with the other.

Izuku for his part tried to keep them as calm as possible.

They arrived at the mall and the two girls headed into the shoe store while Izuku went to the bathroom. Before making them promise that they wouldn't do anything too hasty.

Sadly, they were not the only ones in the mall.

Amongst the crowd was Metropolis High's resident troublemaker, and source of the Titans' social problems, Leslie. She had decided to spice up her posts a little more but everyone in the mall looked extremely happy to just be. No one was making a fool of themselves or doing anything she could exploit. That was until she spotted an elevator going up and down.

"That ought to do it," said Leslie as her hand was covered in electricity.

Izuku had just gotten out of the bathroom when he heard screams. Before him was the mall's elevator going up and down at dangerous speeds. Without a second thought he suited up before going to the elevator in the hopes of stopping it before someone could get hurt.

The elevator cables snapped by the constant friction on the lines.

The elevator was going down at top speeds. And it would not stop in time.

Izuku noticed the cables had been broken and began formulating a plan. The back of the elevator was metallic as well as the bottom, which lead Izuku to believe that he could create a strong enough current of air to slow it down. He pulled both of his arms forward and prepared his attack with One For All.

"Double Delaware… Smash!" Izuku called sending two powerful blasts of air into the base of the elevator.

The two blasts of air collided with the elevator, slowing down its descent considerably.

This gave Izuku the time to jump at the elevator and bring it down slowly for the people inside. Once he was close enough to the ground, Deku dropped the elevator before helping the people inside get out.

"Don't worry, because I'm here," Deku said, getting cheers and thanks from the people around him.

Everyone was happy, except for Leslie. Her work had been ruined by the green Titan, and her arcing electricity was proof of her disdain.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! You ruined my shot, Green Bean!" called out Leslie as she made her way through the crowd of people.

"Excuse me?" replied Izuku looking at her.

"Where do you get off ruining my fun?" asked Leslie, poking Deku's chest. "Do you know how many likes that would've gotten me?!" She said showing him her screen name.

Deku's eyes widen, at the name before him. This girl was the same LivewireShocker299 that had been making his and his friends' lives miserable for the last couple of days. But that wasn't important right now.

"Wait, you're the one responsible for this? That wasn't fun! That was dangerous!" Deku called back. "Those people could've gotten hurt or worse."

"Says who?" asked Leslie mockingly.

"Anyone here," replied Deku with everyone around him agreeing with him. "These 'jokes' of yours are over."

Everyone turned against Leslie. Wanting nothing but to send her to the cops. Mall security arrived at the scene, ready to kick her out.

"Alright, young lady, hand over the phone and come with us," said one of the officers.

Leslie had had enough. People loved her, and now because of this hero everyone hated her. Almost like she was some sort of villain.

"Fine, you wanna make me the bad girl? I'll be the baddest of them all!" called out Leslie as her skin turned blue and lightning crackled around her.

"Everyone, get back!" Deku screamed before Leslie could do her thing.

Leslie sent out a powerful blast of electricity, pushing everyone away from her. Her mohawk now stood up, blue as the rest of her body. She now wore a black one piece suit with long spiky shoulders, and a blue lightning bolt running down her chest. Her boots were black and reached up to her thighs.

"Alright losers, say hello to Livewire, the new greatest villain this city has ever known! And I'll start by teaching goody-two-shoes here a lesson," said Livewire as electricity gathered around her fists.

Deku for his part, slowly got back up ready to face the new villain.

* * *

Back up in the shoe store, Diana and Kara were both looking at the same pair of shoes, but couldn't help but glare at each other. They both slowly reached for them only to go back and then try again.

"Why are you grabbing these shoes, they're not your style?" asked Kara as she and Diana were in a tug of war with the shoes.

"I'm only looking at them. Why are you planning to take them?" asked Diana in the struggle.

"What are you talking about? If anyone is the kind to take stuff is you," Kara snapped back.

"He's mine!" The two girls called out throwing away the shoes.

"He's been living with me since he arrived," Kara said.

"I've spent months training and learning with him. Izuku's basically my only man friend," Diana retorted.

"He can always keep up with me, even when I'm mean to him," said Kara.

"He cares for everyone, even if it hurts… him," Diana said realizing what they were doing.

At that moment the two girls began to realize that they share the same feelings.

"He always makes me feel like a lady, no matter how irritating it makes me feel," added Kara.

"He also puts up a smile to help others feel better. What are we doing, Kara?" asked Diana, feeling slightly ashamed of her behavior.

"I guess those posts got to us, but not out of nowhere. Diana, listen, I think… I may love I-Izuku," said Kara blushing.

"I believe... I love him as well. I guess it affects us more since we've made love with him," Diana admitted, causing Kara's eyes to snap open.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kara called out before an explosion could be heard from outside.

The two women exited the store and saw that everything was in chaos on the floor levels. Izuku was down there fighting an electric villain that was using the electrical ports to move around the floor with almost instant transmission.

Livewire had been electrocuting Deku for the last few minutes. As soon as he implemented a different strategy, she went for the civilians. Deku of course being the hero jumped in front of the attacks or tried to move them out of the way. Which of course ended with him being shocked most of the time. Livewire then zoomed from one electric outlet to another punching and kicking Deku.

"This is like punching fish in a barrel," said Livewire before she sent another volt at Deku.

Deku managed to jump out of the way on time, but being constantly shocked was beginning to take its toll on him.

Seeing that their love was being hurt, both Diana and Kara suited up and set their conflict aside.

Back down on the ground, Livewire was ready to take out the Titan.

"Say night night, hero," said Livewire before she felt two taps on her shoulders.

She turned around and saw two very angry superheroines.

"So, more super dorks want in on-" Leslie was cut off by two fists colliding with her face.

Wonder Woman and Supergirl were not in the mood for games. With a combined titanic punch, they sent Livewire flying through the sky and into the ocean.

The deep plunge in the ocean caused the electric supervillain to short out. Leslie could only float as her face had both fist prints on it.

Back in the mall, both Wonder Woman and Supergirl were dusting off their hands.

"No one hurts our man and comes out pain free," Kara stated.

"Our man?" asked Diana teasingly, causing Kara to blush.

They then hurried to help Izuku to his feet. His bruised and slightly charred body and costume showed just how much he had to put up with.

"Are you alright, Deku?" asked Diana as she placed his left arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright… just glad you two aren't fighting anymore," Deku answered.

"Yeah... about that, we're going to have a long talk between the three of us, Mr. Casanova," said Kara, causing Izuku to blush as he figured that Kara and Diana had figured it out, before the three of them headed to their secret lair.

* * *

Izuku was currently bowing down on his hands and knees after being patched up. He was looking straight to the ground as he felt he didn't deserve looking at the two women before him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys that I slept with the two of you, but I thought that it would be best if I kept it private! I will completely understand if you two don't wish to speak to me anymore," Izuku said, pulling back the tears.

Both Diana and Kara were looking at him, but not with eyes of anger or disappointment. If anything it looked like Kara was enjoying the sight.

"Wow, I think this is the first time in history a guy regrets having sex with two women before he's thirty," Kara laughed, while trying to appear mad.

"It is true that you should've mentioned it to us, but again considering that no clear relationship was established you are not at fault in that regard, Izuku," Diana admitted.

Izuku slowly lifted his gaze at the two women before him.

"Besides, it is kinda hard to stay mad at that cinnamon roll face of yours," Kara admitted off handedly.

Diana and Kara pulled Izuku back to his feet, as tears of joy swelled up in his face.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You are like a bunny I just want to snuggle, and mess around with," Kara added.

"Thanks guys, for still wanting to be my friends. But I gotta ask, how did you guys found out?" asked Izuku

"Yeah, how did you figured it out, Diana?" Kara asked, turning to the Amazon.

"After the weekend of your injury, I saw that you carried yourself with a brighter glow and happiness in your step. Much like how I felt when Izuku and I made love back on Themyscira," said Diana.

"Please tell me that the whole 'Festival of Hercules' was not some ruse to just do that," Kara begged.

"Of course not, we went there for the festival and then after a battle against the vile witch Circe we shared the same bed," said Diana with honesty.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture. So what do we do now?" asked Kara with a sigh.

"You guys are both amazing and I can't see myself dating either of you without hurting the other. You two should decide," said Izuku.

"Then there is only one course we can take," Diana began

"Sorry greenie, maybe we can try another time," said Kara getting ahead of herself.

"Actually, that isn't what I was about to suggest. I suggest that we must share Izuku," Diana finished causing both Izuku and Kara to look at her wide-eyed.

"Um, Diana, are you sure about that decision?" asked Izuku

"Why yes. I am sure about it," said Diana

"But, um, isn't it a bit weird or anything? I mean, I'm a woman too you know?" asked Kara.

"Kara, Amazons are taught from a very early age that love is in everything and everyone. You must feel as much love for others as you would for yourself," said Diana placing a hand on both Izuku and Kara's shoulders. "Many of my sisters told me stories of how they fell in love with noble warriors and with fellow Amazons. Love is love, no matter what form it takes," She said before kissing both Izuku and Kara on the lips, and causing them to blush.

Diana brought them into a strong bear hug to which they replied. Izuku and Kara shared a glance before she spoke.

"I guess this is really happening then. So, I call first dibs in sleeping with greenie," said Kara with a chilled shrug.


	16. LaughingFit

**#LaughingFit**

Crime had been on a pretty low level the last couple of days for the Teen Titans. A couple of muggings here, a couple of bank heists there. But no supervillains had made their appearance in hopes of taking down the superhero team. Even Superman hadn't been seen that often.

The team was currently on patrol through the city, but the mood of the team was fairly similar. The monotony of the patrol was broken by the indiscriminate noise of the average teenager.

"I'm bored!" Batgirl said as she dropped down to the rooftop of a building.

"Bored too," Supergirl responded, feeling the same way.

"Same," Green Lantern Jessica admitted as the rest of the team gathered around on the rooftop.

"We haven't had any problems for some time now," said Izuku as even he himself hoped for something interesting to happen.

"Normally a quiet night such as this one would be cause for merriment but it has been like this all week," said Diana.

"I could use some excitement tonight, my magic show has been rather slow as of late," Zatanna added while doing her makeup with her compact.

"One, just one thing tonight please," Kara asked for to no one in particular.

Just then, an alarm echoed down on the street below the heroes. They all turned to the source of the alarm and jumped to the street without a second thought.

The night was no longer boring for them.

"Halt criminal, or you shall face the Teen Titans," Diana said as the team prepared for a fight.

"Yeah, no one steals-" Batgirl began before they all saw what place was being stolen from.

"... from a toy and prank store?" Karen asked, confused as the rest of the team.

"Who would steal from a toy store?" asked Deku as something moved around in the darkness of the store.

Just then a figure busted out of the store and landed before the heroes. The figure was a woman that wore a red and black Harlequin suit with a white neck and wrist puffs, and two pigtails on top of her head. She wore white makeup and a black domino mask.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! So the Teen Titans are here to stop their greatest arch nemesis ever? The Clown Princess of Crime, Harley Quinn!" Harley laughed as most of the heroes just exchanged looks between themselves. Barbara on the other hand looked at Harley almost as if she was Darkseid himself.

"Harley, you fiend! Whatever you're after, we shall stop you!" said Batgirl ready for a fight.

"Yeah, I guess," Supergirl replied with a shrug.

"Well you'll never take me alive, coppers!" Harley laughed as she made her escape from the store.

The Titans took on their pursuit against the clown-themed villain as she made her escape with a bag full of what they assumed was money. Each Titan already thinking of what to do in order to stop her.

Green Lantern created a tall fence construct in front of Harley, but she took out a pogostick and jumped high over it. But this left her open for Supergirl and Zatanna to block her in the air. Harley pulled a small wrapped gift box and threw it at the two girls before it blew up into a cloud of strawberry smoke.

"Strawberry? Really?" coughed Supergirl in slight annoyance.

Harley, for her part, landed on a rooftop and continued running but then she was cut off by Bumblebee flying in circles around her face. Bumblebee pulled out her stingers and began hitting Harley with them. The clown girl then pulled a small spray can and began spraying at Bumblebee causing her to cough.

Harley laughed as she pulled out a stick with a harlequin face on it. She pressed a button and it fired like a grappling hook. She flew towards another building, but her flight was cut short as Wonder Woman stood in her way.

Beside Wonder Woman stood Deku and Batgirl as the Amazon caught Harley by the scruff of her suit. Deku grabbed the bag with that she stole and the rest of the Titans caught up.

"The game is up, Harley," said Wonder Woman fiercely.

"What did you steal anyways?" asked Batgirl as Deku took a look at the loot.

Deku opened the bag expecting the cash from the register, but instead he found something else.

"Chew toys?" Deku asked as he pulled out a rubber bone, giving it a squeeze and causing it to squeak.

"Yeah, they're my babies' new toys," said Harley like it was no big deal.

"What kind of a child would ever need toys to chew?" Wonder Woman asked as she looked at Harley.

"These ones! BABIES!" Harley screamed.

The Titans heard a couple of laughing growls behind them. They turned around and saw a pair of hyenas with painted mohawks and red collars. One had a green mohawk and the other one had a purple mohawk.

Deku looked at the chew toy in his hand and realized his mistake.

"Oh no," Deku said before the hyenas jumped him and his team.

The two large animals pounced on the team of superheroes, forcing Wonder Woman to drop Harley Quinn. The two hyenas began biting and scratching the seven teens as they tried to keep them away from any of their vital points.

A large dust cloud was created as the Titans fought against the, hopefully not rabbid, animals. After a good five minute struggle, the hyenas escaped with their master and the loot, leaving the team with bite marks and scratches all over their costumes.

"Bye bye heroes, we should do this again some other time," said Harley, laughing before turning to leave.

Batgirl for her part, used this chance to throw one of her new Bat-tracers on Harley's butt just as she turned around.

"The game's afoot, Quinn," said Batgirl very seriously.

* * *

A short while later, the Teen Titans had returned to their base to nurse their injuries. Thankfully none of them had traces of any diseases according to Jessica's ring and Zatanna's magic.

"I still can't believe a clown and her pets beat us," Kara said angrily as Izuku finished putting on a band aid on her face.

"It is true, so far we've never faced anyone who would use such dirty and underhanded tactics that appear like childish pranks. We've grown accustomed to villains always taking things seriously," Diana said before punching her left palm with her fist.

"If you suggest going to clown school, I'm going to have to say no," Zatanna said cleaning her hair from any hyena saliva.

"We could try to expect the unexpected, even if she appears to be making jokes she's still smart enough to come up with surprises. She would of course had something in mind to take on us respectively and as such must have several gadgets to aid in her escape…" Izuku began mumbling before Karen and Jessica poked him to stop.

"We understand Izuku, but we still need to know more about this criminal," Jessica said.

"Since she told us her name we can use that to find more information," Karen suggested.

"Her name is Harley Quinn, aka The Clown Princess of Crime, aka the Laughing Vixen, aka Joker's Right Hand Girl," said Barbara getting the attention of everyone else.

They all turned and saw barbara putting in numbers and looking up information on their computer. On the screen there were several pictures and articles about the villainess that the team had just fought. Most of them showed her committing pranks and crimes with what appeared to be common comedy stuff. Sometimes alone, and sometimes with the Clown Prince himself.

"Most of her sightings have been in Gotham over the last couple of years, most of which have been with the Joker. But regardless of where she is, one thing is certain, she's been able to avoid any form of police arrest," Barbara recounted as the team noted her usual cheeriness had been changed by a more serious stance on the matter. "She's also my archenemy."

"This is most impressive Barbara, with this information we'll be able to stop her next crime and be prepared for it," said Diana excitedly.

"Yeah… or we can just follow the tracer I put on her when she was about to leave," said Barbara, pointing to the screen as a smiling bat insignia beeped on the screen.

"Or we could do that," said Diana surprised.

Izuku for his part looked at the map on the screen and noticed where Harley was going.

"She seems to be heading to the Botanical Garden. Why would she go there?" asked Izuku as he began to think.

"Maybe that's her hideout?" Jessica suggested.

"Not likely, but perhaps she's planning to steal something else," Barbara replied before suiting up. "Titans Together!"

The rest of the team just looked at her with raised eyebrows. But not before long Izuku spoke out.

"Oh, is that our team's combat call?" Izuku surmised.

"Yeah, don't you guys like it?" Batgirl asked

"No, it's alright, great actually," replied Izuku

"Alright then. TITANS TOGETHER!" Batgirl summoned once more.

* * *

The Titans quickly made their way to the botanical garden of Metropolis in hopes of capturing the elusive clown. The team spotted the entrance of the garden to have been broken and busted in. They entered the garden and began searching for Harley and her furry accomplices.

"Alright team, we should split up and search for her. Be prepared for anything," said Wonder Woman

"Or we could just follow the tracks that they left for us?" Supergirl suggested, pointing to the three sets of footprints on the ground.

"She clearly doesn't care much about covering her tracks, does she?" asked Zatanna

"Doesn't appear to be so," Deku replied.

The team followed the footprints until they came across a small area where several potted plants were being displayed. Harley Quinn stood there before them with her pets by her side. Without making any noise they drew closer to the clown woman as she looked over the different plants.

"Freeze, Quinn," called Batgirl, causing the clown and the hyenas to turn and face the heroes.

"We have you surrounded," said Wonder Woman.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Teen Toddlers. Here for another spanking?" Harley asked, laughing.

"Yeah, and here's the paddle," replied Supergirl as her eyes turned bright red before firing at the clown.

Harley cartwheeled out of the way before snatching a potted plant. She then pulled out a small black box with the words 'Hahaha' inscribed all over it and threw it to the ground. A large cloud of green gas began filling the room as Harley left the exhibition.

"Low level Joker gas, don't breath it," said Batgirl pulling over her cape to cover her mouth.

"I got this," Green Lantern replied before creating a vacuum cleaner construct and sucking in any and all traces of the gas.

In a matter of seconds, the room was now left clear of the vicious laughing gas.

"After her!" Wonder Woman ordered before the team raced after the clown woman.

Harley Quinn laughed as she believed to have gotten out scott free from her second run in with the heroes, but she was sadly going to get a rude awakening. As she looked back to make sure she had lost the heroes, Harley failed to see Zatanna appearing in a puff of purple smoke along with her team.

Once Harley turned around she found herself cornered by the heroes.

"Game's up, Quinn," Deku said as One For All crackled around his body.

"Oh, really?" Harley asked before whistling to her pets. "Snack time, boys!"

This time however, the Titans were ready for the vicious hyenas' attack. Deku began by grabbing hold of one end of Diana's Lasso of Truth and speeding through the two African predators using his quirk. He then tied them together by their collars before Jessica created a pair of muzzles for the little beasts.

Diana pulled on her lasso and brought the two animals to heel with a powerful tug.

"Heel, beasts," Wonder Woman said sternly, causing the hyenas to yelp in fear.

"Hey, no fair! I don't go around thrashing your baby!" Harley snapped, pointing at Deku who flinched at that comment.

Just then Harley found herself surrounded by Supergirl, Zatanna, Bumblebee, and Batgirl. Before the clown girl could escape they all tackled her into the ground with Batgirl putting the cuffs on her.

Supergirl lifted Harley by the back of her costume with her struggling to get free.

"Looks like the jester is down for the count," said Zatanna.

"Now, to see what she was trying to steal," Batgirl said pulling out the potted plant.

"That appears to be a common red orchid. Not very special," said Bumblebee, looking at the orchid.

"So, you break into the garden, and steal a house plant? Why?" asked Supergirl.

Just then Zatanna noticed something sticking out of Harley's pocket and snatched it before reading what was in it.

"Hey, that's mine!" Harley snapped while Zatanna began reading the paper.

" 'Harley, remember to buy popcorn, toilet paper, lettuce, chew toys for your pets and fertilizer for my plants, as well as reimburse me for my little red orchid that your animals destroyed.' Signed, Ivy," Zatanna finished reading.

"Roommates, am I right?" Harley asked, to no one in particular.

"Wait, that's her shopping list?" asked Deku looking at the list.

"It appears to be so. But who could this Ivy be?" Batgirl asked before something lit up in her mind. "Oh no, you don't mean… "

"Poison Ivy!" called a voice from behind the group.

The team turned to see the plants come to life. They grew large into monstrous figures and on top of a large venus flytrap stood a woman.

Every aspect of the newly arrived woman oozed wild sexuality. She had long red hair that reached past her waist, slightly greenish skin, and a curvy figure that showed off her breasts and hips. She wore a leafy based one piece suit that stopped past her breasts and had no legs. She also wore green heeled boots, and green gloves that reached to her elbows.

"Now, which one of you will be the first to suffer for this attack on Mother Nature?" Poison Ivy called out.

The heroes looked around at the mess in the garden before Supergirl pointed to Harley.

"She broke-in here first," Supergirl said as the clown woman waved at her roommate.

Poison Ivy let out a tired sigh before calling out her plants to attack the heroes. The large plant tendrils charged at the Titans, forcing them to jump back in retreat.

Wonder Woman pulled back her lasso and then called for her team to attack the plant creatures.

"TITANS, TOGETHER!" Wonder Woman called out to her teammates.

Deku and Supergirl were the first to go in alongside Wonder Woman. Deku swung his legs at the tendrils, tearing them apart with his kicks.

"St. Louis… Smash!" Deku screamed as he used his kicks on the large vines that attempted to crush him.

Supergirl joined in with her heat vision, slicing apart the plants that tried to swallow her.

Wonder Woman used her fists to keep any and all toothy plants from eating her.

Shortly behind them were the rest of the team as they fought to reach the plant-themed villain.

Batgirl fired her grappling hook and flew high into the air before throwing down some Batarangs, slicing off the plant creatures.

Green Lantern used her ring to create a weed wacker to cut a path through the garden.

Zatanna used her magic to make the plants wither away from her teammates.

"Rehtiw yawa stnalp, dna t'nod kcatta!" Zatanna chanted as the vines that tried to restrain her dried out.

Bumblebee fired her stingers at the carnivorous plants that tried to take a bite out of her.

All these acts of violence against plant life angered Poison Ivy to new degrees. She called upon the powers of the plant life around her, but soon found out that they wouldn't be enough. She then caught a glance at Deku and a sinister idea popped into her mind.

"I may not prefer mammals but, you'll certainly be an exception," said Ivy before she sent some vines after Deku.

Deku had just finished punching a giant lily flower, when he felt his foot being tugged from underneath him. He was then pulled from the battlefield before being flung into the air and caught again. Deku then found himself face to face with Ivy, who wasted no time in landing a dark green lip kiss on his cheek.

This action did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team, and they were all furious.

Deku for his part could feel his resistance leaving him. He felt like a puppet on a string with only Ivy to tell him know what to do.

"Now my manservant, destroy the interlopers," Ivy ordered causing Deku's eyes to turn lime green.

Deku could not control his actions, as his body moved on its own. With his body no longer under his control, Deku's limiter on the power of his quirk had gone away.

Deku slammed down a punch to the ground scattering the rest of the Titans. The wave of the attack was so powerful that the entire garden, and several blocks was shaken by its strength. Deku rose from the hole and has arm looked like it had been through an oven.

The remaining Titans stared in shock at the sheer power that their teammate had been holding on to.

"Wow, Greenie just needs some muscles to wield that much power?" Supergirl asked, feeling slightly turned on by the sight.

"We must stop him before he hurts himself any more," said Diana as she looked at the villainess, Poison Ivy, in pure anger. "And take down that weed of a woman."

"I'm up for kicking her butt, but how do we stop Deku?" Supergirl asked just as Izuku was getting out of the crater he had made.

"I have an idea, but we have to hold him down long enough for it to work," Zatanna said as she hovered with magic towards Deku.

"Supergirl, you and I will restrain Deku so that Zatanna can do her thing," Wonder Woman ordered. "Green Lantern, Batgirl, and Bumblebee will take care of Poison Ivy."

With everyone on their respective jobs, the Titans went to work.

Wonder Woman and Supergirl went at top speeds, tackling Deku just as he was about to charge at them. The clash between the three created another shockwave. Wonder Woman held onto Deku's left arm and pressed her knee behind his own, making him bow. Supergirl for her part, wrapped her arms around Deku from behind to keep him from moving. They struggled to keep Deku in place while leaving him unharmed.

"Zee, whatever you're planning, do it now!" Supergirl called out as she held on to her love along with Diana.

Zatanna, as on que, dropped from above and clasped both of her hands on Izuku's face.

"Nruter ot ruoy sesnes dna laeh yna sdnuow htiw siht ssik," Zatanna chanted before kissing Izuku square on the lips.

This action caused both Wonder Woman and Supergirl's eyes to almost pop out of their sockets as it looked like Zatanna was enjoying herself a little bit too much. The kiss was not a small peck on the lips, it was the kind of kiss that makes people's hearts melt. A kiss that only lovers share. The kind of kiss that both Diana and Kara had given Izuku.

As the kiss went on, Deku was encased in a pinkish purple aura. His previously mangled arm was put back in place with nothing but a scratch on it. The rest of his wounds were mended and his mind was cleared from any pheromones that had made him Poison Ivy's slave. Deku's eyes turned back to their usual green color as Zatanna finished their kiss.

"Tell me darling, was it as good for you as it was for me?" asked Zatanna, giving dazed Deku bedroom eyes.

Izuku's mind quickly caught up with his body and turned as red as a tomato before he felt two presences behind him. He turned around and saw both Wonder Woman and Supergirl, glaring directly at Zatanna. They were clearly not amused in the slightest.

Back with Poison Ivy she was laughing her butt off at the exchange between the heroes.

"Oh, I just love it when mammals fight over mates. It is so funny," said Ivy.

"Oh, we bet," replied Green Lantern as she, Batgirl and Bumblebee floated behind her.

Poison Ivy tried to flee but Bumblebee stung her with her stingers. Batgirl unleashed a spray can of weed killer on Ivy's plants causing them to dry up. And all that plus Jessica scooping her up with a large net where Harley and her hyenas were kept.

"Ah, don't worry, Red. At least we had one heck of a night," said Harley as she looked at Supergirl and Wonder Woman discussing with Zatanna about her actions, while Izuku laid down on the floor passed out.

"Yeah, I guess. Please tell me you got the popcorn," said Poison Ivy looking at Harley

"Oh shoot, I knew I forgot something," Harley replied causing Ivy to sigh.


	17. BattleOfWills

**#BattleOfWills**

Oa, home planet of the Green Lantern Corps. This planet housed, trained, and deployed countless Green Lanterns across the universe. Today, it was under attack.

From the depths of space, a purple humanoid with three eyes and a horizontal fin across its head appeared before the entire corps. He wore a long black cape that was held together by three golden circles on his chest. He had black pants, and golden bracelets that gave him a menacing overlord look.

"So this is the legendary Green Lantern Corps." He said before unleashing a powerful wave of psionic energy from his third eye. The corps created shield constructs to defend themselves, but were quickly overpowered by his power.

"How unbearably pathetic," He finished.

"What's pathetic, Despero, is thinkin' a poozer like you can turn the corps into your own personal army!" Kilowog said before creating a rocket launcher and firing it at the alien, who merely dodged it and released another wave of energy.

"Fool! Don't you know? I have the power to bend their pathetic wills to mine!" Despero said, using his third eye's power to take over the minds of the corps members, their eyes turning red and their faces blank and emotionless.

"See how easily they fall to me? And your masters, The Guardians of The Universe, are next."

"The Guardians got moved to a safe place. Which is more than I can say for YOU!" Kilowog yelled, throwing a missile barrage at Despero, who simply used his new slaves to create a massive barrier to protect him.

"Submit to me willingly, Kilowog, and together we can bring about a golden age unlike any ever seen before," Despero offered.

"You mean an age o' servitude? Where everybody's just a puppet for you to pull their strings? No thanks! And I won't let you use the corps against the rest o' the universe!" Kilowog said firmly.

Angered by the Lantern's refusal, Despero sent his mind-controlled puppets to charge at the massive alien. Kilowog however, had one more trick up his sleeve. One that he always considered a last resort.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power: Green Lantern's light!" Kilowog recited, unleashing a massive beam from his ring, enveloping every member of the corps in its light.

As it faded away, Despero looked at his surroundings, seeing that he was now alone.

"So Kilowog decided to destroy himself and the corps rather than leave it in my care… A minor annoyance that will require a slight change in plans," He said before flying off back into the void, not noticing the small Lantern ring floating in space before flying off into the void itself, the opposite way of Despero.

* * *

Back on Earth, Deku and the rest of the Teen Titans were facing off against a giant robot that looked like a giant toy soldier. Inside the head of the toy soldier was a large man that wore a long green trench coat, a red t-shirt and blue navy pants.

"Time for the Toymaker to get some pretty pennies for his new toys. They don't come cheap, you know?" Toymaker asked as he controlled the toy soldier to reach in for the bank's vault.

However, it never reached it as Green Lantern Jessica Cruz created a large octopus that began attacking the giant robot.

"Sorry Toymaker, but you best keep your hands off of the cookie jar," said Green Lantern as her construct held back the robot.

Deku used this chance to run up the side of the building at top speeds. He leaped from the building top straight at the toy soldier's head. With his fist reeled back, he called out his attack as it connected with the large black hat.

"Detroit… Smash!" Deku yelled as the top of the robot's head was sent back with great force.

The Toymaker screamed at the sight of his position being compromised.

"No fair, no fair, no fair! This is Metropolis. Where the heck is Superman?" Toymaker asked before he tried a desperate escape.

From the heels of the robot's feet large flames appeared, allowing the robot to break free of the Green Lantern's construct. The toy soldier flew high into the sky only to be caught mid flight by Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth and Supergirl's strength.

The two super hero girls pulled at the robot's legs, and with a strong pull, they were ripped off.

The toy soldier fell from the sky with its creator screaming for his life.

Just then, Deku jumped into the cockpit, lifted the criminal out of his chair, and pulled him out into the street with a powerful jump.

Before the remains of the robot could hit the street, Zatanna and Green Lantern combined their powers to create a large pillow to catch it, but it never got the chance. The torso of the robot was quickly bashed into tiny pieces by a large green baseball bat construct, causing small debris to fall down on the streets.

"Oh no, not him," Jessica said under her breath, knowing fully who had done that.

"Don't worry Metropolis, Green Lantern is here!" Green Lantern Hal Jordan said as he floated down with a green cape construct.

People around the streets gathered around Hal Jordan and he was loving the attention. This left the Teen Titans on the sidelines as if they were no big deal, even though they still had Toymaker in custody.

"Oh come on, we did all the work!" Supergirl said angrily.

"Yeah, a thank you wouldn't kill them," Batgirl added just as annoyed.

"Don't let it get to you guys. At least we caught Toymaker," said Deku lifting up the builder with one hand.

Toymaker, for his part, only pouted and continued to mumble 'not fair' until the police arrived to take him away.

"Another villain brought to justice, let us go now, team," Wonder Woman said as the team began to leave the area.

"As long as I'm away from Hal, I'm good," Jess replied before someone cut them off.

"Titans. Lois Lane from the Daily Planetoid, care to answer a few questions?" asked the teen reporter.

The team members looked at each other before mutually agreeing that a small interview wouldn't hurt.

"Um, sure," Deku replied.

"Awesome! Now, you are the current superhero team that has been keeping the city safe aside from Superman, what would you say is the source of your success?" asked Lois with a recorder in hand.

"Well, I believe that…" began Wonder Woman when she was cut off by another green wearing hero.

"I'll take it from here WoWo," Hal said, getting ahead of Wonder Woman.

"WoWo?" wondered Diana, slightly annoyed.

"Green Lantern here, and I'll answer all your questions, miss. The key to our team's great buttkicking record stems from my awesome tutoring skills," Hal said earning a collective 'what' from the Titans.

To say the Titans were taken aback by Hal's bold claim would be an understatement.

"Yep, I can tell you for certain that these guys have come a long way from the small fries that they once were. A few weeks of my lessons and they are now able to take on almost anything, even though they call upon my help from time to time. Greenie back there was so amazed by my leadership skills that he modeled his suit after me." He said, boasting and getting on the Titans' nerves.

Having had enough of Hal's boasting, Jessica created a large green hand construct and began jerking at Hal's ear. Effectively shutting him up.

"Sorry, but no more questions," Jessica said before the team, and Hal, left the scene.

A short flight later, the Teen Titans landed on a rooftop, with Jess holding the still moaning and complaining Hal.

She dropped him on the rooftop and the team then glared at him.

"What?" Hal asked

" 'What?' What were you thinking, Hal?" Jessica demanded from her fellow Green Lantern.

"What? I gave you guys a hand. Last time I checked that was a good thing," Hal replied, dusting himself off.

"How exactly did you help us?" Zatanna asked. "We had already beaten that robot, and were about to stop it from crushing the street."

"Yeah! You only smashed it into smaller pieces. That's my thing!" Supergirl added

"Don't see what the problem is. Besides, I gave you guys the spotlight on that interview," Hal said trying to defend himself.

"First of all; You are not part of this team. Therefore, you do not speak for this team, and you do not take credit for this team," Jess listed off while glaring at the male Green Lantern.

"As much as we appreciate your help, Hal, you can't just use that as an excuse to get publicity," Deku said, putting in his two cents. "You've got to do this because it's the right thing to do, and that's all the reason you should do it."

"Have you been living under a rock? Many heroes make their income with publicity and merchandise. Just look at this Endeavor guy from Japan," Hal said pulling out his phone and showing the face of a man with a mustache and goatee made of fire.

Izuku hated to admit it but Hal sorta had a point. Many heroes in Japan were more celebrities than actual heroes. But he was going to be different, he was going to be like All Might. A symbol of justice and peace.

Before their conversation could get any further, a green ring appeared before the superheroes, more specifically, Jess, Hal, and Izuku.

Before any of them could properly question what was happening, a bubble formed around the trio and rocketed them out into space. The rest of the Teen Titans could only look up in uncertainty as two of their friends left orbit.

"What the heck just happened?!" asked Kara afraid that Izuku had just been abducted by aliens.

"We must follow them immediately," Wonder Woman said

"That was a Green Lantern ring, from what Jessica told me, we won't be able to reach it in time," said Karen.

"What else do you know about these rings?" asked Diana to her teammate.

"Aside from creating anything the user imagines out of their will power, it can translate any alien language, protect its user from any environment, even space," recalled Karen.

"What about just up and taking other Green Lanterns and heroes?" asked Zatanna.

"It must be following the instructions of its wielder somehow. To find and take anyone with a Green Lantern ring," Karan surmised.

"Then, something really big must be happening up there," Barbara said as they all looked up at the stars in fear of their friends.

* * *

In the void of space, the green bubble, made by the Green Lantern ring, traveled through the cosmos until it reached its destination. It quickly landed on the planet Oa's surface before falling into Izuku's hands as it dropped the three passengers on the ground.

"What just happened?" asked Deku, looking around as he and the Green Lanterns got back on their feet.

"It looks like we're on Oa, the headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps." said Jessica, looking at the tall green and white buildings.

"I really hate when they do that. Can't the Guardians just send us a call or something?" asked Hal to seemingly no one.

The planet appeared deserted, it felt like a large ghost town.

Izuku looked down to the ring that brought them here and began examining it.

"Do you guys know who this belongs to?" Izuku asked the Green Lanterns.

Both Lanterns looked at the ring and gasped in horror.

"Is that?" asked Hal.

"It can't be," Jess answered in fear.

"What is it?" Izuku asked, afraid of what they might tell him.

"That's Kilowog's ring, but he can't be dead or the ring would've just gone and found another wielder," Jessica explained before putting her ring to look into the other ring's functions.

As Jessica was inspecting the ring, she found a recorded video of what had happened. The video showed Kilowog fighting against Despero and how he used his psychic powers to control the entire Green Lantern Corps.

"This is bad, if Despero is still out there we have to stop him," said Jessica.

"Any ideas as to where he'd go?" asked Deku

"He'll most likely be after an army, but we've got to see if there's anyone else from the corps around here. We couldn't be the only ones left," said Hal.

Jessica pulled out a radar and it showed a signal on Oa.

"There is good news and bad news," Jessica said.

"What's the good news?" asked Deku feeling a little overwhelmed by being in space.

"There is a Green Lantern still on Oa," Jess answered cheerfully.

"Wait, what's the bad news?" asked Hal, sensing a 'but' coming.

"Follow me," Jess said as the trio followed her through the city and leading them, to their surprise, to the brig.

"Why would a Lantern be down here?" Izuku asked.

They soon came to the source of the signal and turned into the cell that held a single reddish-skinned alien with pointy, elf-like ears and a pencil thin mustache on its face. He wore a Green Lantern uniform but didn't look very heroic to Izuku.

"Sinestro?" Hal asked in slight surprise at finding the Lantern locked up.

"Jordan? Cruz? What are you doing here?" He asked in a serious tone, somewhat glaring at the fellow Lanterns.

"Here to save you, I guess," Hal said as he input the code to unlock the cell.

Sinestro got up from his seat and exited the cell and greeted the Lanterns with a handshake.

"It's good to see some friendly faces," He said before turning to Izuku, "And some unfamiliar ones. Are you a new recruit?"

"I'm not a Lantern, sir. My name is Deku and I was brought here along with Jess and Hal. But I'm here to help," responded Deku firmly looking at the senior Green Lantern.

"Sinestro, why were you locked up?" Jess asked.

Sinestro was silent a moment before sighing, "I was running a convoy mission. Protecting a group of diplomats when they were attacked by a group of Okaran Warlords. I fought them off, but the Guardians accused me of using excessive force even after the Warlords had surrendered," He explained.

"Did you?" asked Deku cautiously.

"I did, but you all would understand that we have to take drastic measures to ensure others safety. Besides, it would seem that you require my help," Sinestro answered.

Deku pulled both Jessica and Hal to the side in order to talk.

"Guys, I don't trust this guy. He doesn't seem to bat an eye at the issue of excessive force," Deku said.

"Deku, Sinestro is one of the greatest Lanterns in the entire corps. He's better than even Kilowog and me, and that's me saying that!" Hal said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Deku, Hal's right. While I do not condone his use of violence, it is a common fact among us that the Okarans are known to attack after falsely surrendering and while their opponent's guard is down. Sinestro may have made a rash decision, but he's still the best of the best," Jess said somewhat reluctantly.

"If you are quite done with your discussion, I'd like to know what's happened in my absence," said Sinestro impatiently.

"We should still keep an eye on him," Deku said under his breath.

Deku and the Green Lanterns explained the situation to Sinestro and mentioned that Despero was heading to another sector.

"Then we must make haste if we're to stop him," said Sinestro before looking at Deku. "You say you don't have a ring, that'll slow us down. Jordan, Cruz, help me with this."

"What's the plan?" Hal asked.

"Simple. If he cannot wield a power ring, then we simply use our rings to… augment him," Sinestro said as he leveled his ring at Deku and began to create constructs around him, followed by Jess and Hal doing the same, getting the idea.

Within a few seconds, Deku now stood decked in a set of armor with similar designs to that of Jess and Hal's uniforms, with slight alterations. Such as the astronaut-like helmet over his head, and the will-powered jetpack on his back.

Deku looked himself over before looking back at the Green Lanterns.

"Wow, how does this work?" asked Deku.

"The suit works based on thought, and it'll help with whatever powers and abilities you may possess," Sinestro explained.

Izuku thought about flying and the jetpack lit up pulling him into the air.

"It might get some time getting used to this," Deku said.

"You'll have to learn on the fly. We've got a bad guy to catch," Hal said as he and the other Lanterns flew off with him.

Izuku followed shortly afterwards with the aid of One For All, catching up with the Lanterns with ease.

* * *

The four will powered heroes traversed the stars in search of Despero. They were following the trail that their rings caught on to. His psychic wavelength was easy to follow in the emptiness of space.

As the group flew through the void, Deku slowly got the hang of how to move in space, with Jess looking out for him of course.

"Alright, now just keep your arms straight and that should help keep you balanced," explained Jessica.

Deku did as she instructed him and easily got the hang of the nothingness of space.

"Be sharp everyone, the enemy should be ahead of us," Sinestro said.

"Pff, don't worry. I've got ears and eyes like a fox. No one is going to get past good old Hal," said Hal before being blasted away by a laser beam.

The rest of the heroes turned to see a large Despero with lightning coming out of his hands.

"Prepare to meet your end, heroes," said giant Despero maliciously.

The large evil doer attacked the heroes, swatting them away as if they were flies. The heroes dodged at best as they could, trying to get an opening for their own attack. The giant Despero fired another blast of energy at the Green Lanterns, forcing them to split up. He then caught hold of both Deku and Sinestro with his hands in a crushing grip.

"Deku, hang on!" Jessica called out as she charged to help her friend.

Jessica created a large pair of pincers and tried to force Despero's hand open. But the villain backhanded her away, shattering her construct. Jess quickly halted herself and flew back into the fight with a large shield construct.

At that moment, Hal finally got off his ass and started helping in the battle.

Both young Lanterns charged at the large enemy, but were met by another blast from Depero's third eye. Jess and Hal combined their constructs to create a larger and stronger shield to hold back the blast.

Meanwhile, both Deku and Sinestro were struggling to break free from the iron grip of the villain.

"We've got to help them," said Deku as he called upon One For All. "But I don't think my suit will handle the strain of my power."

"The suit is made of pure will power, as long as your will is strong enough, there is nothing that I-I mean-we can't do," explained Sinestro as he showed Deku how to really use the power of his new suit.

Deku did as Sinestro instructed, even though he didn't trust him. He began to summon the power of One For All, first at 10% and then at 15%, willing his suit to work alongside it. With the combined power of the construct and the quirk, Deku broke free of Despero's grasp as green lightning crackled around his body.

The sudden release of power knocked Despero back a little, making him stop his attack on the other Lanterns.

Wasting no time, both Deku and Sinestro charged at Despero's face at great speeds. They reeled back their fists and uppercutted Despero in the jaw, sending him back. Deku then charged at the alien overlord before spinning mid flight and slamming down his right leg on its third eye.

"Manchester… SMASH!" Deku yelled, sending a powerful shockwave of will power at Despero's face.

The giant Despero shattered into tiny pieces, showing that it was not the original.

"What just happened? I didn't think that it would do something like that!" Deku said, freaking out.

"Don't worry, that was merely a projection of Despero's mind. A clever trick meant to distract us," Sinestro said, causing Deku to let out a sigh of relief.

"Deku!" called out Jessica as she quickly went to hug her friend. "You did it!" Before kissing him.

Jess continued to hug her friend, not realizing that she was basically rubbing herself on him. She could feel all of his muscles, but as soon as she realized what she was doing, she took a step back.

"So, yeah, well done," Jessica said.

"We have bigger problems, you guys. Despero is still out there," said Hal.

"But where could he be? If he's planning to get an army then he could go anywhere," Deku said after getting out of his stupor.

"No army can compare to the Green Lantern corps. All of its members wield the most powerful weapon in the universe," said Sinestro.

"Wait, Jessica, didn't you say something about a guy named Mogo? A living Planet?" Deku asked Jessica, who's eyes went wide.

"Why have an army when you can have an entire planet to do your bidding," said Jess in realization.

"Then we must hurry, tracking Mogo will be easier than tracking Despero," said Hal as he found Mogo's ring signal with his ring.

The three Green Lanterns and Deku made their way through several sectors until they came across a sight unlike any they'd ever seen. Or at least one that Deku never thought he'd ever come across.

A large blue planet made its way through the stars as a great part of its landmass formed Despero's face. At the front of the planet was none other than Despero and was ready to attack another planet. That planet being Earth.

The Green Lanterns landed on a nearby asteroid field to plan their next move.

"Ok, so I say we hit him hard and fast while he's distracted. I'll go in from the front and hit him-" Hal began but was cut off.

"This guy has psychic powers, and as long as he has control over Mogo, he's too powerful. We need an actual plan," said Deku cutting off Hal.

"Dude, chill out. I know what I'm doing, besides I've been in space more times than you," replied Hal

"This isn't some 'get in and get out' brawl, Hal. If Despero can control most of the corps, what makes you think that you alone can take him?" asked Deku.

"Deku is right, Hal. We need to free Mogo," Jess added.

"You're both wasting your breath," Sinestro said. "Jordan only understands one thing at times like this."

"You know what; I'm done with this whole team up snore-fest. I'm taking down Despero myself. You and Jess can pick up flowers and say non-violent things to each other," Hal boldly claimed.

It was no secret that Hal could get on Izuku's nerves, just like another loudmouth showboat he knew. So a certain action started to feel more and more tempting in his mind.

"Hal, if you even so much as sneeze... you'll regret it," Deku said, completely against the idea forming in his head.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try ya nerd-" Hal began.

Before Hal could finish that sentence, he was struck square in the face by none other than Deku. It only took one punch and Hal was down on the ground.

Everyone remained quiet, until Deku broke the silence.

"AAAHHH! I'm sorry Hal, I didn't mean to hit you that hard," said Deku afraid of what made him do that.

"Un golpe y eso fue todo. One punch," Jessica said as she had to admit it was kind of amazing what Izuku had just done.

"I didn't mean to Jessica, I swear!" Deku said repeatedly.

"Calm yourselves, we have work to do," Sinestro said before creating a hand construct that slapped Jordan awake.

"Wha? Ow. Just so you know, I let you have that one," Hal said, although his face stung almost as if Kilowog had punched him.

"Wish we had the rest of the corps with us, that way we'd win no problem," said Jessica before realizing something. "That's it, Mogo has an incredibly strong will, all we need to do it reactivate it with his lantern."

"What about Despero, and a brainwashed Mogo? They won't just stay put," said Hal.

"We'll keep them occupied. Sinestro and I will fight off Despero while Jess looks for Mogo's battery and reignites it," Deku said getting a nod from the group.

"Where am I on that plan?" asked Hal.

"You'll have to keep Mogo occupied until Jess can snap him back to his senses. Are up for it, Hal?" asked Deku.

A smile slowly formed on Jordan's face until it was a massive grin.

"Heck yeah," Hal replied.

* * *

The makeshift team of superheroes flew towards their respective tasks. Jessica used her ring to track Mogo's power battery, entering into the depths of the living planet. Hal flew to the surface of the planet ready to get his attention, while Deku and Sinestro charged against Despero himself.

"Soon this world full of super powered individuals shall obey my every command," Despero said, his eyes narrowing into a sinister glare.

"Not while we're around!" Deku called out before firing a will powered flick. "Delaware… Smash!"

Despero turned around just in time to receive Deku's and Sinestro's attacks directly on his face. The space tyrant recovered his senses before seeing the two heroes coming after him with their fists reeled back. He fired a blast from his third eye breaking off the combination, before focusing more on Sinestro.

"I do not care if there are still some Lanterns, you shall not stop me!" Despero boldly claimed.

"That's too bad, because I AM HERE!" Deku yelled before giving the three-eyed tyrant a powerful kick in the face.

Feeling a bit proud at how they were faring at the moment, Deku turned head after the kick to relay an order to Sinestro… only to find his teammate was nowhere to be found.

"Sinestro?" He asked, only to get shot by a blast from Despero.

* * *

On the surface of Mogo, Hal landed with a powerful crash as he used his ring to create a giant construct of a humanoid avatar.

"Hey, Mogo! Despero's making a chump out of you! You gotta snap out of it!" He yelled, using the construct's massive mouth to shout out to the planet.

However, the enthralled planet was not listening and created a large protrusion of rock that slammed into his fellow Lantern, destroying the construct easily. Falling to the ground in a haze, Hal soon got up, only to be surprised to see some manner of giant green explosive device in front of him.

Flying up a bit, he was further surprised to see more leading forward. Following the trail of mines, Hal was surprised to find none other than Sinestro setting the mines in the first place.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be up there with Deku and protecting the Earth," Hal said, landing before his comrade in arms.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I have no intention of allowing Despero to take control of the universe and I refuse to leave the task in the hands of incompetent fools like you and Jessica… That's why I'm gonna blow Mogo to bits," Sinestro said stoically and without compromise.

"Mogo? But he's a living being. A Green Lantern! And what about Jess? If Mogo blows, then she's done for too!" Hal said in disbelief at what his teammate was saying.

"Extraordinary. The egotist actually has feelings," Sinestro said with a small smirk.

"Look, okay, I get it. Alright? Desperate times, desperate measures. But all we gotta do to take down Despero is to hang back and let Jess do her job!" Hal said before Sinestro created a hand construct that backhanded the Lantern in the face, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Why does that not fill me with confidence?" SInestro asked rhetorically.

Hal got back to his feet and jumped at Sinestro, tackling away from the mines he'd created. He then created a large fist construct and punched Sinestro with it, only for Sinestro to get back up and hit him with a spiked mace.

* * *

Deep inside Mogo's body, Jessica flew at high speeds in search of Mogo's battery. Jessica knew that she had to find it. Every second that she was down there was a second that Deku would have to face off against Despero.

"Come on Mogo, just how deep did you put your battery? Donde esta?" Jessica asked as her ring lead her down deeper into the living planet's core.

* * *

Speaking of Deku, he was being thrown by Despero into one of the nearby asteroids. With a loud crash, Deku slowly lifted himself from the asteroid and looked directly at the space tyrant.

"I expected one of Earth's heroes to come and try to stop me, but I assumed it wouldn't be a child," Despero said

"I'm man enough to stop you," Deku replied as 20% of One For All flowed through him.

Using the will powered suit, Deku held back the pain he felt and then jumped at Despero one more time. Deku punched Despero in the stomach, sending him back before using his new increased speed to pull off a makeshift Gran Torino. Using a combination of short jetpack bursts and the asteroid debris around him, Deku jumped and bounced around Despero trying to get a good opening.

"You think this silly little trick will be enough to stop me?" Despero asked as he attempted to hit Deku with his psychic blasts. "I am Des-" He began but was cut off by a punch to the face. "I am-" Kick to the left side. "I am D-" elbow to the back.

In a fit of rage, Despero fired a powerful blast at the asteroids, knocking Deku off his rhythm. Before he could recover, Despero caught him and began using his third eye to enslave the mind of Deku.

"This armor may protect you for now, but not for long," Despero said with rage in his voice.

* * *

Back on Mogo's surface, Hal and Sinestro were clashing over a test of wills. Hal tried throwing a punch construct at Sinestro, only to be blasted in the chest.

"Why are you doing this, Sinestro? You're supposed to be the best of the best. You're one of us!" Hal asked holding his chest in pain.

"I was never one of you. The justice that The Guardians wish for is a farce. I have always stood alone. Above the rabble!" Sinestro replied before attacking Hal once again.

"Are you really that desperate to prove what a hero you are?" Sinestro asked.

Hal was panting for a second, trying to keep it together, "It's not about me… It's about Mogo, and Jess!" He said as Sinestro swung a flail construct at Hal, only for his to send it back with a Baseball Bat construct.

"AND EARTH!" He yelled.

* * *

Back with Deku and Despero, Deku kept struggling against Despero's onslaught against his mind as Despero smiled.

"You are a most impressive human. But don't you realize there's no way you and your motley crew can win this? Hal is a loose cannon ruled by his ego, the girl is a pathetic pacifist, and Sinestro… Well allow me to elucidate on your comrade's imprisonment. I learned that he not only attacked the Okaran Warlords after they had surrendered, but he also callously murdered every single being on those ships. After which he created a puppet government, loyal only to him, on the very planet he was sworn to protect. You see, young man, he and I both seek to impose order on this chaotic, meaningless universe. He will make a worthy soldier in my cause… As will you," Despero said as he upped the power of his psionic abilities to break Izuku.

* * *

Deep near Mogo's core, Jessica had managed to locate the power battery.

"Yes, finally. Now all I need is the oath," Jessica said, preparing herself to recite it. "In brightest day. In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power! GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

After reciting the oath of the Green Lanterns, the battery before Jess began to glow and soon enough Mogo responded to it. The living planet was regaining its freedom.

* * *

Back on the surface of the planet, Sinestro had just pinned Hal, holding out his right arm as a buzzsaw came towards it. Hal tightened his fists and began to focus all the willpower he still had left, making him shine brighter than before. In a burst of green light, Hal broke free from Sinestro's hold.

Hal used this chance to finish the fight. He created a large bullet train construct and slammed it into Sinestro. The train sent him flying far, out of the atmosphere before Sinestro finally stopped.

"Guess there's a new best of the best," said Hal to Sinestro.

Just as Sinestro was about to attack, a large couple of mountains were shot from Mogo into Sinestro, knocking him out.

* * *

Back with Deku, he was struggling to keep the tyrant out of his head. But he could slowly feel his consciousness slipping past his fingers. Until…

_Get up._

Several voices called from deep within Deku's mind. He began seeing different colors and lights flashing past him.

_Get up._

Izuku found himself before a great flame, and inside that flame were eight different silhouettes. They slowly walked towards him. He could tell some of them were people but others were hard to identify.

_Don't just stand there! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!_

Deku regained his senses, staring Despero dead in the eyes. An idea formed in his mind. A gamble, but the only one he had. He began focusing 100% of One For All in his middle finger and slowly rose it up to Despero's face.

The space tyrant looked confused at the finger getting closer to him.

"Get… Out… Of… My… HEAD!" He yelled before flicking his finger right into Despero's face full force, sending him flying back as well as knocking him out and damaging his third eye.

Deku, while he wanted to sigh in relief at no longer having his mind flayed to pieces, instead let out a scream of different pain at having his finger completely shattered.

"Deku!" Jessica called out as she saw her friend in pain.

As soon as she saw his finger, she created a green construct to hold it in one piece.

"What happened to you?" She asked as Deku tried to pull off a smile.

"Dude, your finger looks like it was stuck in a trash compactor," Hal said as he held both Sinestro and Despero in a bind.

"I kinda went past my limit, but Despero is down for the count," Deku said with a smile.

Jessica gave him a worried look before Kilowog's ring floated out of her pocket.

The ring flew until a bright flash of green light illuminated the three heroes. When the light subsided, the rest of the Green Lantern Corps stood before them, with Kilowog at the front.

"Kilowog, you're alive!" Jess said.

"Of course I am, it'll take more than a power hungry poozer to take me out. I just pulled the other Lanterns into my ring to keep them from being puppets," said Kilowog before he noticed Deku. "Who are you?"

"My name is Deku, sir," Deku replied, not flinching at the sight of the large alien.

"Thanks for the assist, poozer. I'm guessing you knocked Despero off of his high horse," Kilowog said, looking at Despero.

"Yeah, he did. Now if you don't mind, we need to get back to Earth before our teammates start fearing the worst," said Jess before Kilowog nodded.

* * *

Jessica took Izuku back down to Earth, and met with the rest of their team, who hugged the life out of them.

"We were so worried," said Diana.

"Don't pull that on us again," Kara added, looking at Izuku in particular.

"Or at least give us a heads up," Zatanna said before putting a spell to heal his finger.

"No promises, but I'll be sure to bring the Emerald Knight along just in case, and to watch his back of course," Jessica said blushing, and hugging Izuku's arm, unintentionally rubbing her breasts against it, which caused Izuku to blush.


	18. MakingMagic

**#MakingMagic**

The loud sound of clapping extended far and wide within the small amphitheater. Zatanna had been hired to make a small opening act for the Daring Escape of Mister Miracle, but it was safe to say that the audience was enjoying Zatanna's act more. Possibly due to the help of her lovely assistant, Izuku, who was wearing a two piece black suit, white shirt, and green bow tie.

Zatanna had just made a giant card replica of the Daily Planet fold back into a single deck of cards, all before guessing the card that a member of the public had picked.

"And now for my next trick, I shall pull a rabbit out of my hat," Zatanna said causing the audience to look confused and for Izuku to jump back in slight fear, much to the greater confusion of the audience.

Zatanna took off her top hat, pulled back her sleeve before slowly inserting her hand into the hat. Just as she was doing this, a large hand appeared over Izuku, which freaked him out. The large gloved hand picked him up from the back of his suit and slowly began lifting him out of everyone's sight. After disappearing from sight, Izuku was pulled out of Zatanna's hat, now wearing a couple of green bunny ears on his head.

"A little startled, but what an adorable little bunny," Zatanna said, nuzzling Izuku before placing him right next to her.

The audience loved it and gave the two young adults plenty of applause and whistles, a few even giving them standing ovations.

The two teens left the stage with Zatanna being so full of energy that she hugged and twirled on Izuku before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That was so amazing, and you were fabulous, darling," said Zatanna before letting go of Izuku.

"Well you did all the work, I just stood there," replied Izuku with a little blush on his face.

"Nonsense, Izuku, you were as much a part of the show as I was. And you deserve a reward for being such a good bunny at the end," Zatanna said before giving a seductive smile to Izuku.

Izuku blushed as he had a faint idea of what Zatanna was referring to. He had been seeing for some time now that the young magician had been giving him bedroom eyes and teasing him with a sway of the hips here, a blown kiss there, and the invasion of his personal space during training was never too far behind. Izuku admitted that Zatanna carried herself with great elegance and showmanship, so to see her do those things made him blush as much as he usually did with Diana or Kara.

"Really, Zee, you don't have to do anything. I'm perfectly fine, I swear," Izuku replied before Zatanna pulled on his bow tie, getting him less than an inch to her face.

"So you're saying that Diana and Kara are enough for you?" Zatanna asked seductively in Izuku's ear, causing him to stiffen. "But from what I gather, it must be pretty open to keep it so down low. Well, nevermind about that, check your coat pocket and follow me," She said before blowing into Izuku's ear and letting go of his tie.

Izuku took a minute to recollect his thoughts before reaching into his coat pocket and found two cards. One showed a picture of him feeding Diana and Kara some dessert in Sweet Justice and had 'Gotcha, darling,' written on it. And the second card said 'Changing Room… 5 minutes, lover' and was signed with a lipstick kiss. His eyes widen in shock at the bold request, but he assumed that he didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

Izuku slowly walked to the changing room that had been assigned to Zatanna and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he got a response.

"Come in~," Zatanna's voice sang from the other side of the door.

Izuku slowly opened the door, cautious as to what might be on the other side. The room was dimly lit by an assortment of scented candles. He went inside, not knowing what Zatanna could've put together in such a short time.

"Zatanna?" Izuku called out.

"In here, Izuku. Come in," Zatanna replied in an alluring voice that warmed up Izuku's body.

The young man walked into the room as the door shut and locked behind him with several locks. He slowly turned around as the light of the candles illuminated the room a little more. Izuku couldn't find Zatanna within the room, but he suddenly found himself tied to a chair on the other side of the room.

"Sorry for the sudden game of musical chairs, darling. But a magicians greatest weapons are misdirection," Zatanna said steeping before Izuku, dressed in only a purple laced lingerie bra and matching panties complete with a garter belt and stockings, surrounded by a pink aura that made her hair shine brightly. "And her body. Now get ready for tonight's main magical event."

Zatanna clearly had the developed body of a woman and she wasn't afraid of using it. She swayed her hips side to side, putting an emphasis on her great curves, as she walked up to Izuku before leaning her breasts into his face. A nice pair of D cup breasts were only a few inches away from him and he could feel the heat of her body. She placed both of her hands on his legs and began to caress them, feeling every bit of muscle they had on them and getting ever so closer to the target of her desire.

"Zatanna, you don't have to-"

"But I want to do you, darling. Seeing you like that with Diana and Kara has gotten me so jealous and I know it's my turn," Zatanna said cutting Izuku off, before giving him a steamy, mouthwatering kiss on the lips while pressing herself on his body. "I can only trust my lovely assistant to help me with this, after all." She said as a trail of saliva from her plump red lips connected the two.

Zatanna straddled Izuku's hips before she reignited their makeout session. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and into his own and began wrestling for control. She pressed herself on his muscular body, despite being separated by the magical ropes and their respective clothes, she could still feel the strength of his firm muscles right underneath them. She even felt a certain part becoming much harder and threatening to break the zipper. Zatanna broke off the kiss so they could breath once again.

"Feels like someone wants to come out and play," said Zatanna feeling Izuku's erection getting much harder under her sizeable behind.

"Sor-sorry, I can't help it," Izuku replied, embarrassed by his situation.

"Don't be, darling. Let me make it up to you, with my special trick," Zatanna said with a lustful smile before going down to Izuku's pants.

Once Zatanna was between Izuku's legs, she began caressing his member through his clothes. She could feel the heat being emitted by the member and drooled at the sheer size she was feeling.

"Now, for my next trick, I'll make my lovely assistant's pants disappear," said Zatanna before reaching for Izuku's pants, and with a swift tug she had them off without a problem.

Zatanna turned to see Izuku's member and her eyes shot wide as she looked at the raging erection on her assistant. She could see it twitch and stand proud before her, and she had to admit that she was afraid and attracted to such a member.

"My goodness, I knew it had to be big but, how did Diana and Kara get this monster inside them?" Zatanna wondered before grasping it.

Just by holding on to the firm member, Zatanna could feel the warmth of it as well as the pulsation of the blood going into it. She felt compelled to stroke it and to taste it. She licked the tip of the head once before an idea popped into her mind.

"Emoceb a retsam fo erusaelp," Zatanna chanted before hundreds of sexual techniques appeared in her mind.

With a sly smile, Zatanna began licking and slurping at Izuku's member causing him to moan in pleasure. Zatanna was applying the right amount of pressure with her mouth as her tongue wrapped itself around the throbbing erection. She grasped the member in her hand and began rubbing it up and down, using the slippery saliva as lubrication while she began sucking on his slowly growing testicles.

Zatanna used this chance to look up to Izuku, who was now a blushing mess. His face was red as a tomato and he was doing everything in his power to hold back his climax. Zee smiled at the sight and decided to apply the move that she'd been dying to try out.

"You're doing great Izuku, holding on as much as you've done. But I'm about to use my secret weapon on you," said Zatanna seductively.

"Secret weapon," Izuku moaned as Zatanna got back up to her feet and turned around.

With one single movement, Zatanna had pulled down her panties. This not only gave Izuku a good look at her glistening lower lips, but also a good look at her large, bouncy, rounded ass. She looked over her shoulder with a smile. She knew her breasts were no match for Diana or Kara's milk jugs, but her ass and skills more than made up for it.

Zatanna leaned backwards and spread her cheeks with both hands before engulfing Izuku in a warm hot dog embrace.

"Oh, Lords of Order you are so warm, darling~," Zatanna said as she loved the feeling of him being wrapped around her buns.

Izuku, being a warm blooded mammal like he was, began thrusting into the warm embrace of Zatanna's butt cheeks. The warmth of her ass and the lubrication of her saliva made for a very pleasurable experience, but given his binding he couldn't experience to the fullest.

"Ah, ah, ah, darling. Only I get to move in this act," Zatanna said with a wag of her finger, taunting the tied up hero.

Zatanna began to bounce her ass up and down. Basically twerking her behind causing Izuku to moan and groan in pleasure. The magical titan didn't want to admit it but she was enjoying being the dominant one in this endeavor. Her smile reflected how she enjoyed the faces that Izuku was making because of her. She began to press more of her ass into Izuku's lap, bouncing on it as much as she could without actually allowing him any penetration.

Zatanna's actions began to take their toll as Izuku's manhood began to twitch wildly in its soft, round prison.

"Zatanna, I'm about to-"

"Oh, no you don't. There are only two places for that, and this is one of them," Zatanna cut him off before turning around and deepthroating Izuku's member.

Izuku couldn't take the immediate action and was unable to hold his release. Rope after rope of his seed entered Zatanna's mouth and throat, puffing her cheeks. After a full minute of release, Izuku finally stopped with a sigh of relief. Izuku then looked down at Zatanna who was slowly sucking up whatever was left of his seed from his member.

"Now, that's what I call a treat. I believe it is only fair that you try your luck at the same trick, darling," Zatanna said before she pulled Izuku onto the ground.

Izuku now laid down on the ground facing up, to the dripping pussy of his teammate, that was neatly trimmed and shaved.

"You certainly have an effect on women's bodies, Izuku. But I believe it is time that you learn how to treat their needs with more than kisses and gentle caresses," Zatanna said as she lowered herself on Izuku's face. "Now, show me your opening act."

Izuku was unable to talk as Zatanna's entrance was firmly locked in place. He tried to open his mouth but the pink folds got in his way, unknowingly causing Zatanna to jump slightly.

"Now, now, darling, you only open your mouth to lick. No talking," Zatanna replied, as a light blush began to spread over her face.

Izuku began thinking on what to do and, out of habit, he began mumbling about it. However, his mumbling had an unexpected effect as it made Zatanna feel like she was getting a vibrator the size of Izuku's head.

"Damn, not bad darling. Not bad at all," Zatanna thought as she bit her lower lip.

Just as Izuku was about to come up with an answer, he opened his mouth and his tongue got a warm taste of his newest lover. The taste was sweet and juicy according to Izuku's mind, almost like cotton candy ice cream. Following that line of thought, he began to lick his partner's folds causing her to yeep in delight.

The taste was intoxicating for the most part and allowed Izuku to picture that he was eating a tub of ice cream.

Weirdly enough that caused Zatanna to become a moaning mess. Each and every single one of the licks had brushed against her folds, giving her pleasure. Zatanna's moans and face showed just how much she was enjoying her assistant's actions.

"More! More, darling!" Zatanna moaned as she reached for her breasts.

Izuku continued on his task, darting his tongue and mouth left and right. He was, either by blind luck or instinct, making his movements strike at her different sensitive points. The creamy flavor slowly invaded Izuku's mouth, much like how when you eat ice cream on a blazing summer day, he was enjoying every bit of it.

Zatanna for her part began groping her own breasts, twisting her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. Her concentration was focused solely on making herself feel better. The feeling of pleasure was not unknown to her, but she had never felt anything quite like this. The jolts of electricity that pulsed through her body told her that she was reaching her climax.

At that moment, Izuku accidentally flicked Zatanna's clit with his tongue, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Oh god, Izuku, do that again!" Zatanna called out as she felt her floodgates opening.

Izuku did as she instructed, and continued to flick, lick, and even slurp into Zatanna's clit.

These actions brought upon a release that made the breaking of a dam look like nothing more than a squirt.

Zatanna came like never before, and she wasn't shy about it. She released her juices in Izuku's face, as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her tongue hung out of her mouth. She fell down on top of Izuku with the best post-coitus face she could've asked for. Upon having such a release, her magic rope finally let go of Izuku's body.

Izuku slowly got back to his knees and rolled Zatanna to her hands and knees.

Zatanna giggled as she waved her ass at Izuku.

He got the hint and moved himself behind her, with his erection being reinvigorated by her actions.

"And for our final trick; my lovely, and well hung assistant will bang my brains out like an animal until our respective orgasms knock us out," Zatanna said as she looked at her lover over her own shoulder with a saucy look in her eyes.

Izuku didn't need any more hints. He slowly gripped Zatanna's doughy ass and aimed his manhood into her maidenhood. The green-haired hero rubbed the wet entrance, causing Zee to whimper in anticipation.

"Zatanna, tell me if you need a minute or two," Izuku said as he was just about to penetrate her.

"Oh, ever the gentleman, Izuku, but don't worry about me. Now plow me like I was a corn field," Zatanna said.

Izuku did as Zatanna instructed, and pierced her maidenhood, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. He didn't waste time, and began ramming into her heat with reckless abandon. Izuku held on to her hips with his hands, enjoying her curves and her soft skin. He could feel her pussy being as warm as an inferno and tight as a vice. But regardless of her tightness, Izuku continued in his movements.

Zatanna moaned like a woman possessed as the feeling of their combined heat made her go gaga. She could feel how his well endowed member pushed through her folds, striking at her very core. Every thrust into her made Zatanna feel as if her pussy was slowly and very pleasurably being reshaped to fit Izuku's member.

When this started, Zatanna believed that she'd be the one on top, being pleasured and treated like a goddess. But now she was on her hands and knees not caring about anything other than her and Izuku going at it. Her entire body was definitely in heat, but she wasn't afraid of the consequences even though she had placed a special enchantment in her body as to prevent the worse.

But she no longer thought about those things. Now she had one thing on her mind.

"Harder Izuku! Harder!" Zatanna screamed like a madwoman in search of release.

Izuku snapped out of his own romanticized thoughts and applied himself more into his task. He gripped her hips tighter and began thrusting at greater speeds. He went faster and faster until he decided to reach over to Zatanna's breasts and grope them himself. They weren't as big as Diana's or Kara's, but they were still quite soft and tender to his touch.

"Zee, you smell so good," Izuku moaned as he believed that his release grew ever closer.

"Keep going, my love! I still have some tricks that you haven't heard of yet," the magician replied as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull.

Izuku did as she told him and moved his hips in a constant rhythm. He was slowly accelerating himself as to provide more pleasure for his partner. He had no idea what was leading his actions, but Izuku could not fight against these impulses.

Zatanna was quivering at the sudden increase of Izuku's rhythm. She felt shivers down her spine as she noticed her cervix opening with all the thrusting. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that she was hoping for his release.

"Zatanna, I'm about to cum! I need to-" Izuku called out.

"Go ahead, I put a spell on myself to prevent pregnancy! So let me have it, darling!" Zatanna admitted as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull.

The two lovers continued in their rutting with only the sound of their clashing skins between them. The smacking sounds of their bodies meeting echoing ever so loudly would've gotten some attention, but the locks that Zatanna had placed did more than just lock the door.

In a final thrust, Izuku released his seed into the depthsof Zatanna, causing her to moan loudly as the seed filled her womb.

"AAaaaaahhhhhhh~" Zatanna moaned as her own pussy came hard and milked Izuku for all that he was worth.

A couple more thrusts and Izuku was all done as Zatanna laid down with a very satisfied face.

"Did you like it, Zee?" asked Izuku, whispering into her ear.

"Oh, believe me, darling, I loved every minute of it," said Zatanna between pants. "Now you just have to apply these new skills of yours with Diana and Kara," She said causing Izuku to stiffen up.

Zatanna chuckled to herself as she could already picture her friends' faces.

* * *

The next day, Zatanna leaned on the door to Kara's room as she heard the grunts and moans of pleasure coming from within the room. The smile on her face grew ever so slyly as she had been the one to enjoy Izuku's first oral performance, and a performance it was.

After a full minute of pleasurable screams, it all ceased. The door was opened and two very satisfied beauties came out panting in pleasure. Diana and Kara were about to fall down with weak knees given their new experience.

"So, I take it, I taught him well," Zatanna said with a seductive smile.

"Oh, yeah. You really did," Kara replied trying to catch her breath.

"Welcome to our sisterhood of love, Zatanna," Diana said before she fell down with a goofy grin.

"Happy to join you girls. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's my turn," said Zatanna before entering the room, hips swaying.


	19. DogsDayOut

**#DogsDayOut**

Izuku slowly woke up from his good night's rest, when he noticed a strange warm breath coming down on him. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a large white labrador dog. Izuku jumped out of his bed just as the dog started barking at him.

"Good doggy, good doggy," repeated Izuku as he wondered how the dog got in the house in the first place.

Just then, the dog jumped at Izuku with near super speeds forcing him to duck and roll out of the way. The dog continued to bark and jump at the poor Japanese boy, before it started flying around the room.

"What the heck is going on?" Izuku asked before the dog tackled him to the ground and started licking him.

The commotion however, had woken up Kara from her own slumber.

"What is all that noise?!" Kara asked before realizing that the dog was slobbering all over her man. "No! Bad Krypto! Bad! Only I get to do that," She said before flying and lifting up the now named Krypto by the collar.

"I don't remember getting a dog," said Izuku as he wiped the dog's saliva off of him.

"We didn't. This is Krypto, my cousin's dog," Kara said holding back the overly friendly dog that barked at his name being mentioned. "What are you doing here boy?" She asked before spotting a note on his collar.

"'Dear Kara, I need to go out of town for the day. Please look after Krypto until I get back. Love, your cousin, Kal-El,'" Kara read from the note with an annoyed huff.

"What's wrong?" asked Izuku, slowly approaching the dog.

"Just my cousin asking me to dogsit for him. But I can't, I've got Professor Sycamore's stupid science project to finish," Kara said with annoyance.

Izuku began scratching and petting Krypto, seemingly winning the dog over.

"I could look after him if you're busy," Izuku said as Krypto licked his face.

"You sure, greenie? Krypto has all the powers I've got, he can be a handful," said Kara

"Don't worry, I can handle him no problem," Izuku said as the dog enjoyed getting a belly rub.

"Thank you, Izuku, you're a lifesaver," said Kara giving Izuku a kiss on the lips. "I'll make it up to you. Promise."

Kara quickly got dressed and flew out of the house to get started on the science project, leaving Izuku alone with Krypto.

Izuku looked at the dog and the dog looked back at him.

"I'm guessing you want breakfast?" Izuku asked with only a bark as a response.

* * *

Izuku got dressed and walked down stairs and served Krypto some dog food that the Danvers had in case Kara's cousin ever showed up. He served himself some cereal and proceeded to have his own breakfast. Just as he was about to have the first spoon of his cereal he heard a whimper.

Izuku looked down and saw that Krypto's bowl was empty.

"You must have a pretty big appetite," said Izuku before reaching for another can of dog food.

Just as he was about to put the food in the bowl his phone started vibrating. He was getting a call from Barbara. Izuku answered without a second thought.

"Hey Barbara, what's going on?" Izuku answered the call.

"Izuku, this is an emergency! Come to my house NOW!" Barbara screamed through the phone.

Izuku feared the worst, knowing that Barbara's dad was the new police commissioner could mean that a lot of criminals were out to get him. He quickly got his suit on and rushed to the door, but was stopped by Krypto tugging his leg.

"Krypto, I need you to let go, my friend could be in trouble and I can't take you with me," Deku said.

Upon hearing that, Krypto sped through the entire house until it came back wearing a red cape, and a leash in its mouth.

"I guess that could work, but you got to follow me. Understood?" Deku asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, Deku was being dragged by Krypto who was flying like a bird. The young Japanese hero had to keep up with the dog by using 20% of One For All. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they finally arrived at the home of Barbara Gordon. They jumped in through the window of Barbara's room with a less than elegant landing from Izuku's part.

Deku quickly got back to his feet and got ready for a fight, with Krypto by his side.

"I'm here, what's wrong!?" asked Deku looking around the room, only for a massive black figure to tackle him from behind.

Deku struggled to push off the figure before it could sink its fangs into him. Krypto growled at the figure before using its super breath to blow it off of Deku. They both then spotted that the figure was none other than a large black hound snarling at them.

Just then, Barbara entered the room after hearing the scuffle.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I forgot to tell you, Deku," Barbara said pulling back the hound from its leash.

"Barbara, what's the emergency? And who's that dog?" Deku asked as Krypto and the hound growled at each other.

"Oh, right, the emergency is the dog. This is Ace, aka Bathound!" Barbara said, putting on her own bat cape on the dog, only for the dog to pull it off with an annoyed grunt.

"You got a dog, and named it Bathound?" Deku said confused with Krypto mirroring Deku's expression.

"No, I didn't get a dog. This is Batman's personal canine companion," Barbara explained. "Robin asked me to look after him for the day, while he and Batman are on a special mission. But I can't keep him here because my dad's allergic," She said before hearing Mr. Gordon sneeze in the background.

"I need you to basically keep him company while I deal with my dad," Barbara said giving Izuku Ace's leash.

"What? But Barbara, I can't handle two dogs at the same time, I gotta-" began Deku as both dogs growled at each other.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," said Barbara pushing Deku out the window.

"Barbara?" called Commissioner Gordon, causing Barbara to push Deku and the two dogs out the window.

Barbara turned around and smiled innocently before her father entered her room.

"You sure you don't have a puppy or something?" the Commissioner asked.

"No dad, I promise," Barbara said with a big smile.

* * *

Deku found himself in a park, out of his hero suit, in normal clothing with both dogs sitting side by side. He couldn't help but see the big difference between the two animals. Krypto was friendly and easy to handle, save for its superpowers. Ace on the other hand was very disciplined, and would keep a stoic posture no matter what happened. Izuku guessed that they were reflecting the personalities of their respective owners. Knowing this, he at least could predict how the dogs would behave from now on.

"Well, since we're in a park, how about a walk?" Izuku asked the two dogs.

Krypto barked excitedly while Ace only grunted.

Just as the walk around the park began, everything was going alright. Just as they were about to turn a corner, Krypto's ears shot up and Ace began smelling the air.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Izuku as he looked around the park.

Just then both dogs turned to see a cat minding its own business. Both dogs growled at it before taking off after it, dragging Izuku behind them. The cat of course ran like hell at the sight of the two dogs coming at it.

"Krypto! Ace! Please stop!" Izuku screamed bloody murder as he was holding onto the two leashes, doing his best not to lose the two dogs.

Izuku called upon his quirk in order to keep up with both canines but to his surprise they abruptly stopped when the cat climbed up a tree, sending young Midoriya flying into said tree.

"I take it back, these two are more work than stopping villains," said Izuku, getting a meow from the cat next to him.

* * *

After getting down from the tree and putting the cat somewhere safe, Izuku went for something to eat along with Krypto and Ace. Sadly, Sweet Justice did not allow animals inside unless they were service dogs. In that case, he and his companions had to go someplace else. A couple of city blocks, and a mailman chase later and Izuku had finally found a hot dog stand.

"Finally," Izuku said finally getting a chili dog, only to get whimpers from the two dogs. "Please don't look at me like that. I haven't had any breakfast yet."

Just as Izuku was about to take a bite out of the chili dog, a massive explosion happened across the street.

Out of the building came out Harley Quinn with her two hyena pets. She was carrying a bag full of money while her pets giggled at their crime.

"And people say crime doesn't pay," Harley laughed as she and her hyenas made their escape.

Izuku sighed to himself before taking a quick bite out of his food and giving the dogs the rest.

"I really wish I could get paid for this," Izuku said before going into an alley and suiting up.

Just then Deku noticed both Krypto and Ace had both suited up and stood ready to help him. Deku smiled at the dogs before scratching them behind the ears.

"Good dogs, now let's catch a clown," Deku said as he and his canine companions rushed after the criminal.

Deku, Krypto, and Ace rushed through the rooftops in order to catch up to Harley and her pets.

Down on the streets, Harley was having the time of her life. After avoiding the cops with ease, she was ready to spend all her hard stolen loot on whatever came into her mind.

"Come on babies, we have a lot of dough and plenty of time to spend it," said Harley before Deku landed in front of her.

"I don't think so, Quinn," said Deku, getting in his combat stance.

"I do think so, green bean. Sick 'im boys!" Harley called for her hyenas.

The two African predators charged at Deku, but he wasn't too worried. From the darkness of the rooftop came down a large shadow that tackled one of the hyenas to the ground. From behind Deku, a fast woosh of air went past him and picked up the last hyena.

"What the?" Harley asked before she realized what had happened.

Harley gazed upon her two hyenas being taken down by a large bat hound and a superdog.

"I guess I should introduce you. Bathound, and Superdog, Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn, Bathound and Superdog," Deku introduced.

"Nice doggies…" Harley said, slowly walking away as the two super pets growled at her.

Harley took to running away from the heroic figures before her, but her endeavor was a fruitless one.

"I've got her," Deku said before rushing past Harley, blocking her escape.

Deku stopped Harley from running with a light flick of his finger. A short while later, the authorities had taken Harley to prison and her hyenas to the local zoo and had thanked Deku and the super pets for their assistance.

* * *

After handling the little crime, Deku took both dogs back to the Danvers' home where they basically stayed calmed and chilled. The young green-haired hero used this time to work on some homework that he had yet to finish, as well as have a decent lunch for a change.

He was just about to finish his last calculus equation when his phone began vibrating. Izuku looked at the caller and saw that it was none other than his mentor, Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might.

"Hello, All Might?" asked Izuku through the phone.

_"Hello there, young Midoriya, I'm calling from the phone like a normal person!" All Might boldly claimed through the phone. "I was just calling to see how you've been doing in The City of Tomorrow. Heard on the news that you've been busy."_

Izuku flinched at the comment, not having realized that he and the other Titans were indeed getting much attention. Of course he had kept his mentor as informed as possible about his heroic feats and progress of his development.

"Oh, um, yeah, that's mostly because we're the only hero team in the city. Besides, that can be attributed to the fanbase the girls have gotten," Izuku replied with an embarrassed tone.

_"Don't sell yourself short, young Midoriya," All Might replied with a hearty laugh followed by a cough. "You and your team may be Newbies, but you've come a long way in such a short time. But don't get cocky, you still have a long way to go." He said with a serious tone._

"I understand, also I wanted to ask you something," said Izuku recalling his experience with Despero.

_"What is it?"_

"A short while back, I was fighting this villain named Despero. During the fight, I saw a great flame and eight different silhouettes within it. I could only make up some of them to be people. One was a pale man with shaggy blonde hair that covered his face. Another one looked like a bulky man that wore goggles on his head and looked like a brawler. And the last one was a young woman with long black hair and a mole on her face," Izuku recalled his experience.

_"What happened then?" asked All Might, sounding as if he had seen a ghost._

"They told me to get up and fight. Did that ever happen to you? Could it be related to One For All?" Izuku asked

_"Yes, that happened to me once. But it was much further down the line in my case," said All Might_

"What does it mean?" Izuku asked

_"You remember when I told you about how One For All came to be, no? When a user passes down the quirk the next wielder gains not only their power added to their own, but also a part of them," All Might explained. "Think of it like a bonding power. Those slivers of the previous users can sometimes communicate with the current user as a, what I've theorized, defense mechanism of some kind."_

"Could it happen again?" Izuku asked

_"It only happened to me once, but remember that One For All may evolve and mutate under different circumstances. I hate to admit it but I'm as lost as you are, young Midoriya. For the time being, I suggest focusing on becoming stronger for the future," All Might said_

"I will. Thank you, All Might. I'll keep you posted," Izuku said before the call ended.

Izuku clearly wanted answers but he would have to wait a little longer. He had to prioritize mastering One For All, which meant getting more into his training.

Izuku was then called out of his thoughts by Kara entering the house.

"Greenie, I'm home. Did I miss something?" Kara asked

"Oh, not much really," Izuku said as to not worry her.

"Alright, thanks for taking care of Krypto and his brooding counterpart. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay," Kara said, giving him a caring kiss.


	20. EmeraldLoving

**#EmeraldLoving**

It had been a long day for the Green Lantern of the Titans. After a battle against Giganta they had to face off against a history test that she had completely forgotten about. Star Sapphire blamed and attacked her because Hal blocked her number. Then she had to go to a protest against Lexcorps' waste disposal policy in formerly protected lands which ended with her almost being arrested. Then she had her mom's car totalled because of some unpaid parking tickets.

All that she wanted now was to head to bed and let all the day's frustrations flow away. And she knew the best way.

Jessica laid down on her bed and began listening to a song on her phone. She was wearing a long green t-shirt, and a pair of light blue short shorts and had taken all her jewelry off. She had her headphones on and pressed play on her phone.

**"Mi amor, mi corazon. Te amo. Hazme el amor en mi cama y hazme tuya.."**

Jessica allowed the song to fill her ears and stir her imagination. As she heard the lyrics of the song, her hands traveled south to a place she had not touched in a long time.

**"Mi amor, mi corazon. Tus canciones y cariños me enamoran. Mis sueños me dicen que tu eres para mi y yo quiero que tu me abraces fuertemente.."**

Jessica's hands went under her shorts and felt her lower lips begin to become moist from her imagination. She found herself on a beautiful Latin beach wearing a green bikini, sipping a cold lemonade. She began to imagine Izuku coming upon her, his muscles glistening with the sea and the beautiful sunset. Jessica smiled as Izuku fell on top of her pressing his body on her own.

**"Hagamos el amor en la playa. Nuestra vida es una que compartimos por amor y placer.."**

Back in the real world, Jessica continued in her masturbation. Her fingers wrestled with her folds, causing her to moan in pleasure. She continued on, imagining that Izuku's manhood was thrusting wildly against her juices of her pussy spread through her hand and her underwear. She was about to climax when-

"MIJA!" called a voice, startling Jessica.

Jessica's eyes shot out of her skull as her headphones fell out of her ears, and she instinctively covered herself with her sheets.

Before Jessica was a woman that resembled a matured version of herself, complete caramel skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore a brown shirt and white pants.

"Mamá! This is not what it looks like!" Jessica said covering her face.

"No, no, no, it is my fault. I called you and you didn't answer," Jessica's mom answered covering her eyes a bit. "Why can't you just play your music without headphones?"

"Because of noise pollution!" replied Jessica blushing up a storm.

"Honey, it is completely natural and healthy to relieve yourself. All I gotta ask is for you to put a sock on the door knob, and to please tell me his name," said Jess' mom.

Jessica's eyes shot out at the words of her mother.

"Maria Johnson Cruz! What is wrong with you!? I'm not going to tell you about Izuku!" Jess exclaimed, red as a tomato.

"So that's his name," replied Maria.

Jess could only grunt and cover her face with her sheets. This was the biggest humiliation of her life. All that she wanted was a little bit of time to herself and now she was talking to her mother. And what was worse was that she had blurted out the name of the boy that she liked. Jessica wished she could take her ring, fly into space and let a black hole swallow her so that she didn't have to be in this situation.

Maria sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed in the hopes of cheering her up.

"Mija, relax. There is nothing wrong about this. So your mom caught you masturbating to the boy you like," Maria began.

"Mamá!" Jessica cut her off.

"Perdon, I'm sorry. I'll let you do your own thing now," said Maria leaving the room. "But if you want to talk, I'm here for you mija."

Jessica let out a sigh and decided to take the proverbial bullet head on.

"Mom, how exactly did you and dad, um, hit it off?" Jess asked her mother, hoping that she wouldn't regret the answer.

"Well, when your father and I met, we were both working in the same hospital. He was a bit of a klutz at first, but soon he learned and without me noticing I began to fall in love with him. One day I noticed some of the other nurses were getting a little too close to him. So, I armed myself with valor and asked him out. It was a maravillosa cena. He was so kind and gentle," Maria recalled. "He didn't like to argue and would always make me feel special. Y en la cama era todo un toro!"

"Okay mom, I get the picture. Too much of the picture really," Jessica said, the last part under her breath.

"All I'm saying is that you've got to trust your gut. If he's the one for you or not is up to you," Maria said before leaving. "Just so you know I'd like to meet him before my grandchildren."

Jessica threw her pillow at her mother, missing of course. She then collapsed on her bed, just as frustrated as she was when she first fell on the bed.

"I really need to get this frustration out somehow," thought Jessica and then she tried to think of something that would help her loosen up.

Just then, Jessica remembered something. A smile appeared on her face and went for her power ring.

* * *

The next day after school, Jess flew directly into space and returned shortly afterwards. Jessica then sat down on the tallest building she could find and placed down a green plastic tupperware. She opened it and saw that it was a special salad that she had made with an alien purple and yellow flower.

"According to Kilowog, this flower is used by Tamaranians to soothe the body and invigorate the mind in a special salad. Good thing my ring gave me the green light to eat this. A salad of this and I'll be right as rain," said Jessica as she drew a piece of the salad towards her mouth.

Jessica couldn't help but get a whiff of the salad. The aroma was simply enticing, like wild spices mixed in with chocolate and caramel. The closer it went to her mouth the more it watered for it. Just as Jessica was about to gobble up the salad, her communicator went off.

Jessica sighed and then answered.

"Hello, Green Lantern here," Jess said

_"Jess, I could use your help," Deku replied. "Poison Ivy is causing havoc downtown and the rest of the team is occupied with a fire across town."_

"I'm on my way, Deku," Green Lantern said before grabbing her salad and flying off to aid her friend.

Jessica flew fast towards the source of the call and spotted Deku, dodging the attacks of large venus fly traps. She created a fly swatter construct, smacking the plants away from Deku. Jessica landed next to him and they both looked directly at Poison Ivy.

"Thanks for the hand, Green Lantern," said Deku, giving Jess a thumbs up.

"Any day Deku, now let's put down this weed," Jess said, creating a lawn mower construct.

Green Lantern and Deku quickly began cutting through the different plants that Poison Ivy sent their way. She sent giant venus fly traps, massive vine whips, and one or two deadly sunflowers. Deku punched and kicked some fly traps that tried to eat him, while Green Lantern used her lawn mower to cut down any weeds that were in their path.

Poison Ivy decided to use her pheromones to turn the heroes against each other but was blocked by Deku's special move.

"Delaware… Smash!" Deku called out sending a powerful gust of compressed air towards the cloud of pheromones.

With the cloud dispersed, Poison Ivy tried to get away. But she didn't get far, as Green Lantern created a pot construct. She had officially grounded the villain in a prison fit for her name.

"I shall not be silenced! Mother Nature will have her vengeance!" Poison Ivy called out, only annoying Jess.

"You know, people like you make it really hard to truly make a difference," Jess replied.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Poison Ivy was taken to prison by the police.

Deku and Jessica sat down on a nearby rooftop after a long day. After receiving a message from Diana saying that everything was alright, the two heroes decided to take a breath before going on patrol.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get a moment's rest," Jessica said as she opened her tupperware once more.

"Yeah, Ivy can be hard to deal with. Thanks for the assist Jessica. I owe you big time," Deku said, scratching his head.

"Meh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll help me out in the future or something," Jess said before finally getting a taste of her salad.

As soon as the salad entered Jessica's mouth, she felt a great surge of sensitivity. Her nostrils opened up as if she had taken a bucket full of mint. Her eyes went open as if she had been shot with black coffee directly into her bloodstream. She found herself going into overdrive, and warming up like an oven. It was as if she had swallowed a special plant whole and mixed it with habanero devil chilli peppers.

"Jessica, are you feeling alright?" asked Deku

Jessica attempted to speak, but all that came out were gibberish mangled up nonsensical sentences. At least to Izuku.

"Hola mi amor, el perrito del otro se veía muy bonito. Por que no nos comemos unos taquitos de cachete con cebollita y unas margaritas para después," Jessica said in Spanish.

Izuku noted how Jessica was red in the face and moving around like a belly dancer. Which made him blush since she was still wearing her tight Green Lantern uniform. Before she could take another step he caught her.

"Uy, papi, you have such strong hands. And arms. And abs," Jessica said draping herself on top of Izuku's muscular body.

Izuku blushed even harder as he could feel her breasts pressing on him.

"I think we should get you home," Izuku said before lifting her bridal style and jumping to the next building.

* * *

It took a little longer than Izuku expected to finally reach Jessica's home, thanks to Jessica getting a little handsy with Izuku. He had put his normal civilian clothes back on and taken Jess' ring after she used it to dress him up like a bunny.

"Alright, we're here. Finally," Izuku said now carrying Jess on his back.

"Izuku, has anyone told you that your hair smells so good?" asked Jessica, smelling his hair and taking in his aroma. "Mmm, lemonade."

Izuku blushed at the comment, before ringing the doorbell. He really hoped that the Cruz family would believe his story. He then noticed a note at the bottom of the door. The young male hero read what it said, while Jess rang the doorbell once again.

_'Hola cariño, your dad and I had to go to the hospital for an emergency. We won't be back until the morning. The house is locked. Remember, no parties. Have a good night. Mija. -Te queremos, Mamá y Papá.'_

"Ding, dong. Ding, dong, Dong." Jessica said before reaching for Izuku's junk, causing him to flinch and almost drop Jess.

Izuku quickly shot his hands back, hoping to catch Jess. He did catch her, by accidentally groping her ass.

Jess moaned at his firm grasp before leaning down on Izuku's ear, pressing her body even more on his back.

"Izuku, niño malo. You should've said something," Jess said, whispering into Izuku's ear before her ring flew back into her hand.

"Wait, Jess don't-" begged Izuku but it was to late.

Jess had rocketed him and her straight into her room through the window with the aid of a small green bubble construct.

Izuku got back up and placed Jessica on her bed, hoping that whatever that salad had would pass after a good night's sleep. He pulled out his phone to call Diana and see how the girls were doing. The phone rung next to Izuku's ear, but Jessica made things difficult as she tried to take the phone away from him.

"Jessica, I need to make this call. Just lay down for a while," Izuku pleaded.

"No, pay attention to me now." Jess moaned tugging at his clothes.

The call finally went through and Diana answered.

_"Hello, Izuku, how are you doing?" answered Diana_

"Good, Poison Ivy should be arriving in prison soon enough. Sorry I wasn't able to help with the fire," Izuku answered.

_"That is alright, how's Jessica?" Diana asked._

"Oh don't worry, she's completely fine-" Izuku began before being tackled to the floor by Jessica.

Jess snatched the phone.

"Sorry WoWo, but it's party time! Catchyoulater," Jess said quickly before ending the call and putting away the phone, between her breasts.

Jessica now stood naked like the day she was born, on top of Izuku, allowing her caramel skin to shine brightly in the moonlight. She had a nice pair of Double D-cups, a narrowed waist and a nice pair of hips. Her hair was now wild and unkempt, her eyes were like those of a wild jaguar ready to play with her food. She was, what Izuku could guess, a Mesoamerican goddess of fertility would look like if she was made out of flesh and blood.

"Jess, wait, what are you-" began Izuku before being cut off.

Jessica's lips sealed Izuku's in a wild passionate embrace. If there was a kiss that embodied lust, this would've been that kiss. Jess' body was warmer than the sun in the middle of summer, and she was rubbing it on top of Izuku's body. Her very tongue was moving around within Izuku's mouth, darting and moving around, scooping his saliva and putting in her own. She slowly released his lips, allowing a trail of saliva to trail between her tongue and his mouth, the trail breaking at the midpoint and then trickling down her impressive bust toward her toned stomach.

"Now, let's get this party started," said Jessica as she created a pair of green scissor constructs.

The scissors quickly moved at lightning speeds. Cutting Izuku's clothes, leaving him completely naked to the extremely horny Latina.

"Uy, your muscles extend to more than your arms and legs I see," said Jessica as she felt his erection behind her shapely ass.

"Wait Jess, you aren't thinking straight," Izuku said only for Jess to silence him by sticking one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Tranquilo papi, let me ride you like the stallion that you are," Jessica said as Izuku got a taste of her caramel skin.

Jessica licked her right palm before she began to stroke Izuku's manhood with it. She quickly moved her hand up and down feeling the heat of her palm and Izuku's erection increase and become larger than before. Jessica smiled as she felt every pulsing vein of his manhood pump more and more blood, making it harder and harder. She increased her speed until she was certain that Izuku was as hard as she desired. With a mixture of the creams that she used and the saliva of her own mouth, she had achieved what she desired.

Izuku for his own part, kept licking and slurping on Jessica's breasts like a newborn baby would've. He knew that Jess was too far gone from whatever the salad had done to her and the only way to get through to her would be to use his brand new set of skills. Izuku went harder on Jess, using his hands to grope her breasts, causing her to moan out his name. He then switched to the other breast, tasting it much like the other one with as much intensity. All of his lovers had given him much skill and experience to use to his advantage. Which in this case became quite useful.

"Así papi, así! Hazme gemir como una perra. Dame más de tu amor," Jessica moaned in Spanish, feeling her legs weaken and her stroking intensifying.

In a matter of seconds, Jessica was full on horny and wanted to get to the best part of the experience.

She lifted her hips, showing her partch of brown hair, and aimed Izuku's erection directly into her entrance.

Izuku's eyes widen as he looked upon her pink lips. He separated from her breast and looked her right in the eye. In her eyes, he saw lust and even the most rational words would not dissuade her from her endeavor.

"Jess, are you sure about this?" asked Izuku, as a final plea for her to stop.

"Oh Izuku, always so kind and adorable. Like a puppy. But I don't need a puppy, I need an alpha," Jess replied before lowering herself down on his erection.

The first few seconds were hard as Jessica missed a couple of times causing her to rub his lower head into her clit. She then gained a good hold on it and plunged herself down. The aphrodisiac had made her body loose enough to withstand her hymen being pierced so abruptly, but she was still tight enough to feel the twitching of Izuku's member inside her. She stayed still for a few more seconds, moaning at the feeling of a hotrod being inside her.

"Jessica, if you need a minute, you just have to ask," said Izuku as he knew that Jess was still new at this.

"I can do this, just let me be your breeding mare for a while," Jessica said before she began bouncing.

She lifted herself up and down, slowly at first, but then picked up speed. Her large breasts bounced before Izuku, enticing him to reach for them. She held onto him by placing her hands on his chest, pressing her breasts together all the more. Jessica was loving the reality of her situation, her mind was free of any and all distractions.

Izuku tried his best to allow Jessica to establish her own rhythm, but a primal part of him told him to stand his ground and fight back. He began thrusting into her with his hips causing her to gasp and moan, before he reached for her breasts and began sucking on them once more. His hands reached for her ass and began groping it with great skill and strength in his hands. All the practice had made him proficient in the art of love. Izuku released the caramel flavored nipple and kissed Jessica on the lips making her eyes go wide with pleasure.

The more they kissed the more they became excited and focused on their love making.

Izuku was able to push back Jessica onto her back, causing her to wrap herself around his body. Her legs were now around his waist and her eyes were closed in pleasure.

"Más papi, Aaaaah~!" screamed Jessica as one of Izuku's thrusts struck her G-spot.

"Jessica, you're so tight and feel so warm inside," Izuku replied as he kissed her neck.

Jessica moaned in pleasure as she continued to receive every single thrust that Izuku sent her way. She was enjoying every second of it, but she wasn't sure how long she still had. The plant's effects started to die down, and with that her inevitable climax.

Izuku for his part wasn't too far behind.

"Izuku, correte pronto!" Jessica screamed feeling her pleasure reaching her limits.

"I gotta pull out, Jess," Izuku said but Jessica held him in place.

Izuku continued on his thrusts as Jessica grinded herself on the young hero from below. Their combined desires for release were only matched by Jessica's intense salad-induced lust.

The hits from Izuku's member struck not only Jessica's G-spot but also the entrance to her womb. Like a powerful battering ram he struck at her entrance over and over until she finally opened up to him. With a mighty cry of passion, Jessica held on to Izuku as she came.

In turn, Izuku came deep inside Jessica. His warm seed seeped into her womb, knocking her out cold from all the pleasures that she was feeling.

With nothing but gasps and pants left between the two of them, they collapsed into a dreamless slumber. The only sound left inside the room was the well satisfied moans of Jessica before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Jessica was beyond shocked by the events and her actions. She had not only made a complete fool of herself but she had also slept with her friend before she was married to him. And safe to say that when Diana, Kara, and Zatanna called her and Izuku to speak, she was not feeling very good about herself.

"I am so sorry and I cannot possibly apologize enough to you, Izuku. I didn't mean to pounce on you like that," Jessica said on her knees feeling horrible for her actions. "I know you must think that I am a horrible person."

"What? No, Jessica. I'm as much to blame for what happened, besides you weren't in your right mind," Izuku said, hoping to cheer his friend up.

"No wonder you went out like a bunny in heat," said Kara gaining the attention of the two green-colored heroes.

She stood next to Diana and held one of the salad leaves in her hand.

"These things are used as a pretty strong aphrodisiac on Tamaran," said Kara before putting away the leaf. "Uncle Jor-El once said that couples there use to munch on this and they have a wild honeymoon or two. Only good thing is that they prevent pregnancy," she added, laughing.

"I feel so ashamed," Jessica said with a heavy blush.

"You needn't feel ashamed Jessica. You had strong feelings of love and sometimes lust can cloud your mind. We speak from experience," Diana said comforting Jessica.

"Wait, so Izuku and… you three?" Jess asked with her eyes wide open.

"Yep, who do you think taught him his skills?" Zatanna asked before kissing Izuku on the cheek.

"I hate to admit it, but green bean here is really amazing when he gets over his nerves," added Kara causing Izuku to gasp.

Jessica stayed quiet while processing what she had just heard. And then spoke once more.

"Is there room for one more?" Jess asked with no shame.

"As long as your love is true, then yes," Diana said before Jess tackled Izuku with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: Song is made up.**


	21. RevengeOfCatwoman

**#RevengeOfCatwoman**

Izuku was walking down through the mall while carrying several bags that belonged to both Diana and Kara. As part of their relationship, he was to accompany them to the mall to help them buy clothes and other things that they liked. As of this moment, they had been to three different stores and Izuku had been placed in several embarrassing positions thanks to the girls. From telling them about their new shoes to waiting for them to change and try on makeup. Things didn't exactly improve when Kara suggested a few naughty things in the dressing room.

"Diana, Kara, are you sure that you're missing something?" asked Izuku as he held on to their bags.

"Do not fret Izuku, we are almost done," Diana answered giving hope to the green hero.

"Yeah, only a store or two more. Then we can get to the nasty stuff," Kara said causing Izuku to blush while she pinched his cheek.

"Kara, as much as I enjoy shows of affection, I believe you should get some restraint," said Diana as they passed by a jewelry store.

Inside the store, a certain cat-themed burglar gazed upon a large selection of diamonds before her eyes.

"Now this is what I call a purr-fect display of beauty," said Catwoman, now out of costume.

"I'm sorry miss, but may I help you?" a man asked the young woman.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'll be taking all of these beauties with me," Catwoman boldly claimed.

This caused the other customers of the establishment to gasp as they all turned to look at her. Only to then believe that she was only joking and going back to their own purchases. The man before Catwoman was completely taken aback by her claim as no one could purchase all the diamonds in the store.

"Miss, I must insist that you do not make such jokes. You could give off the wrong impression if you said you'd buy all of these," said the man.

"I guess it was in poor taste. But then again, I never said that I'd be paying," Catwoman said before a small black ball dropped to the floor.

A thick coat of black smoke covered the entire store. The workers and other buyers began coughing as someone snuck around the display cases and took all the different diamonds before sprinting out of the store. The alarms went off as the smoke cleared out.

The three Titans turned and saw what was happening and quickly hid to activate their own suits. A minute later and Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Deku were all looking for the culprit of the diamond theft. Just then, they heard a loud scream on the lower levels of the mall.

"Over there!" Deku called out pointing to a now fully dressed and suited up Catwoman.

"So Garfield's back, huh? Then let's get her," Kara said before flying directly after the cat-themed villain.

Deku and Wonder Woman raced behind her, knowing that Catwoman was a crafty minx. They caught up with their teammate with ease and began chasing the catburglar.

"Stop right there, Catwoman," called Wonder Woman, getting the villain's attention.

"It seems I have a tail. Time to see how well I can shake it," Catwoman said before whipping out her whip and swinging herself high to the next floor.

The three heroes followed close behind her. Deku hopped from railing to railing until he reached the floor Catwoman was on. Wonder Woman and Supergirl followed closely behind him and were met with a large hall of mirror showings.

"Catch me if you can, heroes," Catwoman taunted from within the hall of mirrors.

"She truly takes this too much like a game, doesn't she?" Wonder Woman asked before they went into the hall of mirrors.

The team of heroes slowly made their way through the hall. Their reflections being the only thing that told them where they were going. That, and the taunting callings of the cat burglar.

"So, little Supergirl decided to call her little friends to give her a hand, did she?" Catwoman asked as her reflection spread through the hall. "What's the matter? Afraid that I'll beat you once more?"

"Nah, I just thought that my friends would love to beat you themselves," Supergirl replied before going after a reflection of Catwoman, only to shatter a mirror.

The Titans then heard the mocking laughter of the catburglar echo as the other reflections of her ran away. The heroes ran after her, knowing now that they were in a maze of mirrors and Catwoman was using that to her advantage.

"It's no use, she'll just keep using the mirrors to distract us. We need to track her before she gets away," Wonder Woman said before punching a mirror out of her way.

"I've been in a few mirror houses before. The trick is to keep aware of your tracks, or else you'll be running in circles," Deku said before pointing to the ground.

Supergirl's eyes narrow as she and Wonder Woman look at their feet, until the idea hits them.

"I see what you're saying, greenie," Supergirl said before activating her infrared vision.

Different sets of footprints appeared before Supergirl's eyes. The first set resembled Izuku's footprints, while the second one matched Diana's combat shoes. The third set went far beyond the reach of the three heroes. Those had to be the ones that belonged to Catwoman.

"I got her tracks! Follow me!" said Supergirl as she went after the cat burglar.

Both Deku and Wonder Woman followed after her. The heroes followed Supergirl's lead until they finally managed to catch up to Catwoman. Deku used One For All to speed past Supergirl and managed to cut off Catwoman before she could get away. Wonder Woman used this chance to wrap the cat themed villainess with her Lasso of Truth.

Catwoman fell to the ground, dropping her stolen loot.

"Nice try, kitty, but you just got put in the dogpound," Supergirl said before lifting the cat burglar from the back of her suit.

"I suppose that was your poor attempt at a cat pun, wasn't it? Not bad. But once again, you miss the bigger picture," Catwoman said before pulling something from behind her.

It looked like a big chunk of a red crystal wrapped by a metal bracelet. The bracelet suddenly wrapped around Supergirls wrist causing her to gasp. Deku quickly rushed to Supergirl's side as she fell limp to the ground.

"You see, last time we fought I only used the classic green kryptonite, but I found that there are other colors and flavors of these rocks. Wonder what this one will do," Catwoman said. "Only I have the key to get it off."

"Release our friend at once!" Wonder Woman demanded of the cat burglar.

"Sorry, but this kitty has to bounce," Catwoman said before dropping another smoke bomb on the floor.

The room was completely filled with black smoke, blinding the three heroes. The smoke slowly began to spread out and clear. Once the smoke had been cleared out, they all saw that Catwoman had made her escape, taking the jewels with her and leaving the red kryptonite bracelet with Kara.

"Curses, she has escaped," said Wonder Woman before heading to her friends.

"Supergirl, are you alright? How are you feeling?" Deku asked as he helped her to her feet.

Supergirl didn't say anything as she got back to her feet. She looked to herself and noticed that she was totally fine.

"I feel, fine. Great even," Supergirl replied laughing. "This thing must've been a dud or something. Hey, who wants pizza?"

* * *

A few minutes later the three heroes had gotten back into their civilian clothes and were eating at a pizza stand. Well, one of them was eating.

Kara, for some reason, had been munching down on every slice she could get her hands on. She kept on saying that she truly loved the different tastes that she was trying. She had gotten slices of pepperoni, margarita, spicy sausage, Canadian bacon, broccoli, eggplant, mushrooms, peppers, onions, and even French fries. Regardless of the topping, Kara would consume the pizza.

"Oh my gosh guys, this is so good. You gotta try these salmon thingies," Kara said before slurping down another slice.

Both Izuku and Diana for their part had lost their appetite. They were however, concerned that Kara was acting a little strange. She had always been a rebel and acted like one, but she always had some form of restraint. Now she didn't care where she was or who she was with, Kara would act however she felt like acting.

"Kara, are you sure you don't feel anything off?" asked Izuku concerned about his friend.

"I feel great, Izuku. Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" Kara wondered.

"Well, the reason is that… you seem to be more undeterred by what you're doing," Diana said.

"What?" asked Kara not sure as to what her friend had just said.

"That you feel… um, loose? No, that's not right. Enjoying yourself more than usual," said Diana hoping to not come off as rude.

Kara looked at Diana and then at the pizza a couple of times before her eyes went wide, almost as if someone had finally lit the light bulb in her head.

"Oh, I get it," Kara said.

"You do?" asked Izuku hoping that Kara would notice that something might be wrong with her.

"That is a relief, we-" Diana began.

"You think I'm FAT!" Kara screamed before grabbing hold of their table and flinging it great strength at one of Lexcorp billboards, shocking both of her friends.

Kara had gone a complete 180 as she rushed at Diana and lifted her up with rage in her eyes. She growled at the Amazon and looked like she was about to put the hurt on her. But before Kara could do something she might regret, Izuku called upon One For All to pull her back.

"Kara! Please calm down!" Izuku begged as he pulled back the Kryptonian woman.

"But she just called me fat! I'm not fat, I'm big boned," Kara said, oddly sounding like whining.

"Please, Kara, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just worried about your behavior. I'm sorry," Diana said, hoping to calm her friend down.

That seemed to do the trick as Kara calmed down a bit. She lowered Diana without much of a problem.

"Sorry, I guess I overreacted," said Kara before finally noticing something. "Hey Diana, I hadn't noticed before but you've got great boobs."

That comment of course made Diana blush, as she'd never been told that by another woman. Also taking in consideration that the complement came from one of her closer friends it really made an impact on her.

"Um, thanks, I suppose," Diana said blushing.

"I mean, I love mine and all, but yours have a strange softness to them that just makes me want to hug them," Kara added while looking at Diana in the eye. Not realizing that she was being a little too forward with her statement.

Kara then looked at Izuku before another idea popped into her had.

"I know. Hey, Greenie, which ones do you prefer?" asked Kara causing Izuku to jump back in shock.

"What?!" asked both Izuku and Diana in shock.

"Which ones do you prefer? Mine or Diana's?" Kara asked.

Their conversation had started to cause people to mumble and look at them with curiosity.

Seeing their situation was only going to get worse, both Izuku and Diana grabbed hold of Kara and fled the scene.

* * *

They ran what appeared to be miles until they returned to their hidden headquarters. They dropped Kara on the couch before Izuku tried to catch his breath.

"That was easily the most odd experience of my life, and it only lasted a few minutes," Diana said

"So, is Izuku going to compare us now or-?" Kara began before a red faced Izuku cut her off.

"Kara, you can't just say stuff like that in public!" Izuku said, his face red like a tomato.

"Ever since Catwoman placed that piece of kryptonite on you, you've been acting like you don't have any restraint or inhibitions. It must come off," Diana said, pointing to the bracelet.

"I second it," said Izuku as both he and Diana held on to the bracelet and began pulling on it.

Both Izuku and Diana grabbed hold of the bracelet on Kara's wrist and pulled with great force. They tugged over and over again, hoping that the source of all their problems would come off of their friend. Izuku was even tempted to call upon the whole strength of One For All to get the bracelet off. Diana wasn't far off, as she placed both of her feet on the couch and pulled with all her might.

"Come on you foul piece of cursed jewelry, release your grip upon our friend!" Diana called as she pulled on the bracelet.

"You know this could be considered kinda kinky," said Kara.

"Please don't say that, Kara," Izuku replied before tugging the bracelet once more.

The two heroes kept on pulling, but the damn thing wouldn't budge. It was as if the piece of jewelry was stuck to Kara's wrist.

"I'm gonna go get a chocolate cake if you guys don't mind," Kara said before getting up from the couch and walking to Sweet Justice, dragging both Izuku and Diana behind her as if they were attached to her.

* * *

A few hours later, Izuku and Kara had to return to their house as they had school tomorrow. Regardless of what he or Diana had tried they were unable to pull that bracelet off. He only hoped that Kara would be just as tired as he was and she would only want to sleep.

"Hey Izuku, wanna makeout?" Kara asked as she laid down next to him.

Spoke too soon.

"Um, Kara, are you sure you're not tired? I mean, you did have a stressful day," Izuku replied.

Kara moved on top of him and gave him a seductive smile. She plunged down on his lips with great force and her tongue began darting around his mouth. She was always forceful, but this time she was going at it with intent to be the dominant one, even if that meant that Izuku's pelvis was crushed.

After a minute of tongue wrestling, Kara pulled herself off of Izuku with drunken eyes.

"We're going to do it," Kara said, flexing her muscles, crushing the dumbells next to Izuku's head.

This caused Izuku to realize what red kryptonite was doing to Kara. The space rock was making Kara lose any sense of inhibition and restraint. If they had sex then he would most likely be dead or paralyzed for life. He had to escape, and quickly.

Activating One For All, Izuku broke free from Kara's hold and landed on the other side of the room.

"Kara, this isn't you. Your parents are still awake and you said it yourself, tonight's not the night," explained Izuku, still having his quirk active.

"So, you think teasing me all day long is fine? You think that's going to stop me? Well guess what, I'm more than happy to accept the pleasure," Kara said with lust still in her eyes.

Izuku gulped in fear as Kara got ready to pounce on him with her super speed.

Kara jumped at Izuku with intent to jump his bones, literally. Izuku ducked and rolled out of the way, landing on his feet before jumping to the other side of the room. Kara followed after him, not increasing her speed, as she enjoyed the sense of the hunt. The two young lovers continued on their game of cat and mouse for the majority of the night, until they fell prey to their need for sleep.

* * *

The next morning in school, Diana and the rest of the team gasped at the sight of Izuku. He looked like he had gone through a boxing match, using only his face to knock out the opponent. He had bags under his own eyes from lack of sleep, scratches from the few times that Kara got close enough to catch him, and his muscles were sore to the bone from all the time he used One For All at 20% of its might.

"By the gods, Izuku," Diana gasped.

"What happened to you?" asked Jessica.

"Did Kara do this? I swear I'll send her to another dimension for this!" Zatanna said before whipping out her magic wand.

"How much did you sleep last night?" Karen asked.

"Judging from the bags and the redness of his eyes, I deduce that Izuku only got four hours of sleep after intensive use of his power in order to get away from a seemingly uninhibited Kryptonian," Barbara deduced after looking over Izuku.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine…" Izuku said before almost passing out, only to be caught by Diana.

"You needn't push yourself, Izuku," said Diana helping him to his feet.

Just then Izuku's eyes snapped open at the sound of Kara's voice.

"GOOD morning team!" Kara called, causing Izuku to activate his quirk and hide in one of the open lockers before anyone could blink.

The rest of the Teen Titans looked at Kara with wide eyes as their teammate walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Say, you guys wanna ditch this place and take down some baddies with me?" asked Kara to her team.

"But we still need to go to class. If we don't then people will get suspicious," Karen answered.

"What? When are we going to use any of this stuff anyway?" Kara asked.

"Well, depending on whichever career path you're looking for 'the stuff' we learn will be quite useful in the long run," Jessica explained.

"Whatever, hey if you see Greenie tell him that I know where he sleeps. He can't avoid me forever," said Kara before moving on past her friends.

After Kara was gone, Zatanna opened up the locker next to her. Inside was none other than a scared Izuku, hiding for dear life.

"I can't go another night like this. She almost snapped me in two last night," Izuku said, terrified of his possible fate.

This of course terrified the rest of the girls to no end.

"We must find Catwoman, she's the one that placed that bracelet on Kara," Diana said.

"Hopefully before little miss Muscles turns our darling into a human pretzel," said Zatanna.

"But how are we going to find her? She's a master thief and won't just hang around a coffee shop for us to find," Barbara said.

"Then we make her come to us. We'll need something to bait her with, something that she'll gladly fall head over heels for," Diana said.

The team began thinking about what they could use for bait. Just then, Barbara got an idea.

"I think I know just what to do," said Barbara

"Great, but what do we do with Izuku?" Jessica asked, pointing to a snoring Izuku.

"Let him sleep for now," said Zatanna. "He looks so adorable when he's like that," She said with the rest of the team nodding in approval.

* * *

Catwoman was currently out of costume, sipping her coffee in her newest favorite coffee shop. She couldn't help but wonder how the heroes were dealing with Supergirl's condition. She wasn't aware of how the red piece of Kryptonite would affect the blonde, but she could only guess it was hilarious. Maybe she turned into a fish, or maybe her hair came alive and left her bald. All those thoughts made her laugh so much that she almost spilled her coffee on herself.

"What I wouldn't give to see her face right now," said Catwoman.

Just then, her computer lit up with a new message. She read the title and a cat-like grin appeared on her face. 'Priceless Cat sculpture being shown in Metropolis High Gym', she read.

"Like stealing candy from a kitten," said Catwoman before she closed her computer and headed out.

* * *

After school was out, Catwoman peered into the school's gym and saw her prize. A handbag sized emerald cat statue in the middle of the gym. It was surrounded by men wearing black suits and black glasses.

"Sorry boys, but that kitty is coming home with momma," said Catwoman before she jumped to the rooftop.

Catwoman slowly and carefully opened up the rooftop. Careful not to make a sound, she zipped down with her whip in hand. She could already taste the emerald cat in her hands. Catwoman reached down for the emerald cat, only for her hand to pass through the cat like it wasn't even there.

"What? Oh, a trap," Catwoman said before her entrance got shut.

Catwoman fell down and found herself surrounded by the Teen Titans, save for Deku and Supergirl. The security guards turned into smoke by Zatanna's magic. And the rest of the girls were very ready to give the cat burglar a couple of punches.

"I take it that you sent that message," said Catwoman, nonchalantly.

"We figured luring you out would be more effective than looking for you," said Diana.

"And I'm guessing that you want the key for the blonde, right?" Catwoman asked as she looked for an escape.

"If you wouldn't mind," said Zatanna before casting a spell. "Syek rof eht telecarb, emoc ot em won!"

The key that unlocked the bracelet flew from Catwoman's purse into Zatanna's hand. Before Catwoman could reach for it she was wrapped by the Lasso of Truth.

"You girls are no fun without that little cinnamon bun," said Catwoman causing the girls to start growling at her.

Before the Titans could do anything else, the doors slammed open and in came Izuku running for his life.

"SHE FOUND ME!" screamed Izuku with tears coming out of his eyes.

Right behind Izuku was a suited up Supergirl that had been looking for some fun with her favorite green bean.

"Come on Greenie, I thought you'd like to have some fun with me?" Kara asked before she noticed Catwoman on the floor. "You," She said, all her happiness turned to anger at the sight of the cat-themed burglar.

"Um, I take it that she isn't holding back because of the Kryptonite," Catwoman said, laughing nervously.

"Yep," replied Batgirl.

"Oh boy," said Catwoman before Supergirl rushed at her.

Supergirl was just about to punch Catwoman, when Wonder Woman blocked her with her shield. The shockwave sent the entire group back. Catwoman used this chance to wiggle her way out of her restraints and find an escape.

"Supergirl, please restrain yourself," said Wonder Woman as she tried to hold her ground.

"Oh no, that cat isn't getting away that easily," Supergirl replied before flying directly at Catwoman.

Catwoman managed to get out of her bind and rushed for the exit only for Supergirl to cut her off.

"No vanishing this time, kitty," Supergirl said, cracking her knuckles.

Catwoman knew she only had one last trick up her sleeve. It was a gamble on her part, but she knew she wouldn't last against an angry Supergirl. Catwoman reached into her back pocket before Supergirl picked her up by her arms.

"No smoke bombs this time, Catwoman," Supergirl said menacingly.

"Ok, no smoke bombs, but what about something else," began Catwoman

Before Catwoman could pull out her last card, Zatanna threw the key to Izuku. He pulled himself from the ground and rushed to Supergirl's side. He inserted the key into the bracelet and unlocked it. Izuku then threw away the bracelet, far enough from Supergirl to make her get back to her senses.

Supergirl blinked a couple of times before her mind became clear once more.

"What the heck… what was I about to do?" asked Supergirl to herself letting Catwoman fall to the floor. "Oh my gosh I was such a jerk. I am so sorry, Greenie,"

"Don't worry Supergirl, everything is fine…" said Izuku with a trembling smile before falling once more.

"But you are not out of trouble, Catwoman," said Supergirl, turning to her. "You're still going to jail."

"Ok, fair enough. Catch," Catwoman said throwing her last resort at Supergirl.

Supergirl caught it on reflex. She then looked at it and realized that it was a piece of Black Kryptonite.

Catwoman used this chance to disappear before the chunk of rock could do its thing.

Supergirl soon began to groan in pain as she clutched her sides and dropped the black crystal at her feet, trying to back away in a futile attempt to get away. Before the others could do anything to help, Supergirl let out a scream of agony as she seemed to be splitting apart down the middle much like a cell would divide itself.

Everyone shielded their eyes as a flash of bright light shone through the gym. As it died down, the group uncovered their eyes and were awestruck by what they saw before them: Two near identical Supergirls lying on the ground.


	22. TheGoodTheBad&TheGreen

**#TheGoodTheBad&TheGreen**

The Teen Titans had taken both Karas back to their lair as well as a still knocked out Izuku. Once they arrived, they placed the three of them in separate beds so that they could observe them in case the Kryptonite had done something else to their friend.

Izuku slowly began waking up with a loud yawn.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Izuku asked his teammates before rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Izuku, thank goodness. You're awake now, um what's the last thing that you remember?" Diana asked after giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, um," Izuku began, recalling the events that had transpired earlier in the day. "Kara was acting weird because of the red Kryptonite."

"Yes, that is correct," Diana said.

"Then you guys set a trap for Catwoman, and Kara wanted to sleep with me and I ran," Izuku continued recalling the events.

"Good so far," Diana agreed.

"There was a flash of light and I think I passed out from exhaustion," Izuku finished.

"Yes, afterwards we brought you and Kara here to help you recover. But, I believe you forgot one tiny detail," said Diana

"I'm… not sure, *yawn*. I must really be sleepy because I see two Karas," said Izuku before his eyes shot open. "Holy crap! I remember now. That strange piece of kryptonite cloned Kara!"

"We aren't really sure what exactly that thing did to her, but we are trying to figure it out," said Barbara from the back.

Izuku and Diana joined the rest of the team as they observed the two Karas lying on the two beds. They looked so similar that one would not be blamed to think that they were clones or twins.

"I can't tell them apart at all," Karen said looking between the two Karas.

"This must be the work of that strange piece of kryptonite, but what did it do exactly?" Izuku asked. "Do we still have it?"

"Right here, Izuku. Placed inside this special titanium-lead will construct," Jessica said, showing the box with a piece of kryptonite inside.

"Zee, have ever seen something like this in your books of magic?" asked Diana to the team's magic expert.

"My dad and I have dealt with different kinds of magic over the course of my life. But sadly we didn't cover anything about alien rocks and what they can do," Zatanna answered, looking at the alien rock.

"I'll put this away in case it can still affect Kara," said Jess before putting the rock inside a lead covered ball that Barbara then locked away.

"What about Superman, Kara's cousin? Maybe he knows about this stuff more than we do?" suggested Barbara.

"I'll go look for him, the Danvers must know how to contact him in case of an emergency," Izuku said.

"I can ask some of the record keepers in Oa if they know about this stuff," Jessica suggested.

"Someone has to keep watch over both Karas in case they wake up," said Diana

"I'm free today. I can keep an eye on them," Karen said, raising her hand.

"Very well, Izuku will go look for Superman, Jessica will consult the Green Lanterns, Karen will look after both Kara's and the rest of us will resume our daily activities as to avoid suspicion from our peers," Diana said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

As the team split up to do their respective assignments they failed to notice one of the Karas had opened her eyes before closing it again quickly.

* * *

Izuku had only heard about Kara's cousin through Mr. and Mrs. Danvers and Superman's exploits reported in The Daily Planet. She seemed to have a grudge against him because people always compared her to him, even though she was technically the older of the two. But from what he had heard about Superman, he was very much like All Might. A hero that selflessly helps others and always saves the day with a smile. Izuku at first had wanted to meet the Man of Tomorrow and ask him about his hero work, but then it would be awkward considering he lived and had slept with Kara.

Izuku managed to get the address of where Kal-El, or Clark Kent as he called himself, from the Danvers. He was on his way to the Daily Planet with the hopes of getting some information about that black Kryptonite that had made a clone of Supergirl.

Izuku looked up to the tall building that was the Daily Planet. The tall skyscraper had a massive planet with the sign that read 'Daily Planet' around it. Izuku shook off the astonishment of the office building and entered.

He took the elevator up to the main offices. Once inside, he began looking around for the man he was looking for. He spotted Lois Lane, a current senior of Metropolis High School and intern of the newspaper.

"Excuse me, Lois Lane?" Izuku called out, getting her attention.

"Oh, Izuku Midoriya from history, right?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Izuku answered.

"What can I do for you? Got a hot scoop for the Planet?" asked Lois.

"Actually I'm looking for someone that works here, his name is Clark Kent. You know him?" wondered Izuku.

"Oh, Smallville! Someone's looking for you!" Lois called, getting the attention of a young man.

The young man had his black hair pulled back, wore glasses, a white shirt with a red tie, brown pants and black shoes.

"Hey Lois, what can I help you with?" asked the young man coming up to her.

"This kid's looking for you," Lois said before heading off to do her own thing.

"Hey there, Clark Kent at your service. What can I help you with?" asked Clark.

"Izuku Midoriya, and it's about your cousin, Kara," Izuku said, getting the young man's attention.

* * *

Back in the heroes' secret base, Karen was looking after both of the Karas. Neither of them had made a move, and honestly Karen was getting a little bored about the lack of action. But unbeknownst to her, she'd get exactly what she asked for.

Suddenly, one of the two Karas got up from the bed and stretched her arms. Karen quickly got in front of her as 'Kara' got off of the bed.

"Man, that was a heck of a nap," 'Kara' said before attempting to leave.

"Wait, um…' Kara', you can't leave," said Karen trying to hold her ground.

"Are you trying to stop me, little bee?" 'Kara' asked, finding the gesture to be adorable.

"Yes, both of you have to be here until we know what's going on," Karen answered firmly.

'Kara' however didn't buy into Karen's words. She began laughing until she used her freezing breath on Karen's shoes, freezing her in place.

"Sorry, little Bumblebee, but this girl is going to take a trip down on the wild side," said 'Kara', walking away as Karen tried to pull herself out of the ice.

The first Kara had left the lair of the Titans before the second Kara started waking up.

"Wow, don't remember partying too much," the second 'Kara' said before looking around and saw Karen pulling her legs free. "Karen, what just happened?"

"Kara, help me free my legs," Karen said before Kara pulled her out of the ice with ease. "Thanks. Tell me what's the last thing you remember?"

"I had gone a little too loose with red kryptonite, was about to bash Catwoman, and then… she freaking threw a chunk of black kryptonite at me!" Kara said with a growl. "Why do I always let her do that to me? What did I do? Turn evil or something? Please say no."

"Um, you sorta got cloned or split. We're not quite sure," Karen said causing Kara to look around for her twin, only to find that they were alone.

"Well, where's my clone double-whatever?" asked Kara.

"She kinda stepped out," said Karen before they heard a ruckus coming from outside.

* * *

The two heroes made it outside in the knick of time to see the other Kara wearing a black version of Supergirl's suit. She rushed through the different stands taking whatever she wanted, beating up any arcade games before taking the prizes before she went to the rides. She was making the ferris wheel go faster than it should've while enjoying the ride.

"Please tell me I don't look nor act like that," said Kara.

"Um, you are a bit of a rebel. I guess," Karen answered sheepishly.

The two heros saw how the other Kara jumped off of the attraction and flew up to the sky. The ferris wheel for its part was going too fast and was about to break.

Supergirl flew directly at the amusement attraction and caught it just as it was about to bust a gear. She slowed it down as much as she could without breaking it. This gave Bumblebee the chance to go up to the gears and fix the ones that were busted by the other Kara's actions. A couple of stinger blasts and the gears were back in working order.

"Man, she's really a destructive force ain't she?" Supergirl asked.

"She's going to downtown! We need to call the team!" Bumblebee said.

"You do that, I'm having a little talk with my twin sister," Supergirl said before blasting off after her lookalike.

* * *

In downtown Metropolis, Diana, Zatanna, and Barbara met up with Jessica. They hoped that their friend would have some good information about the piece of alien rock.

"Well Jess, did you learn anything from the Green Lanterns?" Barbara asked.

"I'm sorry guys, but the Guardians didn't have much info on this thing. Most of the stuff they had on Krypton didn't help much aside from a few notes," Jess said, a little depressed.

"You did what you could, Jessica. Now all we can hope for is that Izuku managed to get in touch with Superman," Diana said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"If not we're going to have to deal with two Karas," Zee mentioned on the side.

Just then, Barbara's communicator began ringing. She saw that the call was coming from Bumblebee and answered quickly.

"Hey Bumblebee, what do you have?" asked Barbara answering the call.

_"Guys, both Karas are up and on the move!"_ Bumblebee said through the comm.

"What?!" the rest of the team called out.

_"They're heading to downtown, the one with a black Supergirl suit is incredibly wild and doesn't care about the damage she causes. I think she's evil or something,"_ said Bumblebee through the comm.

"Or a darker version of Kara herself," siad Diana under her breath. "We're on our way!"

The rest of the Teen Titans suited up and headed to the downtown area with great speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Kara was delivering her own brutal brand of justice in downtown Metropolis. A bank robber had just been punched into next week with a devastating blow to the face. A band of drunk bikers that were harassing some store owners received a scorching reception by heat vision. And a group of car thieves had been frozen solid with a powerful ice breath.

High above the clouds was Dark Kara laughing at her handy work.

"Now that's what I call justice being served," Dark Kara said, laughing even though some buildings were on fire and some explosions were happening down on the ground.

"And this is what I call a punch!" called a voice behind Dark Kara.

She turned around just in time to get a sucker punch right on the face. Dark Kara flew backwards before she stopped herself and gazed upon the one that punched her in the face. Before Dark Kara stood Supergirl, and she looked mighty pissed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Good Kara," said Dark Kara wiping off the punch she had just received. "What took you so long, Little Goody-Two-Shoes?"

"What do you think you're doing?! You're destroying everything!" Supergirl said.

"Destroying? Ha, I'm being far more effective at giving out justice to this city that you ever could," Dark Kara said. "I'm making sure any criminal stays out of the streets."

"Yeah, because there aren't any streets left!" Supergirl replied before rocketing at her evil clone.

Supergirl and Dark Kara clashed with their fists, creating a powerful shockwave that pushed them back. They clashed again and again until they began pushing each other with all their strength in mid air.

"Please, you know how this goes. Bad guy does something bad, we stop them. Bad guy goes to jail, then busts out and does something bad again," Dark Kara said before headbutting Supergirl in the face. "Rinse and repeat." She said before flinging Supergirl away.

Supergirl quickly got back her bearings and went back to punch her clone before fired her heat vision at her evil twin.

The heat vision struck Dark Kara, forcing her to fire her own heat vision. They clashed with one another hoping to get the upper hand but, just like with physical strength, they were matched in this area as well. They both stopped their attack before going back to punching each other.

* * *

At that moment the rest of the female members of the Teen Titans arrived on the scene. They saw the intense destruction that fighting was causing and Wonder Woman ordered the team to help keep the civilians out of harm's way.

"We must keep the people safe," said Wonder Woman before communicating with Supergirl. "Supergirl, Karen has filled us in on the situation. You need to keep your fight out of the city as much as possible."

_"Easier said than done!"_ Supergirl replied through her communicator.

The Titans then split up in order to keep the people safe and evacuate them from the danger zone. Green Lantern created a massive umbrella above the people, keeping the broken glass shards and pieces of concrete from falling on top of them. Zatanna put out some of the fires with a swift and powerful gust of cold air. Bumblebee helped the smaller and frightened citizens to get back to the safe zone and searched for anyone that might've been trapped. Batgirl used her grappling hook and scanners to locate anyone that could be under the debris, and with the aid of Wonder Woman, get them out of the tough spot they were in.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of the Daily Planet, Izuku had just told Clark Kent about the situation.

"It appears that Kara was exposed to Black Kryptonite, that stuff is quite tricky to deal with. It creates a dark duplicate of whoever comes into contact with it," Clark explained.

"Like a half good and half bad sort of thing. This is so bad, what do we do?" asked Izuku, worried about his friend.

"In some cases, the clone can be absorbed by the original if they both hold the piece of black kryptonite that created the clone in the first place, but we'd have to do it quick," Clark added before they heard an explosion far away from them.

They saw the stacks of smoke and the destruction that both Karas were causing with their fight.

Izuku quickly called his team to find out what was going on, but only received static. They must've been busy with helping everyone there.

"We have to get there and stop this fight," said Izuku, putting on his costume.

"I'll help you, you'll need all the help you can get," Clark said as he loosened his tie before pulling open his shirt to reveal the symbol of the House of EL.

Deku and Superman soared through the air until they arrived at the area where all the chaos was emanating from. Deku jumped down and using the power of One For All destroyed several pieces of debris with his kicks. Once he landed on the street he spotted his teammates and rushed to help them.

"Wonder Woman, Batgirl, what's the situation?" Deku asked as he arrived to help them.

"Deku, thank Athena you've arrived," Wonder Woman said as she hugged her friend and teammate. "Did you get any aid from Superman about Black Kryptonite?"

"Not much, but he is here to help. We need to get both Karas to hold the piece of kryptonite that created the clone in order to reverse it," said Deku, receiving a nod from the other Titans.

* * *

Back in the sky, Supergirl and Dark Kara continued their fight amongst the clouds. Supergirl threw a right hook, only for Dark Kara to block it. Dark Kara kicked Supergirl's side only for her to fling her away before punching Dark Kara in the face. Supergirl grabbed Dark Kara by the shield on her chest and then proceeded to punch her in the face. Dark Kara broke free from Supergirl's hold and kicked her away in the stomach.

Both of the female Kryptonians were panting. Constant combat between each other was taking its toll on them.

"That… all you've got?" asked Dark Kara, panting.

"Not even close. I get more exhausted in bed," Supergirl replied.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Greenie down there can really turn us to pudding when we bang each other, right?" Dark Kara said, lusting after the thought.

"What? Oh, don't you dare say it," Supergirl replied

"Especially when he kisses us like we were a princess with that sweet face of his and then-," Dark Kara continued.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't need to know about that part of Kara's life," Superman said before emerging in front of Dark Kara.

"Kal? What are you doing here?" Supergirl asked her cousin.

"Heard you had a bit of trouble, so I'm here to help," Superman said.

Dark Kara tried to get away but Superman blocked her path before letting out his freezing breath to hold her in place. She broke out of the ice before Supergirl tackled her from behind, sending her down to where the rest of the team was. Dark Kara fought Supergirl as much as she could but it wasn't enough when Superman joined in holding her back.

Superman aided his cousin in restraining her evil clone.

* * *

With a thunderous boom, the three Kryptonians landed in the middle of the deserted street.

Superman held on to Dark Kara's left side while Supergirl held her right side. They were making sure that the dark version of Kara wouldn't escape their hold.

The Teen Titans rushed to the landing zone, ready to fight against an evil Supergirl.

"Quick, get the black kryptonite before she breaks free!" Superman called to the Titans.

"Zatanna," Deku looked at the magic user.

"On it, darling," replied Zatanna before making her hat appear in her hand. "Ekam eht kcalb etinotpyrk raeppa morf edisni siht tah!" She chanted, making the chunk of black kryptonite appear out of her hat.

Deku and Wonder Woman walked towards Dark Kara, ready to use the alien rock to turn their friend back to normal. They rushed towards them in the hopes of putting an end to this quickly, but they didn't get a chance to.

As soon as Dark Kara spotted them coming at her, she fired her heat vision at them.

Wonder Woman blocked the attack with her braces sending her back before Dark Kara aimed at Deku.

Deku used the power of One For All to speed up his pace. Just as he was cutting down the distance between himself and the Kryptonians, he called out to Superman.

"Superman, you gotta move now!" Deku yelled.

The Man of Steel understood what Deku was saying. If he were caught close to the black kryptonite, then he'd be affected by it as well. And no one needed a dark Superman.

Superman attempted to fly away, as Deku was within arm's reach of both Karas and all would be over soon… or so he thought.

Dark Kara used the seconds that Superman had released her to turn the tables. She grabbed hold of Superman's uniform and slammed him into Supergirl. She then spun them around and threw them directly at Deku, crashing into him and forcing him to release the black kryptonite.

Deku, Supergirl and Superman flew backwards until Deku managed to stop them using as much of the strength in his legs that he had.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Deku as he still winced at the hit of the two Kryptonians.

"We're fine, Deku," Supergirl answered.

"Sorry for the cheap shot, Greenie," called Dark Kara before firing her heat vision at the black kryptonite, destroying it. "But there is no way that you're caging this wild girl. See you around," She said before flying off into the sky.

The Teen Titans could only look up at the sky as Kara's twin flew out of their sight.

"Yeah, you better run," said Kara before falling, but Deku caught her.

* * *

A short while later, both the Titans and Superman helped fix a few parts of the city that had been damaged.

"I gotta say Supergirl, your friends sure are a fun bunch," said Superman before putting down a car from a building.

"Yep, we are pretty cool," Supergirl replied.

"I mean it. It was an honor to work with you guys," Superman said turning to the Titans, who smiled back at the Man of Steel. "The world could use more heroes like you guys. See you around."

After getting a well done from the people around them, they decided to go their separate ways with Superman flying into the air, smiling to the people below before heading off.


	23. WrathOfTheGodOfWar

**#WrathOfTheGodOfWar**

Izuku swiftly crossed his arms to block another mighty blow from Diana's fist, which sent him backwards. Izuku wore a black tank top, and light green pants with his iconic red shoes. He got back up and jumped at her with One For All at 15%, ready to deliver a powerful kick to Diana's side. Just as Izuku's kick was inches from its target, Diana jumped back being slightly knocked back by the air of the kick.

"Your kicks are improving Izuku, but your arc is too big," Diana said as she prepared for another attack, while wearing a red t-shirt, black short shorts and black sneakers. "Even with that boost in speed I can still dodge it without a scratch."

Ever since the Dark Kara incident, the Teen Titans had decided to train harder in order to face off against stronger foes. They headed back to the junkyard with all the Titans wearing sports clothes as to better train. Right now, Izuku and Diana were sparring against one another.

"Alright, I'll try to cut it in half as to not only rely on speed. Bet All Might didn't have to deal with all this trouble," Izuku said as he held his chin in thought.

"I've seen that you try to imitate him in much of your style. All Might had his obstacles, and you have yours," Diana said before charging in with a punch to the face.

Izuku dodged the attack by an inch, and then he grabbed hold of the Amazon's arm before flinging her over his shoulder. With cat-like grace, she recovered before swiping her leg under Izuku bringing him to the floor and pinning him down.

"And that's a match folks!" called Barbara from where the rest of the team was sitting.

"Congratulations Izuku, you've managed to last longer this round," Diana said as she helped Izuku to his feet.

Of course the comment did get a snicker from Kara.

"I-I a... meant in training, yes! Izuku more than lasts when-" Diana began causing Izuku to turn red as a stop sign.

"We get it honey, now can we move this along?" Zee said, cutting Diana off and seeing the red faces on the rest of the team. "Who's next?"

"That would be Kara and Jess," said Barbara looking at the makeshift board she had.

Once that was said, Kara and Jess stepped into the ring for their sparring session.

"Alright, remember, first one to pin their opponent wins," Diana said, acting as referee.

"This is about improving and getting stronger, this isn't a real fight," Izuku added.

Kara clicked her tongue in annoyance, as she stretched her arms and legs.

"I still don't get why I have to do this. I could level this city in an evening. With super strength the fight is pretty one sided," Kara said.

"Begin!" called Diana

Just then Kara rushed towards Jess with her super speed.

Jess used her ring to create a wet slide under Kara's feet, causing her to slip and fall face first into the ground.

Kara tried to get back up but the will construct began wrapping around her until she looked like a wrapped present.

"Looks like I win," said Jess with a bit of smugness.

"Two out of three," Kara demanded before breaking out of the construct.

"You had your chance, Kara. Now is someone else's turn," said Diana before Barbara called the next two fighters.

As the training went on, Izuku began wondering how he could better improve his usage of his quirk. Thanks to the training that he and the Titans were doing, he could use 20% of One For All with only some soreness. Kara had been giving him a lot of weights to work out with, but they were only helping in a slow rate. He had to keep getting stronger, they wouldn't always manage with brains and strategy against the stronger villains.

"Maybe if I apply more speed when I lift my legs, I'll be able to land kicks much faster than my opponent can react. But if I do that I'll put too much pressure on my legs and thus hurt myself more," Izuku mumbled to himself as he looked over his notes on how he could become stronger.

"Izuku, you're mumbling again," Kara said, getting him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, I-I'm sorry! I was just, um, thinking on how to improve my kicks, and I um, got carried away," Izuku apologized.

"Izuku, if you need aid in improving your technique, then I'll be happy to give you a hand with it," said Diana. "I am a trained Amazon warrior,"

"Really? Thank you Diana!" Izuku said with tears flowing out of him like a small stream.

This of course caused all the girls to look at him like they were looking at a puppy. They 'awe'd at him before he wiped the tears from his face.

"Alright, the first thing you must do is pull your leg back, raise your leg partly upwards and then outstretch it," said Diana showing each step to Izuku using her own leg.

Izuku nodded in understanding and then proceeded to do the movements, slowly at first and then alongside Diana with greater speeds. They continued training in a similar fashion for the rest of the day.

But this did not go unnoticed by a certain someone.

* * *

High above the clouds, at the top of a large mountain sat a man looking at a bunch of screens. Each and every single one of them showed a different part of the world. He had short blond hair, tanned skin and dark eyes, and wore a white suit and purple shirt. He didn't look happy at all.

"I can't bloody believe it," said the man looking through his screens. "These so called Titans call that training? There's no blood, no broken bones, and no death! Those fellas in Northern Rolasia could tell them a thing or two."

"Sulking in your room, Aries?" called a feminine voice from behind the God of War.

The woman behind Aries had fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes, and wore a blue business suit with a skirt, a pair of thin glasses and her hair was tied in a bun.

"Athena, to what do I owe your company?" asked Aries not turning around.

"I've noticed that you're taking too much of an interest in the Champion of Themyscira and her allies," said Athena, walking up to Ares. "I just want to make sure you're not up to anything."

"If anything, they annoy me. Especially that baby-faced boy that she calls 'The Champion of Zeus'. I swear, I hated that title when Hercules had it and I still hate it now, if not more so," Aries said. "Fighting for peace. What a laugh."

"I believe that they are on the right path. In a few years they might actually pull it off," Athena said, causing Aries to punch the screen.

"They've fought foot soldiers so far. If they faced me then they'd be singing a different tune," Aries said as the screen fixed itself.

"And if they beat you, you'll leave them alone?" Athena asked with curiosity.

The God of War laughed at the question.

"War will always be in the background of every major event. But if they last more than five minutes then I guess they are worth something," Aries said. "Besides, Zeus forbade us from having too much of an appearance in this new world."

"Then you know the rules, one mortal vessel and your powers diminished," Athena said.

"Very well, I could use a walk around this new _heroic_ world," Aries said before jumping off of the mountain.

"Why must he always be so dramatic?" Athena asked herself.

* * *

Down in Metropolis, Aries had arrived and started looking for a good vessel for him to use. It couldn't be just any normal body, it had to be one that the God of War could really use without breaking. Sadly, none of the people he saw were up to his standards.

"Too weak," Aries said looking at a skater boy. "Too fat, not enough muscles," He said looking at a man eating a burger. "Too Amazon," he said to a body building woman. "I don't even know what that is," He said to a person dressed as a punk rocker with a face full of piercings.

Aries let out a disappointed sigh as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I should've tried in Gotham or Japan, those places are crawling with decent enough vessels," Aries said to himself before a tall muscular man wearing a black raincoat over his body bumped into him.

"Out of my way, ya snub," said the man in a sinister voice.

Aries felt that man's bloodlust and desire for destruction and conflict the second he touched him. He hadn't felt those levels of viciousness in centuries if not millenia. He had to find out who this man might be.

"Hello, vessel," Aries said as he began following the disguised man into one of the back alleys.

The large figure pulled back the hood that covered his head to reveal a lite-skinned man with short blond hair and a fake red patch on his left eye. The man was covered in muscles from head to toe and looked angry as all hell.

"Damn it," said to himself. "Why did I pick this crappy city in the first place? I thought all heroes were back in Japan. I should get out of here before one of them recognizes me."

"But why would you do that, when there's a lot you can do here?" called Aries from the other end of the alley.

The muscular man smiled in a sinister fashion before pulling off his disguise. He wore a red tank top that was about to break, and a pair of jeans. He walked up to Aries as his muscles began to break from the skin, making him bigger. His hand now looked to be the size of a motor and got close to Aries' head.

"Big mistake, snub. Guess I'll be killing someone today," said the man with sinister glee.

Aries only smiled before pushing the muscle monster back with his open palm.

The muscular man landed backwards, crushing the trash cans behind him.

"Please, mortal, you wouldn't be able to take me on, on my worst day," Aries said, walking up to the downed man before him. "But you're in luck, because I need your body for something. Don't worry about a thing. In fact, I think you'll like it."

Aries turned himself into fire and flowed into the criminal's body causing him to gasp and convulse. After a minute or two of intense pain, for the man, Aries gained full control of the body. He stood back up, but Aries was in command.

"So, Muscular, time to make a big entrance," said Aries through Muscular's body before walking out into the street. "Terrible name by the way."

* * *

Izuku and the rest of the team were going to have a little snack at the Burrito Bucket, much to Barbara's delight. After such harsh training, Diana thought that it would be best if they had a hearty meal.

"Oh man, you guys are gonna love this place," said Barbara as she skipped towards the restaurant. "They've got tacos, chalupas, flautas, and lots of burritos! All that plus lots of guacamole!"

"Sounds like a fun time," said Jess not very excited given her experience with the last Mexican restaurant that she tried.

"As long as there isn't anything too greasy, I'll be fine," Zee said, putting on her makeup.

"What do you think, Izuku?" asked Karen to the only male of the team.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. I haven't had Mexican food to be honest," Izuku said, causing Barbara to gasp in horror.

"You've never had a burrito?!" Barabara asked shaking up Izuku like a ragdoll.

"Um… no, not really," Izuku squeaked, like a mouse before a cat.

Barbara gasped almost as if she had been told Batman was retiring. She wrapped her arm around Izuku before she dragged him into the restaurant.

"We need to get some meat burritos in you pronto!" Barbara screamed.

"Not necessarily, he could always go for a vegetarian taco!" Jess called as the team followed behind them.

High above the street, a possessed Muscular looked around for the right moment for his entrance into the stage.

"Ah, the heroes are going for some food?" asked Aries before chuckling to himself. "It's too bad they'll taste defeat before those meals." He said before Muscular jumped down onto the street.

Barbara and the rest of the team were in line, after a good five minute wait in line. And just as she was about to place in their order, a thunderous boom echoed behind them.

The clerk hid behind the counter while the Titans looked back to see Muscular turning into a large muscle bound monster.

"Titans, come face the might of a true villain!" called the possessed Muscular before throwing a large tipper lorry at the Burrito Bucket.

Deku and the rest of the Titans suited up and answered Muscular's challenge. He kicked the lorry to a stop with the aid of One For All before the team stood before the villain.

"This guy is certainly a new one," Supergirl said.

"Any idea who this guy might be?" Batgirl asked.

Deku's eyes widen in surprise, as he finally recognized the villain.

"His name is Muscular, no other alias. His quirk is muscle augmentation, meaning he can change and modify his muscles however he sees fit. He's wanted in Japan for the murder of two heroes and an attack on a village," Deku explained, his eyes never leaving Muscular, and an anger ever growing. "This guy is dangerous and we can't take him lightly."

"Then he must be stopped at once," Wonder Woman added before the Titans charged at the vicious villain.

Aries smiled, as always, conflict brought him great joy. Using the vessel of Muscular, he charged at the heroes before jumping above them. He used Muscular's quirk to turn both of his arms into massive slabs of muscle before slamming them down against the heroes.

The Titans scattered as the shockwave of the impact echoed through the entire street. Batgirl used this chance to throw some batarangs at the villain.

"This is for ruining my chance at a burrito supremo!" Batgirl yelled as Muscular blocked the bat-shaped weapons with one of his arms.

Muscular turned and punched towards Batgirl, forcing her to duck underneath the attack. Just then, Muscular used his muscles to wrap around Batgirl, capturing her.

"If you think those toys are weapons, you're sorely mistaken little girl," said Muscular before throwing her towards a car.

But before she could hit the car, Deku managed to catch Batgirl with his speed.

Just then, Supergirl crashed into Muscular's back with a supersonic tackle, sending him skidding forwards.

Wonder Woman used this chance to wrap the villain with her Lasso of Truth. She pulled hard, bringing him back towards her shield. But just as she was about to slam it into the villain's face, he used his muscles to turn himself into a red ball that crashed into the Amazon.

"If that is all you've got, girly, then you best get lost!" screamed Muscular as he used the strength of the pull to crush Wonder Woman.

The champion of the Amazons tried to hold her ground as best as she could but Muscular's living muscles were making it difficult.

"Rednow namow, raeppa ediseb em ni a ffup fo ekoms!" Zatanna chanted, causing Wonder Woman to disappear in a puff of smoke before appearing next to Zatanna.

"Thank you, Zatanna," Wonder Woman said before pulling out her sword.

"You're welcome," Zatanna replied before Muscular turned himself back into a man.

"This is fun, I'll admit. But it's time to put an end to it!" called out the possessed Muscular

"Couldn't agree more, desgraciado," Green Lantern said, creating a massive metal pyramid around the villain, restraining him.

Aries smiled at the feeble attempt at holding his vessel down. He believed that it would only take a small hit to get the construct off of him. He used Muscular's strength to break apart the will construct but found that it was harder than he thought. The God of War began focusing Muscular's quirk into giving it enough force to push the damned prison off of him, but Green Lantern Jessica Cruz kept applying pressure.

"I won't let you move from there," said Green Lantern, as she struggled against the villain slowly rising back to his feet.

"We gotta hit him hard now, before this gets out of hand!" Deku said charging up One For All.

"Attack!" Wonder Woman called out as the Titans followed her lead.

Wonder Woman went in first, striking Muscular across the face with her shield. This attack managed to make him lose focus and get caught by the weight of the pyramid.

Batgirl followed up with her portable bat-taser gun. She fired it and wrapped it around Muscular's right arm pulling him off balance. She then activated the electrical pulse, sending a painful arc of electricity through his body.

Supergirl used her freeze breath on Muscular's left arm, freezing it in place. She then went to assist Batgirl in pulling the cable of her weapon.

Zatanna used one of her spells to bind the muscle bound villain down.

Deku joined in the fight by kicking Muscular on the knees. Using the 15% of One For All that he could use, he delivered a devastating blow on Muscular, forcing him to the ground.

"I can still fight, you fools!" Aries growled through Muscular.

Just then, before Aries could think that he couldn't be humiliated any more, Bumblebee appeared before him. She turned on her stingers and blasted them point-blank at Muscular's face causing him to scream in pain.

Green Lantern used this opportunity to fully encase the villain in her pyramid prison.

"I believe we have him!" Green Lantern said.

"Huzzah! We are victorious against this fiend!" exclaimed Wonder Woman, but she was wrong.

"Alright. I'm crushing these fools… right… now!" Aries yelled as he gave Muscular more and more power to break free from the bindings that he had.

Muscular's body was covered by a crimson red aura. His one good eye went wide with a berserker's rage as he felt the power fill him. A new, seemingly boundless, strength coursed through his very being, making him bigger than before. A strength that would guarantee his bloodthirst would be satisfied.

With a mighty bellow, Muscular broke free from his makeshift prison. His actions were so strong that he unleashed a powerful shockwave that pushed the heroes back. He then proceeded to fight back against the Titans.

Muscular first uppercutted Supergirl, sending her backwards into Batgirl and Bumblebee.

The three girls crashed against a building, weakening the structure. Supergirl quickly grabbed hold of the building and held it up as to protect her friends.

Muscular jumped after Jess and Zatanna next. In an effort to defend themselves, Green Lantern created a shield of will. The villain then smacked both Green Lantern and Zatanna to the side, destroying the construct and sending them into two large trucks.

Deku and Wonder Woman jumped at the muscle bound fiend, with Wonder Woman stabbing her sword into Muscular's shoulder. Deku then grabbed hold of Muscular's left arm and using 20% of One For All, flung him hard into the street.

Muscular let out a breath from shock, before grabbing hold of both heroes with his muscles and slamming them into the street. He stood up and looked at the heroes with a taunting smile.

"I think it's time to teach you heroes that life isn't going to go along with your petty ideals," said Aries through Muscular, although he knew he'd agree with his words. "I'll make you see that cold truth, even if I have to beat it into your broken dead bodies. Starting with the Amazon."

Muscular rose up both of his sledgehammer like arms high in the air above Wonder Woman. With a mighty roar, Muscular brought down both of his arms, creating a massive crater and a large cloud of dirt. He smiled, believing his task was done, but his glee soon turned to confusion as the dust dissipated.

There was no Wonder Woman in the crater.

"Don't worry Wonder Woman," said a voice from behind Muscular, forcing him to turn.

Deku stood there, holding on to his friend with both of his arms. His body was glowing and green electricity crackled around it like a living battery. He slowly and gently put her on the ground as she began to regain consciousness.

"I'll take it from here," Deku said, putting on a brave smile, before turning to face Muscular and assumed a combat stance. Aries couldn't help but feel slightly put off by the smile upon Deku's face and the tears that filled the green-haired boys eyes.

"You may break my body, Muscular. You can even kill me... but you'll never hurt my friends! Not while I'm still breathing!"

Aries couldn't help but smile, while holding the urge to gag. He despised those sappy speeches heroes gave. But, he couldn't help but admire the young boy's determination to face him, even with the odds against him.

Muscular leaped forward with both of his arms stretched in a wide angle.

Deku saw this coming and stood his ground. He knew that if he moved from his spot the villain would most certainly attack Wonder Woman. So, Deku did the one thing he could do. He focused One For All's power to course through him and applied his new formed combat skills to fight back.

Deku disappeared from Muscular's sight for a brief second, startling the possessed villain.

Deku began his attack with a powerful right punch to the villain's face, coming from his blind spot. Just as Muscular tried to regain his footing, the green clad male hero kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick.

"ST. LOUIS… SMASH!" Deku called out as the kick landed on its target.

The strong air shock from Deku's attacks were able to disorient the villain long enough to make him lose his balance.

Muscular spat blood before realizing that Deku had landed two shots on him.

"Why you little?!" Aries began through Muscular before realizing that Deku was under him.

Deku had begun channeling all the power he could into his left arm before unleashing the powerful attack directly at Muscular's solar plexus. His arm glowed brightly with energy crackling through it as it plunged deep into the villain's abdomen.

"DETROIT… SMASH!" Deku yelled as 100% of his quirk was used on the larger enemy.

All the air was punched out of Muscular's body as he was sent flying backwards by the punch. He crashed into the building that Supergirl was holding up. Which gave her enough time to grab her friends and get out of the collapsing structure.

The connection of the punch itself, created a powerful shockwave that woke up the unconscious members of the Titans. Who could only gaze in awe as their friend's attack tore not only his suit but his left arm as well.

Deku was left panting as his arm had turned vivid red, and pain filled his nervous system. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Deku would put on a brave smile, to ensure that everyone knew it was alright.

"Deku, your arm!" Wonder Woman called out as she saw the damage. "Hold still."

Diana quickly began wrapping her lasso around Deku's arm as a makeshift cast.

"It really hurts, but I can manage Wonder Woman. I'll save everyone, with a smile on my face," Deku said putting on a smile on his face.

Wonder Woman could only stare in awe as his words sunk in.

But the battle was not over.

"How… touching," called a voice from the building.

Both heroes looked at the source of the voice. From amongst the pieces of rubble, a large ball of smudged and torn muscle popped out.

Muscular began pulling back his muscles to show his bloodied face, decorated with a sickening grin and missing his eyepatch.

"I thought you were all talk, but it seems I'll have to stop holding back to fully destroy you," said Aries through Muscular.

Deku's face turned into a frown, fighting against the pain he called upon the power of One For All once again. Adrenaline pumped through Deku's system as he readied himself for another devastating clash.

Muscular gathered all the muscles that he still had into a massive red left fist. He then charged at Deku and the slowly recovering Titans.

"Don't worry, Diana," said Deku in a calm voice. "It can be scary for sure, when you face such odds. But it is in the hardest of times that a Hero… HAS TO SMILE THE BIGGEST!" He said as the lights and the flame that made up One For All connected, shining brighter as Deku gripped it within his fist.

Deku wasn't going to give Muscular a chance to get close to his friends. He allowed all the power that he still had to power up his movements. Rushing through the broken street, Deku went up to clash once more with the monstrous fiend before him. He reeled back his right arm for one final punch.

Muscular did something similar with his own arm. Filled with bloodlust, he attacked. Having a much longer arm allowed Muscular to attack much faster.

Deku saw this coming, and quickly ducked underneath the attack. Only coming out with his mouth guard slightly broken. Broken only enough to show his daring smile.

"No matter what! A HERO will always find a way to win! You may have heard these words before, but let me show you what they really mean!" Deku screamed as a green flame burned in his eyes. "Go beyond! PLUS… ULTRA!" He screamed as his punch connected with Muscular, shattering his ribs.

Deku sent a powerful blast of condensed air that tore apart Muscular's muscles, before sending him flying with the rest of the punch.

"DELAWARE…. DETROIT… SMASH!"

Aries felt the punch as much as Muscular did. As they were both sent flying by the mighty blow.

The rest of the Teen Titans could only stare in awe as their teammate and friend held up his fist in victory. A bright smile plastered on his face despite the pain that he was in.

"You see? Nothing to worry about," Deku said… before the rest of the team gathered up around him to voice their worries.

"By the gods, Izuku, how could you've been so reckless?!" asked Diana as she hugged him worriedly.

"Oh my god Greenie! What did that monster do to you?!" exclaimed Kara as she held his arm in worry.

"Are you in pain? Talk to me, darling!" Zee said with tears on her face.

"Hold still, mi amor!" Jess said as she created an arm slings for his injured arms.

"Shouldn't we take him to a doctor?" asked Karen

"Calling one, and ordering lots of burritos!" Barbara said, quickly typing on her phone.

* * *

Aries flew out of his vessel's body and went right back to the spot on Olympus that he had started on.

"I'm surprised you got back so early, Aries," said Athena, looking down at her watch.

"You never mentioned that the kid could actually punch a god out of a vessel," Aries grunted as the pain his vessel felt was also felt by him.

"And as per our agreement, you'll leave them alone," Athena said with a smug smile on her face.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get a drink," Aries grumbled as he left the landing zone.

Athena giggled to herself before looking back on the Titans on one of the screens.

"Ah, to be a young mortal. I can't help but wonder how the children will come out from this," Athena said. "But that is Aphrodite's job, not mine."


	24. Hero'sReward

**#Hero'sReward**

Izuku laid on the couch on the hideout completely covered in bandages on both of his arms. It had been two days since the battle against Muscular and he was still feeling the sting of the battle. Sure Zee had healed him with a spell, but she decided to teach the young hero a lesson in restraint by letting both of his arms sting for a few days.

Things had returned to normal and Izuku was working on his school work. He put down the pencil after finishing another calculus equation and stretched his arms.

"Ow," Izuku said, flinching from the slight pain. "After this I gotta finish my paper on the American Industrial Revolution for history. Not much I can do about it." He said before getting back to work.

Unbeknownst to the young green hero, he was being watched by his four lovers from afar.

Diana, Kara, Zee, and Jess had all been doting over Izuku for the last couple of days. They had each done something or offered to make his day much easier in one way or another. Diana had been helping him in his studies while bringing him some food. Kara had offered to give him a bath, on multiple occasions. Zatanna had tried to give him a make-over and get him new clothes, much to his embarrassment. While Jessica fed him her own vegetarian dishes, which ended up going right through him.

"Oh, would you look at him, studying and working so hard despite his condition," Kara said.

"He can fend for himself, you know? He just can't punch stuff that hard in the near future," Zee said, putting in her own thoughts on care. "That'll teach him some restraint and not to give us heart attacks."

"Yeah, but he still does it. And he still takes care of us when we need help. Just the other day he helped me with my botanic garden, even though all that I've given him has landed him in the bathroom," Jessica said before purring. "Ahí se veía tan atractivo sin su camisa,"

"Regardless of that, Izuku needs to relax a bit. He's always helping us, training, writing notes, patrolling with us, and studying to keep up in school," Diana said. "He needs something to take off all the steam that he has in him."

"I can think of something to relax him," Kara said. "If it's for his own good, I don't mind taking one for the team."

"He needs to relax, Kara. Not you," Zee said, cutting Kara's idea before it moved any further.

"What do Japanese boys, of Izuku's age, usually do for fun?" Diana asked, hoping to help her friend.

"Video games, karaoke, watch anime? Stuff like that?" Jessica suggested.

"I don't think our darling is into that kind of stuff. He's the quiet type," Zee said.

"Usually, back in Themyscira, after a long day of training and combat, my sisters and I would go to the waterfall and take a long warm bath to ease our aching bodies," Diana said, making the other girls get an idea.

"That's it. Remember the spa we went to when Diana first arrived?" Zee asked her team, and they all nodded. "Well, I think I know something that he'll love," She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

The other girls could only wonder what Zatanna had in mind when she pulled out her phone. A couple of minutes passed as the girls heard Zatanna make a reservation for five next Friday before hanging up.

After her call, Zee walked out of her hiding spot and went in front of Izuku. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Oh, hi, Zee. Can I help you with something?" Izuku asked in a friendly manner.

"Oh, not really darling. I just wanted to give you this," Zee said before handing Izuku a coupon, which made his eyes go wide.

"A coupon for an open air hot spring!" Izuku called out, catching the other girls off guard. "How did you-"

"I figured that you could use a break after all the work you've been doing. Just be there next Friday at eight and drink plenty of fluids, darling," Zee said, leaving Izuku with stars in his eyes and not noticing her sneaky smile.

Once Zatanna was back with the girls, they all stared at her with curiosity.

"What did you just do, Zee?" Kara asked, noticing the smile she had.

"Oh, that's a bit of a surprise, I'm afraid," Zee said with a giggle. "Just be sure to be there before eight."

"I had no idea that boys liked hot springs," Diana said with slight amazement.

"Trust me, Diana. The hot springs will not be the main event," Zee said before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

All the remaining girls stared at each other with confusion before looking at their male friend.

Whatever Zee had planned for Friday would have to be left up to debate until that very day.

* * *

The week passed quickly, and Friday arrived soon enough.

Izuku found himself in an open air hot spring and his eyes glistened in happiness. Armed with nothing but a towel and a tray to carry a couple more things, he entered the hot spring. There was a large pool with plenty of steam coming from it, and a small waterfall that had his name on it.

"This place is huge," Izuku said before entering the pool, and letting out a sigh. "I gotta thank Zee for this later."

He had been a little homesick the last couple of weeks but he was feeling much better now. He even started to develop a different style to compensate for his arms. All the worries that the young hero had seemed to melt away thanks to the warm waters that surrounded him. Nothing could possibly surprise him now, but…

Unbeknownst to the young male hero, four silhouettes slowly approached him from behind.

"Zee is really amazing, I should do something nice for her after this. They're all amazing, I still can't believe that I made such amazing friends," Izuku said to himself. "Especially since they are so cute and attractive."

A pair of arms slowly wrapped behind him. And in a swift pull, Izuku found himself being pressed into a large pair of soft, doughy pillows. He looked around only to be met with a strong and forceful set of lips.

Izuku immediately recognized who had given him the kiss before she pulled off of him.

"Aaah, isn't it nice girls? Greenie thinks of us when he's supposed to be relaxing," Kara said with a light chuckle, wearing nothing but a white towel around her body. "When else do you think of us?"

"Kara, what are you doing here? Isn't this the men's side?" asked Izuku, before her words dawned on him. "Wait, girls?" He asked before looking behind him and Kara.

Behind them were Diana, Zee and Jessica. All of them wearing towels instead of clothes and all of them doing whatever they could to keep them on. Which sadly meant that their bodies left nothing to the imagination.

Diana's F-cups, Jessica's and Kara's DD-cups and Zee's amazing curves were almost too much for their towels.

Izuku gasped as he tried to cover himself, but to no avail.

Kara pulled him out of the water with ease before wrapping her arm around him.

"Don't fight it, Greenie," Kara said, pressing her breasts on Izuku. "This is happening."

"W-W-What are you guys doing here?" Izuku asked as his face turned bright red.

"What do you mean, darling? This is the women's side. Which means that you are the one in the wrong place," said Zee, teasing him with her towel. "Come to take a peek?"

"But the sign?" replied Izuku hoping to make his case.

"The one I enchanted to lead you here?" asked Zee, earning a shock from Izuku. "Oh yeah, I did that."

"But why do that?" Izuku asked as he was now surrounded by women from all sides.

"Well… You see Izuku… um," Jess tried but found herself feeling a little embarrassed.

"We've noticed that you have been doing a lot lately, and we decided to help you loosen up," Diana said before kissing him on the lips.

Whatever shock or confusion Izuku had was left far behind the back of his head.

They closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute. A minute in which Diana and Izuku's tongues wrestled in an erotic display of dominance. Once they broke off their kiss, a trail of saliva linked their mouths as they stared at each other with half open eyes.

"Ahem," Kara called getting their attention. "Sorry to interrupt this romantic moment, Diana, but there is such a thing as a pecking order. And I'm sure we all want to get to the big pecking part," She said before pulling off Izuku's towel, revealing his erection.

The other girls quickly got around Izuku to gaze upon his hardening member.

Having looked upon the healthy, toned, well-developed bodies of his lovers, Izuku had no other option but to react to his male instincts.

"I still can't believe how big it is, no matter how many times I've seen it," Diana said as she began stroking it with her soft hands.

"All of Izuku is amazing, and that's why he deserves to be treated with great care," Zee added before she began stroking his erection with her own hand.

"Please girls, let us help Izuku feel el amor que nosotras sentimos por el," Jessica said saucily before putting her own hand into the mix.

"Girls… this is amazing," Izuku blurted out as their three soft hands brought his erection to full hardness.

"Hey, don't forget me, Greenie," Kara said before kissing him on the lips. "I may not be as tender as the others but I can be just as, if not naughtier than the others." She said, kissing him once more.

Izuku quickly became pudding in the hands of the girls, well most of him at least. Once his manhood had reached the peak of hardness that the girls wanted, they changed from using their hands to using their mouths.

All three girls began licking and kissing Izuku's erection, causing him to moan into Kara's mouth.

Diana began giving kisses to the erections head, and slightly swallowing it. She then used her tongue to lick around the head, bringing more pleasure to Izuku.

Zee began liking the erection from the base to the head in a painfully slow speed. Her tongue, much like that of a cat's, was attempting to savor every bit of the sweat that Izuku's member was releasing.

Jessica, for her part, had moved to Izuku's testicles. She began sucking on them and giving them kisses while she marveled at their size.

Kara was loving the sweet kisses that she was getting from Izuku. She moved her head just enough to let him kiss her neck and shortly afterwards return the favor.

The pleasure of the ministrations started to become too much for young Izuku. He was barely hanging on to his feet by his sheer force of will. However, he could feel his end at the hands of these beautiful women fast approaching. Izuku's manhood began throbbing and twitching. His balls swelled with his seed, ready to fire upon the women he had fallen in love with.

The fact of Izuku's release was not lost on the four women. They felt his body was responding to their actions and quickenned their pace. All the girls wanted was to bring satisfaction to the man that they loved.

"Girls, I-I'm going to cu-" began Izuku between pants.

Then when it was about to happen.

Kara used her superspeed to be amongst her fellow lovers to receive the load.

Rope after rope of Izuku's cum flew through the air. Each of the ropes landed on each of the girl's faces, mouths and breasts, coating them in the sticky substance. After a whole minute the shots finally stopped firing. The girls all enjoyed the salty sweet flavor that Izuku's cum was before. They then proceeded to lick the remaining seed off of their bodies.

Having witnessed the four women enjoy his seed in that manner made Izuku finally lost his balance. He fell on his butt, panting by all the excitement.

"That was-... that was something else entirely," Izuku let out.

"We have only just begun, Izuku," Diana said as she and her fellow lovers grabbed hold of their towels.

With a swift movement, all four women before Izuku were as naked as the day they came into this world. Diana's sun-kissed skin stood out the most thanks to her large breasts and amazing physique. Jessica's body followed right behind her with her Hispanic heritage and equally impressive breasts. Kara's amazing muscular body gave Diana a run for her money but her sweetness was all her own. Zee, for her part, had an amazing hourglass body with a meaty butt that could really drive men wild.

These four beauties kneeled around Izuku as they covered him with kisses. Their warm bodies being much hotter than the hot springs itself. Their breasts all collided with his body and made him regain his hardness.

"Alright Izuku, let us begin," Diana said before climbing on top of Izuku.

Diana straddled the young green hero as she grabbed hold of his member. She began rubbing the head of the erection with her entrance. She moaned as she teased herself and Izuku with her movements. Her folds started getting wetter by the minute with arousal. Diana pressed herself down, inserting his manhood with a loud pleasurable moan.

Izuku moaned loudly as Diana's folds wrapped around him like a vice.

"Do not move, Izuku. Allow me to pleasure you," Diana whispered breathily into his ear as she slowly began to bounce on his waist.

Diana established a rhythm with her folds constantly milking Izuku's member. Her folds were making a sucking motion that kept Izuku down while at the same time bringing pleasure to him. She placed her hands on his chest as she began increasing the speed of her bouncing.

"It feels so good, Diana," Izuku gasped as he tried to move, but Diana kept him in place with her fast and strong bounces.

"Ah ah ah ah ha ha! Izuku, please stay still. Let me please you," Diana said before she stuck her right nipple into Izuku's mouth.

Diana increased her movements as Izuku sucked on her breast with great enjoyment. The Amazon princess was literally bouncing on top of the man she loved while he continuously tasted her sweat. Every plunge that Diana took allowed Izuku's erection to strike at her womb's entrance. The feeling of his piece attempting to break through her defenses trying to impregnate her turned her on more than she'd like to admit.

Izuku could feel his member was slowly growing in size within the Amazon. In an attempt to follow upon his instincts, he called upon One For All's power and thrusted into Diana's folds. With hits of his own, Izuku was making the Amazon princess moan and groan in pleasure more and more.

"Oh, Izuku, right there!~" She mewled as Izuku's hands latched onto her breasts and began sinking into her flesh.

Izuku continued doing as she ordered him to do. His thrusts matched Diana's and slowly began shifting his hips to strike at her different points. After several strokes, and hits, the green inheritor struck big when one of his thrusts landed in Diana's G-spot.

"Oh, yes! More, my love, more!" Diana shrieked as she quickened her pace.

"Diana, I can feel it~" Izuku said as he felt his end coming ever closer.

"Then release your seed within me Izuku! Allow me to give you sweet release!~" Diana moaned as they both felt their climaxes approaching.

Izuku couldn't hold back anymore and thus continued thrusting against Diana's G-spot with great gusto and strength. His member was twitching wildly with all the pressure that Diana's folds were applying on it. He couldn't hold it much longer as Diana hugged him close to her and kissed him deeply, sending his mind and body into overdrive.

Izuku fired his seed deep inside the body of his Amazon lover. Diana moaned into his mouth as she came along with Izuku.

Rope after rope filled the princess of Themyscira, flooding her insides. She continued moaning for the whole minute that Izuku came inside her.

After a whole minute, Diana rolled over next to her lover.

"You were amazing, my love," said Diana gasping for air as she felt her belly warm up by Izuku's seed within her.

"You did most of the work, Diana. Why didn't you let me do more?" Izuku asked, looking at Diana.

"Because she's not the only one, darling," called Zatanna, getting his attention.

Izuku turned and saw Kara, Zee and Jessica all in different positions awaiting him.

"We did tell you to drink plenty of fluids, darling!" Zee said, presenting her moist womanhood to Izuku.

"You will need all the strength you can muster, Izuku," said Diana with dreamy eyes.

Izuku wasted no time as he picked his next partner. He grabbed hold of Zee's wide hips and inserted himself slowly inside her, causing her to moan.

"Oh, yes. Do me dirty, darling,~" Zee said before Izuku slowly began thrusting. "No need to hold back. I casted the prevention spell on all of us before coming here."

Zatanna's folds were as tight as Diana's if only softer. She was as wet as she could be with excitement and anticipation. Her folds wrapped around Izuku's manhood as he thrusted into her.

Izuku had much more of a hands on approach this time around, as Zee could testify. His hands were tightly gripping her as his manhood plunged deeper into her. The clash between his pelvis and her ass was music to the young heroes.

"Yes, more, darling, more!~" Zee moaned as her nipples hardened in pleasure.

Izuku leaned down and began kissing Zee's neck. His hands moved up to her nipples and began gripping and tweaking the hard little nubs. Izuku could always tell that Zee enjoyed him being a little rough with her but he couldn't help being kind to her in the moments of pleasure.

Zee moaned in pleasure as Izuku twisted her nipples. She cursed in an ancient language, words that none but her knew the meaning behind. She felt about as good as she feel as her lover made her scream in pleasure.

"Keep going, darling!" Zee moaned into Izuku's ear before claiming his lips. "Make me moan like a bitch in heat!"

Izuku's hips rolled in circles as he brought his magical lover upon the orgasm that she desired.

Hit after hit made by him caused Zee to gasp and moan in pleasure. Her G-spot was not spared, as Izuku grazed and scratched it several times. Zatanna felt teased as every time he scratched her itch, he missed by just a little.

"Stop teasing me, darling! Ekam em muc ekil yzarc!" Zee chanted, making Izuku call upon his power and plow her like a field.

He thrusted over and over into her, causing her eyes to roll backwards. Like an animal, he struck the entrance to her womb and made her scream his name.

In a matter of seconds, Zee was cumming like a fountain. Izuku followed shortly afterwards, filling her womb like a balloon with his hot seed.

"Oh yyyyyeeeesshhhh~," Zee moaned as she came.

Izuku pulled out, allowing his seed to drip out of his lover. His head was a little light after cumming three times in a row. But he didn't have time to rest.

"Oh, Greenie, we're waiting," Kara said in a singing voice.

"Please, papi. Haznos el amor como a un par de conejitas," Jessica added as she positioned herself on top of Kara.

Izuku moved between the two lovely ladies and saw how their entrances were rubbing against one another.

"Are you guys sure about this?" asked Izuku, feeling a little nervous at the sight.

"I would've preferred being on top, but flower girl beat me to it," Kara said as she shot Izuku the bedroom eyes.

"Yes, we're sure, Izuku," said Jessica as she also gave Izuku bedroom eyes.

Izuku slowly moved towards the two women. His erection hardened and ready for another round with the beauties. He wasn't sure who to start with as they both were beautifully inviting. Izuku took a plunge and inserted his manhood into Kara's pussy.

Kara moaned loudly at the sudden insertion. She always enjoyed the feeling of having him inside her. Always so loving and attentive to her needs.

Of course, Jessica wasn't so far behind as Izuku inserted his fingers into her awaiting womanhood. She moaned at his slow and careful movements within her as he moved his hips into Kara.

"Yes, Izuku, right there!" Kara said, moaning as he moved his hand and hips in sync.

Izuku continued his movements, making sure to hit as many of Kara's weak points as he could. Then he pulled out of her and entered Jessica, causing her to gasp in pleasure at his insertion into her.

"Ah, si papi, asi!" Jessica moaned as Izuku moved his hips in a rhythm.

The young green haired hero did this routine over and over, bringing pleasure to both women to the best of his abilities. As he did this he managed to give them both a kiss or two in their neck, lips, or cheeks to make them feel even better.

Kara was the tightest of the two but she was also the one that enjoyed the kisses the most as she got tighter the more kisses he gave her.

Jessica for her part was the warmest of the two and enjoyed the roughness that he was giving her.

Both girls were so different and yet so similar. They were like a warmed up vanilla and caramel ice creams that were mixing together through his thrusts.

"Keep going, Izuku!" Kara groaned.

"This feels so good!" Jessica added before Kara latched onto her boobs with her mouth. "Two can play at that game güerita," She said before pulling back and latching onto Kara's own boobs.

Izuku wasn't far behind as he increased the strength of her thrusts. He called upon the power of One For All and increased the speed of his movements. Using his memory and strategic mind to remember where spots to strike at the weak points of the two girls, bringing them to blissful pleasure.

The two women were so engulfed with the pleasure that Izuku was providing them that their eyes rolled to the back of their skulls. They could feel the end coming for them. In a moment of drunken love, Jess and Kara began making out with a full French kiss.

"More, Greenie, more!" Kara shrieked as her tongue battled against Jess'.

"Más papi, dame más!" Jess moaned as she and Kara's tongues battled for dominance.

Izuku could feel his release coming swiftly into the fray.

"Jess, Kara, I'm about to cum," Izuku gasped from the back of his throat. "Where do you want it?"

"INSIDE/ADENTRO!" both Kara and Jess screamed in pleasure as both of their womanhoods did their best to accept all of his seed.

Izuku released his seed deep into both beauties. They all screamed in bliss as his ropes of seed flowed deep into the Kryptonian and Hispanic. After a whole minute, they were all tired out and the girls were all satisfied.

* * *

After a good rest, all five Titans were bathing in the hot springs.

"You guys didn't have to do all this, you know?" Izuku asked the girls.

"We just thought that you could use some relaxation, Izuku. After all, you have been doing so much for the team and us," Diana said as she leaned next to Izuku.

"Yeah, you're always there for us. Don't you know you deserve some you time, Greenie?" asked Kara, drinking some cold water.

"But, I do my own things now and again," Izuku said, blushing.

"Studying and writing down notes don't exactly count, darling," Zatanna said before kissing Izuku.

"You need rest as much as we do. So you can rely on us from time to time," Jessica said, pouring a cup of water for Izuku.

"You are part of a team, Izuku. You needn't carry on such heavy burdens on your own," Diana said, hugging him close to her.

Izuku had to sigh in defeat. They were right. He needed to take it easy from time to time, or his friends would worry.

"And that goes double when the kids come," Kara added, causing Izuku to spit his drink. "I mean, eventually when the kids come. He was very eagerly humping us." She said, making Izuku turn red.


	25. BeelineVillainGirls

**#BeelineVillainGirls**

Izuku and the girls all ran towards the ferry at high speeds. They had decided to have a fun time in the western district of Metropolis, but they had forgotten about the time. Now they were on a race to catch up to the last ferry to get back to the city.

"Quick friends, the last ship is about to leave," Diana said as they all ran after the ship.

"Yeah, you don't need to tell us twice, Diana. No way am I missing my concert," Kara replied running next to her.

"At least you don't have a curfew," Barbara said

"I have to make it to the rally before they begin," Jess said

"There!" pointed Izuku at the ferry as it prepared to set sail.

The ferry was slowly leaving the port, with the loading bay already closing.

The team of heroes rushed even faster, should they be forced to take the long way back.

"Run faster, we're almost there," said Zee.

Sadly, however, not all the team was running as fast as they hoped. Karen, given her shorter stature, was far behind the rest of the group. She moved as fast as her legs could take her and yet she was barely able to catch up.

"Please, wait up guys!" called Karen, completely out of breath. "I should really do more cardio."

Izuku turned his head back and noticed Karen's position. He activated a bit of One For All and rushed back to give her a boost. In the blink of an eye, Izuku and Karen were now at the front of the group.

"Thanks, Izuku," Karen said between gasps of air.

"No problem," Izuku replied.

"No time for congratulations, we must board this ship now," Diana said as they finally caught up with the ferry.

"Jump!" Kara said and one by one the Titans did, well most of them did.

"Karen, you have to jump!" Izuku said.

"You can make it," Barbara added

"We believe in you," Diana said.

Karen kept running after the ferry. She constantly thought to herself that she could do the jump. She had been in more dangerous situations than this. A simple jump was nothing.

But in the back of her mind, her insecurity made her doubt.

What if she missed? What if she fell down into the cold messy waters of the pier? What if she accidentally revealed her secret identity and her friends were discovered because of her?

All these thoughts eventually began to weight Karen down. Her breathing became more ragged and short. She eventually stopped as the ferry left the port. Karen let out a tiered breath as she could only see the ferry and her friends leave her behind.

"It's okay, I'll take the long way back," Karen said as she looked towards the bridge.

Izuku turned to his friends and Diana gave him a nod. He activated One For All and made a jump back to the ferry port. Izuku saw that Karen was feeling rather down and decided to accompany her back. With a heavy thud, he landed next to Karen, slightly startling her.

"Izuku, what are you doing here?" Karen asked as Izuku helped her to her feet.

"I thought you might need company. It is a long walk," He replied with a smile.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to," Karen said, avoiding seeing her blush.

"Don't worry about it," Izuku replied as they began walking towards the bridge.

* * *

The two teens spent most of the time walking and keeping their words to themselves. Up until they reached the bridge not a word was exchanged, so Izuku thought that he should break the ice.

"So, Karen, what are your plans for the night?" asked Izuku.

"I should've jumped," Karen said under her breath.

"What?"

"I should've jumped onto the ferry when I had the chance, but I didn't. How can I be a superhero if I'm afraid of doing such a simple thing?" Karen asked.

"You don't have to be a daredevil if you don't want to Karen," Izuku said to her. "I'm still a mess in my own way."

"Yeah, but you aren't afraid of acting when you have to," Karen said before she heard a glass bottle being kicked. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Izuku replied

The two young heroes looked around for the source of the noise, and all around them they heard a form of movement.

A slithering noise behind them.

A laugh behind the corner of a shadow.

The silhouette of a cat climbing through the cables of the bridge could only be seen by the corner of their eyes.

Izuku and Karen hid behind one of the beams as electricity crackled through the few lights of the bridge. They turned around to see what was going on and saw the source of all the noises.

One by one, the female villains that they had faced began appearing on the bridge. Giganta, Star Sapphire, Catwoman, Livewire, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn made their way onto the bridge.

"No way," Izuku said, surprised to see the majority of their villains working together.

"Star Sapphire, Livewire, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Giganta, and Harley Quinn. All the supervillains we've faced are here, together, " Karen said as Harley Quinn laughed in her entrance.

"But what are they doing here? There isn't anything worth stealing on the bridge," Izuku said as he pulled his phone, ready to call the rest of the team.

Back with the female villain team, Harley continued laughing as she pranced and cartwheeled around the bridge. This of course irritated the rest of the villain girls, and causing them to roll their eyes.

"Are you done?" asked Catwoman.

"Sorry, kitty, but you lost the coin toss. Therefore, tonight's evil scheme is mine to plan. Leave it to a cat to bet on Tails!" Harley laughed before she pulled out a whole bunch of explosives. "And I say we blow up this bridge. No math test tomorrow, Mr. Cunningham."

Both Izuku and Karen's eyes opened widely at the words that the clown girl had said. The destruction of the bridge would cause a major problem for the city. People wouldn't be able to get to work and their families would struggle. Not to mention the millions of dollars that it would cost the city to rebuild the bridge.

These villains had to be stopped.

"We have to stop them," said Izuku reaching into his backpack for his hero suit.

"We're outnumbered, and they are nuts. We gotta call the others," said Karen, pulling out her phone, only to find out that it was out of battery. "Oh no, how are we going to get the others here?"

Izuku looked to his phone and as luck would have it, he had no signal. He began thinking about their next move. If they left at top speed to get their friends, then they might not be able to get back in time to stop the villains' plot. And if they fought them they could lose.

Just then, a risky plan came into Izuku's mind.

"Karen, you go find the team. I'll keep them busy until you come back," Izuku said before putting on his mouthguard.

"What? Izuku that's crazy!" Karen said.

"We don't have time to go find the girls and come back before they destroy the bridge. If I distract them then you can go find Diana and the others and come back in time," Izuku explained.

"But it's too risky. Aren't you afraid you'll fail?" Karen asked

"I just don't think about it," Deku said before getting to his feet. "And put on a big smile,"

Karen looked at Izuku, eyes filled with hope and admiration. She then reached for her necklace and activated her armor. The armor covered her body before she shrank to her miniature size.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," Bumblebee said before flying away at top speed.

Deku was now on his own against six villains that the Teen Titans had already faced. His body was shaking in slight fear, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind, shaking his head. He was one of the Titans and he had to do the right thing. He had to give Karen time to get the team, so he'd have to do everything that he could.

* * *

Back with the team of bad girls, they had already started setting up the explosives around the bridge. Giganta had placed some of the heavier explosives near the entrance as to ensure its destruction. Star Sapphire and Livewire placed the charges on the top of the supports. Poison Ivy used her plants to put some bars of tnt on the pillars that held the bridge above the water. Meanwhile, Catwoman and Harley Quinn were observing the operation.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on people's faces when they see my master plan," Harley said, giggling like a maniac.

"I still say this is stupid. We should've done a heist," Catwoman said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe next time, kitty. Hey Meathead, are those things secured?" asked Harley to Giganta.

"Meathead? Watch your tone, clown! I am Giganta!" Giganta said menacingly.

"Would you guys knock it off? I am ready to blow up this taco stand," Livewire said appearing next to the girls.

"Yeah, I have a beauty treatment appointment tomorrow and I don't want to be in jail because of this thing," Star Sapphire said, floating down to the group.

"Well some of us have responsibilities with their precious babies. Not all of us can afford losing a massage," Poison Ivy said, getting in Sapphire's face.

"Girls, girls please. No need for a Cat fight," said Catwoman getting between the two supervillains.

"Yeah! Besides, we don't want to miss the fireworks," Harley said grabbing the detonator.

Before the crazy clown could push down the detonator, a powerful blast of air knocked her back.

Harley was then caught by Giganta before they all looked up to the source of the strange wind. Their eyes were shocked to see that it was none other than Deku standing there.

He quickly grabbed the detonator and unplugged it before putting it under his arm.

"I'm sorry, but you're not blowing up the bridge," Deku said with firm conviction.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Catwoman said getting a good look at Deku. "It seems loverboy wants to stop us girls."

The rest of the villain girls spread out and stared down the hero. They each had their own reasons to take down Deku and the Teen Titans.

Giganta wanted payback for the mall fight and all the times they stopped her rampages.

Livewire still felt the sting of the double punch she got from Supergirl and Wonder Woman and wanted revenge.

Poison Ivy wanted retribution for the destruction of her plants, that Deku aided in.

Catwoman desired revenge for being tricked and cheated out of her stolen loot.

Star Sapphire was ready to repay Deku from keeping Hal away from her.

And Harley wanted to put her mallet on his head for sending her to jail.

All in all, the odds were not very good for Deku. Yet, he stood his ground and smiled as the power of One For All coursed through his body. There was no backing out from this battle, so he might as well give it his all.

"Time to pay you back for messing with our plans, hero," Livewire said before blasting a bolt at Deku.

Deku quickly jumped high into the air avoiding the attack. Just then Star Sapphire flew high into the air and created a large heart-shaped hammer to hit Deku with. He then kicked his right leg, creating a small push of air which allowed him to dodge the attack.

As he flew, Deku noticed that the detonator almost slipped out of his hands. He quickly grabbed it with both hands. Deku spun in the air before landing back on the bridge. He had to keep the detonator in both hands as to not allow the vicious vixens before him to get it.

Deku was forced out of his thoughts when the sharp sound of a whip cracked through the air. He narrowly dodged Catwoman's whip, only getting a graze on his left cheek. He looked back and saw her grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Keep your head in the game, sweet pea. Wouldn't want your handsome face scarred, now would we?" asked Catwoman, grinning.

Just then, a massive shadow appeared behind Deku. He turned and saw Giganta about to smash him. He jumped out of the way, rolling to a stop.

"I'm about to smash you good, little man," said Giganta.

Deku quickly called upon his memorized notes on Giganta. Her large size gave her a great deal of strength, but her body couldn't compensate for the massive amount of muscles, making it hard for her to move.

Giganta reached towards Deku with one of her massive hands.

Deku used his speed to run behind her with ease. He ran fast in circles around the tall woman.

"Stay still, you little rabbit," Giganta said as she tried to grab hold of him.

One second, he was in one spot, and then he was in another. Deku's fast movements were causing Giganta to trip with her own feet and crossed her legs. He then used this opportunity to jump and kick Giganta behind her back, knocking her off balance.

Giganta fell down on her face with a heavy thud.

The rest of the villain girls used this chance to attack at the hero. One by one they attacked, forcing Deku to stay on the defensive and recall all the notes that he took on each of them.

Catwoman threw her whip at Deku, but he easily dodged it. He kept moving fast around and out of the weapon's reach.

Harley brought out her large mallet and swung it at him, but he simply jumped over it and past her. Deku then rose his right leg and broke the large hammer in half.

Star Sapphire created her heart daggers and fired them at Deku. He ducked under the daggers and then spun around, sending a shockwave with one powerful kick. The love powered lantern was sent flying backwards by the attack.

Poison Ivy joined in with a swarm of vines. Deku jumped out of the way of the vines, but soon enough noticed that Ivy was trying to get closer to him. He pulled forth his left arm, finger ready for a flick.

"Delaware… Smash!" Deku called as he fired a blast of compressed air directly at Poison Ivy.

She was sent backwards into Harley Quinn, knocking them back.

"That does it, hero. Let's see if you can glow like a christmas tree!" Livewire called as the electricity crackled around her.

She began firing lightning bolts at Deku, hoping to shock him to death. Deku narrowly bent backwards, dodging the attack. He moved fast, dodging the bolts as he cut the distance between them. Once he was close enough he landed a kick in Livewire's stomach. The force of the kick sending the villainess back.

Just then, Catwoman's whip wrapped itself on Deku's leg and pulled him back. The cat-themed villainess jumped over the hero and quickly wrapped the rest of her whip on his legs, pinning him to the ground.

The detonator taken out of his hand.

"You sure are handling yourself very well against us, Deku," Catwoman said, putting her heel on Deku's chest. "Makes me wonder."

"About?" Deku asked before using One For All to break free of Catwoman's grasp.

"You remind me of the big bat of Gotham, he always has these plans to take down criminals," Catwoman continued as the villain girls surrounded Deku. "But you're way too nice, sweety."

Just then, Giganta jumped in before Deku and threw a punch at him. Deku wasn't going to react quickly enough… But he didn't have to.

In the blink of an eye, Wonder Woman appeared before Deku, stopping the punch.

"Sorry for the delay, Deku. Here we are!" Wonder Woman said before punching Giganta away from the young hero.

"Tel su reappa morf a ffup fo ekoms!"

A large purple smoke puff appeared in the middle of the bridge. All the villain girls gasped as the rest of the Teen Titans appeared around Deku.

"Sorry for taking do long, Deku. Hope you weren't in too much trouble," Bumblebee said.

"I'm alright, thanks Bumblebee," Deku said getting ready to fight. "I know how hard it is to get Supergirl away from her music."

"Hey! Are we doing this now, or what?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes, let's. TITANS TOGETHER!" Wonder Woman called out as the heroes targeted the villains and began fighting.

Batgirl tackled Harley Quinn before she had a chance to use her now smaller mallet. They rolled on the bridge for a bit before Batgirl kicked Harley in the stomach. The clown girl got back at it with a frown and fired her cork gun at the hero. Batgirl dodged the large projectile with ease before throwing a pair of bat-bolas at Harley. The clown girl tried to avoid them but she was caught by the gadget.

"Guess Deku was right, you don't think much when you're left without your mallet," Batgirl said.

"Hey!" snapped Harley.

Up in the sky, Green Lantern was trying to contain the angry Star Sapphire's attacks. The love-powered lantern created a flaming heart and fired it at Jess. Green Lantern created a shield construct to counter the attack and then began thinking back on Deku's notes against Star Sapphire. She had to weaken her concentration. Green Lantern pulled back the shield and rocketed high into the air before creating another construct. She created a powerful thick cloud of sleeping gas with her ring and captured Star Sapphire inside it.

"You think this'll stop me? My love will burn this thing in… a… a second," Star Sapphire said before passing out.

"Now, have a nice long siesta," said Green Lantern before putting her gently on the ground.

Supergirl was facing off against Livewire as she had a score to settle with the blond. She fired bolt after bolt against Supergirl, but she was able to hold her ground against the barrage.

"I'm going to pay you back for that sucker punch you and Wonder Whore gave me," Livewire snapped.

"Oh please that wasn't a sucker punch," Supergirl replied before using her freeze breath to encase Livewire from the waist down.

"You think I can't get out of this? I'll melt this thing in five seconds flat," Livewire claimed with an unknowing smile.

"Here, let me," Supergirl said using her heat vision.

The ice surrounding Livewire turned into water in a second, and her smile quickly turned into an 'oh crap' face. As she suddenly begins shorting out by the contact with the liquids around her.

"I prefer a more hands on approach but that was oddly satisfying," Supergirl said.

Zatanna was casting spells to counter Poison Ivy's vicious plant monsters. She fired a lightning ball at a large set of vines, frying them to a crisp. Just then, Ivy's plants appeared behind the magical member of the team, wrapping around her.

"Time for you to obey mother nature," said Poison Ivy as she drew near Zatanna.

Zatanna quickly chanted a small spell under her breath before Ivy kissed her lips. Zatanna closed her eyes as if she were in a trance.

"Now, attack the other Titans," ordered Ivy, unwrapping Zatanna.

"Stnalp dnuora Yvi rehtiw," Zatanna chanted.

All of Ivy's plants began to turn brown and fall to pieces, including the ones that acted as her clothes. She fell to the ground covering herself in shame.

"But, how? You should be under my control," Poison Ivy said. "I kissed you,"

"And as much as I appreciated it," began Zatanna before pulling off a pair of plastic lips off of her own lips. "You just aren't my type," She said before wrapping the villain with a rope of handkerchiefs, tying her up.

Wonder Woman was facing off against Giganta in a test of strength.

"You're going down, Blunder Woman," Giganta said, trying to crush the hero.

"Is that really the best nickname you could come up with?" Wonder Woman asked as she pushed back the giant woman.

The massive woman was giving the Amazon princess a run for her money, but Wonder Woman had a plan up her sleeve. Just as Giganta was about to slam her fists down on the Amazon, she rolled underneath her and jumped for the raised arms.

With a mighty tug, Wonder Woman pulled Giganta down, slamming her on the bridge. She then turned her around and wrapped her arms behind her back. Wonder Woman used her Lasso of Truth to wrap and hogtie Giganta like a cow in a rodeo.

"This can't be happening, my own muscles used against me," Giganta said.

"That appears to be the case," Wonder Woman said triumphantly.

Deku and Bumblebee were teaming up against Catwoman, who was using her claws to keep the two heroes at bay. She swiped at the two heroes with grace and speed, only getting scratches in on Deku's costume. Bumblebee flew in and began stinging the cat-themed supervillain. Deku took this chance and jumped into the fight, spinning his legs in a downwards angle he unleashed his new attack.

"Manchester… SMASH!" Deku called out as a powerful shockwave blasted Catwoman backwards into the railings of the bridge.

Catwoman looked around her as all her allies had been defeated with different yet very effective methods.

"It is over, Catwoman. Surrender now," Wonder Woman called.

"Or don't. You've been asking for a pounding," said Supergirl as she cracked her knuckles.

Catwoman's eyes shifted from one side to the other before she realized what to do. She raised her hands up, almost as if she was surrendering.

"Alright, you've got us," Catwoman said, putting her behind her back.

But it was simple a ruse.

Catwoman threw a large canister in front of the Teen Titans, before covering her eyes and ears.

A bright light lit up the bridge, forcing the heroes to cover their eyes. A flashbang left them blind and deaf for a short minute. When their senses returned to them, the villain girls were all gone.

"Aw come on!" Supergirl yelled in frustration.

"It appears that they've all escaped, but at least the bridge is still intact," Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, that's a relief," Deku added

* * *

In a far away abandoned warehouse near the river, the villain girls were not happy.

Giganta punched a large canister in frustration.

"We should've stayed and fought those heroes," Giganta demanded.

"So that they could have defeated us with more of their plans? I don't think so," Catwoman said

"What you talkin 'bout, Kitty?" asked Harley as she began fixing her mallet with a roll of duct tape.

"I'm talking about the Titans' secret weapon," Catwoman replied causing confusion amongst the other girls.

"Supergirl?" asked Livewire

"Zatanna?" asked Poison Ivy, now wearing a large thick sweater.

"That bug Bumblebee?" asked Giganta.

Catwoman could only facepalm herself in irritation.

"I am surrounded by idiots," Catwoman said under her breath before taking a deep breath. "Deku, you numbskulls!"

This of course caused the other girls to blink in curiosity and confusion.

"Green mint guy is their secret weapon?" Harley asked

"The way he moved and fought shows that he is more analytical. Fighting in a way that he'll be ready for the next round. Holding back just enough to beat us with brains rather than brawn," Catwoman explained.

"Wait, he was holding back? I've got an upset stomach that begs to differ," Livewire said, not believing the words of Catwoman.

"The point is: Not only are they more than us but they are learning and becoming stronger than us," Catwoman said. "Unless you weren't paying attention, we got our butts kicked. First by loverboy himself and then by the rest of the team. We need to even the score," She said hitting her left palm with her right fist.

"How?" Harley asked.

"We need our own Deku," Catwoman said with a dark smile on her face.


	26. GirlsMeetMom

**#GirlsMeetMom**

Izuku was running around the Danvers' home, cleaning and making sure that everything was in the best of shapes. He cleaned the dishes, washed the sheets, swept the floors, and even took out the trash. He was basically a one man cleaning crew. Izuku had just finished cleaning up his and Kara's room when she arrived and gave him a surprised look.

"Damn Greenie, since when did you turn into a neat freak?" Kara asked causing Izuku to shriek.

"Oh, um, I just um… Thought this place could use a scrub or two. Don't think too much of it," Izuku said before rushing out of the room.

Kara narrowed her eyes at the running exchange student. She would've normally attributed this to Izuku messing up big time and trying to make up for it. But Kara knew that her little Greenie wasn't that kind of guy. Something else was going on.

Just then, Kara's super hearing caught something on the drawer that Izuku used as a nightstand. She walked up to it and saw that he had left his phone on it.

"What do we have here?" asked Kara looking at it.

A sneaky thought came to her mind when she held the phone. Maybe Izuku had something that he didn't want her to see. Whatever it was would be great teasing material for later. She touched the screen, and what appeared before her made her smile drop.

Kara reached for her own phone and called the rest of the team.

"Guys, meeting at the lair. It's an emergency!" screamed Kara before taking off to Sweet Justice.

* * *

All the girls gathered in the lair at Kara's request. The blond was visibly agitated and the rest of the girls could only assume the worst.

"What is wrong Kara?" asked Diana.

"We have a problem guys. A big problem!" Kara said.

"Alien invasion?" asked Jess.

"No!" Kara said.

"The Joker's in Metropolis?!" asked Barbara.

"No!" Kara replied.

"Superman's turned evil?!" Diana asked.

"No!" Kara replied.

"Then what is it?!" Karen asked feeling petrified with fear.

"This!" said Kara holding out Izuku's phone, more specifically the message that was being displayed.

The rest of the female members of the Teen Titans gathered around the phone and looked at the message.

The message read:

_'Izuku, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going to Metropolis for the weekend. I've already gotten in contact with your host family and they said that they'll be expecting me. I look forward to see you after such a long time. See you this weekend, love mom.'_

"Inko, Greenie's mom, is coming to town tomorrow!" Kara said, her face filled with fright.

This was followed by the rest of the girls all gasping in shock and surprise at the knowledge. More specifically, Diana, Zee, and Jessica looked like they heard terrifying news.

"Wait, why are we freaking out?" Barbara asked.

"If she thinks Izuku is wasting his time here, she could take him home," Karen said, causing the girls to imitate the famous painting 'The Scream' along with their own voices.

How horrible that fate would be was clear to see on their faces.

"We must prepare for her arrival!" Diana proclaimed. "As the mother of our friend and comrade, she deserves nothing short of our full devotion and respect."

"In layman's terms, kiss up to her and be the perfect young ladies," Zee said

"That too," Diana replied.

"Do we know anything about her?" asked Jessica.

"Not much but, with how Izuku's been acting, I can only assume she's one strict lady," Kara said, imagining the look of the woman.

All the girls began picturing Inko Midoriya as a strict hard as nails, with sharp eyes and an unimpressed look on her face.

"We cannot falter here, sisters. We need to be strong and be prepared for anything," said Diana defiantly.

* * *

Over the course of the remainder of the day, all the girls began studying and learning as much as they could about Japanese customs and traditions. Particularly the customs and traditions that the typical Japanese young lady had to follow. They even found several places that were very traditionally Japanese to take notes from.

The day had finally arrived, Izuku stood at the arrivals exit, awaiting the arrival of his mother.

"Um girls, I appreciate you coming with me and everything, but um what are you doing?" Izuku asked as he looked at his friends.

All the girls had decided to go with Izuku to greet his mother, but they didn't wear their usual clothing. All the girls wore traditional everyday kimonos and dresses and had combed their hair in the traditional sense. Combed backwards and tied in a bun with a large piece of jewelry on it. Diana wore a red kimono with a blue sash around her waist, Kara wore a dark blue kimono with a yellow belt, Zatanna wore a black one, Jessica wore a green one with a dark belt. Karen wore a yellow one that matched her armor, and Barbara wore a purple one.

"We are wearing traditional kimonos in order to make your mother feel more at home," said Diana

"Although, socks and sandals, not the best combination," Zatanna said.

"And I can barely move in this thing," Kara said, holding in her breath.

"Shh, here they come," said Karen pointing to the opening doors.

One by one, people started coming out of the baggage claim and through the doors. There were all sorts of people coming through, but none of them matched the picture that the girls had of Mrs. Midoriya. It was as though the woman herself was watching them from behind the crowd of people, observing them like a predator watches its prey.

Just then a tall woman with dark hair, wearing a pair of shiny glasses and a black business suit. Her look just screamed; 'harsh future mother-in-law'.

"Sheesh, that one looks like she'll disapprove of anything," Kara said

"Are we sure that might be her?" asked Zee, whispering to Diana.

"We can't assume just yet. We must await Izuku's reaction," Diana replied.

"Mom! Over here!" called Izuku, waving his hand and causing the Super hero girls to turn pale.

The girls couldn't believe it. That strict looking woman was Izuku's mother? This had to be some kind of joke being played to them by the universe. But if it wasn't then they'd have to make their best efforts to win her over.

All of the girls regained their confidence and assumed a calm expression. As the woman they thought was Inko Midoriya got closer to them, they all bowed in respect.

"Welcome to Metropolis, Mrs. Midoriya. We are at your beck and call," said Diana, never once looking up to see the business woman walk past them.

"Izuku, I am so happy to see you after so long!" called a very cheerful voice.

The girls lifted their heads to look at the person and were utterly confused.

Izuku was hugging a short, somewhat chubby woman with green hair much like his own. She wore a white shirt, beige skirt, a pink sweater and held a black handbag. She had a kind face and a very approachable aura around her.

"Um, guys, this is my mom," said Izuku with a slight blush on his face as he sheepishly scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

In an odd turn of events, all of the female Teen Titans fell to the ground in shock. Much like in a comedic anime moment. They quickly picked themselves up and gathered around Inko Midoriya in disbelief.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're Greenie's mom?" Kara asked.

"Um, yes. My name is Inko Midoriya, nice to meet you all," said Inko before politely bowing. "I'll admit that I was surprised when Izuku told me that his friends were all girls."

The girls quickly got over their shock and remembered that this was Izuku's mother. They had to act appropriately.

"The pleasure is all ours!" the girls replied, bowing in respect.

"Let us start over, shall we? My name is Diana Prince. It is a pleasure to meet you," Diana said with a small red streak across her face.

"I'm Kara Danvers. You'll be staying in my house for your stay. Sorry for before," Kara said with a smile.

"I am Zee Zatara. A pleasure to meet you, ma'am," said Zee with another bow.

"My name is Jessica Cruz. If there is any dietary or all naturalist needs you may have, I'm your girl," Jess said.

"I'm Barbara Gordon, nice to make your acquaintance," Barbara said.

"I'm Karen Beecher. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Midoriya," said Karen.

This, of course, caused Izuku and his mother to have very confused looks on their faces.

"Do they always act like this? And why are they wearing kimonos? Aren't they hot under there?" Inko asked her son in a whisper.

"I'm not sure," Izuku replied. "They usually don't act like this,"

"If I may," Diana said causing both mother and son to jump slightly. "We would like to take you on a tour through the city,"

"A tour? I didn't know," Izuku muttered.

"Here, let me take your bag," Kara said, scooping the bag with ease.

"If you would follow us," Zee said guiding Inko with Jess helping her.

"You must be exhausted after such a long flight," Jess said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"We can stop for some burritos," Barbara suggested.

"Or perhaps you'd prefer some tea?" Karen asked.

This left Izuku very confused. Why were the girls so focused on pleasing his mom? He was a little worried that she might've found out about him being a superhero. But he had no idea about what the girls were thinking. Whatever the case, he had to keep up with them. Literally.

* * *

In another part of the city, Izuku was helping his mom pick what she would like to eat, while the female members of the Titans discussed the development of things.

"I can't believe this. How could we have ever thought that the mother of Izuku would be a vicious and strict lady?" Kara said to the group, feeling like a complete fool. "We just made ourselves look like idiots."

"Do not be fooled, Kara. Every war is deception, we must keep up as best as we can," Diana said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Barbara

"Because this could be all a ruse, an act of misdirection," Zee said. "She could be playing nice with us while sizing us up

"True, so we must keep up appearances until such a time as we are sure that Mrs. Midoriya is no longer testing us," Diana said, narrowing her eyes at the short woman.

"So, that means we can't change? The kimono is starting to make me feel a little bothered," explained Jess.

"What should we do?" Karen asked.

"We keep at it, and make sure she believes us to be the perfect girls," Diana said.

"Agreed," Zee said.

"On it," Kara agreed.

"Daremos lo mejor," Jessica added.

"Is this because you four have slept with Izuku?" Barbara asked, shocking the four girls.

The four girls turned to the red head with shocked expressions. The shock quickly passed as they covered her mouth as to ensure Izuku's mother hadn't heard her.

"Wait, what?" asked Karen.

"Keep your mouth shut," Kara whispered as a red streak appeared on her face,

"How did you find out about that?" asked Zee

"We took all sorts of precautions," Jessica said.

"Um, detective, hello?" Barbara asked. "I figured it out because of how you guys were behaving weirdly. First at-" She began.

"Yes, we get the picture, Barbara," Kara said.

"We were going to tell you two, but there just wasn't a good opportunity. But now we must focus on something else. We just want Inko to be happy and not take Izuku away," Diana said

"Oh, we are still with you. Just wanted to clarify things with you," Barbara said

"Was I the only one that didn't know?" Karen asked.

"Here they come," Jessica said.

At the sight of both Izuku and his mother approaching, the girls swiftly recovered their composure. With big smiles on their faces they bowed once more to them.

"The food will be ready shortly, where would you girls like to sit down?" Inko asked.

"Wherever you find appealing to you, ma'am," Diana said.

"We're fine either way," Zee said.

"Yes, strong bodies. We can take anything," Kara said.

"Oh look, a table just cleared up," Jessica pointed with a smile.

They quickly moved to the table and awaited their food. Of course this caused a bit of an awkward silence as the girls were too afraid or weary to ask anything to the older woman. But as luck would have it, Inko decided to break the ice.

"So, um, how did you girls become acquainted with Izuku?" Inko asked.

"Well he's been sleeping in my roo-house. Yeah, and we've been getting to know each other ever since," Kara said, quickly before spilling that her and greenie were roommates.

"I am also a foreign exchange student. As such Izuku and I have similar classes together," said Diana with a smile.

"We all technically met in the cafeteria on the first day," Zatanna said, hoping to avoid mentioning detention.

"We have some hobbies in common, so we slowly became friends," Karen added.

"Oh, so you like heroes too?" Inko asked.

"Oh my gosh, YES!" Barbara said, dropping the calmed mask she was wearing. "Aren't they just awesome! I mean, I don't know much about the heroes in Japan but I can tell you everything you need to know about the heroes in the US," She started ranting, getting Inko and the rest to sweat drop.

"I can see why you're friends," Inko replied softly.

Just then a large explosion could be heard on the other side of the street. The group turned to see what was going on. On the other side of the street stood a large man wearing a red car-like armor.

"Oh yeah, that's how Adonis does it!" yelled the now named Adonis, carrying a large bag of stolen loot.

* * *

Back inside the restaurant, the group looked in worry as the villain continued doing his thing.

"Goodness gracious, a villain. I hope a hero will come in time," Inko said.

The Teen Titans could only stare in shock as the supervillain continued on his rampage. Normally they would've run out and beaten him but now they had to find a way to get out there without alerting Mrs. Midoriya.

Just then, Diana had an idea.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Midoriya, but I need to go to the bathroom," Diana said. "I'll be right back,"

"I'll go too, be right back," Kara said before they sped to the bathroom.

"Who could think of going to the bathroom at a time like this?" asked Inko.

* * *

Just then, back outside, Adonis was tackled by both Wonder Woman and Supergirl. They stood ready to put down the machine wearing punk.

"So, I see you chicks are here to check out the merchandise. Can't blame you if you hang out with that scrawny dude all day," Adonis said as his mechanical pecs moved up and down.

"What's he trying to say? I don't understand him," Wonder Woman said.

"He just called Deku a wimp and we are just kicking his butt," Supergirl said, explaining everything.

"Understood," Wonder Woman said before they both punched Adonis.

The machine clad villain was sent flying into the air before Wonder Woman threw her lasso at him. She wrapped it around his leg and pulled him back with great strength. Supergirl used this chance to fly in and shatter the suit with a single punch.

All that was left was a scrawny toothpick of a man. He was then tied up with the remains of his suit for the cops to pick up.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, both Diana and Kara returned to their seats back with the others. Their kimonos slightly out of place for the quick change.

"So, what did we miss?" Kara asked with an innocent smile.

"You mean you didn't hear the battle that just happened outside?" Inko asked in disbelief.

"Oh, so some heroes stopped the villain? That is quite a relief," Diana replied.

"Yes, two girls I've never seen before just up and defeated the villain," Inko said.

"Yeah, they did great," Izuku added before winking to the two girls.

"I suppose, but why did they have to wear such scandalous clothing?" Inko said, causing Diana and Kara to swallow their drinks down the wrong tube.

"Scandalous clothing?" asked both Diana and Kara. "But, what's wrong with our-… heroes' uniforms?"

"I just don't see the reason as to why they have to show off so much skin. I mean, what if someone exploits that for some neerdowell reason?" Inko asked. "Showing so much should be shameful in my opinion."

The other girls giggled at the sight of their two powerhouses blushing like a couple of school girls. But their giggles didn't last for very long as Inko continued on.

"Then there are the other female heroes that wear their uniforms a little too tightly," Inko said. "It is almost as if those things are painted on,"

All the girls now wore an embarrassed look on their faces as they were each guilty of what Mrs. Midoriya had just said. The good news was that she was about to say something nice for a change.

"But, I suppose that they are doing the right thing," Inko said

"Yeah, that's the important part," Izuku said, making the girls feel better about themselves.

"Right, Izuku, always looking to be the hero. Ever since he was a little boy in preschool he wanted to be like All Might," Inko said. "Always wearing his All Might onesie," She said laughing at the memory.

Now it was Izuku's turn to be embarrassed, as the girls gathered around Inko for more information.

"Please continue Mrs. Midoriya, and don't leave a single detail out," Zee said with a mischievous smile on her face.

The conversation went on for hours on end, even after they finished their meal. All the while Izuku was both embarrassed and happy. Embarrassed because of his mother telling the girls about his childhood and his heroic dream. And happy because the girls were no much more relaxed and were no longer intimidated by his mother. Although, the idea of anyone being intimidated by his sweet mother did make him chuckle a bit.

* * *

They left the restaurant and began showing Inko around the city. They took her to the downtown area, the parks, and the pier. They did all this before she grew tired and decided to call it a day. She was still feeling the jetlag of her trip.

The Danvers welcomed her into their home and helped her set up in the guest room. The girls decided that they should help her get her things in for her stay.

"I'm very happy that you and Izuku became friends, girls. He's always been shy," Inko said.

"No problem ma'am, besides you can't not like him. He grows on you," Kara said.

"Yes, Izuku is quite the good friend," Diana added.

"It's just that, after one of his friends turned into a bully I've been worried that my baby would become antisocial. But seeing him with so many friends makes me so happy," Inko admitted, with comedic waterfalls pouring down her face.

_'So that's where he gets it from,'_ the girls thought.

The female Titans couldn't help but feel like they had to comfort the green-haired woman. They patted her on the back while telling her that everything was going to be alright. The girls were now at ease about their position with the mother.

* * *

The weekend passed rather quickly, before Izuku or the others could realize it, it was time for mom to return home.

Both mother and son hugged each other with tears in their eyes as it was apparently a Midoriya family trait. Something that the girl Titans found a bit adorable.

"I'll miss you mom, have a safe trip," Izuku said.

"I'll miss you too honey, remember to eat all of your veggies and not to stay up so late," Inko said.

"We'll make sure of it," said Diana with all the girls agreeing her.

"Thank you girls. It was a pleasure to meet you all," said Inko bowing.

The girls bowed in response, now wearing their everyday clothes instead of the kimonos.

Before Inko left, she gestured her son down to whisper something in his ear.

"They all seem like very nice girls. I think they really _really_ like you, hon," Inko said causing her son to blush. "All that kissing up to me could only mean one thing. Just understand that you don't need to date them if you don't want to."

After she said those words, Inko left for her plane as Izuku and his friends waved at her in goodbye. Inko's heart swelled up with pride and joy, her son was following his dream of becoming a hero.


	27. Cheetah'sHunt

**#Cheetah'sHunt**

The day was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Even the students and teachers were just happy to be in school because it was such a good day. Everything was right as rain, especially for a certain popular girl.

Barbara 'Barbi' Minerva walked through the hallways like she always did, like the queen of the world. The school's students bowed to her as she passed them, her group of subjects gathered around her and gave her compliments.

"Wow, Barbi, you look amazing,"

"Is that a new coat? I love it,"

"Please notice me, Barbi,"

Barbi continued on her walk as a small smile appeared on her face. She was on her spot at the top and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey look, there's Diana and Izuku," called a voice snapping Barbi out of her thoughts.

She looked to see Diana and Izuku walking side by side talking as he carried a small stack of books. Babri still held some resentment over the two foreign exchange students. And as much as her new feral instincts told her to turn and attack them, she held back. Barbi merely snorted away in apparent disgust closing her eyes.

Back with Izuku and Diana, they continued walking and talking to each other without a care in the world.

"I just think that it's weird to compare the rising heroes of ancient Greek myths to the heroes of the current era," Izuku said.

"Well, I admit that there are more differences than similarities, but you must admit that their struggles and actions make them very similar," Diana said earnestly,

"We should probably make a paper about the subject, but I'm afraid it'll be a little preachy-" Izuku began before accidentally bumping into Barbi.

The books fell out of his hands and Barbi quickly shot him a glare at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Izuku apologized.

"You should watch where you're going. Do you have any idea how much these shoes and coat cost?" Babi demanded.

"I already said that I was sorry," Izuku whimpered as Barbi shot him a glare that bordered on predatory.

"Barbi, please, it was an accident," Diana stepped in.

Barbara Minerva shot a glare at the Greek woman in an intense staring contest. Barbi could feel her cheetah claws slowly growing and her fangs beginning to settle in as she looked at the Amazon.

"Here to save your boy toy, I assume? Typical Diana, sticking her nose in other people's business," Babri shot.

"I am merely helping a friend, You cannot treat people like that because of an accident. Izuku already apologized for it," Diana said firmly. "And I do not appreciate you calling him a toy,"

"Whatever you say. Understand this Diana; nobody cares about heroics anymore," Barbi said getting in Diana's face. "The world is like a jungle, the strong thrive and the weak become food. So either get in line and fall down or you're going to regret it. Ok?" She said poking Diana on her chest.

"That's enough," Izuku said getting Barbi's attention. "You can say all you want, but that doesn't mean we have to agree with you. The world isn't as dark as you claim it is. There's always people willing to do what's right." He said.

Diana smiled at her friend standing up for her, while Barbi snarled at him.

"Just who, the bloody hell, do you think you are?" Barbi asked as she was about to poke Izuku's chest.

Izuku caught her hand and stared her in the eyes. The intensity of his stare was one so strong that it could pierce through Barbi's soul. The strength of the grip was one that Barbi had never felt, strong and unwavering.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, and you will not speak to my friend like that," Izuku said before releasing his grip on her hand.

No one said anything as both Izuku and Diana continued on their way.

When the two young heroes were at a long distance from her, Barbi gazed at her hand. A small print of where Izuku had held her was still visible. Many thoughts were passing through her head at the moment, but one stood out the most.

"That strength, that intense glare, and that fire…" Barbi said to herself, triggering something within her.

'Oh fuck, I must have him,' Barbi thought as her cheeks turned red.

Barbi turned to where Izuku and Diana had gone and licked her lips in desire.

Barbara Minerva had discovered many things after becoming possessed by the ancient spirit of the Cheetah. Her reflexes and senses were enhanced to the point that she was easily a match for any pro athlete. Her speed was unmatched and her claws were deadly. But there were some things that she did not expect.

Due to her predatory nature, Babri would sometimes snap and react viciously against anyone or anything that she deemed as a threat or simply got on her bad side. But now, she felt an extreme heat coursing through her as she thought back to the Japanese boy's words and actions.

She deduced that she had inherited the animalistic desire of seeking out a strong mate. The boy's actions and intense determination made him fit the bill easily, but thanks to her enhanced senses she noticed that he was also very muscular.

A smile crept on Minerva's face as her mind pictured her desires.

"The hunt is on, little green rabbit," Barbi said as her eyes turned emerald green.

* * *

The day moved on as normal, Izuku and the girls each went on to their respective classes. But there was something that wasn't as normal as it normally would. From time to time, Izuku could feel like someone or something was stalking him from the background. This continued on throughout the school day.

The Teen Titans went on to a burger joint in order to have a meal. But Izuku was on edge. It was close to dusk and they were eating outside.

Izuku glaced behind his shoulder several times wondering where the feeling came from. But every time he turned around to spot the source of his feeling, he saw nothing. Izuku had never felt like this before. The feeling of being hunted by something he couldn't see.

Of course, this was noticed by the rest of the Titans.

"Izuku, are you alright?" asked Diana

"You've been acting a little jumpy," Kara said

"I don't know. I keep feeling like someone or something has been staring at me from the shadows," Izuku said

"It could be Barbara. I mean she did figure us out, darling," Zee said, staring at the detective of the team with a glare.

"I said; 'I was sorry'. Geez, let it go," Barbara said sipping her soda. "Something like that was bound to happen."

"That doesn't mean you had to spy on us," Kara said glaring at the red head.

"I deleted all the videos if that makes you feel better," Barbara said

"Videos!?" Izuku and Karen exclaimed, their faces turning red as a tomato.

Unbeknownst to the Teen Titans, someone was indeed watching them from the shadows. A pair of emerald green eyes looked at Izuku as if he were its next prey.

Suddenly out from the darkness a branch snapped.

The Titans turned their heads towards the noise. From the shadows of the nearby trees, a large spotted fur-covered creature jumped out and landed on the middle of the table.

The group of heroes jumped back, and saw who had disturbed their meal.

The Cheetah had returned.

The villainous cat jumped at Izuku, tackling him to the ground. Izuku used a small amount of One For All and kicked Cheetah off of him. The cat villain got back on its legs before the rest of the Titans began to throw anything they had on hand to scare off the Cheetah.

The agile cat villain dodged the burgers, fries, sodas, and food trays that the young adults threw at her.

Izuku used his chance to create a powerful flick with One For All. The compressed air that Izuku made struck at the fiend, sending it flying away from the team.

"We must get out of here," Diana said before her and the rest of the team took off.

Cheetah growled at Diana and the rest of the Titans for keeping her future mate away from her. She took off after them, not giving up on the quest she set before herself.

* * *

The Titans managed to get back to their headquarters, and began to go over what just happened.

"Well, Cheetah's back," Kara said. "But now instead of going after Diana, she's after Izuku."

"But why?" asked Barbara.

"It doesn't make any sense. I mean, we were able to fend her off when Izuku and I worked together," Diana said. "Maybe she's targeting him because of revenge? Defeat one of the foes that bested her?"

"No, cheetah's are hunters by nature. They'd wait for their prey to be alone," Izuku said. "They would try to get them away from the herd. If she wanted revenge then, why attack us when we were together?"

"Plus, she didn't really attack you. She seemed to be trying to capture you," Kara said.

"But why?" Diana asked.

The Titans were in deep thought. This cat villain was very different than the other villains that they had fought so far. She seemed more motivated by personal reasons than anything. She was not focused on getting money or jewels. If she was after Izuku then she had her own reasons.

"The best way to see if there's a trap is to set it off," Kara said

"That's very risky, Kara. If something goes wrong then Cheetah will have Izuku," Diana responded.

"I'd like to see that mangy cat try anything to harm our darling," Zee said.

"Yes, we won't let this gata callejera get close to Izuku," Jessica said.

Diana didn't like it, but she knew very well that this fiend wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted.

"Don't worry, Diana. I'll be fine," Izuku said getting Diana's attention. "I know I'm not built like a tank like All Might or have ancient fighting techniques. But I'm not going to run away from a villain chasing me. Much less if she's willing to hurt my friends to get to me," He said with determination in his eyes.

With a sigh, Diana conceded.

"Very well, let us catch a feral beast," Diana said before changing into her uniform.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Izuku was walking around the central park of Metropolis. The sprinklers had just left the grass wet, and the only light was that of the few lamp posts scattered through the path. There was a deadly silence in the night air, the same kind of silence one only hears when they are truly alone. But Izuku knew that he wasn't alone.

Izuku glanced around the path, and decided to bite the bullet.

"I know you're out there," Izuku said looking forward.

Then from behind Izuku, Cheetah dropped down. A sinister cat-like grin appeared on her face as she began circling Izuku.

"Why are you hunting me?" Izuku asked keeping his cool as best as he could.

Cheetah didn't answer his question. She only smiled at him, almost like she was challenging him to a fight.

"Answer me," Izuku said, narrowing his eyes.

"Because, I wanted to test your strength. To see if you were worthy," Cheetah said in a sweet alluring voice, one that a predator would use. "An alpha cannot choose another on a whim,"

Izuku was not ready for such an answer, and was honestly taken aback by this revelation.

"Wait, what?" Izuku asked, his face getting flustered by the words.

Cheetah began getting closer and closer to the young hero. She swayed her hips and made her curves more appealing to the male before her. It was her fiendish attempt to rein in Izuku's interest. Like a wild cat, Cheetah attempted to make her pheromones call upon Izuku's desires.

"In the animal kingdom, the females always seek out strong and powerful males to become mates. You are incredibly powerful and incredibly tactical. You can stand up to those who wrong you and others, and you've surrounded yourself with powerful women," Cheetah said as she inched closer to Izuku. "What qualities are those aspects if not those of an alpha,"

"What? It's nothing like that," Izuku said.

"You say that, but why waste your time with those second best girls, when you can have this queen?" Cheetah asked, leaning closer to Izuku.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like girls with more hair on their bodies than I have," Izuku stuttered.

"I wasn't asking," Cheetah said.

The cat villain jumped at Izuku, claws drawn out. In a split second, Izuku jumped out of the way and rolled on the path before running away from the spot.

"I love it when they play hard to get," Cheetah said as she began chasing after Izuku.

Izuku kept running fast, making sure not to use One For All. He couldn't allow her to get the sense that this was a trap or what his secret identity was. He reached an open field where he believed he could lose the cat. But just as he looked back, Cheetah pinned him down.

She landed across his body, pinning down his upper body. One of her clawed hands gripped his right arm while the other one pushed down his head.

"You gave me quite the chase, mate. But it is time I rip the spoils of victory," Cheetah said.

"Unhand him you feline fiend!" called a voice.

Cheetah's eyes snapped open as she recognized that voice. She turned around and saw the Lasso of Truth wrap itself around her body.

Wonder Woman and the rest of the Titans were ready to fight. Wonder Woman held tightly to the lasso and pulled Cheetah away from Izuku.

"You're pursuit is folly, Cheetah. You are not going to hurt this young man," Wonder Woman said as Cheetah struggled against the lasso's hold.

"Yeah, hands off the merchandise," Supergirl said.

"This doesn't concern you, Titans," Cheetah growled.

"I think it actually does," Zatanna said before making Izuku disappear from the area.

Unbeknownst to Cheetah, Izuku was only transported far from sight. He quickly grabbed his costume and put it on. Once Deku was all suited up and ready to go, he jumped in and joined his team.

"Surrender now, Cheetah," Deku said.

"You do not stand a chance," Wonder Woman said as Cheetah struggled with the lasso.

"You think you're so special. A beacon of hope and peace. Well I am sad to let you know that life is not a fairy tale," Cheetah said as she slowly got back to her feet. "You will not get in my way."

"Enough chit chat, let's take this cat to the slammer," Supergirl said.

Cheetah instead used this chance and jumped over Wonder Woman, kicking her in the back. With the hold of her bindings loosened, Cheetah broke free from the lasso and pulled out her claws as she got ready to fight.

Supergirl jumped in to try to punch her, but Cheetah dodged it by the skin of her fangs. She tried to backhand the cat villain away, but she ducked and swiped at Supergirl. The last daughter of Krypton jumped back, only getting a scratch from the vicious cat.

"Time for you to take una siesta gatita," Green Lantern said, only getting a confused look from Supergirl. "A cat nap."

Green Lantern created a large iron bar cage, but Cheetah moved too fast to be caged by it.

Zatanna quickly joined in chanting her spells.

"Tel eht dnourg htaeneb S'Hateech teef nurt otni kciuq dnas!" Zatanna chanted.

Cheetah suddenly began to sink, giving enough time for Bumblebee to move in and begin using her stingers. The little hero began circling around and firing at the cat.

Cheetah swung her claws in a wild frenzy, hoping to strike at the small hero. She managed to strike at the little bumblebee sending her away. She then sunk her claws into solid ground and pulled herself out of the pit. Cheetah grabbed hold of some of the quicksand and threw it at Zatanna, blinding her.

Deku and Wonder Woman jumped in to fight back the fiendish cat. Deku started with a punch, hoping that Cheetah would try to duck. As predicted she moved down to avoid the punch but instead she was met with kick to the face. Wonder Woman went in with her shield, bashing Cheetah into one of the trees. Cheetah landed on her feet against the tree and then shot herself forward. She spun around in a wheel to attack the heroes, bouncing from tree to tree and striking at the heroes.

"We must stop this fight, she's too fast like this," Wonder Woman said as Cheetah cut her arm.

"I've got an idea," Deku said before getting a cut above his left eyebrow. "Two can play at this game." He said as One For All coursed through him.

Deku jumped straight at the trees and began doing his best imitation of Gran Torino. He began bouncing and jumping from tree to tree, keeping up with Cheetah. They clashed over and over again, but Cheetah's more agile body allowed her to get the upperhand in the fight.

"We must aid Deku," Wonder Woman said throwing her lasso and wrapping it around two of the trees.

Deku grabbed hold of the Lasso of Truth and used it to bounce back into the fight with greater speed.

"We hear ya, Wonder Woman," Supergirl said as she blew on some of the trees, freezing them and preventing Cheetah from using them.

The rest of the female Titans began working together. They either helped Deku increase his speed to catch up with the fiendish cat or destroyed the trees that she was about to use.

Among the team-ups were Green Lantern and Batgirl that while Jess coated the trees with spikes for Cheetah, Babs used her grappling hook to fling Deku to nail a punch on Cheetah.

Another team was Zatanna chanting spells to make Deku bounce more and Bumblebee fired her shots at the fiendish Cheetah.

In a matter of minutes, Cheetah was well aware that she was overwhelmed. She crashed down on the hard ground with Deku falling shortly after. He himself was covered with cuts and scratch marks. Deku was panting, dizzy from all bouncing around and constant fighting.

"It's over, Cheetah. Come quietly," Deku said, as some blood trailed down his side.

Cheetah didn't answer at first, she was busy taking in deep breaths. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the Titans. But amongst the deep breaths, a scent entered her nostrils. It was a strong scent that she had been smelling this whole time. The fiendish cheetah looked up at Deku and then began chuckling to herself.

"This isn't good. It's never good when they start laughing when they're defeated," Batgirl said.

The scent of the one that she had been stalking was not fading, but it had grown stronger.

Everything was clicking for Cheetah, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't over," Cheetah said before slashing at one of the nearby fire hydrants.

The torrent of water temporarily blinded the Titans, giving the villain the time to make her escape. After Green Lantern sealed the hydrant, the team noticed that there was no trace of Cheetah.

"She's gone," said Wonder Woman

"But at least she knows we can hit as hard as we can take," Supergirl said proudly.

Deku for his part knew that there was something more to the words of the villain. She had taken more than a beating from this encounter.

* * *

Far in the lavish mansion, Cheetah entered the room of Barbi. The spotted fur, claws, fangs and tail all seemed to retreat back into the cat woman's body, leaving Barbi naked in the middle of her room. She moved to her mirror, unfazed with her body's naked state. Her succulent F-cup breasts bounced as she swayed her hips left and right before she looked at the mirror. All her bruises were gone or slowly fading, but she didn't mind. In her own feral way of thinking, these were marks that showed she had yet to become good enough for her beloved mate.

"So, the little green alpha is actually a powerful superhero," Barbi said chuckling to herself. "Now it makes more sense as to why he's surrounded by such women. You may have won this round, beloved. But I am nothing if not persistent. I won't rest until you lay under my claws." She said slashing at the mirror, leaving deep claw marks in the glass.


	28. Bat'sObsession

**#Bat'sObsession**

Barbara Gordon wouldn't like to call herself obsessed but every once in a while she found something that she couldn't let go of. Even though Barbara had told the rest of her team that she had destroyed the videos, she had made copies and was looking over them.

Part of any detective's training was to keep track of information, in case it became useful in the future.

It was late at night and Barbara was going over the footage that she had gotten from Izuku's "special times". She was glued to the computer screen and was looking at the video as if she was trying to memorize it. Thanks to her photographic memory, Barbara knew every move and sound in each of the videos. It was a blessing and a curse for the young detective.

"Why am I still watching these videos?" Barbara asked herself as she clicked on the video of Izuku and Diana.

In the video, Izuku and Diana were going at it with her on top of Izuku and him kissing her neck.

Thanks to Barbara's earbuds, she was able to listen in to every sound that both Izuku and Diana made. Barbara's eyes continued to look at the video as her mind drifted onto something else entirely. Barbara's hand moved downwards as she began feeling her lower lips getting wet from all the information that she was processing.

"Damn it, why am I like this?" Barbara asked herself as she continued to indulge herself.

Barbara's moans matched Diana's and she couldn't help but feel aroused by the words being exchanged between them.

"Damn, hormones won't leave me the heck alone," Barbara moaned, but then stopped herself. "I'll just think of something else. Yeah, that should work," She said before closing the window of the videos.

Barbara quickly began working on her homework and answering several questions that she had in her assignment. In a couple of minutes, she was officially done for the day.

"I may not have Diana or Izuku's brains but I'm pretty good with what I do," Barbara said before looking at her work.

At the sight of the screen, Barbara's pride turned to ash in her mouth.

All the answers that she had put into her homework weren't the right ones. They weren't even about the same subject.

Every single one of the answers were different sexual positions, movements, moans, groans and fetishes.

Barbara had somehow even written every single line of dialogue that had been said in each video. She was confused, she'd never make such a colossal mistake.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Barbara yelled before deleting everything. "I can't sleep, I can't study or work through the day without thinking about them."

Barbara went to the corner of her room, covering her face with her hoodie.

"It's all his fault," Barbara said. "I can't focus on anything other than Izuku going wild on the girls. That is it! All I have to do is get it out of my system and then I'll be back to normal."

Barbara jumped back to her computer and began to put together a plan to make things work. She began going over the different videos and circumstances that Diana, Kara, Zee and Jessica each had their times, and began finding commons. A smile appeared on Barbara as she looked at her plan.

"Alright, Izuku, I may not be what you're used to," Barbara began watching all four women in the videos reaching their climax. "But I'm going to rock your world."

* * *

The next day, in high school, everything was normal. Some would even say that it was very quiet.

Izuku was walking right next to Barry as they were discussing some notes they took in science class.

"I'm just saying that the specialized fireproof boots that the fire department uses are far more versatile than they appear," Barry said.

"According to the laws of thermodynamics that we covered in class, the less friction an object creates the better it allows for movement. Right?" Izuku asked.

"I guess so." Barry answered.

Behind the corner of the hall, Barbara observed Izuku getting closer to her. She smiled as she waited for him to pass her and then set her plan into action.

Just as both Izuku and Barry were about to go to their next classes, suddenly, the fire alarm blared on all parts of the school. Izuku and Barry were about to go to the emergency exit, but Izuku's arm was grabbed from behind, pulling him away.

"Izuku? Buddy?" asked Barry looking for his friend.

* * *

Back with Izuku, he found out that it was Barbara the one that was pulling him away from everyone.

"Barbara, what's wrong?" Izuku asked the red head.

"No time to explain! Come with me," Barbara replied.

Izuku continued following Barbara at high speeds through the school halls. They avoided the crowds as much as they could, until they arrived at the sports equipment storage room.

Barbara opened the door and threw Izuku inside before he could get a word out. She then locked the door behind her.

"Barbara, what's going on?" Izuku asked his friend.

"Well, I wanted to keep things private and this seemed like the best place within the school grounds," Barbara said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Izuku with trepidation in his voice.

Without saying another word, Barbara began to unzip her hoodie and toss it to the side before going for her shirt, lifting it over her head and revealing her modest C-cup breasts, hidden behind a small bra with bats all over it, to the cold air of the storage room.

"Ever since I watched you and the girls going at it, I've been having trouble focusing," Barbara said as she slowly began pushing Izuku back.

"What-what do you mean by that?" Izuku asked as Barbara pressed her breasts on his chest and grip his shirt.

"I mean, that I can't think, or focus on anything other than you mounting the girls and them moaning like it's the last thing in the world," Barbara said before pulling Izuku up to her eyes. "So this is what we're going to do: You are going to let me scratch this itch and you'll take responsibility for putting me in this position. Good?"

"And if I say no?" Izuku asked, stuttering a bit.

Barbara just smirked before tripping Izuku into one of the floor mat stacks. She quickly straddles him and gives him a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Then you can just lay down there, and I do the rest," Barbara said as her tone turned into one of arousal and desire. "Man, I can't believe how good a single kiss felt." She said as a red streak appeared across her face, and she then resumed kissing Izuku.

Barbara kept grinding herself on Izuku. She couldn't help herself, it was exactly what she desired and she wanted more of it. Her body was getting warmer and warmer as she felt herself get moist from friction alone. Barbara's tongue wrestled and fought against Izuku's tongue, and oddly enough she was winning.

"You taste so good, green bean," Barbara said, looking slightly as if she was getting drunk from the experience.

"Barbara, please calm down," Izuku said, trying to push her off of him. "You're not thinking clearly,"

"I am doing everything I can in order to clear my head," Barbara said before pulling Izuku's shirt off and kissing his neck. "I looked over every video of all the girls that you had sex with, and I memorized different pleasure points to make you puddy in my hands."

Barbara kept kissing Izuku's neck causing him to moan in pleasure. She sucked on his skin and gave him little bites of love. His scent and sweat was intoxicating for her and she wasn't able to hold back a lick.

"You taste so good, my lovely," Barbara said before she began leaving a trail of kisses across Izuku's chest before reaching his pants.

Barbara used her expert moving hands to unbuckle and remove the pants with relative ease. She then proceeded to pull down his underwear and release his member from its prison. Before Izuku could say or do something, Barbara wrapped her hands on both his member and his balls. She rubbed her face against the hardening manhood. She was like a dog to a bone, basking in the warmth and rigidity of his manhood. Her hands moved up and down before twirling her thumb on his lower head.

"This smelly piece is really something else," Barbara said as she began to lick the member.

Barbara continued licking Izuku's manhood, savoring the salty flavor of the man before her. She reached the tip of the erection and began licking the mushroom head of the penis and savoring the salty pre that was beginning to come out. It was an interesting flavor for Barbara to taste but she had to admit that it was growing on her.

"I am loving this so much," Barbara thought before she moved down to suck on Izuku's member.

As Barbara's mouth worked on Izuku's erection, she moved her hands to his nipples and began twisting them softly. Izuku's body began warming up and getting excited and feeling ready to do his own movements.

"Barbara, I can't hold back much longer," Izuku said as he felt his member twitch.

"Then don't," Barbara replied before she resumed her sucking.

The acrobat of the team continued to move her head up and down on Izuku's member. She felt the member twitch and move around inside her mouth. Barbara felt the pulsing of his erection increasing the rhythm. She couldn't wait to get some of that strange sauce that made Diana, Kara, Zee and Jessica turn into Izuku's lovers. The strange flavor that Barbara was tasting now certainly made her want more.

"Barbara, I'm about to!" Izuku said as he felt his testicles bulging and increasing in size.

Barbara continued on her actions, feeling the manhood increasing in size, swelling up and ready to fire. She continued to bob her head up and down until she felt it.

Shot after shot of Izuku's seed filled Barbara's mouth. Her cheeks filled up and grew as if she was a squirrel filling her mouth with nuts. She relished the taste of the salty sweet treat that filled her mouth and taste buds.

Barbara remained like that for a full minute before she swallowed the load. The red head sucked all that was left on Izuku's manhood before a pop sound could be heard. She looked Izuku in the eyes before giving him a lusty smile.

"I think I'm starting to see why the girls fell in love with you, outside your courage and adorableness I mean," Barbara said.

"Barbara," Izuku started before Barbara put her finger on his lips.

"We are only getting started, lover," Barbara said before pulling down her shorts and panties.

"You know that this is a line you're crossing, right?" Izuku asked

"Yes, I know. But I still want to," Barbara whispered in Izuku's ear.

Barbara began rubbing Izuku's manhood until it regained its hardness. She smiled before she lifted herself up and slowly descended upon the member causing her to shudder. She felt how her body slowly opened as Izuku made his way into her. Her barriers were long gone but she felt the sting of her muscles moving in a strange manner.

"This stings a bit, but you can start moving whenever you want," Barbara said, sounding more like a drunken sailor.

"Barbara, try to take it easy. No need to go overboard right away," Izuku said hoping to calm down Barbara, but to no avail.

"Oh no, I am just getting started," Barbara said before she started to move her hips.

Barbara moved her hips up and down slowly. She made every movement to be as slow as possible in order to feel all the nooks and crannies of Izuku's manhood. She was new to the movement of her inner walls' muscles but she used her photographic memory to look back into the videos. This allowed her to better feel the pleasures of the events that were to come.

Barbara began going faster, gyrating her hips in a circular motion. This allowed her to feel Izuku's member strike at the different points that made Barbara moan in pleasure. She felt his manhood kiss at her entrance, almost as if it was knocking at her like she was a battering ram. The strikes that Izuku had managed to do her were taking their toll and now she was about to rise and jump up and down.

"Oh, god, yyyyeeeessss!~" called out Barbara as her breasts broke free from their confines.

"Barbara, you're so tight," Izuku said, moaning as she moved up and down.

Barbara bounced up and down, slamming her round ass on Izuku's thighs. Every slam caused ripples in her flesh. The red headed girl continued on her actions, getting more and more aroused by the movements. Her muscles were wrapping around his member, in an almost massage-like form. Every movement caused her eyes to move back into her skull.

Barbara continued in her movements some more. Time had no longer become an issue to her, she was so caught up with the pleasure to care. Barbara could feel herself releasing her pent up feelings and desires. She had gotten tighter and tighter over the last few thrusts.

Barbara held on to Izuku's shoulders for dear life. Her nails digging into the skin of the young hero. She didn't want to admit it, but she had cum three times already.

"Barbara, are you doing alright?" asked Izuku.

"Doing amazing, Izuku," Barbara answered with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Just enjoying myself in more ways than one. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I think that you've cum a couple of times," Izuku said, his face blushing at the words.

"You still haven't cum have you?" Barbara asked. "Let's fix that, shall we?"

With those words, Barbara moved up and down at an alarming fast rate. She was lifting herself so high that only the head of Izuku's member was left inside her. She then slammed herself down so fast that her whole body shuddered in delight. She couldn't help but make her smile wider as she began feeling Izuku twitching inside her.

"Let's enjoy ourselves a little more," Barbara said before slipping her left breast into Izuku's mouth, forcing him to suck on it.

Izuku's tongue was ready for this as it began to twirl and move in a circle around Barbara's nipple. He began sucking on her flesh, causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure as she'd never felt like this before. Izuku's ears were filled with Barbara's moans and sound of her skin slapping against his own in a chorus of pure unadulterated sexual intercourse.

"Do you feel good? I bet you do, your twitching member is a dead giveaway," Barbara moaned.

Izuku couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the actions of Barbara's hips. He held on to her hips and began to help her bounce harder on his lap. With great strength, he held onto Barbara's ass, noticing the great combination of hardness and softness that she had. Years of acrobatic training had made Barbara's ass tight and succulent for Izuku to hold on to.

"Barbara, I'm going to cum!" Izuku called out, letting go of Barbara's breast.

"Then cut loose, honey!" Barbara said, increasing her speed.

Barbara could feel the burning heat inside her boiling up to the surface. She had cum almost five times while Izuku had yet to cum inside her once. She was more than willing to change that in a matter of seconds. With great strength and speed, she made her final move to cause Izuku to cum gallons inside her.

"Let all of your seed out deep inside me," Barbara moaned as Izuku felt his body getting ready to fire inside her.

Izuku couldn't help but try to pull out but Barbara was too erratic to allow him such a movement.

With one final movement, Barbara slammed down on Izuku's thighs. The mighty slam caused Izuku to lose the last bit of control that he still had.

Izuku began to fire his seed inside Barbara causing her to moan in utter delight. The burning sensation of Izuku's seed had been more than enough to send Barbara's mind into overdrive. Her eyes rolled back before Izuku's eyes, as more and more shots of his seed entered her body.

"Oh, yeah! That's the stuff!" Barbara moaned as the warm feeling of Izuku's seed filled her insides.

A whole minute passed as Barbara just laid on top of Izuku. She wrapped her arms around Izuku's shoulders, letting her face press against his own. Her face was red, her tongue was out and her breathing was erratic only slowing for a little bit. If Barbara could describe herself right now, she'd say that she was beyond satisfied by her first time.

"Are you alright, Barbara?" asked Izuku "Not everyone is prepared for their first time."

"I can see why Diana and the others do this whenever they can," Barbara said.

"Yes, it is indeed a very beautiful experience that connects you to your love on a deeper emotional and physical level," called a voice from behind the young heroes.

Barbara's ears perked up before looking behind her to see Diana standing behind her. But she wasn't alone.

Standing behind the Amazon princess were Kara, Zee and Jessica.

"Gotta say, Greenie, watching you go is just as exciting as doing it with you," Kara said

"You did marvelous, darling," Zee said.

"I still can't believe you guys were okay with this plan," Izuku said, feeling completely embarrassed.

"What plan?" Barbara asked, coming to her senses.

In that minute, Kara pulled out a video camera, Zee pulled her phone, and Jessica pulled a tape recorder.

"We found out that you kept the videos of our times with Izuku," Diana said.

"We knew that you'd eventually seek out Izuku's company," Jessica said.

"And given that you watched us and recorded our special times," Zee continued.

"We decided that this should even things up a bit," Kara finished.

"Wouldn't you agree, Barbara?" Diana asked.

Barbara only sat there, laughing nervously at the situation that she found herself in. In one sense of the situation, it was clearly blackmail, but considering that she did the exact same thing… She couldn't say anything to defend herself.

"So, what happens now?" Barbara asked.

"You delete your videos, before us, and then we destroy our evidence," Diana said. "Then you can join our sisterhood of love. If you desire it, of course,"

Barbara thought for a moment, placing her finger on her chin. She stayed like that for a minute or two, allowing Izuku to get up and dress up.

"You girls have yourselves a deal," Barbara said, extending her hand towards Diana.


	29. ExplosiveChildhoodEncounter

**#ExplosiveChildhoodEncounter**

Izuku and the rest of the Titans were walking down the street heading to the pier. It had been a hard week of midterms and super hero-ing for them. First they had a three page test on how the Roman Empire worked and its fall. Then they had to face off against a rampaging giant robot. Then they had a hard test of chemistry where they had to know the different chemical reactions of previous experiments. And finally they had to help Hal stop a meteor from falling on the city. They were tired and all they wanted was to sit down at Sweet Justice and gulp down a large bowl of ice cream.

"I can't wait to stuff my mouth with a chocolate kitty special," Barbara said.

"Yeah, there's a large strawberry milkshake with my name on it," Kara said. "That all nighter for Ms. Diaz's chemistry test nearly killed me,"

"Not to mention that robot made a big mess of my beauty sleep," Zee mentioned, pointing to the bags under her eyes.

"Don't forget about that meteor that nearly crushed us," Jessica added.

"We really could use a day or two of rest," Izuku said, with his own eye bags. "Studying and fighting villains at this rate is taking its toll on all of us,"

"Even I struggled with my best subjects, and I get straight A's," Karen said, being dragged by Kara.

"Do not allow fatigue to get you, my friends. We've endured this week's arduous obstacles," Diana said triumphantly, despite her also tired look. "Now we get to enjoy the fruits of our labors." She said as they arrived at Sweet Justice.

"Please, Diana, no speeches until we get some sugar in us," Kara said reaching for the door.

Izuku and the Titans entered the restaurant and sat down on their usual spot after putting down their orders. They let out tired sighs as they waited for their orders to come to them. Karen had ordered a lemon pie with wild berries. Barbara had gotten her chocolate kitty special like she wanted. Jessica ordered a green tea cake with glazing. Zatanna ordered a sundae with strawberry ice cream for herself. Kara got herself a tall thick strawberry milkshake with whipped cream on top. Diana ordered her favorite death by chocolate. And Izuku ordered a large cake batter ice cream sandwich.

"Oh, yes, finally something sweet to replenish my tired spirit," Diana said before biting into her spoon.

"This is just what the doctor ordered," Kara added before drinking some of her milkshake.

Just then, someone else entered the establishment, sadly the Titans were far too focused on their sweets to care.

"We really needed this," Karen said.

"Yeah, hopefully the weekend will be a quiet one," Izuku said.

"To a calm and quiet, normal weekend for us," Diana said, holding up her spoon as if it were a glass for a toast. "Even great heroes need a rest from time to time,"

"I'll toast to that," Zee said, holding her own spoon up.

The rest of the Titans did the same and toasted to a quiet weekend to rest their weary minds and bodies.

But sadly it didn't last.

Behind the Teen Titans, Barry was attending another client that had just arrived.

"Hello there, welcome to Sweet Justice. What would you like to order, sir?" Barry asked.

"What the hell do you give out in this place?" asked a gruff and arrogant voice.

At the sound of that voice, Izuku almost choked on his own ice cream. His eyes widen in utter horror as memories of his past were unlocked by that voice. He slowly turned his head to the source of the voice.

'Please God, not him,' thought Izuku as he slowly turned his head.

Right in front of Barry stood a young man with spiky, dirty blonde hair, red eyes and a mean look in said eyes. He wore a red and black sleeveless t-shirt, black cargo pants, combat boots and nasty attitude on his sleeve.

'God, why do you do this to me?' Izuku asked himself.

Katsuki Bakugou, Izuku's former bully, now stood before the bar ready to order something to eat. Thankfully he hadn't spotted him, but for how long.

"Well sir, here in Sweet Justice we serve a wide variety of ice creams, baked goods, sweet treats like cakes, cookies, and milkshakes. As you can tell by the name," Barry counted off. "So, what can I get you? A slice of carrot cake? A chocolate sundae? Or perhaps one of our specials?"

Bakugou only smiled a sinister smile.

"How about you give me something worthy of the main protagonist? You are looking at the world's next great hero," Bakugou said, sure of his own superiority.

"Um, does that mean you want a slice of cake or something?" Barry asked.

"What do you think, loser?" Bakugou snapped at the speedster waiter.

"Um, alright then," Barry replied thinking as to what Bakugou would like, or at least tolerate.

Katsuki went to one of the chairs and sat down, frightening the other patrons. He looked back at them and gave them a glare that shut them up. His actions caught the attention of the Titans, although Izuku tried his best to avoid being spotted by Katsuki.

"Sheesh, what's that guy's problem?" asked Kara.

"Someone appears to be a little too full of himself," Zee said.

Izuku couldn't disagree with Zatanna's words. Every step and action that Katsuki took were filled with arrogance. An arrogance that Izuku knew very well since childhood. It didn't help that he developed a superiority complex thanks to all the praise that he received throughout his childhood.

Izuku just let out a sigh before going back to his treat. If he engaged Katsuki, things could get ugly, and he didn't want to destroy Sweet justice (again).

"Perhaps we should just ignore him," Karen said.

Back with Bakugou, he was just waiting for his own order to come to him. Just then, Barry arrived with a slice of red velvet cake.

"Here you go, sir," Barry said putting the plate on the table.

"What is this crap?" Bakugou asked, sneering at Barry.

"This is our newest concoction. A red velvet cake with strawberry jam and sweet white icing," Barry explained.

A seemingly good treat for anyone to try out, but Bakugou only gave it a bored look. He grabbed hold of his fork and took a bite out of the cake. Bakugou chewed it but then spat it out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?" Bakugou asked.

"Um, I just told you, a red velvet cake," Barry replied sheepishly.

"You expect me to pay for this!?" Bakugou asked again, this time getting in Barry's face.

"Um, well…" Barry began before the explosive kid cut him off.

"You better get me something good or I'll kick your ass!" Bakugou said before pushing Barry to the ground.

But Barry never reached the ground.

A pair of hands grabbed hold of Barry before he could fall. He looked up and saw that Izuku had caught him.

"Are you alright Barry?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah, thanks for the hand, man," Barry said, as he got back to his feet.

"What the-?" Bakugou said, finally noticing Izuku.

Izuku gasped at the sight of Bakugou.

"The hell are you doing here, you damn Deku!" Bakugou said, pointing to him.

"W-Well, I- um, I'm here because of the exchange program, Kaachan," Izuku said sheepishly.

"Dude, you know this guy?" Barry asked the green-haired boy.

"Sadly, I do," Izuku answered.

"What's a quirkless loser like you doing in a city of heroes?! If you're planning on getting in my spotlight I'll kill you!" Bakugou said, lighting up his hands with mini explosions.

"How about you cool it, Mr. Sparky Boom Boom?" Kara asked, catching Katsuki's attention.

Katsuki turned to see all of the Titans standing behind him. However, instead of being intimidated by the tough as nails women standing behind him, he laughed.

"Typical Deku, needing someone else to bail you out," said Bakugou before walking away.

The girls gathered around Izuku, almost like a pack of lionesses protecting one of their own from danger.

As Bakugou walked away, Izuku couldn't help but feel like when he was in Junior High. Intimidated and embarrassed, with low self esteem.

Diana got Izuku out of those thoughts by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Izuku, who was that young man?" Diana asked.

Izuku let out a sigh.

* * *

A minute later, the team was now in their secret headquarters under Sweet Justice. Izuku was sitting on the couch with the girls all waiting to hear his story.

"His name is Katsuki Bakugou, but I call him Kaachan. I've known Kaachan since we were both in preschool. I was there when he awoke his quirk: Explosion," Izuku said, remembering that fateful day in which he learned that not all men are made equal.

"Wait, is this the bully you told me about?" Karen asked.

"Bully? That guy bullied Greenie?!" Kara asked, cracking her knuckles.

"We used to be friends at one point, but for some reason he started seeing me as someone inferior. A 'side-character' in his story. Things only grew worse by how people began treating him," Izuku continued. "Like he was just awesome and everyone else just wasn't. Since quirks are more and more common in Japan, being born with a powerful one makes people praise you."

"But if you've shown them your super power- sorry quirk, you would've been praised as a hero," Jessica said.

"Yeah, but I never wanted to be a hero for the sake of fame. All Might entrusted this power to me to be a symbol of hope and peace," Izuku said. "I'm not gonna betray his trust to settle an old grudge."

"How can someone be so adorable and humble at the same time?" Zee asked hugging Izuku and kissing his cheek.

"As humble as this talk may be, what do you suppose this Bakugou is up to here in Metropolis?" Diana asked.

"If I know Kaachan, and I do, he'll do something big and highly explosive," Izuku said.

"So what exactly can he do anyway?" Barbara asked.

"He sweats special nitrogliserin that he can ignite at will from his hands. And unlike me, he has had his quirk for 15 years of his life," Izuku said.

"We should keep an eye on him, just in case," Diana said.

"Or if we need to put him in his place," Kara added.

* * *

The sun had risen on Metropolis on a quiet and calm Saturday morning. There had been no signs of Bakugou or trouble for that matter, and the Titans were glad for it.

Suddenly a large explosion echoed through the city, shaking the heroes out of their beds. The Titans rushed to the scene of the explosion. Down on the street, they saw a stolen armored money truck was turned on its side and wrecked. The truck had a massive explosive blast scorch mark, which could only mean one thing.

The robbers were crawling out of the flaming wreckage only to be stopped by a dreaded figure.

"You should consider yourselves lucky, you're being stopped by the future number 1 hero," Bakugou called out.

It was Bakugou in his 'hero' suit. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with an orange 'x' across the chest, black pants, black army boots with red accents, a metallic neck bracer, a black domino mask and what appeared to be exploding blasts sticking out of his hair. But the biggest thing that the Titans noticed about the suit were the two large grenade-like gauntlets that Bakugou had on both of his arms.

"Wasn't expecting this when I woke up," Supergirl said.

"If he wants to be a hero, then why dress up as a villain?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't think he thought that much on his costume," Deku said, now sporting an added mask of his previous costume. "Knowing Kaachan, he probably went with that look to be intimidating more than anything."

"Well, it's working on those robbers," Wonder Woman said.

Down on the street, Bakugou was standing before the robbers while giving them a nightmarish smile. The kind of smile that makes people fear the Joker.

"Please, we surrender! Titans! HELP!" the robber screamed.

"Time to take out the trash," Bakugou said before police sirens could be heard behind him.

Bakugou turned around and saw the police cruisers coming directly at him with their lights flashing before stopping and pulling out their guns.

"Freeze creep!" called one of the officers.

"Hands in the air!" called another officer.

Bakugou clicked his tongue in irritation while looking at the cops. He narrowed his eyes as the robbers took this chance to run towards the police, begging to be taken into custody.

"I ain't the villain here, dumbasses," Bakugou began, pointing at the robbers. "I'm the future number 1 HERO; KING EXPLOSION MURDER!"

Everyone that heard that name was left in utter silence. No sound but the wind or the chirping of the nearby birds could be heard. An awkward silence took over the street as no one could believe what Bakugou had just said.

The silence irritated Bakugou as he then began shouting at the officers.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Bakugou screamed, loudly.

Back at the rooftop, the Teen Titans were in shock of disbelief.

"King… Explosion Murder… Es en serio?" Green Lantern asked Deku.

"I honestly have no idea what he was thinking," Deku answered. "I suppose the desire of being seen as intimidating inspired it,"

"Along with his ego apparently," Zatanna added.

"We should probably go down there and try to defuse the situation before it escalates," Wonder Woman said before jumping down to the street.

"As long as we get a chance of punching that guy for throwing us out of bed, I'm in," Supergirl added.

The Teen Titans landed on the street between the officers and Bakugou, who appeared to be getting more irritated by the minute.

"Hold it right there, um, you," Wonder Woman said to Bakugou, holding her hand up in defense of the police. "There's no need for this to escalate."

Deku was slightly afraid that Bakugou would recognize the girls from Sweet Justice. As much of a jerk as he was, he was still pretty sharp.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bakugou asked. "You all best get out of my way, bitches!"

'Oh thank god he doesn't recognize them,' Deku thought with a sigh of relief, before he registered what Bakugou had said. 'Oh crap!'

"What did you just call us?!" Supergirl asked angrily.

"You deaf or something? You're getting in the way of my spotlight!" Bakugou yelled.

"Your 'spotlight' looks more like a wreck," Batgirl said.

"Shut up! You best stay out of my way if you know what's good for you!" Bakugou said before he ignited his hands.

In a blast, Bakugou had flown away from the street and the Teen Titans.

"Greenie, you must have the patience of a saint if you lasted years with that guy around," Supergirl said.

"This'll only get harder from here," Deku said as a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead.

And things did get harder, the entire weekend that was meant to be relaxing for the heroes was instead spent keeping track of Bakugou.

* * *

Bakugou had been busy. Busy in the sense of blasting his way across the city with his explosions. The armored truck was only the first thing to be broken. Bakugou then blasted a small army of robots that the Toymaker had built to steal from a bank, which the Titans had to keep contained. Then he incinerated a building to get to Harley Quinn, and the Titans had to keep from falling down.

The Titans have had enough. They were now gathered in their headquarters trying to come up with a plan.

"We can't keep going like this," Kara said.

"We have to stop this Bakugou before he blows up anything else," Barbara said.

"Or pisses off the wrong people," Jessica said.

"But how do we do that? Nothing short of a beating will stop Kaachan," Izuku said.

"Then that's what we do if we can't talk to him to cool down. We must allow cold heads to prevail," Diana said.

"It's cooler heads prevail," Karen said. "But you're right."

* * *

Late that night, Mammoth, a small time criminal, was running for her life through the streets of the city. Explosions could be heard happening behind him as he constantly screamed for his life.

"Please! Stop trying to kill me!" Mammoth screamed as he ran.

"You won't escape villain!" Bakugou called back as he made his way towards him.

Bakugou drew ever closer only inches from his target. He reeled back his right hand lighting up his hand ready for another strike.

Mammoth only had a brief chance to look back as the frightening expression on Bakugou's face looked back at him.

"DIE!" Bakugou screamed as he thrusted his open palm at Mammoth, who only was able to scream as a light came at him.

But the explosion never took the big man.

A powerful blast of air sent Bakugou flying away and the explosion was dispersed by the sudden change. The heroic wannabe tumbled down to the ground before regaining his footing. Once he looked up, he saw Deku standing between him and a cowering Mammoth, followed by Bumblebee and Supergirl.

"What did you think you were about to do?" Deku asked, his eyes never leaving Bakugou's.

"I was taking down this trash," Bakugou replied. "What the hell, loser? I'm going to be a hero,"

"Heroes are not judge, jury, or executioner," Wonder Woman called from behind Bakugou.

He turned and saw Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Zatanna and Green Lantern surrounding him. Bakugou growled like a cornered beast. He wasn't sure what was the reason for these extras to stand between him and the work of a hero, but he wasn't going to allow them to ride his coattails to the top.

"You've got five seconds to move out of the way and let me kick that guy's ass, or I beat you all," Bakugou threatened, warming up his hands.

"If Mammoth committed a crime, then he goes to prison," Deku said as he and the rest of the girls got ready to fight.

"You best get out of my way, or you'll regret it," Bakugou said before blasting himself towards Deku. "DIE!"

Bakugou threw his attack in a wide angle, but Deku didn't move from his spot. Deku instead steeled himself and jumped forth with the power of One For All. He quickly grabbed hold of Bakugou's arm and, with all his training and power, slammed him into the ground with 5% of his power.

Bakugou bounced on the ground as the air left his lungs.

"You can't do whatever it pleases you just because of your quirk!" Deku called out, his eyes shining with determination. "A hero must be a symbol for the people. Do the right thing because it's the right thing to do and nothing more, Bakugou."

Bakugou slowly got back up, panting like a starving animal. His rage filling him with a desire for vengeance. No one had ever spoken to him like that except his old lady. Who was this guy that thought that he could just talk to him in such a familiar manner? He was the future number 1 hero, the one to beat ALL MIGHT!

"Who the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Bakugou asked, growling like a beast.

"I'm the hero that never gives up! I AM DEKU THE HERO!" Deku exclaimed in a fighting pose.

Upon hearing that name, Bakugou connected the points. As if lightning had struck him, he figured out who the person before him was.

"Deku?" asked Bakugou before he started growling with more intensity. "What's this? Some kind of joke?"

"Did you forget the epic slam that you just went through, sparky?" Supergirl asked, causing Bakugou to glare at her with red glowing eyes.

"If you want to get in my way, THEN PREPARE TO GET BURNT!" Bakugou said igniting his explosions, blowing back Supergirl and Bumblebee charging at Deku.

Bakugou was upon Deku in a second, forcing him to jump back with the power of his quirk to avoid one of Bakugou's explosions. The rest of the TItans got ready to fight against Bakugou but Deku asked them to stand back.

"This is my fight," Deku said, locking eyes with Bakugou.

Wonder Woman looked at the rest of the girls and nodded them. The rest of the Titans would be backup should Deku need it. For now, he was going to be up against his childhood bully in a battle that could change the course of their paths.

Deku looked at Bakugou as if they were in an old Western or a samurai Akira Kurosawa film. Each of them sizing up their opponent. A clash of the titans was sure to be unleashed in a matter of seconds.

Bakugou's rage kept bubbling up at his sudden realization. All this time Deku had a quirk and he had been playing the fool all this time. Bakugou gritted his teeth to the point that sparks came out. He would not allow Deku to make him look like a fool any longer.

"I'm going to crush you, you bastard," Bakugou growled.

"Y-You are welcomed to t-try, Kaachan," Deku replied, steeling his nerves for the fight.

Bakugou's eyes narrowed in rage before charging at Deku with explosions at his back. He pulled back his right arm before bringing it down on Deku, who used One For All to dodge the explosion by the skin of his teeth.

"What's the matter? Aren't you gonna fight!?" Bakugou demanded shooting himself forward with another explosion.

"If you want to fight, then we'll have to fight someplace else!" Deku called out before preparing a finger flick that made Bakugou raise an eyebrow. "Delaware… Smash!" He called out, releasing the flick.

The compressed air of the attack sent Bakugou flying high into the air. Deku followed behind him with a powerful jump of his own. Using 15% of One For All, Deku caught up to Bakugou as he used his explosions to maneuver through the air until he landed on a nearby rooftop. Once they both landed on the rooftop, they charged at each other with intent to fight but their fires being stoked by something different. Deku sought to defeat the person that he both couldn't stand and admire. While Bakugou wanted to prove that he was the best and no one was going to make him look like a fool.

"Come on, Deku! I'll make you pay for making a fool out of me!" Bakugou said as he fired himself at Deku.

"I never meant to do that!" Deku called back as the green electricity crackled around him.

Deku shot forwards, ducking under the explosion that Bakugou had sent his way with only a small burn. He then threw a left punch directly at the explosive boy's stomach sending him backwards. But just as Bakugou was flying back, he grabbed hold of Deku's arm and pulled him into a kick to the face. Bakugou then spun in the air before skidding to a halt. Deku staggered back before regaining his focus and charging in once more with great speed.

Bakugou used his explosions to dodge the attacks that Deku sent his way. Moving left just as he was about to receive a kick to the face and turning just in time to fire a full powered blast directly at Deku's face. Deku was sent back before scattering the smoke of the explosion before dodging the following explosion as Bakugou was not going to be put in a corner. Bakugou thrusted his palms forward, hoping to create another great explosion but Deku swiftly backflipped, kicking Bakugou's hands upwards.

Deku then used this chance to push himself forward with his hands to double kick Bakugou in the face. Bakugou was sent flying to another rooftop before he turned his body to land on his feet. Not wasting any time, he pressed his right palm against his left hand forming a circle and began firing his own concentrated blasts.

"You think you're so smart, Deku? Let's see you come out of this one unscathed," Bakugou threatened. "A.P. Shooter!"

Deku was forced to move from side to side, avoiding the shots being fired at him. Thanks to his training with the girls, he was now able to use up to 22% of his quirk with only some mild pain. He began recalling his notes on Bakugou's fighting style and his mind began formulating a plan to defeat him.

"Come on! Let's see how you can dance!" Bakugou called out.

Deku had figured out a plan and swiftly decided to put it into action. He raced to the other side of the rooftop and jumped high into the air. Bakugou smiled believing that he had the perfect shot for Deku. He reached for the pin in one of his gauntlets and aimed it at Deku.

"These bad boys are used to store the explosive sweat into a pair of deadly blasts," Bakugou said as he pulled out the pin. "Let's see you dodge this, Deku!"

Deku's face showed no fear as he reeled back his left arm and tightened his fist.

Bakugou fired his attack. A powerful explosive blast went directly towards Deku, but now he put his plan into motion. Deku unleashed the power of his punch directly at the blast, sending a mighty wind blast that could only be compared to that of a hurricane, dispersing the explosion. This gave Deku the opening that he needed as he used his legs to kick himself towards Bakugou at high speeds.

Bakugou could only stare in crushing realization as Deku, with a torn mask, charged at him. He quickly got over his shock as he saw Deku coming at him. He reeled back his left arm ready to fire another explosion.

Just as the two heroes in training reached each other, time seemed to slow down as Deku's mind began to process the event.

'Kaachan, I know that you feel like I was pulling the wool over your eyes. For years you thought that I was nothing more than a nuisance that chased after you. But the reason is that; I admire your confidence, your drive to take on the world. And that is why I want to defeat you!' Deku thought in that brief moment before the clash.

In a split second, when Bakugou believed that Deku was about to punch him, Deku turned and kicked him in the face. The kick was so strong that Bakugou was sent flying backwards with Deku standing triumphantly.

Deku panted as the rest of the Titans arrived.

"Deku, are you alright?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I am, Kaachan is out for the count though," Deku said but as they turned to see the downed body of Bakugou they saw that he was missing.

"Ah, crap. He's gone," Supergirl said.

"Guess we have one more rogue to deal with," Batgirl said.

"Yeah," Deku said with a sigh.

* * *

Far away, in an undisclosed location, Bakugou slowly stirred until he woke up. He looked around, growling as he looked for answers.

"Where the hell am I?" Bakugou asked as he noticed that his grenades were gone.

"Is that how you thank a beautiful lady for saving you?" a taunting voice called from the shadows. "You won't be very popular with girls, honey."

"What are you talking about? I like his 'don't give a crap' attitude," another voice called out.

"Show yourselves!" Bakugou demanded.

From the shadows, Catwoman and LIvewire stepped into the light.

"We are the heroes that this city needs," Catwoman said. "I'm Catwoman and this sharp tongue lightning girl is Livewire."

"'Sup," Livewire replied.

"We saw your little skirmish with Deku and we would like to offer you something," Catwoman said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Bakugou growled.

"Because we all have a score to settle with the Titans, and with them out of the way you can be a hero," Catwoman said. "And who knows, you aren't that bad looking,"

"What do you say, Bomber? Can you take on this much female muscle?" Livewire asked.

"I ain't a villain. But I will kick Deku's ass," Bakugou growled. "Let's talk."

Catwoman smiled, the plan worked.


	30. BlastFromTheFuture

**#BlastFromTheFuture**

Izuku and the rest of the Teen Titans were walking to Sweet Justice as they usually did after a hard week of taking down crime. Heroes were entitled to a sweet treat after they risk their lives protecting the city. And after dealing with Bakugou and a large sludge monster called Plasmus, they deserved it.

"I can't believe that living pile of goop gunked all over my hair," Zee said as she got some of the muck out of her hair.

"I'm sure that we can go to your stylist later this week," Diana said as they entered Sweet Justice.

The team noticed something was very odd in the restaurant. There was a long line of people walking up to the bar waiting to give their orders. This was a big deal.

"Wow, must be a busy day," Barbara said.

"This isn't normal. Not even in Happy Hour is this place ever crowded like this," Jessica said, as she looked at the long line of people waiting.

"Usually Barry gets everyone's orders out by now," Izuku said.

Karen looked at the front bar and saw the couple that owned Sweet Justice and decided to go get some answers. She thankfully was small enough to get through the massive crowd of people to reach the front.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?" Karen asked.

"I'm sorry sweety, but you'll need to wait your turn like everybody else," the woman said.

"No, that's not it," Karen said. "I'm looking for Barry Allen. He works here,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. He hasn't been to work all week," said the woman. "Sorry, I gotta go back to work."

Karen made her way back to the rest of the team and told them what she had heard.

"There's no way Barry wouldn't come to work," Izuku said.

"He hasn't gone to school either, something must be wrong," Jessica said.

"We should go to his home and get some answers," Diana said before the team left Sweet Justice hoping to find some answers about their friend.

* * *

According to Izuku, Barry had told him that he lived mostly by himself. However, he often hung around a man by the name of Jay Garrick and another schoolmate, a freshman by the name of Wally West. So the group decided to check out those leads first. They made their way to the registered address of Jay Garrick after Barbara pulled up some files on him.

The team were in front of an old suburban home, two floors, a porch and a nice front lawn. An elderly man wearing a red polo shirt and khaki pants was drinking lemonade on the porch.

"Ok, so from what I managed to find out about Jay Garrick is that he was a college football star that worked as a scientist in what would one day be known as STAR Labs, and married his college sweetheart," Barbara said. "Why would Barry hang out with him?"

"Isn't Barry like a science geek or something?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, maybe he decided to talk to him about his time in STAR Labs," Karen said.

"We should go ask him," Diana said as they walked up to the porch.

The team walked to the porch, and once they were close enough they noticed his face's expression. He seemed deep in thought, almost as if he was trying to solve a problem. Maybe it had to be related to Barry. Izuku cleared his throat, causing the elderly man to look up to them in curiosity.

"Mr. Garrick, sir?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, how may I help you youngsters?" Jay Garrick answered.

"We're looking for our friend, Barry," Diana said.

"How do you know Barry?" Jay asked.

"We go to the same school and he works at Sweet Justice," Jessica said.

"He hasn't been in either in days," Kara said.

"And we're worried for his well being," Zee said.

"It's a bit complicated, but, um, let me just think for a second and, um," Jay began rambling, a little too fast for a man in his seventies.

Barbara slowly reached for the glass of lemonade and while Jay was talking she splashed it at him.

In the blink of an eye, Jay moved out of the way at super speed. This of course shocked the rest of the team.

"Crap, I'm getting too old for this," said Garrick.

"That would also explain why Barry hung out with him," Kara said.

"Don't worry, sir. We're-" Diana began.

"The Titans," Jay said, finishing the sentence. "Barry told me. I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

The Titans followed the old speedster into the house. The speedster served them some lemonade before he sat down and began telling them the story.

"Barry had found some strange fluctuations in the Speed Force, the source of a speedster's power. He brought me and Wally as back up to find out what it was," Jay began. "It turned out that it was Barry's long time nemesis, Professor Zoom, AKA The Reverse Flash. He had come back to end Barry before his legacy could be cemented."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'came back'?" Izuku asked.

"Was his soul taken to the Fields of Elysium?" Diana asked.

"You mean he was… muerto," Jessica said. "Dead."

"No, and even if he was he would've found a way to cheat death. Zoom is a speedster from the 25th century. He used the mantle of The Flash to subjugate his time, but people rose up against him because of Barry's future legends," Jay continued. "Zoom decided to destroy Barry by using the Speed Force to travel back in time. He hurt Barry badly, but that set him on the path of becoming The Flash. Now he just wants to destroy Barry."

"What happened when you found him?" asked Barbara.

"What always happens when speedsters fight; a race. We chased Zoom at top speeds for what seemed like weeks, until we ran fast enough to enter the Speed Force. That was Zoom's plan all along," Jay continued. "In the blink of an eye, Zoom kicked both me and Wally out of the Speed Force. As far as I know, Zoom is the only one that knows what happened to Barry."

"What can we do to help?" Izuku asked.

"It's risky, but we find Zoom and he'll lead us to Barry," Jay said.

"Where is that clown anyway?" Kara asked.

"Where he is from originally. The 25th century," Jay answered.

* * *

Later that night, the Teen Titans, now in their respective uniforms, had followed Jay Garrick to the last place that he saw Barry. They were in the middle of Metropolis Central Park, where Wally West was waiting for them.

Wally West was a young man of around fourteen years of age. He had fair skin, and messy short red hair. He wore a yellow and red hero suit with a small red lightning bolt across a red circle, the upper part being colored yellow with the legs being colored red, his boots were yellow and his gloves were red.

Jay Garrick wore his own hero suit on. He wore a long red sleeved shirt with a large yellow lightning bolt across the shirt, blue pants, red boots, and he wore a helmet that looked like the helmet of Mercury, the Roman God.

"Well Jay, what's the plan here? And why are the Titans here?" asked Wally.

"They're friends of Barry and they want to help," Jay responded. "We'll need all the help we can get to fight Zoom."

"So, how are we going to get to the 25th century?" Supergirl asked.

Jay pulled out a small cube from his pocket. He pressed a button on it and the cube began transforming. Jay placed the cube on the ground and from the cube came a large glass sphere with a command chair in the middle.

"An old friend of mine named Rip Hunter designed this machine. It's called a Time Sphere. With this, me and Wally can take you through the Speed Force to our destination," Jay explained.

"It'll be a bit tight, but I think we can fit," Deku said.

"Let's go find Barry," Wonder Woman said.

The Teen Titans went into the Time Sphere, as uncomfortable as it was. Deku sat on the chair with Supergirl and Wonder Woman on either side of him. Jessica and Zatanna were behind him. Bumblebee had shrunken down and Batgirl sat on Deku's lap.

"We're ready," Batgirl said.

With that being said, both speedsters began running in circles around the Time Sphere. Lightning crackled around the sphere, lifting it off the ground with all the speed. Then in the blink of an eye, the Time Sphere and the two speedsters zoomed into the Speed Force. Inside the sphere, the Titans felt as though they were inside a speeding roller coaster. The only thing they could see was raging storm with lightning all around them. The air that pushed against them felt like a barrage of light punches, but just as fast as it started it stopped.

* * *

Deku and the rest of the Titans opened their eyes and couldn't believe what they saw before them. They exited the Time Sphere and stood between both Jay Garrick and Kid Flash.

"Welcome to the 25th century," Jay Garrick said.

Before the team of superheroes was what could only be described as a true city of tomorrow. Tall futuristic buildings reached high into the sky. Flying cars flew across the night sky. People wore Back to The Future style clothes and strange communicators in their ears.

"Wow, this is so cool," Supergirl said.

"Let us admire the future later, we have a mission to accomplish," Wonder Woman said.

"Wonder Woman is right, we need to find Zoom," Deku said.

"That'll be easy," Wally said. "Just follow the reverse lightning."

The Titans turned to see the several flags surrounding a tall building that branded a reverse version of the Flash's symbol.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he's using Barry's legacy,"

"Let's go," Jay said before the heroes ran towards the large building.

The team drew ever closer to the entrance and found the guards at the entrance armed. The heroes wasted no time and engaged them, but something happened that they were not expecting. The guards moved at super speeds towards the heroes.

"Is everything faster in the future?" asked Batgirl dodging the laser by the skin of her teeth.

Deku called upon 8% of his quirk and Supergirl used her speed to catch up to the guards. In the blink of an eye, Deku kicked one of the guards and Supergirl punched another one in the face.

Wonder Woman blocked the laser blasts with her braces, reflecting them back at the guards but missed them due to their speed.

"It is almost like they are speedsters," Wonder Woman said.

Green Lantern created a defensive will bubble as Zatanna chanted a spell to get rid of the laser guns.

"Resal snug tlem nwod!" Zatanna chanted, causing the laser guns of the guards to turn into goop.

Once the guns were out of commission, both Jay and Kid Flash made short work of the guards. In the blink of an eye, the guards were tied up by the Lasso of Truth.

"How did these guys become so fast?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't think they are speedsters," Deku said.

"They ain't speedsters, but something is making them go faster," Kid Flash said.

Batgirl noticed the bracelets that they were wearing and took them off of them. She examined them and spotted the electric energy coursing through it.

"Ask them what this is," Batgirl said.

"Tell us, what these bracelets are?" Wonder Woman asked holding up the lasso.

"The boss called them speed bracelets," said one of the guards. "To give us super speed."

"Must be one of Zoom's toys," Jay said.

"But I not powerful enough to rival you guys or Zoom himself," Deku said.

The heroes turned to the entrance and went on to enter it.

* * *

The heroes kept to the shadows, using Zatanna's spells to hide their presence from the cameras and the remaining guards. But that didn't stop Supergirl from punching one or two guards that got a little too close for comfort. After a short elevator ride to the top of the building they arrived at the throne room that Professor Zoom had made for himself. The two speedsters and the Titans got ready for a fight but oddly enough, The Reverse Flash was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Zoom?" asked Wonder Woman.

"He should be here," Kid Flash said.

"Smug bastard never leaves his throne room unless he has a good reason," Jay said.

Zatanna pulled down the cloaking spell, hoping that they could see the enemy. The team began looking for clues as to the whereabouts of their enemy. But just as they were about to take another step, a yellow blur went past them, knocking them to the ground before stopping before them.

Deku looked up to see the one behind the sneak attack and was taken aback by the man before them. The man wore a full body yellow suit with red boots, red lightning bolt ears, black eyes, and on his chest was a red lightning bolt in the opposite direction than the one Barry had. This man was Professor Zoom, The Reverse Flash.

"I was expecting Jay and Kid Flash to come here looking for their missing friend, but I never expected them to bring you along," Zoom said with a slightly vibrating voice.

"Zoom," Jay said as the heroes got up to their feet.

The Reverse Flash smiled as the two speedsters and the Titans prepared for another round against him. The Titans charged at the evil speedster.

Wonder Woman threw her lasso while Green Lantern created a set of chains made of willpower. But Zoom moved faster than either attack. He grabbed hold of the Lasso of Truth and quickly tied up both Wonder Woman and Green Lantern in a split second.

Zatanna tried to slow down The Reverse Flash with a spell, but her magic being redirected at Supergirl, knocking her out. She tried to cast another spell but found her mouth shut with duct tape before being knocked out with a swift chop to the neck.

Both Jay and Kid Flash tried to take on Zoom in his own game, but for some reason he was much faster than them. Zoom dodged all the rushed attacks from both speedsters with ease. He sidestepped before punching Kid Flash and throwing him into Batgirl, knocking her out. Jay tried to throw a lightning bolt at The Reverse Flash. Zoom saw the lightning bolt coming at him and grabbed hold of it before flinging it back at the aged speedster.

Deku called upon 15% of One For All hoping to catch up to Zoom. He charged at him trying to punch him in the face, but Zoom phased through the punch. Deku's mind began thinking as to why Zoom was so powerful, but by the time a processed the question Zoom had punched him in the stomach five times.

"You must be wondering how I'm so much faster than all of you, including Jay and Wally?" Zoom asked.

Just as Zoom was talking, Bumblebee snuck up behind him. She prepared her stingers to zap him into unconsciousness. Just as she was about to fire, Zoom swatted her away with a super fast wave of his hand.

"The thought did cross my mind," Deku said as the room filled with guards.

All the guards caught the heroes and aimed their guns at the back of their heads.

"Well, if you must know. These bracelets are a little invention of mine," Zoom said, showing off the same bracelets that he and the guards wore. "By wearing these, one can obtain a small fraction of a speedster's power."

"But it isn't your power is it?" Deku asked defiantly.

"You are as sharp as the old records say," Zoom remarked. "But you're right. The power source of the bracelets is behind door number 1."

Upon Zoom's signal, the wall behind him began to rise. Behind the wall was a large machine connected to what appeared to be a large hamster wheel ramp. And inside the hamster ramp was none other than the man they were here to find.

"I give you Barry Allen, The Scarlet Speedster, The Flash. I used to think that the best thing to do was destroy him and his legacy," Zoom began explaining. "But then, an idea hit me. Why kill him when I can use him to power my rule."

Barry could only narrow his eyes at Zoom in a defiant glare.

"Just you wait Zoom," The Flash said. "When I get out of this thing, you'll be sorry."

"Oh, don't worry Barry. You won't be alone for much longer," Zoom said before snatching Kid Flash.

In a literal flash, Zoom dropped Kid Flash into the speed trap. The younger speedster quickly began running, generating even more power for the bracelets and those using them. Then The Reverse Flash grabbed hold of Jay Garrick and threw him into the hamster ramp, forcing him to run like the other two speedsters.

"Now, my power is imbued with the entire Flash legacy," Zoom said before turning to the Titans. "I will be able to move between any point in time effortlessly. Welcome to the future Titans. You'll be here a long time. I do not need you for this. Take them to the holding cells."

* * *

The Teen Titans were taken by the guards to the holding cells at gunpoint. Just as they were moving them to the cells, Wonder Woman stepped on the foot of the guard with her heel before knocking him back with a headbutt. The Titans used this chance to break free from their holdings. Bumblebee activated her stingers knocking her guard and waking Supergirl, punching both guards. Once all the guards were knocked out they gathered to make a plan.

"Alright, how do we beat a speedster like Zoom now that he's pumped full of power?" Zatanna asked, still feeling the sting of the duct tape.

"With all three Flashes powering him up, he will be hard to defeat," Wonder Woman said.

"If we were faster, then we could do something," Deku said.

That gave Bumblebee an idea.

"That's it," Bumblebee said as she began gathering the speed bracelets from the downed guards.

"Wait, Bumblebee are you thinking that-Of course," Batgirl said as she pulled out the bracelets that she had gathered from the other guards.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Deku.

"Putting Fair Play in the next round," Batgirl said before she started putting on the bracelets on the team.

"I think I know what you're saying," Supergirl said.

"But these won't be enough," Deku said. "Zoom is too fast and with his own speed being charged with three other speedsters is too much for us."

"Then let us get more of these bracelets," Wonder Woman said.

"And if not we can find another way to get the Flash family out of their mess," Jessica said.

* * *

The Titans split up. Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Supergirl, and Deku would go after the guards and get as many bracelets that they could. Bumblebee, Batgirl, and Zatanna would look for a way to free Barry and the other speedsters.

* * *

Back inside the throne room, Zoom was looking over his plans. Now that he was free of The Flash and was using him and the rest of the Flash family to power himself, nothing would stand in his way. Suddenly, four blurs knocked out all the remaining guards within the room and knocked Zoom off his throne. Zoom quickly got back to his feet with a growl.

"Who dares attack Professor Zoom?!" Zoom demanded.

"Wow, talking in the third person," Supergirl said. "Villain cliches last up to the 25th century. Who'd have thought?"

"We're here to stop you Zoom," Wonder Woman said.

"You relics think you can stop me?" Zoom asked with a laugh. "You haven't even reached your prime."

"Maybe, but we won't back down from this fight!" Deku declared, assuming a combat stance.

Zoom narrowed his eyes as the Teen Titans charged him with their new super speed. With the new super speed alongside their normal speed the heroes and the villain clashed with great speed. As the four Titans battled against the Reverse Flash, the remaining Titans moved towards the speed trap and began working on disabling it. The Flash family noticed this and began thinking of doing something of their own to bust out.

Back in the fight, Wonder Woman ran from the side to land a punch to the villain, but Zoom ducked underneath the attack and grabbed hold of thefist and threw her away. But then came in Supergirl with her new found speed and punched Zoom away. Zoom regained his footing and rushed at the daughter of Krypton, but was met with a hard green brick wall. Green Lantern had been using the speed not to make her body faster but her mind worked now three times faster and her constructs were just as durable. Just as Zoom was about to move into position he was met with a roundhouse kick to the face from Deku, using 15% of One For All.

"You won't hurt anyone else, because we are here!" Deku said as the green electricity crackled all over his body.

Zoom swiped the blood off of his mouth and smiled before he began clashing with the heroes once more.

Outside the fight Batgirl and the other other Titans were helping disabling the trap. They unplugged and put in the coding needed to let Zatanna do her thing.

"Odnu eht skcol fo eht deeps part," Zatanna chanted, causing the machine to break down slightly.

"Now, while Zoom's distracted. We can focus our speed to create a dimensional rift to move out of the trap," The Flash said.

"You'll have to hurry, Zoom is picking up the speed," Bumblebee said as she saw how the fight was going.

Back in the fight, Zoom was clashing against the Teen Titans. First he grabbed hold of Green Lantern and slammed her into a wall knocking her out. He then ran towards Supergirl. She threw several punches at the man in yellow, but his greater mastery of his abilities allowed him to phase through them. He then sntached the speed bracelets from her before using the kryptonian woman to knock back Wonder Woman.

"Did you all really thought you could beat me at my game?" Zoom asked before throwing away the bracelets.

"Maybe but we won't know until we try!" Deku said calling upon more of the power of One For All.

Deku charged at The Reverse Flash, clashing over and over again.

Inside the speed trap, the three Flashes had sped up just enough to open up the rift.

"Alright, now we only have enough time for one of us to get out," The Flash said.

Jay Garrick and Kid Flash looked at each other and smiled. Without a second thought, they pushed The Flash into the rift.

"Hey, a warning next time!" Flash said as he went into the rift.

Back outside, in the fight, Zoom was running circles around Deku, while he used his best to block the attacks with his own arms and legs. Deku punched left and right, but Zoom easily dodged the attacks, landing punches in Deku's face and stomach.

"You know, I'm actually disappointed that I have to put you down before you've reached your prime," The Reverse Flash said. "You don't know this but you've only scratched the surface of your power. No Black Whip, no Flight, and no 100% of your power." He said before kicking Deku to the bottom of his throne.

"Too bad your descendants won't even be born," Zoom said as his hand began to vibrate. "What a shame."

"Hey, Zoom!" called a voice, stopping Zoom.

The Reverse Flash turned around and saw The Scarlet Speedster standing behind him. Zoom stopped his attack and turned to face his old rival.

"What do you say? One last race?" Flash asked with a confident smile.

Zoom shot his own smile.

In the blink of an eye, both speedsters rushed at each other. With a great combination of speed and power, they began rushing all across the room. Flash punched Zoom across the face but he then kicked Barry away before rushing him once more. They exchanged blows, blocking however they were able to.

To Deku it looked just like in those old fighting animes where the two fighters appeared and reappeared only to clash. Deku couldn't help but analyse the situation, things were not going to go smoothly for The Flash. He began thinking about what to do. From what he could gather, Zoom had a big ego. Seeing himself as the greatest speedster in history, that meant that Zoom would toy with his enemies. Then an idea came to Deku.

"Barry, smarter not harder!" Deku called out with Flash only able to hear it as a whisper.

The Flash got back into the fight after receiving a headbutt by Zoom. He grabbed hold of him as they sped towards a wall. They busted out through the wall falling down through the air. Both speedsters quickly began running down the building and continued doing so until they reached the street. As soon as they landed on the street, they ran faster and faster through the streets leaving Metropolis behind.

The fields quickly changed as both speedsters ran across the globe in one race to end all races.

"My speed was always a match for yours Flash, and now I'm imbued with the speed of both your friend and your mentor," Zoom said as they ran across the Pacific Ocean towards Australia.

The two speedsters ran fast into the heart of the outback where they began fighting once more. They began running in circles as they began punching at each other. Lap after lap they dug a deeper hole where they continued running. After connecting a punch on Zoom's stomach and then being thrown on the wall of the hole they were making an idea struck Barry. He extended his hand, vibrating it at the exact heating frequency to turn the sand into glass.

Zoom decided to take another swing at Barry, but The Flash stopped on his tracks confusing Zoom. The Reverse Flash continued running until he spotted The Scarlet Speedster leaning on the crystal wall. Before he could stop, The Flash stuck out his foot. Zoom tripped and with his speed and the lack of friction of the glass, he painfully bounced and crashed to a stop before he struggled to get back to his feet.

Zoom's costume was torn and he had lost his speed bracelets. Just then, he looked up and saw The Flash standing before him.

"I'm The Flash. Speed is my game," The Flash said.

In the blink of an eye, The Flash zoomed after his enemy. With blinding speeds The Scarlet Speedster punched Zoom across the face over and over again until he was out for the count.

Some time later, the Teen Titans and the Flash family had returned to Metropolis of the 21st century after putting Zoom into custody.

"Man, I'm so glad to be back," Barry said looking around the city.

"Good to have you back, son," Jay said.

"Thanks for saving my skin back then guys," Barry said to the Titans.

"You don't need to thank us, Barry. We only did what a hero should do," Deku said.

At that moment, Barry's phone began ringing. He answered the call. It was none other than his bosses, begging him to come to Sweet Justice before they were overrun by the small army of sweet seekers.

"Woah. Gotta go guys, see you soon," Barry said before speeding towards his other heroic calling.

* * *

As the Titans each went their separate ways, Izuku couldn't help but think about what Zoom had mentioned. Was there more to One For All than he knew?


	31. WhipIt!

**#WhipIt**

Izuku stood in the Junkyard in the late hours of the day practicing some exercises that Diana had placed for him. He threw a punch after punch while keeping himself as immovable as possible with bent knees. He had One For All coursing through his entire body at his basic 5% in order to fulfill the amount that Diana had placed on him. Part of the green-haired hero in training thought that Diana was trying to toughen him up and increase his stamina to ridiculous levels.

"200… 201… 202… 203… 204…," Izuku counted as he pulled back his arms before punching once more. "205!"

Izuku finished his fifth routine of punches and allowed the power of his quirk to flow out of him. He couldn't feel his arms and was panting like a dog after running a marathon. He pressed his hands on top of his knees to rest them a little bit. But he knew that the training was only just beginning.

"Alright, now I gotta do the leg exercises before going back home and take a much needed shower," Izuku panted before calling up his quirk's power once more, but then a thought crossed his mind.

Izuku thought about the words that the Reverse Flash had said.

"_No Black Whip, no flight, and no 100% power," _

What exactly did he mean by that? Izuku thought about it for a moment and looked at his hand in curiosity. He knew that the nature of One For All was that of a power stacking quirk. Through several generations it had stacked enough power to transform All Might into the number 1 hero. But what kind of power was it stacking?

"It isn't just physical strength, it has to be something more," Izuku began thinking out loud. "Since quirks are tied to biology and they're passed down and combined. Could One For All work like that. If so, there must be something more to the words of..."

"Yo Greenie! You're muttering again," Kara called from behind Izuku causing him to jump in fright.

Kara stood behind Izuku with a sneaky smile on her face as she stifled a laugh from Izuku's face.

"Kara please don't scare me like that, and I'm sorry for the muttering!" Izuku said as his face turned red from the surprise.

Kara giggled at the Japanese student's red face. She truly enjoyed making him blush, whether it was by kissing him by surprise or by snuggling against him when they were alone. She might be a rocker and punk but she was also a sweetheart.

"Don't feel bad, Izuku," Kara giggled. "I just came to tell you that dinner was ready. Want a lift back home?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Izuku replied before a thought crossed his mind. "But wait, didn't you say you failed you're driver's test?!"

"Yeah, but I can always do this," Kara said before lifting up Izuku bridal style.

Kara then took to the sky with super speed and flight as Izuku screeched in fear. As much as Izuku liked Kara to help out from time to time, he didn't however liked how she often did this. It was almost like her hobby and it brought back memories of his first meeting with All Might.

A short flight later, Izuku and Kara were eating at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Danvers. The food that they were having was chicken dumplings and vegetables. As the family ate their dinner Izuku continued to think about what he could do and if there was more to One For All than what he was led to believe.

"Hey, Greenie, what's wrong with you? You haven't touched your food in a while," Kara pointed out.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something we heard at school. You know the future flash rumor," Izuku said as Kara sort of got the hint.

The team had come up with a special hint for conversation. In case they had to talk about hero work while around other people without giving themselves up. In Kara and Izuku's case, he'd say something about school as it was the only thing that Kara didn't like to talk about.

"Uh, right. Remind me what that was all about again," Kara replied.

But it was still a work in progress.

"The project that Barry was trapped by… We had to travel to 25th street to help him," Izuku said slowly.

"Huh, oh! Yeah, I remember now," Kara said finally understanding Izuku's point. "What about it? If you need some more help you can just ask."

"It's something about what I heard, the whole Black Whip thing," Izuku said. "I don't know how I can get that."

"Maybe you can ask the teacher, he could have some answers," Kara suggested.

"I am so happy that you two are helping each other with schoolwork, right honey?" Mr. Danvers said with a smile.

"It shows how much you two are now much better friends," Mrs. Danvers added. "I hope you two keep being such good friends for a very long time."

Both young adults looked away from each other as they were well aware of how 'good' they were as friends.

After they had finished dinner, Izuku decided to call Toshinori Yagi, AKA All Might, to see if he had any answers to his questions. The phone rang three times before the number 1 hero picked up the call.

"_Hello…"_

"Hello All Might, it's Midoriya," Izuku replied.

"_Ah, young Midoriya, so good to hear from you. I've been reading the news and it seems the American style of heroics suits you. How go things?"_

"Everything's gone good so far, but I had a question that I had hoped that you could help me with," Izuku continued.

"_What seems to be the problem?" _

"One For All is a power stacking quirk that becomes stronger as it's passed down, right?"

"_Yes, that is the case. But you already know this, Young Midoriya."_

"Remember the adventure I told you about with The Flash and The Reverse Flash? Well something that he said about my quirk. I'm just wondering if it could possibly stack more than just raw power that becomes super strength. Could it be possible that One For All stacked the power of the quirks of previous users?"

"_Hmm, I don't know. No other quirks manifested themselves when I inherited it. But it could be possible. I once had a vision appear before me of the former wielders of One For All including my master, but I only saw them once. Have you had any of those visions?"_

"No, but that could be the key to answering this question. What did you do to trigger the vision, or did it just come to you, All Might?"

"_It came to me almost like a dream that happened after I was knocked out. I am sorry but I don't have anymore information, young Midoriya."_

"This has been more than enough, All Might. Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions."

"_Any day, young Midoriya. Take care," All Might said before hanging the call._

Izuku put away his phone and began thinking about the possibility of a vision.

"So? Did you learn anything new, Greenie?" Kara asked scaring the life out of Izuku once more.

After that little jump scare, Izuku and Kara went to sleep after a good day's work. But Izuku wasn't sleeping. He thought about what All Might had told him. About the vision that he had about the previous users of One For All. So he decided to try a little experiment. He activated One For All to only 1% as he slept.

Izuku remained in his bed for an hour, keeping the power coursing through him but all he got was a sleepless hour. He tried to think about the quirk that he had heard, but nothing came. He began mumbling to better rationalize the situation but nothing happened to him.

At the sound of the incessant ramblings of Izuku, Kara grumbled out of her bed and walked over to Izuku's bed. She poked his cheek causing him to open his eyes and see the tired face of the muscular blonde.

"Hey Greenie, sorry but I really want to sleep, could you stop mumbling?" Kara asked.

"Sorry, Kara. I'm just trying to trigger the vision that All Might spoke of," Izuku said lifting his upper body. "He said that it came to him as a dream so I thought I could trigger it."

"Well, in that case, go to bed and we'll figure this out with the girls tomorrow," Kara said.

"But what if-" Izuku tried to argue, only to be cut off by a finger flick of Kara knocking him out.

Izuku fell back down to the bed unconscious.

"I love you Greenie, but pillow talk is only effective when I'm fully awake," Kara said as she then kissed Izuku where she flicked him and then goes back to her bed.

Although Kara's actions were a little rough, they were exactly what Izuku needed.

Izuku opened his eyes and found himself walking in some sort of barren field within a void with stars. A strong wind blew across the plains, ruffling Izuku's hair and hitting his face. He tried to speak but no words came out.

"_What's going on?" Izuku thought before looking down._

Izuku saw his body almost completely made out of black mist-like energy, except for the upper part of his face, half of his right arm and left leg.

"_AAAAHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?!" Izuku shrieked in his mind._

Izuku frantically began looking around for answers. For any signs of life. Anything that could tell him what was going on. His eyes then spotted a great flame standing a few feet before him. It looked like a bigger version of the fire that is always lit in the Olympic games, but with much greater raw power. Even at that distance Izuku could feel the great power coming from the flames. It was energizing, pulsating like a heart and warm. The green haired young man immediately figured out what this flame was.

This was the source of One For All.

Izuku then followed a trail of smoke coming from the flame. The smoke slowly began to take shape, creating not one but eight other people. Izuku was able to see the faint figure of All Might in his skinny form standing next to a beautiful black haired woman. His eyes kept trailing down as some of the figures weren't all that well formed until his eyes landed on the last two figures. The first one was a skinny pale man with white hair covering his eyes, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and blue pants. And next to him stood a tall bald man with goggles on his forehead, wearing a biker's red sleeveless jacket, black pants and fingerless gloves.

"I'm surprised that you're here so early," a voice came from the skinny man. "But your path has been a little different, hasn't it?"

Izuku's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected them to talk to him. He tried to respond to the meek and kind voice, but he then remembered that he had no mouth.

The skinny man walked up to the current wielder of One For All.

"Do you know who I am?" the skinny man asked.

Izuku merely nodded. He recalled the story that All Might told him about the origins of One For All. The man before the young hero was none other than the first wielder of One For All.

"You have a pretty strong determination to become a hero. And you have much to protect," the skinny man said. "You currently have full control of 35% of your quirk. But you might have to become much stronger for what you'll be facing."

Izuku wanted to reply, ask what the first inheritor was talking about.

Just then the first inheritor placed his hand where Izuku's chest would be and his hand began to swirl. The hand along with the rest of the man's body begins to fade into Izuku's mist like body.

"But I know that you'll be alright, you have good friends," the first inheritor said before disappearing completely.

Just then Izuku heard a grunt and looks up to see the muscular bald biker man standing in front of him. He had half a smile on his face, almost as if he was challenging Izuku on the spot.

"So, you're here looking for about my quirk, huh? WELL GET FUNKY!" the biker bellowed sending Izuku back.

Back in Kara's room, the female kryptonian woke up from a sound night of sleep. She yawned and stretched her arms before turning to her roommate with half opened eyes.

"Morning, Greenie. You slept well?" Kara asked before her eyes snapped open. "Holly molly!"

On Izuku's side of the room, everything was a mess. The bed was flipped, the nightstand was broken into pieces, and the books were scattered on the floor. Izuku was laying on his hands an knees looking at his right hand. The green haired boy looked like he had been through one heck of a dream or a nightmare.

Izuku pants as he feels the power of One For All pulling back.

Later that day, Izuku and Kara meet up with the rest of the Teen Titans at their secret headquarters under Sweet Justice. Izuku explained to them the dream that he had and that he isn't sure as to what the first inheritor or the biker guy meant when they spoke to him.

"Sounds like you had one nasty dream, darling," Zee said before turning to Kara. "And you shouldn't just flick someone into unconsciousness like that. What if you rattled his brain by accident."

"It was a gentle tap, I promise. Besides, Greenie here can take on way worse," Kara said winking at Izuku.

"Did All Might mentioned something would happen when you met the previous inheritors?" Karen asked.

"No, he said that they only appeared to him once and that he almost dismissed it as if it were a dream," Izuku explained. "But there's something that bugs me."

"The biker guy that said; 'GET FUNKY!'? Yeah he did sound like he was a little intenso," Jessica said. "What did he mean by 'funky' anyway?"

"Could this be like a test set by the previous wielders of your quirk?" Diana asked chiming in.

Izuku and the rest of the team looked at Diana in wonder as they wondered if her words were true. Could the previous users be sentient within the quirk itself and be trying to get Izuku ready for something? If so, then what were they preparing him for?

Just then an alarm goes off on the base. Barbara quickly pulls up the alert on the monitors and shows a bank heist happening in the Central Bank of Metropolis.

"Friends, we are needed," Diana said. "Titans Together!"

The team of heroes quickly change to their uniforms and head off to the bank to stop the robbers from escaping with their ill gotten loot.

In two minutes flat, the Teen Titans spot the getaway car where the robbers were fleeing with several bags of money. The team take after them with the criminals noticing them with their rearview mirrors.

"Halt now villains!" Wonder Woman called out.

But one of the robbers popped out holding an assault rifle in his hands with another one popping out from the other side of the car with grenades in his hands. The first one opened fire on the heroes, forcing Wonder Woman to block the bullets with her bracelets. Batgirl and Bumblebee docked to cover as Zatanna and Green Lantern Jessica Cruz used their powers to block the stray bullets and the grenades that the second robber was casually throwing.

"Pots lla stellub ni rieht skcart!" Zatanna chanted as Green Lantern created a circular shield to block the bullets.

Deku and Supergirl push through easily dodging the bullets that the robbers were shooting at them. The two heroes were closing in on the car when at that moment another robber flung a grenade at Supergirl. But she didn't stop her stride, but the grenade blasts a blinding light instead of an explosion. Supergirl recoils from the sudden bright light.

"Supergirl!" Deku screams before turning angrily at the robbers.

"Who would've thought that taking down a knock off of Superman would be so easy?" one of the robbers taunted.

Deku overheard this and narrowed his eyes as he made a One For All jump at the car. Sadly, the car did a sharp turn, avoiding capture by the inheritor of One For All. Deku kept on going -unable to stop- until he crashed into some trash cans.

Deku glared at the laughing bank robbers. A rage began to bubble inside Deku as he narrowed his eyes at the robbers. He got his arm ready for a Delaware Smash, wanting nothing other than to catch those criminals. But his usual green crackling lightning turned black and fired directly at the getaway car. Like a black lightning bolt, the energy tendril latched onto the car's back axle ripping it along with the wheels.

The car was flipped over and was sent flying as Deku stared in surprise and fear as more tendrils began shooting off of his arm. The black tendrils began to hit the street, and everything around Deku. A light post was whacked off by a single strike, a bike was thrashed down the middle and several glass windows were shattered by the whipping tendrils.

"ARGH!" Deku screamed as he tried to get the tendril under control.

Just then the rest of the Teen Titans arrive to see the chaos of the new power that Deku had unlocked.

"Deku!" Wonder Woman called out with worry in her voice.

"I! Can't! CONTROL IT!" Deku struggled to say as he was being lifted by the black energy tendrils.

The Titans jumped back avoiding one of the tendrils swiping at them.

"We have to contain Deku before he hurts himself and others," Wonder Woman said to her friends. "Green Lantern create a force field around Deku. Bumblebee and Batgirl secure the bank robbers. Zatanna, you, Supergirl and I will have to contain Deku with everything we have!"

"Right behind you Wonder Woman!" Supergirl replied as everyone got ready to do their respective jobs.

As Deku fought against the strange power that coursed through his arm as if it were a wild alligator, Supergirl caught him from behind before Wonder Woman did the same from the front. Both women held him in a bear hug, trying to keep him still enough for the others to do their part.

Zatanna appeared next to them and quickly began to chant a spell to keep Deku's power under control.

"Kcalb slirdnet tcarter!" Zatanna chanted causing a purple aura to pull at the wild tendrils but they were fighting every second.

Green Lantern created a will construct bubble around Deku, Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Zatanna. She put all the will she had to keep the rampaging power under control. But every strike from the new power was like being hit by a truck.

Inside the bubble, Deku was trying his best to pull back the power but to no clear avail.

"It's no use, the power isn't pulling back!" Deku said as Wonder Woman held his arm.

"Do not give up, Deku!" Wonder Woman replied as a whip cut off a piece of her hair.

"Yeah, you can put this stuff under control, darling," Zatanna replied before dodging another whip.

"You heard them, put this black whipping thing in its place," Supergirl said holding Deku tightly.

At that moment, Deku realized what Supergirl had just said. The power that he had been trying to learn about was called 'Black Whip' and now these tendrils were coming out and attacking like actual whips. Guilt began to fill Deku as it was his desire to learn more about the power that lead him to this. He felt like a beginner once more, breaking his own body in an attempt to use his powers. He wasn't strong enough for this.

"Deku!" Wonder Woman called out to her teammate getting his attention. "You cannot zone out because of guilt, this is part of your power -a part of you- and as such you must control it."

Wonder Woman's words struck at Deku. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and slowly began to calm himself. He let the rage and self doubt to leave his body until he could sense it, the power was calming down as he was.

"That was a nice pep talk," called a voice inside Deku's mind.

Deku opened up his eyes and found himself back inside the void of power that was his quirk. In front of him was the bald biker man once with just as mean a look as he had the last time.

"So tell me kid; ARE YOU GONNA GET FUNKY!?" the biker screamed, scaring Deku.

Deku couldn't reply with words, but after getting back his nerve he nodded in agreement. He couldn't back down from what the biker was saying.

"That's good to hear! Now listen, we've only got a little time before you go out once more," the biker explained. "Listen kid, your last adventure and brief connection with this Speed Force has empowered the core of One For All causing it to grow. The remnants of the previous users and their quirks have been getting getting drawn to the core. That means they'll wake up soon enough. The one that just got woken up is my quirk: Black Whip."

The biker lifted his right arm and the same black tendrils manifested around it.

"This power is tricky to use at first but with the right amount of training you'll be able to call upon it," The biker continued explaining. "You must keep your heart calm and keep in mind what you want to capture with it. You must've really wanted to catch someone to get the quirk so out of control. But don't worry, kid. You'll have more than enough back up for the looks of it." The biker then extended his right hand placing it on Deku's chest causing his whole spirit to swirl into Deku. "Now go get funky, kid."

Deku's eyes shot open, finding himself back in the real world. He saw his friends holding on to him. He then looked at the power of Black Whip and began to pull it back. With his heart calmed down the black tendrils were easy to control.

"Greenie, you alright?" Supergirl asked.

"Girls, I got it," Deku told his friends as they slowly began to reach the ground.

As soon as all four of them touched down, Green Lantern made the construct disappear. She went up to her fellow friends to see what was going on or if anyone was hurt.

"Ai dios mio, are you guys alright?" Green Lantern asked with worry.

"We're alright, right?" Wonder Woman asked looking at Deku's arm.

He smiled lifting up his arm inspecting it. Just then a piano from one of the top floors dropped down on the group. Just then Deku threw his arms upwards and the black tendrils shot up wrapping and catching the piano.

The girls all look at Deku as he dropped the piano away from them.

"Yeah, I think we're good," Deku said with a smile under his mask before a thought caught him off guard. "Oh no the robbers, they're getting… away…" He called out before seeing the robbers tied up by Bumblebee and Batgirl.

"Hey, cool new super power, Deku," Batgirl said as she sat on top of one of the robbers.

A short while later, Izuku and the rest of the Titans were at the junkyard as he was trying to explain what had happened. After telling them that the exposure to the Speed Force triggered the expansion of One For All's core and that had triggered the awakening of different quirks.

"Wow, so you'll be having stuff like flying and heat vision next, Greenie?" Kara asked ruffling his hair.

"This means that there are more power waiting to be unlocked," Barbara said with glee. "Oh man, oh man, I can't wait to see them in action."

"Yeah, but in the meantime, I need to learn how to control this one," Izuku said as he looked at his arms.

"And we'll be there with you, Izuku," Diana said smiling before placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder.


	32. BumblebeeStings

**#BumblebeeStings**

Karen stood in front of a mirror looking at herself as she finished putting on her long thick sweater. She combed her hair into her two usual buns and happily smiled at herself.

"Alright, Karen, time to check my list," Karen told to herself before pulling out a list of items. "Homework: check. History paper on the industrial revolution: check. Lunch: check. Backpack filled with supplies: check. Super hero upgraded suit: Double check. Sexy lingerie-WHAT?"

Karen looked at the final item on the list with wide eyes. She saw that the last part was written in purple lipstick. She immediately knew who's lipstick it was. It was Zee's favorite lipstick. She then noticed an arrow pointing to the back of the paper. Karen followed the arrow and saw a note written in the same color lipstick.

"_Dear Karen, as you are well aware by now, almost all of us have had sex with our darling Izuku save for you. I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to, but we've all noticed how you look at him when he isn't looking. So you should consider joining the Green club. If you get what I'm saying. You should give it a shot! All the other girls and I are rooting for you! _

_Best wishes, Zee~."_

Karen's face turned red as a tomato as steam began to pour out of her head as she read the letter. Her high IQ and quick analytical mind was going into overdrive as she thought about what this note implied. Sure, she was attracted to Izuku and in many ways he was a person that she usually looked up to and even sought him out for answers, even though he didn't always have the answers or he was even more lost than her.

But she wasn't like the other girls. She was short and smaller than the other girls. She wasn't as strong as Kara nor an exotic beauty like Diana. She didn't have the refined looks that Zee flaunted with ease, or Jessica's passion. And she definitely didn't have Barbara's bubbly energetic personality.

She looked back to the mirror in front of her and saw that she couldn't even compare to the other girls in the clothing department. She always wore the same old plain sweater and black pants.

Just then a thought came across her mind. What if she actually tried?

Karen placed her hand on her chin and began to wonder what would happen. The thought of her and Izuku sharing an intimate moment had crossed her mind more than once late at night. The memory of her dream made a red streak appear on Karen's face as some drool came out from the corner of her own mouth. She then opened her eyes and saw the time reflected on her alarm clock.

It read 7:45.

"AH! I'm going to be late!" Karen screamed as she ran out of her room.

Karen ran so fast out of her house that she out ran the bus and arrived at her destination. She panted like an out of shape sprinter before placing her hand on her locker. She took in a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before pressing her back on the lockers.

"Oh man, that was one long run," Karen panted before dragging down to the ground.

"Hey, Karen, what's wrong?" Izuku asked towering over her. "You look like you ran a marathon."

"I was... running... late," Karen replied between pants. "I overslept this morning."

"That's weird, you're always ready for school be it rain or snow," Izuku said holding out his hand to help her up.

Karen took his hand and used it to pull herself up from the ground. She let out a sigh before looking at her friend.

"Thanks, Izuku. You're always there to help me out," Karen said looking at her friend before noticing that she was still holding his hand.

Karen quickly released his hand with a blush on her face. She then looked back at Izuku, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head -feeling a little embarrassed himself- to alleviate the situation. She thought back to the note that she had found on her list. She slowly began to warm up to the idea of sleeping with Izuku, but for that she needed to get ready. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she wanted to see what had gotten the girls so enamored to actually start such a relationship with the Japanese student. She needed -no- she wanted to know.

"Say, Izuku, do you think we could meet up after school to talk about a few things?" Karen asked before giving the boy a fluttering blink.

Now it was Izuku's turn to blush and stutter.

"U... U… Um yes," Izuku stuttered. "Where do you want to meet up?"

Karen almost froze in place, she hadn't thought about the place. She needed to think of someplace where she could get Izuku to go without a second thought and a place where she would be comfortable. The science lab was out, she didn't want dangerous chemicals to be accidentally knocked over. The gym was also out, she wouldn't be caught dead there if she had a choice in the matter. She cursed herself for not doing research on the best places to have a romantic moment.

But then a lightbulb lit up in her head.

Karen knew where she could have her meeting.

"The library would be alright, if you want?" Karen said.

"Sure, sounds like a good place to talk things over," Izuku replied just as the class bell began ringing through the halls. "Oh, I gotta go. I have a test to get to."

"See you after school then," Karen waved at the rushing Izuku.

She had a smile on her face and was feeling quite pleased with herself. But suddenly, the penny dropped.

"Oh my gosh! What did I just do?! I'm not ready for this!" Karen said as beads of sweat began falling down her face before she fell to her knees. "What am I going to do?"

"My, my, it seems that you've taken the jump as well," an elegant voice called behind Karen.

Karen turned around to see the source of the voice. Zee Zatara was standing right behind the short African American girl with a sneaky smile on her face.

Karen jumped back in slight shock at the sight of her friend just standing there.

"Z-Z-Zee?! What are you doing here?" Karen asked nervously.

"Well, I came here to see how you were doing, Karen. You looked so out of breath that I thought my little note sent your brain into a meltdown. But here you are, preparing your lovely little escapade with our darling," Zee said lightly laughing. "I must say that the library was a bold choice for your first."

"Was it?!" Karen asked in shock. "I- I- I- I just wanted it to be special,"

"Oh, don't worry, little bumblebee," Zee said. "I'm here to help you. Think of me as your fairy godmother of love. Your first lesson begins now."

"R- R-Really?!" Karen asked.

Zee only laughed with her right hand covering her mouth. As sinister ideas began being fabricated in her mind.

The day went on like normal for Izuku. He went to all his classes that he had to go to and took the notes that he needed for the day. He had lunch with his friends and he had the special katsudon plate of the day. Everything seemed normal for the Japanese student until the end of the day came. He walked towards the library.

The tall three story building made of red bricks and brown columns by the entrance. A tower was standing in the middle with a clock and a flag at the very top stood on the far left part of the school. The windows of the two upper floors showed an insight on what was going on in the building. Izuku was unable to see anyone inside the building, though it could've been because of the time of the day. He walked towards the entrance of the library and entered the building with relative ease. A vibration from his right pocket caught the attention of Izuku, making him pull out his cellphone.

Izuku saw on his phone's screen that he had just gotten a text message from Karen.

"_Meet me on the far left corner of the third floor. Next to the biology reading section."_

Izuku walked up the stairs until he came across the almost empty third floor. The rows of shelves filled with books were divided into the majority of the different scientific fields in great detail, but there was also a section of the library's third floor where some conferences and events were held. But most of the time this floor was almost empty with only the occasional group of students that look for help on an assignment. If Izuku dropped a quarter, the noise would be heard in the entire room.

Izuku began looking for the area where Karen wanted to meet with him. Every step he took was like slowly walking into an abandoned library where lost secrets could be found. He looked up to see where the biology section could be and quickly spotted the sign that said 'biology'.

"Karen, are you here?" Izuku asked in a whisper, he was in a library after all.

"Here, Izuku," Karen replied from behind a shelf, showing only her hand to signal him to come closer.

Izuku walked closer towards Karen. Curiosity pushed him onwards until he was about to turn the corner.

"Karen, what did you want to talk to me abou-" Izuku began before being grabbed by Karen and was pulled to the other side.

Izuku was pressed against one of the book shelves. Before he could ask what was going on, Karen stood in front of him pressing herself against his body. He looked down only to have his face turn red like a tomato at the sight of Karen's new clothes.

Gone were Karen's usual long sleeved sweater and black pants. Now she wore a tight yellow tank top with black horizontal bee stripes -that made her breasts look much bigger than he originally thought-, a tight black skirt that barely reached to her knees. Her clothes were so tight and revealing that Izuku could see her curves with ease and figure out that her breasts were a solid pair of C cups and that her ass was well shaped and bouncy. Her hair was still tied in a couple of buns but her face was almost as red as his was.

"K- K- Karen?! What are you wearing?" Izuku stuttered.

"I- I- I- I got this little number ready for today, because I -um- wanted to have you today," Karen confessed as she pressed herself more against Izuku, feeling the beating of his chest. "I know that I'm not much compared to the other girls, but I... wanna give you my first time Izuku."

Izuku didn't know what to say or do, sure he had been in similar situations before but Karen was a special case on her own. He knew that she wasn't as self confident as Diana or the other girls. He needed to be sure that she was all for this and that she wasn't rushing things just because he had already entered into a relationship with the other girls. He could see that she was having some second thoughts by the way her knees were shaking.

"Karen, are you sure about this?" Izuku asked keeping his blush as controlled as he could. "This isn't something that should be done on a whim. It could hurt or you could have a bad experience or… or… or-"

Karen placed her hand on Izuku's mouth, stopping him mid rant.

"I'm sure of this, Izuku," Karen said before pulling Izuku into a deep kiss.

Izuku slowly melted into the kiss with Karen. He allowed her to take the lead as this was indeed her first time and as such she needed to be in charge of things. He felt how she become more and more emboldened as she began to pull him towards her before they were both on the floor.

Karen separated herself from the kiss to recover some of her breath. She then looked at the Japanese boy below her as she began to feel her body going into overdrive thinking of all the dreams she had about this similar situation. Her finally cutting loose and having a wild time with the boy that she liked. Her face became heated as different images of sexual positions ranging from the traditional Missionary to the different advanced movements of the Kamasutra such as the crab position or the Amazon position.

"Let's kick this up a notch, Izuku," Karen moaned before trailing kisses from Izuku's mouth down to his neck as she ground herself on his groin.

Izuku began to let loose and melt into Karen's embrace. His hands traveled up to Karen's bubbly ass and began to squish them with just a little bit of strength. It was just like grabbing hold of a tight pair of warm marshmallows. He moaned into the kiss and his strong hands were causing Karen to moan as she continued to kiss his neck.

"Oh, Izuku~ more,~" Karen moaned as she continued to ground her breasts against Izuku's chest.

Izuku did as Karen asked of him and began to grip her harder and grind back against her.

These actions were all that Karen needed because she separated from Izuku's chest and sat on his abs. She grabbed hold of the lower part of her tank top and slowly began to shake it off off her. In a matter of a single minute, Karen had taken off her top, leaving her upper body bare to the world. Her chocolate skin almost glowed in the light that she was under and her C-cup breasts were just as beautiful when they jiggled free from their tight prison. Karen traced Izuku's arms until she got ahold of both of his hands. She lifted them up to her chest and moaned at the feeling of his warm hands on her bare skin.

"How do they feel, Izuku?" Karen asked between moans.

"They feel amazing, Karen," Izuku replied as he felt his pants getting a little too tight for him.

"Then let's bring out your friend to come and play," Karen said before crawling backwards until she was face to face with Izuku's zipper.

Karen placed her hand on top of the growing bulge and her eyes went wide as her mind processed the size of his actual piece. She began to drool and rub his erection through his pants. Her mind wondered how big he could be once she freed his manhood from its clothed prison. She could hear Izuku moan and groan at her touch almost as if he needed her to stop teasing him and get down to business.

"Such a naughty boy, Izuku," Karen cooed before her hand grabbed hold of the zipper. "Let's see if your stinger is as big as I think it might be."

Karen -continuing on her teasing act- slowly pulled down the zipper before unbuttoning the very top. She looked at the black underwear that was the only thing that separated her from her prize. She grabbed hold of the elastic band part and pulled it down. Her eyes then suddenly went wide at the sight of Izuku's manhood.

"O- Oh my!" Karen said at the sight. "You're huge, Izuku."

'_Could this be how big all men usually are? How did all the girls have taken this into their bodies?'_ Karen thought before her face turned red as she fought back to let out her drool. '_Oh this is gonna be good.'_

Karen's hand wrapped around the Izuku's manhood sending shivers down his back. She could feel the heat coming out of the erection causing her mouth to water. She slowly began rubbing it up and down causing Izuku to moan.

"Karen, your hands are so soft," Izuku said with a moan as he lifted his upper body and spread his legs.

Karen smiled at the compliment and tightened her grip on the manhood. She rubbed the manhood from the bottom of the base to the bottom of the mushroom head. She could feel the humidity of her breath and the sweat from Izuku's body were lubricating the erection, making her movements much faster than before.

"Tell me Izuku, am I doing it right?" Karen asked as she licked her lips.

"Yes, you're doing great, Karen," Izuku grunted as he began to sweat.

Karen could feel herself getting overloaded with thoughts and images of erections and her dreams. Her mouth was watering so much that she could eat an entire buffet on her own, but the only thing that she wanted to eat was in front of her. Her hand could feel every vein pumping blood, making it rigid and hard. Karen opened her mouth before swallowing the manhood before her in the blink of an eye. She started by biting down on the mushroom shaped head before slowly sucking in the rest of his member. The salty sweet taste was driving her nuts as she sucked on the Japanese boy's manhood. Her grip was still firm on his manhood and rubbed up and down as her head bobbed.

Izuku's head leaned backwards at the engulfment. Despite being Karen's first time, he could tell that she had learned many ways of pleasuring a man. Her soft suction was making him groan and moan in delight almost as if she was tasting his very essence. Izuku placed his hand on top of Karen's head and aided her in bobbing her head up and down his length. Their movements were synched to the point that when Izuku pushed down on her head, her hand would move at the same speed.

"Karen, you're doing great," Izuku moaned as he fought to keep his eyes open. "I don't think I'll last very long."

Karen merely grunted in reply as she continued on bobbing her head. The heat from his manhood was like a delicious treat for her. The sweet and salty taste made her think of a warm caramel coated banana with a special jam inside it. Karen bobbed her head faster, being spurred on by the thought of a special surprise waiting for her. Her head began to move so fast that her buns became undone. Her long curly hair spread past her neck and face. But she did not care, she was far too focused on the piece of man meat before her. She could feel it twitching and growing much bigger. She wanted to taste what would come out of the man she loved.

"Karen, I'm c- cuming!" Izuku moaned as the pressure became too much for him to hold back.

'_Let it all out, Izuku. Fill my mouth with your essence and then fill my pussy with it!" _Karen thought to herself as she stopped bobbing her head and instead rubbed Izuku's manhood with her hand.

It didn't take long until Izuku came, hard. His seed burst into Karen's mouth, filling every nook and cranny. Her cheeks inflated a little as the ropes of Izuku's seed slowly ceased.

Karen moved her tongue around Izuku's mushroom head, licking it as if it were a popsicle. She took in all the flavors that she could get from the seed in her mouth before slowly drinking it all down her throat. She gave Izuku a couple more suckling kisses to get all the seed into her before releasing her lips from his manhood. She coughed slightly due to the thickness of the seed before giving Izuku a pair of dreamy eyes.

"That was amazing, Izuku~," Karen moaned as she felt her whole body becoming warmer.

"I'm glad that you liked it, Karen," Izuku replied while taking off his shirt and pushing Karen on her back.

They were both panting as if they were running out of air. They wanted to move onwards and take it to the next level.

Karen's hands reached down to her skirt. She unbuttoned it and went directly past her underwear. Her fingers easily found her drenched slit and began to play with her folds. But just then, another pair of fingers began to rub and caress Karen's lower lips.

"I thought you could use a hand," Izuku moaned.

"Yes, do me good," Karen replied as her pheromones and hormones were going wild.

Karen looked up to see Izuku looking directly at her nether region before inserting two of his fingers. She shuddered at the feeling of foreign fingers coming into her body, but it was not a bad feeling. She was enjoying how his fingers moved inside her. They were moving in a circular-like motion, massaging the inside of her pussy as his thumb found and pressed on her clit.

"Oh, don't stop~!" Karen moaned as she felt her legs turn to jelly. "I'm gonna cum,"

Izuku continued applying the same treatment to the now drenching Karen. Her love canal was now wetter than anything he had previously thought of. He was feeling every bit of her twitch and convulse from the pleasure. He wanted to make her ready for what was to come next.

"How are you feeling, Karen?" Izuku asked as he felt his hand get wet from her juices.

"I- I am loving this, baby," Karen moaned with her tongue standing out. "I can't stand it much longer, my love. I want you to penetrate me and make me one of your women! Stop treating me with such care and go to town on me!"

Izuku never thought that he'd hear those words coming out of Karen. However, he found himself aroused by her words. He began to apply more movement into his thrusting fingers and even began pinching her clit with his left hand, causing her to moan loudly.

Karen was in nirvana by the constant administration of Izuku's hands. She felt the waters of delight bashing against the dam that was her self control. With every hit that Izuku gave her the closer the dam was to breaking down and giving into her sweet release. She looked up and gave Izuku a smile which he returned full heartedly.

"More, my love," Karen moaned. "Just one more push,"

Izuku did as she asked and pinched her clit once more, which apparently was enough to set off the dynamite that Karen was holding back.

A squirt of Karen's juices took Izuku by surprise and almost jumped back but he found himself trapped by Karen's legs. He found himself pulled towards her shaven womanhood. He remained there for a solid 30 seconds until Karen finally allowed him to get back to his knees. He looked at her with worried eyes before her arms wrapped behind his neck.

"Do it," Karen whispered into his ear, signaling Izuku to do the one thing that she wanted.

Izuku took hold of his manhood and aimed it at the entrance of Karen's pussy. He rubbed his head twice against the wet lips before slowly penetrating her.

Karen's eyes shot open in pleasure as Izuku slowly made his way deep inside of her. She moaned against her hand as she felt herself getting spread by Izuku's burning love. She felt as though she was being split in two but knew that this was only the beginning.

"Izuku, don't hold back," Karen cooed into Izuku's ear as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, before pulling him deeply into her

Izuku grunted and grit his teeth as he got used to the tightness of Karen's tunnel of love. He then began to slowly move in and out of the small-framed girl, causing her to moan. The tightness, warmth, and slippery pussy made Izuku's movements hard to control. One wrong move and he could go deep into her and maybe hurt her.

"Faster, Izuku! Go faster!" Karen moaned.

Izuku did his best to oblige her and thanks to her smaller frame he was able to keep her in place. His hands gripped her bubbly ass as he began to go harder down on her. His thrusts constantly bounced against her and her ass. Karen's moans ever so slightly making him go further and go much faster with his thrusts.

"Karen, you feel so good," Izuku said as he held onto Karen while she was bouncing against his thrusts.

"I'm happy you feel like that, Izuku," Karen moaned before kissing him on the neck.

Karen was feeling like she was past Cloud Nine while deep in delight. She moaned in Izuku's neck and almost bit into his shoulder as she did her best to hold back her orgasm. Every hit that she felt was like a battering ram constantly hitting against the entrance of her deepest pleasures. Karen's nails dug deep into Izuku's skin to the point that she almost put scratches on his back.

"My love… I'm cumming!" Karen gasped like a woman on a mission.

"I'm getting close too," Izuku grunted as he continued thrusting into the shorter woman.

"Please, let it all out inside me!" Karen begged as her breasts bounced wildly.

"Are you sure, Karen?" Izuku asked as he was also getting close to his own release.

"Yes! I can't take it anymore!" Karen practically screamed, bouncing against the burning rod that was Izuku's member. "Did you know that the queen bee in a hive has as much sex as possible with the strongest members of her hive? This not only strengthens the hive but it also makes the queen quite happy! I want you to make me happy!"

Izuku continued on thrusting until he finally reached his final straw. He thrusted deep into Karen before releasing his seed into Karen with a deep moan. Rope after rope of his seed coated Karen's womb, painting it white and causing her to cum, coating his manhood. They remained like this for a whole minute until they both ended their respective climaxes.

They remained as such, catching their breaths.

After two minutes of rest, they separated and Karen began using Izuku's chest as a pillow.

"Thank you, Izuku," Karen said. "You were amazing, I hope that you enjoyed it."

"I hope you enjoyed it as well," Izuku said before Karen kissed his cheek.

Unbeknownst to the two new lovers, behind a bookshelf, someone was hiding. Zee looked over her shoulder with a red blush across her face. She had decided to look after the well being of the two new lovers.

"Who would've thought that Karen was such a beast in bed," Zee said holding a hand on top of her mouth. "Now you're harem is complete, darling. Hope you can keep up with all of us. Six girls and all."


	33. Naughty&NiceList

**#Naughty&NiceList**

Snow was falling down from the clouds to the city of Metropolis. Small blankets of snow covered the streets as more and more decorations hung from the lamp posts and lights of different colors lit the entrances of different stores. Children and grown ups of all ages were enjoying the cold refreshing air. Some even threw a few snowballs at one another as a massive Christmas tree was being decorated in the center of Downtown. Showing the happiness that people had for the season.

Yes, it was Christmas time and people were all celebrating. Wrapping the gifts, cooking the turkey, preparing the cookies and milk for old Saint Nick. But some were worried more than anything, because there were those looking for what they were going to get their loved ones.

But back in front of the massive tree stood a certain team of superheroes. The Teen Titans, Diana, Kara, Barbara, Jessica, Zatanna, Karen, and Izuku all looked at the massive tree before them. They all stared in wonder at the green texture and branches being adorned with red, blue, and silver spheres, a couple of angels here and there, and wrapped with many, many multi-colored Christmas lights that had yet to be lit. All that was left was none other than the big star that was meant to be placed at the very top that very night before being turned on for the celebration.

"Wow," all the Titans said at the sight of the tree.

"Kinda gets you right here, am I right?" Kara said, tapping her hand against where her heart was.

"It is so beautiful," Jessica said with dreamy eyes. "Even if it is a fake tree." she added under her breath as to not ruin the mood.

"Never have I seen such a decorated tree back in Themyscira," Diana said with stars in her eyes. "The cold certainly is hard to get used to."

"That is part of the magic of Christmas, Diana," Zatanna said to the Amazon. "It is meant to show all the beauty that this time can be when people are all together."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Izuku said as Karen and Barbara hugged each other looking at the tree. "It also gets your mind off of the chaos of the time."

"Please, tell me more of this magical time that you all celebrate," Diana asked Izuku, holding both of his shoulders.

"That's right, this is not only our first Christmas as a team, but also Diana's first Christmas. We have so much to do!" Barbara said before leading the team to their headquarters to discuss what to do for this holiday.

The Teen Titans were now all gathered in the now decorated secret base of the young heroes. Barbara and Karen pulled a large blackboard in front of the team that were sitting on a group of chairs that they had pulled together. The gadget maker of the team began drawing different pictures ranging from snowmen to eggnog, from christmas trees to singing carols and from gifts to a picture of Santa Claus.

"Alright Diana, this is all you have to technically know," Barbara said before pointing to the board with a laser pointer. "In the final days of December people come together to celebrate the birth of the Christian savior but was then turned into a celebration for everyone to just come together and being nice and forgiving to those that did you wrong. Traditions for this event range from the decoration of a Christmas tree, trying and or drinking eggnog, being nice to others and helping those in need. But more than anything we have gift exchange, better known as Secret Santa!"

Diana raised her hand, showing that she had some questions.

"Yes, Diana," Barabara said.

"Who is this 'Secret Santa'?" Diana asked. "Is he some sort of great warrior or hero?"

"Um, he isn't, Diana," Izuku replied somewhat awkwardly.

"Santa Claus or Saint Nick is the big man of Christmas," Barbara said pointing to her drawing of the big red man. "He flies through the skies in his sled pulled by his eight flying reindeers, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Donner, Vixen, Cupid, Comet, and Blitzen! He flies during the night and comes into houses to give gifts to the kids that are on his Nice List and gives coal to those in the Naughty List."

"Don't read too much into him breaking into people's houses," Karen added sheepishly.

"You could mistake him for a thief or something," Kara added nonchalantly.

"Gasp! This red man must be a descendant of Hermes himself! He must be a cunning thief to do such things and not be discovered," Diana said before drawing out her sword. "We must be prepared should he come in while we are not awake!"

"It's alright! No need to kill Santa!" Izuku begged with fear of Diana trying something with that sword.

"You should explain what Secret Santa is, Babs," Zatanna suggested as the others tried to get the sword away from their leader.

"Right! Secret Santa is a simple and nonviolent tradition!" Barbara said before pulling a bowl filled with folded papers. "In this bowl, I have placed the names of everyone on this team. We will each pick out a name and we shall get that person a gift, but remember to keep it secret from the rest."

After convincing Diana that there was no need for her to wield the sword, Barbara held the bowl in the middle of the circle. One by one, they each pulled out a piece of paper. Once they all had their respective names, they all took a look.

"Alright, we will meet here by the end of the week to exchange gifts," Barbara said. "But just so no one gets any funny ideas, the gift cannot be sex."

This made Kara silently click her tongue in annoyance.

"Second rule, you cannot ask the other person directly what they want. You have to guess or come up to a close enough assumption," Barbara explained.

"Is there a budget that we have to work in?" Jessica asked. "Because I can make my gift no problem, van a estar bien bonitos."

"There isn't a set budget but we should keep that into account," Barbara said before thinking of what could be a decent budget.

"If we can keep the gifts to say… No more than 300 dollars. Sound fair?" Karen asked the group.

"I think that's fair," Zatanna said already thinking of how to use her magic for the gift.

"I can work with that," Izuku said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can do that," Kara replied.

"Then it is decided. In five days time, we shall return here and exchange our gifts as a sign of camaraderie and friendship to one another," Diana said before placing her hand in the middle. "Titans Together."

Soon enough the rest of the team gathered hands and placed them on top of Diana's.

"Titans Together!" they all said before throwing their hands up.

And so it began in the next few days the members of the Teen Titans each thought and searched for the perfect gifts for their respective Secret Santa.

**-Diana-**

Diana entered the department store with a determined look on her face. She took in a deep breath, steeling herself to find the gift that she was meant to find. She would not fail in this quest.

"Alright, the article that I seek should be on the third floor of this store," Diana said looking up. "This should be easy for a trained Amazon such as myself."

Just as Diana was about to take the next step, an armada of shoppers bursted into the store. They easily ran past the member of the Teen Titans, leaving her in the dust.

Diana stopped spinning and tried to regain her balance as a paper fluttered up to her face. Her eyes shot open as her eyes read what was on the paper. She grabbed the paper to get a better look at it.

"What madness is this!?" Diana said as she held the paper that said 50% off on all items on third floor.

Diana looked up to see all the people clawing their way up towards her target. She narrowed her eyes with determination before sprinting directly at the stairs. She jumped high in the air grabbing hold of the railing of the second floor before somersaulting to the third floor using her feet to push herself forward. She spun in the air twice before landing with the grace of a ballerina with her eyes closed. With a serious look she looked up as she felt her competition getting closer behind her. Diana ran fast towards the isles that looking for what she believed would be the best present.

Her eyes scanned the different items before her eyes set on the perfect gift.

"There you are," Diana said before the shouting of all the other shoppers caught her attention. "I must hurry."

Diana took off directly at the item before her. She jumped and caught it with both arms before rolling to a stop. She held the black high heel shoes she was looking for with pride. Nothing could ruin this moment for her, except for all the rabid shoppers before her. She held back the shoes before she started running at the shoppers and them at her. Diana then used her Amazonian training to jump over the shoppers and hop from head to head before reaching the cashier.

"I would like these please," Diana said to the lady before her.

**-Kara-**

Kara was slightly annoyed, she was thinking of what could be the best gift that she could get the subject of her Secret Santa.

"Man, this is harder than I thought," Kara said to herself. "Well, at least I can get a close guess to what they'd like."

She walked down the street until she came across a store that was filled to the brim with girly stuff. Kara saw all sorts of pink dresses and all sorts of perfumes. She wanted to throw up, but then her eyes landed on one thing that could get her covered for the gift exchange. She slowly walked up to the store before her nose caught wind of the many perfume samples that they were given. A large scented cloud hit her right in the face making her cough.

"Oh man, you've got to be trying to make people nose blind with those," Kara said coughing. "You so owe me for this girl,"

Kara took in a deep breath before walking into the perfume store. Every step she took made her eyes water. If she had paid more attention in history, she'd liken this place to walking through a World War I gas cloud without a mask. But she pushed her thoughts to the back of her head as she found the object that she was looking for.

A bottle of Batman perfume.

"I really do not want to know how this thing smells," Kara said before going to the register. "At least it's cheap."

**-Zatanna-**

Zatanna sat on her bed looking through a list of things that she had been keeping for just this kind of occasion. She had her laptop open as she looked for the items for her list.

"This should make things easier," Zatanna said to herself while chuckling.

A magician always gets ready for the next act by knowing her audience. Sadly, most of the items on that list she had worked months on were unavailable and that slightly frustrated her.

"Aurgh, of course Amazon would fail me in these times," Zatanna said before scratching another item off of her list. "I have to find something that'll be liked. No, not this either, this one is over 300 dollars. Damn."

Zatanna placed the list down and put away her computer before laying down on her bed. She let out a sigh to clear her mind in hopes of getting an answer to her problems. The temptation of using magic to make a gift appear was pulling at her, but she chastised herself for thinking of such an easy solution. She then remembered her father's words about that way of thinking before repeating them.

"Magic is not a free pass or a short cut, you work for what you want and never abuse what you have," Zatanna said to herself.

Just then an idea came to Zatanna's mind. She knew what she could get for her friend. And no ounce of magic would be required. She quickly got out of bed and rushed to the elevator before going to her favorite bookstore. Zatanna almost flew to it and then spent a good hour before she found the one book that she was looking for. The book was rather small and covered in a hard blue cover with red letters on the cover.

"Yes, it is in pretty good condition too," Zatanna said as she looked at the book. "I hope this does the trick. Wouldn't want to appear cheap or stingy."

**-Jessica-**

Jessica walked through the botanical garden of Metropolis looking at the different potted plants that she had been helping with during the weekends. She thought long and hard as she lifted another potted flower with red petals before putting it back down and picking a cactus.

"Now this one might be a great gift," Jessica said holding up the small cactus. "They're easy to take care of, they don't need much water and they can live almost anywhere."

But then a thought crossed her mind.

"No this isn't right," Jessica said with a sigh before putting the cactus back on the counter. "What would she like? Plants aren't her thing since Poison Ivy gave her a rash. So maybe something that she'll like and that she uses daily- I know!"

Jessica rushed out of the botanical garden and crossed the street to the massive store before her. The large statue of a sprinting man loomed right next to the entrance as Jessica entered the store. She looked around the large sporting equipment store with the few Christmas decorations scattered throughout. She walked through the different isles of sportswear. She passed the swim suits, baseball bats, catching mittens, American footballs, soccer balls, and running shoes.

"Yes, this should do the trick," Jessica said before looking at the weight section.

She looked through the dumbbells for the ones that she knew would be challenging enough.

"Too little, not enough, perfecto!" Jessica said as she spotted a 100 lb dumbbell at just 100 dollars.

Jessica tried to lift it up but found it a little hard as she wasn't one of the most well built members of the team. She began to drag the weight while cursing in Spanish under her breath.

"Muévete pedazo de porquería de metal," Jessica cursed as she inched closer to the register. "¿Cómo es que la gente levanta estas cosas?"

**-Barbara-**

Barbara bounced from comic book store to comic book store through the city looking for the gift that knew would get her the title of best Secret Santa. Sadly her search was proving to be a little harder than what she thought. She grunted in annoyance as she exited the third store that apparently didn't have what she wanted.

"Come on, where could that thing be at?" Barbara grumbled. "My usual spots don't have it, then I've got to go to the special Batgirl computer."

Barbara pulled out her laptop and began to put in numbers and commands in it. The computer then began to search and pinpoint the location what she was looking for. She patiently waited for the computer to finish calculating the numbers. Her eyes were glued to the screen waiting for the computer to finish its work. Barbara just sat there waiting for the answer to her endeavor, while taking into account the possibility that she'd have to find another gift if-

Then there was a 'ping' sound catching Barbara's attention. She looked down and saw that the item that she was looking for was no longer available in this part of the country.

"Dang it! Now what am I gonna do?" Barbara asked herself.

Barbara thought about what she could do when it suddenly came to her. She realized that there was no rule that said that she couldn't make the gift. With that knowledge in mind, Barbara rushed to get the components she would use to make her gift.

Barbara returned to her room with a bag full of trinkets and set it on the desk. She grabbed a welding mask and one of the notes that she had gotten from Izuku.

"It may not be pretty but this should do a lot of help for the future," Barbara said before covering her face with the mask.

**-Karen-**

Karen was currently knitting a long scarf with her grandmother's old knitting kit. The scarf was lime colored and she was making progress with the needles. After she watched several videos on how to knit then she had it down to the smallest detail. But she still made a mistake here and there. She had accidentally pricked herself with the needles a couple of times but she was making good progress. She knew that the one she was going to give a gift to was very pro naturalist. So this natural and organic scarf would be the best choice.

"Alright, I'm almost… halfway there," Karen said hoping that this wouldn't fall into the ugly sweater category. "It looks nice. So far..."

Karen continued on working before she heard a 'ding' coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, cookies are ready," Karen said before going to the kitchen.

Karen put on a couple of oven mitts before opening the oven. Inside she saw a tray filled with chocolate chips that were now just the right color. She grabbed hold of the tray and placed it on the cold counter of the kitchen before closing the oven and turning it off.

"Oh these look so good," Karen said resisting the urge of taking one of them. "I don't think they'll miss one."

Karen took one of the cookies and took a whiff of the sweet smell of the melted chocolate. She opened her mouth and took a bite out of the cookie. As soon as the cookie was inside her mouth, Karen's eyes shot open at the burning sensation of the cookie.

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Karen screamed as she ran looking for water or milk to quench her burning mouth. "Totally worth it though."

**-Izuku-**

Izuku began thinking of what he could get the girl he had for Secret Santa. It would have to be something special since he knew that it was the first Christmas they spent as a team. He considered a book but he knew that she had plenty of those so he'd have to think of something else.

"It has to be something that she'll like," Izuku said to himself before an idea popped into his head. "I know, I could look for it on the web."

Izuku began surfing the web for any ideas as to what gift to give his friend. He had known her for a long time and as such he could take a good guess as to what she'd like for a Christmas gift, but he wasn't sure if she would like it. So perhaps something that he could get her something that reminded her of home. Then his eyes landed on the perfect gift that he could get for her.

"Alright, this one will do nicely and it fits the budget. Now all I've got to do is go find it," Izuku said before reaching for his coat and running out the door.

Izuku quickly made his way to the general mall in downtown Metropolis, where he hoped to find the present for his friend. He made his way all the way up to the top floor and began searching for the item that he had been searching for. He searched from top to bottom but he was unable to find the item that he was looking for. Izuku sighed in defeat thinking of what else he could get her. Just then he spotted the item that he was looking for.

In front of Izuku was the coat that he was looking for. The coat that he was looking for was a jean jacket with a picture of a lion on the back and had a bit of fur on the back of the neck, which made it resemble a lion's mane. He dashed towards the coat and once he found the right size for it.

"Alright, now all I've got to do is wrap it and it'll be ready for the gift exchange," Izuku said with stars in his eyes.

The days of the week passed quickly and Friday had finally arrived. Each of the Teen Titans had gotten their gifts for Secret Santa exchange and they wrapped them all as best as they could. They were meeting in their secret headquarters to show their wrapped gifts. Diana's gift was a box wrapped in a candy cane themed paper with a green bow. Kara's was a small box messily wrapped with a blue polka dotted wrapping paper. Zatanna's was wrapped in a white paper with stars scattered across. Jessica's gift was wrapped in a recycled lime green paper with drawn in mistletoes. Barbara's gift was wrapped in purple and yellow stripes with a yellow bow. Karen's gift was wrapped in a yellow bag with a silver bow. And Izuku's gift was wrapped in a red wrapping paper and a yellow puffy bow. They were all beautifully wrapped. Well most of them…

"Oh, come on! Stupid bow, why won't you fluff?" Kara growled as she tried to make her wrapping presentable.

"Here Kara, you just trace the scissor across the string and here you go," Izuku explained while he traced a pair of scissors along a piece of string making it fluff and curl.

"You sure one of your powers isn't perfect wrapping?" Kara asked with a small grin while she picked up her gift.

"Not as far as I know," Izuku said blushing slightly.

"Alright guys let's go to Sweet Justice to get the exchange ready," Barbara said.

"Yes, we shall exchange our gifts and then prepare for the arrival of the Saint of Claus," Diana said drawing her sword again.

"There's no need for that, Diana," Izuku said with a sweat drop.

"Yes honey, there's no need to bring the sword out," Zatanna added as the team went up to the restaurant on top of their headquarters.

"Do not worry Diana, no one shall take our gifts and Santa Claus shall not come here any time soon," Jessica said.

"Let's get ready to celebrate!" Barbara and Karen said as they all went up to the sweet shop.

However, little did they know that there was something stirring in the night other than a mouse. On top of the rooftops a certain jester wearing a red and black skin tight suit jumped from one roof to the next with a bag and a mallet ready for mischief.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh I don't know what is it about Christmas but it always makes me smile," Harley Quinn said with a chuckle. "And sing~!"

Harley jumped down to the next rooftop splattering a snowman under her mallet.

**You're a mean one, Harley Quinn,**

**You really are a heel!**

**You're as cuddly as a cactus,**

**You're as charming as an eel!**

**Harley Qu~inn! **

Harley Quinn jumped in front of some shoppers with recently bought gifts, scaring them. She then swung her mallet tripping them. With a smile on her face, she then stuffed the gifts in her bag.

**You're a bad banana,**

**With a greasy black peel!**

**You're a vile one, Harley Quinn**

**You've got termites in your smile!**

Harley ran towards an armored vehicle before throwing a pie with a lit fuse at the window of the car. As soon as the pie hit, it blinded the drivers and forced them to stop, giving Harley the chance to open the back of the truck and fill her mits with bags of money. She then left, laughing before continuing her song.

**You've got all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodi~le!**

**You're a foul one, Harley Quinn!**

**I wouldn't touch you with a 39 ½ foot pole….**

Harley spotted a long buffet table filled with turkey, ham, cake, green beans, salad and pudding. She licked her lips before pulling out a modified vacuum. She aimed it at the table and turned it on. The red clad jester chuckled as the food all was stuffed into her vacuum before being placed into the bigger bag.

**You're a monster, Harley Quinn!**

**You're heart's an empty hole, **

**You have garlic in your soul,**

**Harley Quinn!**

Harley pulled out a pair of binoculars as she scanned for her next score. She then saw a bunch of gifts in the hands of a group of teenagers heading for Sweet Justice. A sinister smile appeared on her face as she began to giggle maniacally.

**Who's this mean hot gal with a red skin tight suit?**

**What you so mad for!?**

**Harley Quinn!**

**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

Harley jumped from roof to roof towards the pier and Sweet Justice.

Back inside the sweet shop, the secret team of heroes were all sitting at their usual table. They were all just laughing and talking about the everyday problems of a group of teenagers. There hadn't been that many crimes or villains during the last few days and it was a nice change of pace for some. But not for everyone.

"I'm just saying that one bad guy wouldn't kill," Kara said with a smile.

"Maybe we put them all in jail or are taking a holiday. You know, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanuka… All the end of the year parties," Jessica mentioned.

"Yeah and as such we must enjoy these rare quiet times," Zatanna said before taking another spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Well said, Zee, now we can proceed to our own Christmas tradition," Diana said

"Gift exchange!" Barbara and Karen said in unison.

Just as Izuku and the girls placed their gifts on the table, the doors were kicked open by none other than Harley Quinn.

All the patrons of the sweet shop stared in shock at the clown princess of crime.

"Hello, Sweet Justice. Oh don't mind me, I'm just doing some last minute Christmas shopping," Harley said as she walked up to the table where the Teen Titans were sitting while she swayed her hips. "Ooh~, gifts! You shouldn't have,"

"Hands off clown," Kara threatened Harley but she only chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Thunder Thighs," Harley replied before pulling out a cherry bomb. "Catch!"

Harley tossed the cherry bomb in front of Kara before it exploded. The explosion created a large pink cloud with confetti and serpentines, blinding the secret team of heroes.

Everyone in the sweet shop coughed and closed their eyes as the cloud of debris began to disperse. Once the dust settled, the Teen Titans looked to find Harley and their Secret Santa gifts were both gone. They followed the laugh of the clown to see the door still open. They rushed out the door to see Harley driving off in a clown car with her bag of loot sticking out.

"Oh, she is going way down for that," Barbara said.

"Well said, Barbara. Titans Together!" called out Diana as they all went to change into their hero uniforms.

Harley drove off in her clown car, laughing all the way.

"Man, I just love Christmas," Harley said before pulling out a picture of all the supervillain girls. "The gifts, the friends, the family and all the loot you can steal. If only Ivy would let me get a Christmas tree."

"Maybe she can get you one when you get out of jail," a voice called behind Harley.

The clown girl turned around to see the entire team of Teen Titans jumping down on her. She only had enough time to gulp before she realized how done she was.

"You wanna let me off the hook for Christmas?" Harley asked hoping that they'd show mercy.

"Let us think about it," Wonder Woman said before running it over in her mind for a couple of seconds, "No."

Harley couldn't even gulp as the Teen Titans jumped on her with everything that they had.

In the blink of an eye, Harley was given to the cops and all her ill gotten loot had been returned to the original owners. The officers of the law thanked the heroes before taking the clown princess away. With the gifts returned to them the Teen Titans went on to make their gift exchange once more.

They returned to the pier now in their normal civilian clothes. They each had their gifts in hand and were ready for the exchange to take place.

"Alright, who would like to start?" Barbara asked, jumping from excitement.

"I think that the only man of the team should start," Kara said nudging Izuku to go on.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Izuku asked blushing.

"We don't mind, darling. Now go on," Zatanna said with a smile.

After swallowing his nerves, Izuku walked up to Diana and offered her his gift.

"Here Diana, this gift is for you," Izuku said while blushing and giving her the gift.

Diana took hold of the present and slowly began to open it. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the jacket that he had gotten her.

"Izuku, it is beautiful," Diana said before putting it on. "I love it.

"I remembered how you're not used to the cold, so I thought that you'd like something to keep you warm," Izuku said scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you, Izuku," Diana said before kissing Izuku on the lips.

"Hey, come on. We said no sex, Diana. And if I can't have some you can't either," Kara replied causing the others to chuckle at the jealous Kryptonian.

"Sorry, Kara, let us continue then," Diana said blushing in embarrassment with a smile. "Since I just received my gift, I shall give mine to my friend Zatanna."

Diana gave her gift to Zatanna causing the magician's eyes to widen and gasp in surprise at what could be inside. She regained her composure before opening the gift before geeking out over the high heel shoes she'd just gotten.

"Oh my gosh, Diana. They're perfect, I've been looking for a good replacement for my last heels," Zatanna gushed over the heels before hugging Diana. "Thank you so much, Diana."

"You are most welcomed, friend," Diana replied before Zatanna put on the heels and began walking in them.

"Now it's my turn, if I'm not mistaken," Zatanna said before presenting her gift to her friend.  
"Karen, I've gotten you something special that I'm sure you'll use much better than I can."

Karen looked at the wrapped gift and began to open her gift with curiosity. She gasped at the sight of the book in front of her.

"Ray Palmer's Small Guide of the Miniature World! I've been looking for this book for ages," Karen said before hugging Zatanna. "Thank you Zee, this is great."

"You needn't thank me little bumblebee, science is mostly your thing," Zatanna said returning the hug.

Karen then turned to Jessica and handed her her gift. The Hispanic woman wondered what could be in the small box.

"Here you go Jessica, I think you'll like this," Karen said as she presented her gift to her.

Jessica picked the box up and quickly opened the gift and stars appeared in her eyes as she saw the knitted scarf that Karen had gotten her.

"Ay dios mio, es hermosa. Thank you Karen, you're amazing," Jessica said as she wrapped the scarf around her neck and hugged Karen in a tight embrace.

"I'm happy that you like it," Karen sheepishly said before breaking off the hug.

"I believe it is my turn now," Jessica said before struggling to lift her gift for Kara. "Here you go, Kara."

Kara easily lifted the gift and opened it to then gasp in total surprise.

"Awesome, a dumbbell. Just what I wanted. I don't remember why but my old one was wrecked," Kara said while Izuku sweat dropped behind her, remembering the way the old dumbbell was crushed. "You're amazing, Jess."

Kara hugged the Green Lantern almost cracking her back, but not enough to hurt her.

"I'm happy you liked it," Jessica squeaked out.

"Well, Babs. You're up," Kara said before picking up the small box. "I'm not sure if you'll like it though."

Barbara tore apart the wrapping paper with great speed before gasping.

"The limited edition Bat-scented perfume, for the ladies of the night. Thank you so much, Kara!" Barbara said before hugging the blond woman.

"I don't want to know why you even want that, but I'll take it," Kara said before Barbara turned towards Izuku.

"Izuku, here you go," Barbara said presenting the gift to Izuku.

"Thanks, Barbara," Izuku replied before taking out the gift.

Izuku looked at the two gloves. They were white and had yellow knuckles on them and armored wrists.

"Wow, what are these?" Izuku asked with curiosity.

"These babies are specialized gloves that are meant to help you better aim your flicks and your black whips. I used the same material you had on your old gloves and made them more resistant for better use," Barbara explained. "You'll now be able to fire five shorts at the same time with little to no recoil."

"That's amazing! Thank you Barbara," Izuku said before hugging the gadget girl.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Barbara said as a faint laughter of 'ho ho ho ho ho ho' could be heard in the background as snow began to fall over the city of Metropolis.

**~Happy Holidays from us to you!~**


	34. DeadlyDuplicate

**#DeadlyDuplicate**

It was a calm day in the city of Metropolis, but this was not in the minds of the city's resident hero team. The Teen Titans were doing their usual city patrol after school, looking for any crime to put an end to. But they were also keeping an eye out for someone special.

Deku landed on one of the rooftops in front of the LexCorp building before the rest of the team landed next to him.

"Is the target inside?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes. She just went in with a couple of bodyguards," Deku replied as Batgirl pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Batgirl zoomed in with her gadget and saw the elevator door of the floor open to reveal Lena Luthor. The first major criminal that the team had faced had been released for 'good behavior' and was currently visiting her brother while their parents were out on a second Honeymoon. She currently had an innocent smile on her face but was being taken care of by two tall muscular bodyguards in black suits.

"I can't believe that she was let out just like that," Zatanna said narrowing her eyes. "That brat nearly killed us."

"Which is why we must keep an eye on her," Wonder Woman added. "She could be plotting something. She may have the body of an innocent child but she possesses an evil mind that would put the Joker to shame."

"At least Lex has her under lock and key," Bumblebee added.

Back inside the building, Lena had arrived at her brother's office. The view was stunning save for Lex's expensive desk standing right in the middle of it. But it gave Lex Luthor the view that he wanted: the entire city that he was slowly helping turn better. Luthor was looking over some papers regarding his company while a beautiful woman wearing a black chauffeur suit stood next to him.

"Have the IT guys give these papers another look and make sure that they do not skip on the details, Mercy," Luthor said to the woman before handing her the very important papers.

"I'll do it immediately, Mr. Luthor," Mercy replied before spotting Lena. "And it appears that the 'problem child' has arrived, sir."

Lex turned to see his little sister, still sporting an innocent smile on her face.

"Ah, baby sis, so good to have you here. I hope that you had a good ride," Lex said as he walked towards his sister before looking at the bodyguards. "You two can leave us for now,"

The two gorilla-like bodyguards nodded and then turned to leave.

"Oh big brother, I had such a wonderful time coming here. I hope I'm not getting in the way of anything important," Lena said with a fake smile as Mercy got near them. "Hiya Mercy, you look so amazing and awesome with your suit. I hope one day I can be as beautiful as you."

"Aw, thank you Lena," Mercy replied sweetly before turning back to Lex and back to her serious tone. "I'll get these papers done. Please refrain from destroying the office."

"Will do Mercy, will do," Lex replied with a chuckle.

Mercy walked slowly towards the elevator, keeping an eye on both siblings. Her training told her that leaving Lex alone with Lena would be disastrous, but she had a job to do. She hoped that by the time that she returned they were both still alive. Once she reached the elevator, she turned around to see both Luthors waving back at her with smiles on their faces. She let out a sigh and hoped for the best.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, the smiles on both Luthors dropped and began to glare at each other with disdain.

"'Baby sis'? Really? You bust me out of my punishment for that?" Lena asked with as much kindness as an angry alligator.

"Look sis, I don't like this anymore than you do, but until mom and dad return I have to keep an eye on you," Lex replied, returning the same glare. "So you can just stay there while I work on something that's worth my while."

"And what am I supposed to do while you work? Wait here for Mercy to give me a pony ride?" Lena asked crossing her arms in anger.

"She's not your assistant, she's mine," Lex replied as he sat back on his desk. "Try doing something productive. Draw something, write a haiku, watch cat videos online or plot to destroy Supergirl, I don't care."

Those words sparked something inside Lena's evil little brain. An evil smirk appeared across her face as she realized something. She was not to blame for her place in life. She was the greatest and youngest supervillain in the world. The ones to blame were those dumb heroes, she realized. And she would have her revenge.

"I think I'll do just that," Lena said with a sinister smile on her face.

After hours of scouting the LexCorp building, the Teen Titans made their way back to their secret headquarters with no more information than when they began. The young heroes were putting their civilian clothes back on as they discussed their day.

"Lena didn't appear to be up to anything, not with her brother keeping an eye on her," Izuku said as he put his white shirt back on.

"Dang, an entire day wasted," Kara said as she put her normal clothes back on. "And we still don't know if Lena Luthor is planning anything."

"Maybe she is just keeping a low profile since she is still grounded," Barbara suggested as she put on her hoodie.

"It would make sense, la niña is still a little girl. Not a hardened criminal like those we've put in prison," Jessica pointed out. "Maybe she's seen the error of her ways."

"Doubtful, she did try to turn every teen in the city into brainless zombies to create her paradise for children," Karen replied.

"It also wouldn't be the first time that a villain had been doing something in secret," Zatanna mentioned as she looked over her makeup. "Misdirection is not limited to magicians."

"Regardless, we must keep vigilant, in case she tries something," Diana said. "But we cannot compromise the security of the city to do so. We still have a duty to uphold as heroes."

Just then the TV turned itself on showing a news cast with Lois Lane as the anchor.

"_Breaking news, Metropolis! We have a brand new hero in this city!"_

"WHAT?!" asked the Teen Titans looking at the screen.

"_That's right people, here we have pictures and videos of this new hero! Saving the day with all that girl power! In more ways than one."_

The TV then began showing different pictures of an attractive young woman with a blond mane of hair wearing a white pantless suit with a short red cape draped to the side. She was seen catching a purse snatcher, bringing down a cat stuck in a tree, putting out a fire with super breath, and punching the criminal known as Dr. Light with super strength.

"_As you can see people, this new girl in town is rocking the field. So far no one has been able to get a proper interview with this fiery upstart, but you cannot deny the good that she's been doing. Who is this new supergirl? This has been Lois Lane with the news."_

"I can't believe it," Kara said with her eyes wide open.

"Wow, guess we were paying too much attention to Lena," Izuku said. "We need to get back to patrolling the city as to not leave it defenseless."

"Agreed, but we should also try to figure out who is this new hero," Diana said. "She could be a valuable member of the team if she decided to join."

"She certainly could use a different uniform, leaving too much out there kinda leaves nothing to the imagination," Zatanna mentioned.

"Yeah, but she kinda looked familiar somehow," Jessica said. "Maybe we saw her somewhere."

"Are you guys not noticing anything else?" Kara abruptly asked.

"That she has a boob window in her suit?" Barbara added.

"Yeah, that seems unnecessary," Karen added. "But what are you talking about?"

"Seriously? Super strength, flight, super breath and a red cape!" Kara pointed out.

This made Izuku connect the dots.

"Oh! She has similar powers to those of a Kryptonian," Izuku deduced.

"Thank you, Greenie," Kara said before turning to the TV. "This chick is copying my style! She's so going down."

"Funny, I thought my style was better than yours." a voice called out from behind the team.

The young heroes turned around and saw the woman from the news standing there. But now they got a better look at her, they realized who she really was. It was Evil Kara.

"YOU!" Kara said in rage.

"Hi sis, you look good. So do you girls. Greenie," Evil Kara said with a wink. "By the way, I go by Galatea now."

"What are you doing here?" Kara demanded of her twin.

"I'm trying to be a hero. Or at least a better person. Look I know I screwed up last time, but I'm trying to be a better person," Galatea explained. "So I decided to ditch the Supergirl suit and go for my own look to show that I'm better than what I previously thought of myself."

"Especially with that boob window," Barbara muttered.

"I heard that," Galatea replied causing Batgirl to jump. "Listen, I'm just trying to do the right thing here, and make up for all the mess that I made the first time. So, with your permission I would like to make things better and if you think I'm getting out of hand… I'll leave and never come back. Deal?"

The Teen Titans turned to each other and started talking amongst themselves. Since this was a very delicate matter they had to be very sure of their decisions.

"What do you guys think?" Izuku asked the team.

"You guys can't be considering what she's saying," Kara replied. "She's clearly up to no good. She's the evil version of me, remember?"

"But why would she just come here and tell us her plans? She would know that we're now onto her and we could stop her," Barbara replied.

"True, but she is also a part of Kara. So we could at least try giving her a chance," Karen said. "She just needs to limit herself."

"I agree with Karen," Jessica said. "Todos tienen el derecho a una segunda oportunidad."

"People do deserve a second chance but we can't be fooled if this is some sort of trick. Her previous actions would cast her as a dangerous individual so we should keep an eye on her," Diana said to her team.

"And as a plus we can give her a much better wardrobe," Zatanna added which got a few raised eyebrows from her friends. "Oh please, her choices might be sexy but she's clearly a little bland."

"So we give her a chance?" Izuku asked. "If we're keeping an eye on her we can stop her if she goes too far."

"Very well, all for giving Galatea a week trial, raise your hand," Diana said while holding up her hand.

Izuku, Jessica, Karen, and Zatnna joined her by lifting her own hands.

"Really, Greenie?! Well whatever," Kara said before turning to her twin. "I'm keeping my eyes on you, _Galatea."_

"Awesome! This is gonna be fun!" Galatea said before turning to Izuku and blowing him a kiss. "Looking forward to working with you, Greenie."

Izuku blushed at the words of the even more flirty version of Kara, now named Galatea. He tried to keep his cool and wave back at her, but the feeling of Kara glaring daggers at him from behind made his blood run cold. And as such the trial time of Powergirl -now known as Galatea- began under the watch of the Teen Titans.

**Monday**

Wonder Woman and Batgirl were on patrol through the city with Powergirl right behind them looking for any trouble that they could stop. The two members of the Teen Titans had decided to be the first to keep an eye on Powergirl as to better keep an eye on her with a few tricks up their sleeves just in case she tried something funny. So from time to time they turned their gazes towards the blond Kryptonian.

As they were going from street to street looking for any signs of crime, Batgirl decided to do some investigating on the new hero.

"So, Powergirl, why did you choose that name?" Barbara asked hoping to find some insight into the mind of Powergirl.

"Well I wanted to stand out more than just another member of the Super family, so I thought power would be cool," Powergirl replied calmly. "Also calling myself Superwoman would've made me sound older."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Batgirl said. "But aren't you technically younger than Supergirl?"

"I mean, I guess," Powergirl replied in thought.

"Powergirl, Batgirl, we must remain vigilant. This is a patrol remember?" Wonder Woman said before an alarm got their attention. "There! Crime is afoot."

The three superheroines rushed towards the origin of the sound. They spotted down on the street a man wearing a ski mask running out of a bank with a bag full of money. Without a second thought the three superheroes took after the man.

As the man fled with his ill gotten loot, he was quickly cut off from his path both Wonder Woman and Batgirl.

"Going somewhere?" Batgirl asked before the robber turned tail and ran back.

But the robber didn't get very far as Powergirl stood before him with a closed fist. The punch was swift and sent him to the ground with a couple of missing teeth.

"You'll have to give that back, buddy," Powergirl said as she lifted the robber by the back of his shirt.

"I really need to get out of the city, there are way too many heroes here," the robber grumbled through his missing teeth.

"So? How did I do?" Powergirl asked.

"Despite the missing teeth, good job, Powergirl," Wonder Woman said with a thumbs up.

**Wednesday**

Powergirl was under the watchful eyes of Jessica, Zatanna and Bumblebee as they were going to save people from a burning building in the downtown area.

The four heroes rushed towards the building with great haste.

Powergirl used her X-ray vision to see through the smoke and spotted at least three people still inside the building.

"There's three people. One in the third floor and two in the first," Powergirl said.

"Green Lantern, keep the structure from falling down with a construct," Zatanna instructed. "I'll take care of the fire and the smoke, Bumblebee and Powergirl, get the civilians and the firemen out of there."

"You got it," Green Lantern replied as she began to create stabilizers around the building.

"We're on it," Bumblebee said as she and Powergirl fled down into the burning building.

Zatanna stood on top of the building. Her eyes closed before the snapped open, turning purple. She then began to chant her spell.

"Semalf dna ekoms! Evael eht gnidliub tuohtiw gnitruh enoyna edisni dna emoceb dehsiugnitxe!" Zatanna chanted.

The flames and the black smoke began to become separated from the building and slowly rose out of it. The flames and the smoke was converted into a large bubble high in the air before it puffed.

Inside the building, both Powergirl and Bumblebee flew through the flames and the crumbling pieces of the building.

"This way, quickly," Bumblebee pointed to the open door.

The two girls entered the room and spotted a downed man coughing from all the smoke. Powergirl lifted the man and helped him to his feet before she followed Bumblebee to the next room. The intense fire of their surrounding made the two heroes go faster, not wanting to become engulfed by the fire or suffocated by the smoke. The crumbling charcoal of the building forced the two heroines to move quickly to kick the door to the next room down. Powergirl lifted the unconscious woman before giving a sigh of relief after seeing that she was still breathing.

"That should be it for this floor," Bumblebee said pointing to the window. "We can get them out through there."

Powergirl opened the window allowing Bumblebee to fly out and grow to her normal size. She then passed the two people to her and Bumblebee took them safely to the ground where the firefighters were ready.

"There's one more person in the third floor," Powergirl pointed out. "I can get them in a second."

"Be careful the place is still unstable," Bumblebee said as the clone of Kara took off through the door they came in through.

Bumblebee took after her after shrinking back to her miniature size. She quickly flew through the building to catch up to Powergirl as the pieces of the building fell from all the damage that the fire had caused. Just then a piece of the ceiling almost crushed the tiny hero but was swatted away from her by Powergirl.

"You alright, Bumblebee?" Powergirl asked.

"Yes, thanks for the hand there," Bumblebee replied before they rushed to the last room.

Shortly afterwards, the two heroes exited the building with a little kid holding onto Powergirl. They then gave the kid back to the boy's mom and they all cheered for the heroes saving the day.

**Friday**

Friday had arrived and now it was the turn of Deku and Supergirl to keep an eye on Powergirl. Easy to say that Supergirl was not very thrilled to be in this position. They were all sitting by the docks keeping an eye on the different warehouses that were owned by LexCorp as several bots were moving boxes.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Powergirl asked.

"We've seen a lot of movements happening on the docks that have LexCorp written on them. We think that he may be up to something since he has been purchasing a lot of dangerous machinery," Deku explained to Kara's twin.

"Which means just sit and stay quiet," Supergirl added. "We need to find out why this is happening. As much as we probably would like to go in and smash things."

"I don't prefer smashing things," Deku replied to Supergirl's comment.

"I was referring to me and my 'sister'," Supergirl said looking at Powergirl. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right, sis. I'd prefer to do some hot smashing, if you get what I'm saying, Greenie," Powergirl said as she winked at Deku. "Maybe after this whole mission we can get to know each other better. Maybe a spar or two. Greek style."

A blushing Deku staggered back in response to that. He was aware that the woman next to him was Kara but with less restrictions. But that didn't stop him from being surprised by her more refined flirting. Deku tried to respond to the words but found himself tongue tied.

"Hey, can you please not flirt with him like that," Supergirl turned to Powergirl. "You've got to show some restraint."

"Pot calling the kettle black, eh?" Powergirl replied. "At least I tell what I'm feeling instead of acting like a stone cold tough girl all the time. Tell me Greenie, has my sister ever tried flirting instead of just teasing? Has she ever played to her feminine charms. I could show you so much that she hasn't."

"That's it, you are one word away from getting your butt kicked all the way to Atlantis," Supergirl said with a threatening glare.

"Hey guys, please there's no need to fight, we can get along," Deku said trying to defuse the situation. "Remember, we're on a mission here."

Both Kryptonian females glared at him and giving him the clear message of 'keep away from this'. Their eyes didn't even need the red color of the heat vision to get the intensity of the message across. The intensity of their glares made the young green-haired boy to step back to then look at the warehouse. This left the two girls alone to continue their own bickering.

Supergirl and Powergirl glared at each other once again. Like a pair of wild lionesses sizing their competition for what they desired and knew that one wrong move could be the start of a big fight.

"So, you think that I don't have any womanly charms?" Supergirl asked.

"Oh no, you do have them. But you just don't use them as well as you should," Powergirl replied. "If you've got it, flaunt it. Try using a soft hand rather than just dropping your pants."

"Funny, this coming from a girl that has never been with a guy," Supergirl shot back. "You can't preach what you have no experience in."

"We were split after you had sex with Greenie. So that means that I have just as much experience as you do," Powergirl replied. "Now all I've got to get is a little bit more on the one on one experience with Greenie. Feel free to join if you want."

"You don't need to put more dirty thoughts into my mind, I've got enough of them as it it," Supergirl whispered back. "Now unless you want to fight me, I suggest you back off."

"Oh please, you think you can take me with fists when you won't even be willing to take me on a more womanly position?" Powergirl pushed on. "I know you're afraid of being seen as too feminine and being taken care of by someone else, because I had that same fear. But I'm willing to trust Izuku more than that."

Supergirl didn't reply to the words of Powergirl, she knew that they were true. She hated to admit it but she wasn't a fan of being treated like a girl. She wasn't against being treated like that by Izuku, but a part of her still didn't like it. Maybe this was a good sign to give it a try.

But Supergirl was not going to give her twin the benefit of victory.

"Hey guys, we've got movement in the warehouse," Deku called out, snapping the two out of their staredown. "It looks like the robots are building something inside the warehouse."

The three heroes looked towards the warehouse and saw the robots putting something together. They were able to see the machine thanks to the girls' X-ray vision. Suddenly a loud sound of energy got their attention. Then the machine appeared. A large purple robot with a green visor and the symbol of the company on its chest got up and busted through the warehouse. The giant robot charged at the city. It punched buildings and stomped cars into paper thin folds with its large feet. The mechanical behemoth was going on a rampage against the entire city.

The three heroes ran after the robot while keeping the civilians from any form of harm.

"So that's what they were building," Supergirl said as she caught a flying car. "Kinda lame if you ask me."

"Why would Lex make his robots build that giant robot just to attack the city?" Powergirl asked. "Doesn't make a lot of sense."

"It's just attacking without a clear target, it must be looking for someone or something," Deku muttered.

Just then the robot turned around to see the three heroes catching up to it. Its visor then narrowed into the picture of both Deku and Supergirl. The robot then read 'targets located' before heading towards the heroes.

"Guess it was looking for us," Supergirl said as the robot rose its arm high in an attempt to crush the heroes. "Time to turn this tin can into scrap."

The three heroes jumped out of the way of the incoming attack. While Supergirl and Powergirl flew directly at the face of the robot, Deku used his 10% of One For All's power to jump and climb at the robot using the better grip that his new gloves gave him.

Supergirl went towards the legs of the robot with her punch ready to shatter it. But Powergirl jumped in from above getting the attention of the robot. It jumped back making Supergirl miss and for Powegirl to smash a car.

The robot spun in its place trying to swat away the heroes that were attacking it. The robot's arms tried to swing and crush the heroes, but their small sizes made it all the more difficult.

Deku ran fast towards the face of the robot. He jumped towards it, pulling back his right leg before letting it go. The kick landed and sent the robot's head back slightly before one of the large metallic hands swatted him away.

Powergirl spotted an opening to the robot's head and flew after it.

"Time to take this trash can down!" Powergirl said as she pulled back her fist.

Supergirl saw this and refused to be outshined by her sister.

"Oh no, you don't!" Supergirl said.

She shot after Powergirl and kicked her out of the way. She then went after the robot's head herself.

Just then the robot's head snapped back, looking directly at Supergirl. Then from the visor came a green-colored laser that fired directly against the blond member of the Teen Titans. The blast sent Supergirl flying back before crashing into a building, causing her to wince at the pain.

"Ouch, that hurt," Supergirl said as she pulled herself out of the building.

As Supergirl got back into the air, Powergirl appeared before her.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Powergirl asked her sister. "I had that shot."

"Yeah right, you just wanted another shot at being the star," Supergirl said. "We're taking this thing down. Right, Greenie?"

"Actually, I could use both of you helping me," Deku said as he was being crushed under the palm of the giant robot. "PLEASE!"

Both Supergirl and Powergirl's eyes shot wide at the sight.

"GREENIE!" they both screamed.

The two Kryptonian females turned towards each other. They knew that their bickering would have to be put on hold. If they were to be heroes than they would have to work together to save people. And that included the young man that they both had strong feelings for.

"Truce?" Powergirl asked.

"You have to ask at this point?" Supergirl asked. "Yes, truce."

The two girls flew directly at the giant robot with both of their fists pulled back before punching directly at the robot's hands. They punched through the metal with ease, freeing Deku from the robot's grip. They began flying around the robot to keep it distracted, like a pair of flies swirling around the head of a person.

Deku used this chance to try out his new ability. He thrusted both of his arms forward stretching out his fingers as if he would grab hold of the very air. He pictured himself catching the robot's head and it happened. From both of Deku's hands shot two black tendrils that wrap themselves around the robot's head. Deku pulled himself forward catching up to both Supergirl and Powegirl.

"Wow Greenie, you're full of surprises," Powergirl said.

"You haven't even seen anything yet," Supergirl said.

"Let's put an end to this thing now!" Deku said as they all got ready to take down the giant robot.

Both Supergirl and Powergirl pulled back their fists and got ready to punch as Deku pulled back his legs before calling out his attack.

"Shoot Style! Chicago SMASH!" Deku called out as they three struck the robot's head creating a massive shockwave.

The robot's head flew clean off from its body. The head landed far down on the street with a couple of bounces before the rest of the body followed it.

"So, you think this has anything to do with a certain brat?" Supergirl asked as people cheered at the defeat of the robot.

"Let's go tell the rest of the girls," Deku said turning to Powergirl. "You wanna bring in a criminal?"

"Heck yeah, Greenie," Powergirl answered before they radioed in the rest of the Titans.

Back inside the building of LexCorp, Lena grunted and huffed in a tantrum as she saw the video feedback of her robot being destroyed. She was literally fuming at the ears as the head bounced. She grabbed the remote control that she was working with and threw it at the other end of the room, shattering it.

"Stupid teenage heroes, I'll get them for this," Lena said before she heard a ding.

Just then Luthor and Mercy walked into the room with a suitcase.

Lena put her best innocent smile that she could pull off.

"Good news squirt, mom and dad are back and I get you out of my hair," Lex said before handing her the case.

"Oh, thanks Lex. I'll see you at home," Lena said as she grabbed the suitcase and zoomed past them to the elevator. "Bye, big brother~."

With that the little girl left the building, leaving Lex and Mercy by themselves.

"I must say that this is a little unexpected from you, Mr. Luthor," Mercy said. "I expected you to send her away for using your resources."

"What can I say Mercy, I'm a generous brother," Lex said before walking to his desk. "And besides, Lena's little game showed me what my machines can really do. I'm sure that a few generals in the army would pay through the nose for one or two."

"That was your plan?" Mercy asked, surprised.

"Plus the authorities and my parents have been notified," Lex added. "So I win anyways."

Lex picked up a remote control and pressed a button. A TV screen lowered itself and got turned on. The picture showed the image of Lena being scolded by her parents while the cops were in the background waiting to take her in.


	35. BadTimesBadGirls

**#BadTimesBadGirls**

Katsuki Bakugou had been known by many to not be the most patient of people. But now he was really being pushed to the limits of his mental strength. He was currently in one of the warehouses next to the harbor, the hideout of the city's villain girls.

The girls were each doing their own thing on separate parts of the hideout. Giganta was bench pressing on her bed to keep her muscles in top shape. Livewire was flicking through the channels with a snap of her fingers. Star Sapphire was looking over her make up with her vanity mirror. Poison Ivy was tending to her plants by feeding a venus flytrap a fresh stack of bacon. And Catwoman and Harley Quinn talked to the male resident. He gritted his teeth as he sat on a chair while the villain girls talked to him about who knows what crap. In front of him were Selina Kyle in her cat themed uniform and Harleen Quinzel with her costume. They had been talking for a good while but he hadn't been paying attention to them.

"So as you can clearly see we give you a lot of opportunity to exceed and get what you are looking for," Catwoman said getting Katsuki to pay attention to her. "So are you interested in joining our little team?"

"We've got cake!" Harley said showing a chocolate cake with frosting. "And if you have more than a sweet tooth, it can be arranged."

"Are you guys still on with this loser?" Livewire asked from the couch she was sitting on.

"We don't need someone who doesn't know how to properly maintain his appearance," Star Sapphire said while she put on a little blush on her cheeks. "I mean have you seen his 'hero' suit. It looks like a banger duct taped grenades on his clothes."

"You shut your mouth!" Bakugou snapped.

"I say we keep him on board. We could use some more brute force," Giganta said before throwing her weights. "He could be fun to toy around with. But keep this in mind jerk; I'm the strongest one in the team. And I ain't losing that spot to you."

"Giganta! There is no need for a competition here," Catwoman said to the muscle of the team.

"Yeah, no need for a dick measuring contest," Livewire said while changing channels. "And only one of you has one. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Must you be so crude?" Poison Ivy asked. "All I care about is that he keeps his damn explosions away from my babies. Or I'll turn him into fertilizer."

Bakugou only growled in response to the threats, insults and cat calls that the woman sent his way. He then looked back to the ones in front of him with a glare. However, both Catwoman and Harley Quinn seemed unfazed by his glare.

Catwoman took in a deep breath before looking at Bakugou once more with a smile.

"So, as you can see, we are a colorful group of girls. But tell me, what is your decision?" Catwoman asked hoping to hear what she wanted.

She knew that Bakugou was very prideful but she also knew that he would do whatever he had to in order to get his goal. If she played her cards right, she would get the boy to bite her bait and would work for her. After all, she had explained everything as detailed as she could. And once he agreed she would be able to take on the Titans on an even playing field. Oh the ideas that her mind was cooking up were so fun that she couldn't wait to test them all.

"Could you remind me what you want and who you are again? I sorta stopped paying attention after that clown chick began throwing confetti," Bakugou said in a deadpan tone.

This response made Catwoman's thought train to come crashing.

"Wait, what?" Catwoman asked.

"I said that all your words were so lame that they became white noise for me," Bskugou replied.

"Are you kidding me?! ARGH!" Catwoman growled. "Fine, let me start over. We are a group of -what you would call- vigilantes and we are looking to expand our reach. However, as you've seen there's a big competition between us and the Teen Titans."

"They're a bunch of meanies," Harley added.

"Yes, Harley, they are. So we would love it if you, a young man with drive and great power, joined us," Catwoman said. "We see a lot of potential in you and we wouldn't get in your way in any way, given that you work with us."

"As for introductions, I'm Harley Quinn! Jester extraordinaire!" Harley said giving out her hand to Bakugou. "This here is Catwoman, our cat burglar expert." she said pointing to Catwoman who sighed.

Harley then jumped over Bakugou and stood in between Star Sapphire and Livewire.

"Back here we've got Livewire and Star Sapphire! Don't let their looks fool you they both pack a punch!" Harley said pointing to the two girls. "Livewire is our sparky blasting spitfire with a rebel attitude, and Star Sapphire here is our lovable yet deadly beauty of the Violet Lantern Corps."

"Hey do you think this is sparky?" Livewire asked while holding up her hand filled with electricity.

"Careful, you'll smudge my makeup!" Star Sapphire snarled at the clown.

Harley jumped from the couch and landed behind Poison Ivy. She held her by the shoulders and pulled her in front of Bakugou. The red head was slightly terrified by the growling face of Bakugou.

"This is Red, better known as Poison Ivy. She's our resident brain behind the scenes," Harley announced. "Don't let her leafy exterior fool ya, she's a brainiac and can think of ten different ways to use her plants to make you squirm."

"Hello there," Poison Ivy said without much excitement.

"Get burnt, tree shrub," Bakugou replied with just as much animosity.

"I see we'll never be friends," Poison Ivy replied.

Harley then cartwheeled all the way to Giganta as she was swallowing a protein milkshake straight from the blender. Harley then jumped on top of Giganta causing her to choke on the milkshake.

"And this gal is Giganta for obvious reasons. You want muscle? This gal is tons of fun to have in your corner," Harely said before Giganta pulled her off of her and threatened to punch her head off. "And all the weight is muscle… not an inch of fat. Except for her boobs... I think. I've never really had an answer for that."

"Enough of this, Harley!" Catwoman said getting the attention of the male in the room. "So, as for our powers we won't divulge that information just yet. So are you in or out, Bakugou,"

Bakugou got off of his chair and flashed a savage grin at the cat burglar.

The sight of that grin made Catwoman's hand twitch and almost pull out her whip.

"You broads think that I need some chick squad to reach the top? Don't make me laugh," Bakugou declared, causing all the girls to glare daggers at him. "I'll win with my power and my power alone. Because I am awesome and everyone else just isn't."

Catwoman's left eyelid twitched at the amount of smugness that the young man before her had. She had met many heroes with big egos, that boy Green Lantern was a good example. But this boy was on a league all of his own. He needed to be humbled and quickly, she thought as a cat-like grin grew on her face.

"If that's the case, then why don't you come with us in a 'test run'," Catwoman suggested as she walked up to Bakugou while swaying her hips. "If you don't need us, then you can go. But if you change your mind…"

Bakugou thought about what the cat lady had just said. But to think that he of all people needed help or a team was laughable. He was about to give his answer but Harley Quinn beat him to it.

"Then again, Deku has become quite the famous hero since he is the only male of a powerful hero team," Harley Quinn said holding up a magazine article. "He sure has a lot of fans who think he's the best and just plain awesome."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bakugou barked in anger before snatching the magazine from Harley's hands. "Let me see that!"

Bakugou looked down to the article in his hands. A picture of the Teen Titans surrounded by people cheering for them laid above the written article. The title read 'Titans save Mayor of Metropolis from Parasite', which made Bakugou grit his teeth. He went on to read the article which told the story of how the team of super heroes rushed in to save the mayor after the villain known as Parasite took him hostage. This infuriated the explosive blond to no end. His hands began to smoke and parts of the magazine began to burn.

"That damn nerd! Making me look like a fool and then laughing behind my back," Bakugou grumbled like a mad man. "I'll kill him! Only I get to be number 1! Hey Catgirl, you have one week to change my mind! If you screw up, I'll kick all of your asses!"

"At least he could invite us dinner or something," Livewire whispered to Giganta and Star Sapphire causing them to laugh.

But the laughter didn't last long.

Bakugou jumped at them with explosions flaring up in his hands. He landed in front of them and detonated his explosion on top of them. All three of the villain girls were blown into the water of the harbor outside of the hideout as Bakugou grunted like a starving animal.

"Anyone else want to make a quip at my expense?" Bakugou dared with his eyes shining bright red.

"Nope," all three wet villain girls replied.

The rest of the villain girls stood back and smiled at Bakugou's ferocity. He had taken the bait, hook, line and sinker.

"Looks like we have our own male companion for the team," Poison Ivy said.

"Oh yes, now the tables will be turned. The Titans won't know what hit them," Catwoman grinned before turning to Harley. "By the way Harley, nice use of psychology back there. Really sold our point."

"It wasn't that big of a deal, one look and anyone could tell that his superiority complex is the result of being constantly praised from a fairly young age by a society in which having powers is the way to go. That lead to him seeing anyone even remotely friendly or trying to be helpful as a threat in his own twisted view of the world," Harley replied shocking both Catwoman and Poison Ivy.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that," Catwoman said.

"Yeah, I thought there would be some more clownish things in there," Poison Ivy added.

"And now we can start getting the cake ready for our newest member," Harley said before pulling out a bowl filled with frosting.

"There we go," Poison Ivy said, finally hearing the answer that she expected.

"Doesn't matter, we have a week, and I plan on using every day to turn him to our side," Catwoman said as she already had something planned out.

Night had fallen on Metropolis, and the villain girls had taken Bakugou on what they liked to call a 'patrol'. They had all gotten into their uniforms and were going through the dark streets of the city. They approached one of the worst parts of the city, Suicide Slums. All sorts of criminals, thieves, low lives, and worse called that place home. And the villain girls were going to use that to get Bakugou on their side.

"Any reason we're in this shitty part of the city?" Bakugou asked Catwoman.

"If you want to be the best, you've got to take down the worst. Here or in Japan," Catwoman said before pointing to a car thief mid robbery. "Would you like me to do the honors? Just to show you how we roll."

"Hell no, this one is pretty lame. I'll take him down in five seconds flat," Bakugou jumped before propelling himself down towards the thief.

Bakugou prepared his explosions before the thief even saw him coming.

"Say goodbye scumbag!" Bakugou yelled before blasting him away with an explosion. "DIE!"

At the sound of explosions, more and more criminals got out of their hiding spots and saw Bakugou smirking like a mad man. Fueled by fear or anger, the criminals all rushed at Bakugou with the intent to kill.

Bakugou cracked his knuckles before jumping at them. He spun around with his explosions detonating a blast in front of one of the criminals. Just as another criminal pulled out a knife against the young hero, the explosion user swung a sharp right hook and blasted him directly in the face. A car drove towards Bakugou but he saw it coming and aimed his right gauntlet at it before pulling the pin. A blast of explosive fire tore through the car, casting a terrifying shadow on Bakugou's face.

"Bring out the big guns, you punks!" Bakugou called out before jumping back into the fray.

Back up at the rooftop where Bakugou had jumped from, Catwoman and the rest of the villain girls looked down at the carnage.

"Damn, that guy is a walking napalm bomb," Livewire said slightly terrified.

"Looks like fun," Harley Quinn said with a giggle.

"Eh, I could've done that without much fire," Giganta said under her breath. "It is kinda hot though."

"Why did you sicc him on these guys anyway?" Star Sapphire asked Catwoman.

"Because of the stash that gang has in their place," Catwoman said, pointing to the building where the thugs were coming from. "There is about fifty grand worth of art pieces in there, and then we can tell him that there are some more jerks to prove wrong in the next hit."

"Ooooh, I like the way you think, kitty," Harley said, giggling like a little school girl.

"We gotta get going then, 'cuz sparky sparky boom boy is almost done down there," Livewire said.

With that said, the villain girls jumped into action.

Catwoman jumped high into the air and swiftly whipped out her whip and struck at the window of the building in front of them. The window shattered but no one noticed it when the street below was being a reenactment WWII. The catburglar slipped in with ease. She snuck through the hallway before looking around a corner just in time to see the rest of the goons running to take on Bakugou. She spotted the safe where the art pieces were kept and then pounced. She rolled into the room and slowly placed her ear onto the locked safe. Catwoman took hold of the combination lock and began to turn it. She patiently waited to hear the clicks, which was hard with the explosions happening outside. She called upon all the times she did this same thing, and shortly heard a click. A smile appeared on Catwoman's face before she grabbed the handle and opened the safe.

"Purrfect," Catwoman said before pulling out one of the paintings. "Now to call the girls."

Shortly she signaled the others to follow her inside. Livewire turned herself into electricity and zapped herself through the electric lines into the building right next to Catwoman. Star Sapphire used her ring to fly herself across her street and got into the building with ease. Poison Ivy created a bridge with her plants and easily walked into the building followed by Harley Quinn. All but Giganta went in. Catwoman signaled her to go down and keep Bakugou busy.

"He'll get suspicious if we all get in here," Catwoman said. "Keep him occupied. Bash lots of skulls if you have to."

With a smile on Giganta's face she jumped down as Bakugou began to feel the strain of his powers.

Just as the last few criminals aimed their guns at him, Giganta landed on the street with a powerful shockwave. The muscular villainess charged at the other criminals, swatting them away with a swing of her right arm. She sent them flying before grabbing another car and flung it at the remaining goons that were trying to get back up.

Bakugou looked at the tall amazonian woman who was smiling at him.

"What the hell are you doing here you gorilla woman?" Bakugou growled.

"I figured I could use the exercise," Giganta said before cracking her knuckles. "Besides you weren't looking too good. Let me show you how we do things here in the US."

Giganta saw some patrol cop cars coming their way.

"Time to go," Giganta said before pulling Bakugou under her arm and run away as the police got to the site. "Don't want the cops to think of us as villains now would we?"

"Put me down damn it! I don't want to be carried in you damn armpit!" Bakugou growled as they ran from the scene of the crime.

Unbeknownst to the police however, the rest of the villain girls had gotten all the paintings out of the building. They of course saw the whole escape from the rooftop, and some couldn't help but express their thoughts and laughter.

"With that tone and vicious look he has, this is the most action he can get for free," Livewire said chuckling.

"If he likes them muscle toned and built like tanks that arouses some interesting points to look into," Harley said scribbling it down on a notepad.

"Don't start drooling now girls, time for the next hit," Catwoman said as she pulled out her phone.

She began scrolling through her pictures until she found the next item on her list of heists. Next stop, the Animal Gang hideout. They had recently taken a large sum of money from the bank by use of explosives.

"STEALING MONTAGE!" Harely Quinn screamed in glee.

The villain girls moved on to the next point on their journey across the city.

Bakugou and Giganta faced off against the Toymaker and his army of toy tanks. Bakugou blasted back all the tanks and Giganta squashed them with her massive size.

While in the shadows, the villain girls hijacked all the loot that the toy maker was trying to steal.

Giganta punched a large robot towards Bakugou and he sent it back to her with a combined blast of his own. The robot flew past the tall muscular woman which caused Bakugou to laugh out loud.

"That's 12 to 11," Bakugou boldly claimed. "I win!"

"Rematch!" Giganta demanded.

While the two forces of chaos played their extreme version of tennis, Catwoman and the rest of the villain girls were having their own picking at a jewelry store.

"I love the way this diamond reflects all my new necklaces," Catwoman said while looking at herself in the reflection of her ring.

"I'm queen of the castle~!" Harley sang before she put on a crown on her head.

"I am so keeping these new earrings," Star Sapphire said as she looked at her new earrings.

In another part of the city, Bakugou and Giganta were facing against a punk rocker man. He had spiky black hair, a black sleeveless t-shirt, black pants, biker boots, and drove a black Harley bike. He had just attacked three different armored trucks and had caused massive property damage with his chopper and his laser pistols.

"I don't know who you dumb kids are, but no one gets in Johnny Rancid's way," Johnny said, annoyingly speaking in the third person.

Bakugou and Giganta shared a smirk before they charged at the biker. Bakugou jumped on top of Giganta's right hand before she threw him with all her strength. Bakugou then began to spin like a sideways tornado using his explosions.

"Eat this, Rancid! GO TO HELL!" Bakugou said before unleashing his attack in front of the biker.

"Oh crap," Rancid was able to say as the explosion blew up his bike and sent him flying covered in burn marks.

"Guess he was rotten alright, cause he stanked that crash," Giganta laughed at Rancid's misfortune which was soon joined by Bakugou's own savage laughter.

As both Bakugou and his strong back up muscular woman laughed their hearts out, Catwoman and the rest of the villain girls were filling up their new (stolen) car with all the money bags and loot that they had just acquired. With smiles on their faces, they decided to pick up their friend and the explosive boy and call it a night.

"Time to go ladies," Catwoman said before honking the horn.

"We've got some new things to spruce up the hideout," Livewire said with a crackle.

Bakugou and Giganta jumped in and the group drove off laughing. The night had been a success, in regards of their heists at least. The villain girls were sure that Bakugou was wrapped around their fingers. He was a nice added muscle and he was a good partner of Giganta, and was no slouch on the brain department. If they could keep the charade long enough, then the next time they faced against the Teen Titans -maybe, just maybe- they'll have the upperhand.

The group made it back to their hideout and as Giganta and Bakugou went into the warehouse, the rest of the group unloaded their ill gotten loot.

Inside the hideout, Giganta and Bakugou had gotten some sodas to celebrate their night of ass kicking.

"You weren't too bad out there, mini bomber," Giganta said before taking a sip of her soda. "We make quite the destructive force."

"You weren't bad yourself, sweet thing," Bakugou replied with a jagged smile. "Of course I was much cooler than you. Though I'm surprised that you are able to keep up with all those muscles."

"These babies aren't just for show! Come on, cop a feel of these arms," Giganta said, flexing her arm. "I am no softy."

"Muscles or not, I'm still better than you all!" Bakugou shot back before they both started laughing. "I'll become the number one hero and I expect you to see me rising to the top!"

The two laughed out loud and without notice, Giganta's laugh began to lessen and a blush appeared on her face. She hated to admit it but she liked hanging out with this walking disaster and she hoped that it could last longer. He was way too caught on with his desire to become the number one hero of his home country, and if he found out that she was a villain, then things could get ugly. She needed to figure out what to do next.

"Hey, you hungry or something? There's some junk food in the fridge if you want," Giganta pointed to the kitchen. "I bet the others will be a little hungry."

"Ha, considering that they didn't do a damn thing all night, I'd be surprised if they have the smallest bit of hunger," Bakugou said before walking to the kitchen. "Let's eat everything before they show up here to teach them a lesson."

Giganta took this chance to go into the back room to clear her mind. She found the rest of the girls were all but celebrating their new ill gotten loot. Catwoman was looking at the jewels, Harley was laughing as she flung the money up to make it rain, Star Sapphire was trying out some new accessories that were large rings with jewels, Poison Ivy looked at the paintings before feeding her plants, and Livewire was dancing like a gypsy on payday.

"Well look who it is. Nice going back there, Giganta," Livewire said before hitting the giant woman's arm playfully. "You played the partner in crime part like a charm. We'll have that doofus eating out of our palms by week's end."

"All I hope is that he isn't lousy in bed," Harley said earning a few raised eyebrows. "What? I'm pretty sure that those girls are sleeping with Deku. Our bomber hopefully is half as good."

"Let's give him a little more time and if he doesn't want to join us, maybe we use it to hold him to our every whim," Catwoman said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, about that, do we have to keep being the bad guys?" Giganta asked.

Everyone looked at her with curiosity.

"What are you saying, big G?" Livewire looked at her friend.

"I mean, robbing and beating up the loser heroes is cool and all, but do we have to drag him around like a donkey with a carrot in front of his nose," Giganta said. "Why don't we tell him that we will call him and go along our business. Besides he could cramp our style."

"What are you talking about?" Star Sapphire asked.

"Just that he isn't fit for our kind of team, and if he finds out that we used him he'll murder us," Giganta said.

"What makes you think he'll find out?" Catwoman asked.

"Well…" Giganta said as she began to rub the back of her head.

"OMG! Giganta has a crush on that pyromaniac!" Star Sapphire squealed.

"What?! No way, he isn't my type," Giganta said, looking away trying to cover her blushing face. "Besides he's way too self centered and savage-looking for my taste. He's like a caveman with fire coming out of his hands."

"Says the woman dressed like Jane of the Jungle on steroids," Harley snickered.

"I do not!" Giganta snapped.

"Giganta, D, come on girl. Get your head out of the clouds," Livewire said. "He is just another meal ticket that thinks he's a hero. Imagine all the chaos we could make with him on our side. And those stupid heroes won't know what hit 'em!"

"Unless I hear your sorry asses monologuing about your victory,"

The villain girls turned around to see a very angry Bakugou standing at the entrance.

"Uh oh," Harley said. "In our defense you wouldn't have found out at least a few weeks."

Bakugou jumped at the villain girls igniting his power for a savage attack. He tackled Harley Quinn before grabbing her by the wrist and spun around with his power, spinning faster and faster before throwing her into Livewire. He then propelled himself forward with his explosions before kneeing Poison Ivy in the face.

"You bitches are going to pay for making a fool of myself!" Bakugou screamed as his hands were filled with explosions.

Bakugou jumped at the other girls when Catwoman pulled out her whip. She wrapped Bakugou's arm and flung him at the wall. Bakugou bounced back before he fired up his power once more and flew him in the air and blasted himself forward against Catwoman. She jumped out of the way giving the opening for Star Sapphire to fire her fiery heart construct at Bakugou. He rolled out of the way before detonating another blast to fly out of the way.

"You ain't getting out of here in one piece, boy toy!" Livewire said charging an electric blast.

"Bring it on, outlet bitch!" Bakugou shot back before placing his palm on his hand and firing another blast. "AP SHOOTER!"

A concentrated blast flew directly at Livewire as she fired her own attack. The attacks collided, creating an explosion that knocked them both back.

Bakugou got back to his feet but felt how his arms stung. Using his power so often in one night was taking its toll on him. He hated to admit it, but he had to get out of there before he was captured.

He looked up and saw all the villain girls getting up and surrounding him.

"Come on Bakugou, you saw how good this team is," Catwoman said. "If you join us you'll have free range on what you want to do. You want to be number one right?"

"You're right. I want to be number one," Bakugou said before glaring at the girls. "But I want to be number one just like ALL MIGHT!"

"Well, guess it's Ivy's option it appears," Catwoman sighed. "Ivy, you know what to do."

"Understood," Poison Ivy replied before licking her lips. "You won't feel a thing, you might even like it."

"Do it quickly before he finds the secret exit," Giganta said catching Bakugou's interest.

Bakugou glanced behind him and saw a doormat that said Secret Exit.

"Harley, I thought I told you to get rid of that thing!" Catwoman snarled at the clown.

"I always forgot where it was!" Harley shot back.

"This ain't over ladies! I'll be back," Bakugou said as he placed both of his hands together. "FLASH BANG!"

A bright light engulfed the entire warehouse, blinding all the villain girls. The flashing light lasted a good five seconds and by the time the girls were able to see what was going on, Bakugou had disappeared.

"Damn, he escaped!" Catwoman said. "We'll need to move our hideout to another part of the city. Start packing up! Everything must be cleaned!"

Giganta looked down in sadness before she let out a sigh. But she would always remember the one that got away.

Far from the warehouse, Bakugou emerged from the water with his costume half wiped off.

"Alright, this is the last time that I lose," Bakugou growled. "Now I'm coming for you,"


	36. MeisterMayhem

**#MeisterMayhem**

* * *

A large red curtain stood closed, as a man with long red hair wearing a purple maestro tux with green wrists, a green belt and a bowtie walked up to a podium. He pulled out an orchestra stick and hit the podium. All the orchestra's instruments stood at the ready.

The entire room drew quiet.

The man lifted both of his arms up as the curtains were pulled open and then the maestro began the show.

* * *

A strange streak of crimes had hit Metropolis and the Teen Titans were looking for the culprits responsible for the thefts. Strangely enough no one had seen the culprits steal anything but according to the victims, one moment everything was there and then it was all gone. After a long search through the crime scenes, the team had come up with the next possible target that the thieves would hit.

The Teen Titans all stood atop a large containment unit in the docks waiting for the thieves to strike. A large crate was being unloaded from a frater ship from Gotham and was the target that the heroes would be protecting.

"Are you sure this is where the goons are going to hit?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah, plus what are we even supposed to look out for?" Powergirl added.

"Yes, I'm sure this is the place," Batgirl answered before pulling out her Bat-Tablet. "According to my research, everything that the thieves have stolen so far has been pieces of equipment for some kind of communication device and now they'll need a big communications satellite for the machine that's being built."

"And we found out that Wayne Enterprises is bringing on their own new UN satellite here to show at the Metropolis Convention," Bumblebee said. "According to the information on the company records, it can connect almost all corners of the world with ease."

"A perfect target for our thief," Wonder Woman said. "And we will capture them in the act."

"Look, over there," Deku signaled to his team. "Someone's coming."

The Teen Titans looked out and saw a black sedan drive towards the large crate. From inside the car came out Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Giganta, Livewire, and Star Sapphire.

"It seems that our old enemies are behind these strange thefts," Green Lantern said. "But why?"

"Either way, we must stop them before they steal it," Wonder Woman said before the heroes jumped into action.

The Teen Titans jumped forwards, ready to fight.

Back at the docks, the Villain Girls had just kicked away all the guards with ease before walking up to the crate that held the satellite.

"With this baby in our possession, we will be able to get any information from all across the world and cause chaos in our wake," Catwoman said. "Unless the UN pays the ransom that we ask of them."

"Oh, I can't wait to prank call the president of Japan and order pizzas for the German embassy," Harley Quinn laughed.

"Japan has a Prime Minister, not a president, Harley," Star Sapphire corrected.

"Well, we can still prank call All Might, right?" Harley asked.

"Yes, Harley," Poison Ivy said. "I suppose we could."

"Not if we have something to say about it," Deku said, causing the villains to turn and see the Teen Titans ready for a fight.

"Got you girls with your hands in the cookie jar," Supergirl said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Prepare to be defeated, villains," Wonder Woman said, drawing her sword. "Any last words before we start this battle?"

"I'm ready to rumble," Galatea added.

"Oh yeah, well you are about to take the tumble~," Harley Quinn sang, confusing herself.

Everyone looked at Harley Quinn with confusion.

"Did you just sing that last bit?" Batgirl asked.

"What? Of course I did not~," Harley sang.

"Ok, she actually sang that just now," Star Sapphire said.

The two super powered teams heard something slowly getting louder. It was a melody that began to affect them one by one. Every thought had a certain harmony to it, almost as if someone had placed them in a musical.

"Of course I did not~. Wait! Yes I did~! I'm sounding shrill against my will, and I cannott stop this singing,~" Harley sang.

"And in my ears I swear I hear a quite distinguished ringing,~" Zatanna sang while placing her hand on her ear.

"This silly game is very lame and someone's gonna pay!~" Giganta sang menacingly.

"An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in it's sway~" Wonder Woman sang.

"Who is doing this to us?~" Catwoman questioned in a song. "And on this we must concur~"

"That dastardly~"

"Despicable~"

"Disturbingly~"

"Inexplicable~"

"And imminently kick-able!~" sang Harley, Livewire, Poison Ivy, Star Sapphire, Giganta, and Catwoman at once.

"That dirty, rotten rat is…~" Both teams sang.

As soon as the villain girls and the Teen Titans sang those words a man appeared behind them. He wore a purple zoot suit with a green shirt underneath with a black tie, a microphone staff, a purple hat with a green feather on it, and glasses with musical notes on them. This man was dressed to the nines and was more than ready to sing and dance away.

"The Music Meister!~" he sang.

Both teams looked at the singing fiend and were ready to attack him. But just as they were about to fight him, he sang once more.

"Put down your arms, my friends,

Your arrows, guns and swords,"

Both teams did as the singing villain instructed. They depowered themselves and stood ready to dance to Music Meister's song.

"Your resistance to my charms no ends,

When I belt these power cords!~"

The Music Meister stood in between the two teams and continued in his song.

"Good guys or Bad guys, it doesn't really matter,

You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter.

As I regale you with my story, you'll know you'll have no choice but to do my evil bidding,

The Villain girls and the Teen Titans jumped and skipped as though they were dancing as the Music Meister commanded them to unpack the satellite and prepare it for his own plans.

When you hear this booming voice~

I'M THE MUSIC MEISTER!

(He's the Music Meister!)

And everyone just fawns!

(He's the Music Meister and we are all his pawns!)

And so for me it's destiny to be the maestro of villainy!

Yes, I'm the Music Meister!

And I'm here to settle the score!~

Every one of the heroes and villains fought against the control of the singing mad man. Deku tried to call upon One For All but it didn't change or alter any of his movements. This wasn't like when Poison Ivy had put him under her control, it was like he was being moved by the music. As if being compelled to dance and sing. The girls on either side were not faring any better. Deku could see Wonder Woman trying to stop herself from gracefully lifting Catwoman in the air, Zatanna was happy to be doing a ballet jump with Live wire as both lanterns and kryptonians prepared to launch the satellite.

Back with the Music Meister, he was still singing and was preparing to tell both sides his story.

"You see, I also have plans for this satellite," Music Meister claimed. "It is time to send it to the stratosphere. To send my commanding voice to all corners of the earth. And seeing as I've established who's in charge, get to work!"

With that command, Livewire fired all her voltage to charge the satellite before Batgirl finished programming it to obey the Music Meister's commands. Once it was fully charged, Supergirl, Powergirl, Green Lantern, and Star Sapphire picked it up with their powers and launched it into orbit with relative ease.

Once the satellite was in orbit, the Music Meister got ready to leave before the heroes and other villains could attack him.

"And now that you all have been delayed, your usefulness has passed,

A distraction is what I need, so kick into that last!

Oh-oh-oh-oooooooh!~

I'm the Music Meister! I cannot help but boast!

(He's the Music Meister, under his spell we're toast!)

I'm the Music Meister, I've won the day, now I must fly!

I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!~"

He hopped on top of a melody-shaped bike and rode off, but not before sending the heroes dancing to the cold waters of the Metropolis harbor.

The Teen Titans and the Villain girls fell into the cold waters, breaking the control that the Music Meister had over them. They all quickly swam upwards, breaking the surface and taking in deep inhales of air.

"Who was that singing freak?" Supergirl asked with a frown.

"He called himself the Music Meister, silly," Harley Quinn replied. "He practically sang it."

"We got to find him before he can put his plan into motion," Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, but let's drop these losers in prison first," Powergirl added.

"Hey!" the Villain girls snapped back.

"You still tried to steal the UN satellite," Bumblebee clarified. "Remember?"

"Drat," Harley Quinn said.

* * *

After dropping the Villain girls in prison. The Teen Titans returned to their headquarters under Sweet Justice. On the large monitor, the security camera footage played on loop for the team to see. On mute of course.

"It appears that Music Meister has some sort of mental control superpower that works when he is singing," Batgirl explained as she examined the footage. "It puts his victims into a musical sort of state."

"We noticed," Bumblebee said as she cracked her spine. "I never thought my spine could bend that way."

"I for one, didn't mind the singing routine," Zatanna said. "Didn't know that some of us had a good singing voice or dancing moves."

"Well, I mind being a puppet to some singing man," Powergirl retorted.

"So, how can we get close to him?" Deku asked. "If he starts to sing then we will be part of his musical number."

"I can help with that," Batgirl said as she pulled out seven sets of headphones. "Bumblebee and I've been working on these special headphones to better communicate in between missions, but I can modify them to block out Music Meister's singing."

"That's great, Batgirl," Wonder Woman said. "Now, we just need to find this singing deviant."

"Well, if you were a singing evil mastermind who planned to use a UN satellite to sing to the entire world," Green Lantern said. "Where would you most likely hide?"

"I think I know where he might be hiding," Zatanna said with a smile on her face.

A short time later, the Teen Titans had arrived at the old abandoned opera house west of downtown. The team rushed in towards the building's roof before entering the abandoned opera house. As they entered the building and walked through the dusty corridors they heard the melody of an organ being played in the large stage of the opera house for an audience of mannequins.

In the middle of the large stage stood a white cloaked figure playing the large organ. As soon as the song was over the cloaked figure turned around, pulling off his cloak. It was the Music Meister, wearing a green lime suit, a yellow shirt, a large fur cape with purple feathers, carrying his microphone cane. He bowed to the invisible audience as if he had just performed a masterpiece.

"Thank you, thank you all," Music Meister bowed. "You were all a terrific audience."

Just then all the young heroes of the Teen Titans jumped down in front of the Music Meister.

"Show's over, Music Meister," Deku called out as the Titans got ready to fight.

"True. It is curtains for you, villain," Wonder Woman added.

"We shall see, my lovely," Music Meister smiled before he began singing. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh~"

The Music Meister expected the Teen Titans to start singing along with him. But they didn't even so much as quiver their lips or hum with him.

"Huh? Why aren't you singing with my melody?" Music Meister asked.

"We got a little gadget to keep your sing along power from turning us into your singing puppets," Batgirl said with a smirk.

"Batgirl, I'd expect this from one of the Bat's chums," Music Meister said before snarling and running to the organ. "Batman. Always Batman! Always driving villains bats!"

Music Meister slammed his finger on the keys activating the organ's special trap. A large stack of smoke came out of the organ's pipes. The smoke covered the entire stage and the rest of the opera house, allowing the Music Meister to hop on his melody-shaped cycle.

The Music Meister rushed out of the opera house on his cycle as he sang his song. The Teen Titans followed right after the singing villain as they saw how the powers of the villain affected everyone else around.

"He always has a sidekick, some boy wonder at his call,~

His utility belt holds everything,

Can't find that at the mall!~

The Batmobile is super fast,

There is no car that is surpassed!~

It's a good thing we've got Arkham, 'cause he really drives us bats!~"

As Music Meister sang and drove through the crowded streets, the people began to turn into a mob of rioting zombies that attacked the Teen Titans.

A crowd of people began ganging up on the Teen Titans, forcing them to work on the defensive.

"Drives us bats!

Drives us bats!

He really drives us bats, bats, bats!

He drives us bats~!"

Wonder Woman held out her shield, blocking three different men that tried to tackle her. She then jumped back before jumping over them, wrapping her lasso of truth around the men and then threw them at the back of a truck.

Zatanna casted a spell making the pants of all her would-be attackers to inflate and float out of danger. She was suddenly pulled back by her cape by three zombies, forcing her to cast another spell on them.

"Ezeerf ni rouy skcart!" Zatanna chanted, forcing the zombies to stop in their tracks.

Bumblebee shrunk and flew at high speeds, circling around a small group of brainwashed people. She kept them on a tight circle before she fired her stingers, knocking them out cold.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Bumblebee said before flying after her teammates.

Batgirl fired her grappling gun and jumped high above the crowd of people that tried to swarm her. She then dropped a smoke bomb, blinding the crowd before trying to catch up to the fleeing villain.

Green Lantern created a green net construct to catch all the people driving cars and bikes against her. She put all her strength against the speeding vehicles. She then created a large cage to keep them contained before she followed her team after the Music Meister.

Supergirl and Powergirl combined their superbreaths to clear the path as they were able to catch up with the Music Meister. The more he sang the more people came after the heroes, but they couldn't keep two kryptonians back for long.

Deku used Black Whip to swing up and catch the back part of the Music Meister's cycle. The back part was separated in two, forcing Deku to grab hold of the piece and follow with it in chase.

"Whether dancing the Batusi~,

Or using an array of tools,

He's always got the answer!

He makes us look like fools!

He's got no super powers~,

He's just a flying rat~!

It's a good thing we've got Arkham,

Cause he really drives us bats~!"

The Music Meister turned his single monocycle into a personal flying helicopter and flew up to the sky. He passed by the city prison, causing his singing power to affect the inmates.

The prisoners and the Villain girls all began singing to the rhythm of the Music Meister's song.

"Drives us bats~!

(World's Greatest Detective!)

Drives us bats~!

(Foiling every evil scheme!)

He really, really drives us bats, bats, bats~!

HE DRIVES US BATS~!"

Amidst all the singing, the Music Meister fired a rocket at the prison wall. All the prisoners ranging from petty thieves to the Villain Girls made a run for it. The Teen Titans quickly got to work and fought back against the army of jailbirds.

Inside the prison Black Manta swam inside a large fish tank before singing.

"Even without shark repellent~"

Clock King took over the song as he lifted some weights.

"He's tougher than he seems~"

"Other heroes often ask~  
Why is he always the top cat~?"

"He... drives... us... BATS~!

Drives us bats~

DRIVES US BATS~!"

The Teen Titans fought wave after wave of prisoners. Knocking them down was little more than a chore for the heroes.

"We need to stop Music Meister before this spreads to the entire world," Deku called out as he unleashed a kick to a prisoner's stomach.

"Agreed, but he appears to have vanished," Wonder Woman said. "Bumblebee, Batgirl see if you can track him while we face these released prisoners."

"We're on it," Batgirl said before flipping a prisoner against another. "Let's fly Bumblebee!"

Batgirl fired her grappling gun. The hook caught on to a building corner, pulling Batgirl high in the air. She was followed by Bumblebee up to the top of the corner building. They landed on the roof of the building and before pulling out her binoculars. Batgirl looked through the streets in search of the flamboyant singing mastermind before she spotted the Music Meister heading north.

"I got him," Batgirl said before firing her grappling gun once more. "Follow me!"

The Teen Titans rushed after Batgirl before they arrived at the central garden of Metropolis. There in front of them was a large stage with none other than the Music Meister standing in the middle of the spotlight.

"It would appear that the Titans have arrived just in time for the next part of the musical," Music Meister said with a smile. "Let's end the show with a bang."

"Not if we can help it, low life!" Powergirl said before the Teen Titans rushed after the Music Meister.

Before the Teen Titans could get their hands on the Music Meister, he pressed a button on his cane and all the speakers on the stage turned on, sending out a shockwave. The blast sent the Titans back a little but it was never meant to do more than stall them.

"You might've found a way to stop my sweet voice from turning you," Music Meister said. "But with this stage linked to the UN satellite, I'll have the world as part of my very own musical."

"The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear,~

Let's not fight, let's get along,~

For your hypnotic profiteer~!

The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey,

So do your job, steal all you can,~

While you're under my sway~!

It's too late, now's the date, When the world became unfurled,~

A satellite, projects my might, around my finger you'll be twirled~!"

The Music Meister began to sing, and his voice echoed through the stage and out through the radio waves. His song was transmitted through the UN satellite and that spread the Music Meister's message to all corners of the earth.

The Teen Titans turned and saw how mobs of people walked towards them like zombies. They moaned and sang along with the Music Meister's dastardly song. They came for all sides, surrounding the stage.

"The Music Meister, sings the song that the world wants to hear~

Let's not fight, let's get along~

For our hypnotic profiteer~

The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey~

So do your job, steal all you can~

While you're under his sway~!"

"We must stop this before he takes over the world," Wonder Woman said as the mob of zombies grew ever closer.

"If we can short out his equipment, then we can stop his transmission," Batgirl said.

"Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Powergirl, Green Lantern, help me keep the hoards back," Deku said as he channeled One For All at 20% through his body. "Batgirl, Zatanna, Bumblebee, see if you can shut him down."

"On it, Deku," Batgirl said.

"Titans Together!" Wonder Woman called out before clashing her braces, sending a powerful shockwave against the mob of singing zombies.

"Shoot Style! Delaware Smash!" Deku called out before kicking an air wave directly at the ground before the mob, pushing them back even more.

Green Lantern created a large wall on the opposite side of the stage, keeping the hoards from getting closer.

Supergirl and Powergirl both took in deep breaths before blowing their freezing breaths. Their combined breaths froze the ground under the feet of the mob, making them slip on their step.

Meanwhile, Batgirl, Zatanna, and Bumblebee rushed at the Music Meister as he sang his song. He fired sonic blast after sonic blast at them, hoping to keep them away from him before his plan could come to fruition.

"You still persist, but don't resist,~

Sing along to my song~!

Dance a dance, prance my prance,~

Because to me you now belong~!"

Batgirl jumped to her side avoiding one of the blasts as she flung her batarangs at the speakers. The batarangs beeped before an electrical shock made the speakers burst and become silenced.

Zatanna cast a magical whip and snatched the speakers away from the Music Meister, silencing him just a little.

But that wasn't enough as the Music Meister pressed another button on his cane. His suit was pulled away to reveal a purple armor with large speakers on his shoulders. He fired a powerful sonic blast, silencing the next enchantment that Zatanna was about to cast.

"You won't be able to stop me," Music Meister laughed. "The world will be mine because I am, wait for it... the Music Meister!"

Unknown to the Music Meister, Bumblebee had flown behind him and shrunk down into his suit's circuitry. She flew through the different parts of the speakers, firing her stingers causing them to blow up.

The Music Meister was taken by surprise when his armor was shut down and his speakers were knocked out. His armor fell apart and just as he was about to sing through his cane, Bumblebee shot out of the armor and blasted the cane out of his hand.

"No!" Music Meister cried out.

With his equipment gone and his transmission cut, the people around the world that had heard the Music Meister's song regained their senses.

Just before he could do anything to get away, Batgirl jumped in and punched him across the face.

"Put a sock in it," Batgirl said.

Shortly after the defeat of the Music Meister, he was taken to prison and the people under his control were back to normal. The team then decided to call it a day since the majority of the prisoners had been returned to their respective cells.

"We should look for the Villain girls tomorrow, they managed to escape in the midst of the chaos," Deku said as they jumped from building to building.

"They'll show up sooner or later," Supergirl said.

"Yeah, but I'm starving," Powergirl said. "I say we get something to eat."

"Agreed," Wonder Woman said.

"I could use a salad," Green Lantern said.

"To the Burrito Bucket!" Batgirl stated before she fired her grappling hook and started swinging.

The Titans followed after, jumping and flying after Batgirl.


	37. PowerLoving

**#PowerLoving**

Galatea felt an itch course through her body. She had been part of the team for a couple of weeks now and she had taken part of their training and their usual patrols. All seemed to be doing great considering her early interactions with the team. But there was still one part that she still hadn't taken part of…

She had yet to have her night with the male teammate. She wanted to make love to him and go at it like a woman possessed. Of course, she would have to pull back a little, since she didn't want to break his bones.

Galatea grunted in annoyance as she lifted her ten ton weights which were composed of two cars on each side. She lifted the weights upwards as sweat coated her body. She was inside the small gym that the team had in their secret headquarters. She often used it at the late hours of the night to have it all to herself.

"Man, I could use a massage after this," Galatea said. "Especially if it comes from Greenie's strong hands."

The door to the gym opened up, catching the Kryptonian's attention. She turned her head and spotted her male green teammate.

"Hey there, Galatea," Izuku greeted. "I didn't know you were still here. I just finished my daily training and the exercises that Diana has me on."

"Hey there, handsome. You like what you see?" Galatea flirted. "Care to spot me?"

"Um, are you sure that's okay?" Izuku asked with a nervous blush.

"Oh, yeah," Galatea saucingly said. "Come on, Greenie~."

Izuku knew that he didn't have a way out. He had learned that Galatea was very much like Kara but was more flirty and would make her emotions very clear whenever she could. Which he recalled that had led to some instances of her giving him a couple of sexy hints. But he tried to think of something else as he stood above Galatea holding the metal rod as she did another set of lifts.

"One… Two… Three," Galatea counted, although her eyes were set on Izuku's nervous green. "So Greenie, how do you like us working together?"

"Oh, um, I got to say that you're a pretty good partner," Izuku stuttered. "You certainly know how to speak your mind."

"Five… Six… Seven… Yeah I don't like to hold things in," Galatea said. "Phew, I'm so sweaty. I can feel this shirt clinging to me. What do you say to me and you take a shower after this."

"What?!" Izuku asked startled. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I could use one, but I can wait until we're at the house and-"

"I'm taking a shower here, if you're interested," Galatea said cutting off Izuku. "And I want you to give me a massage. I feel a little tied up on my back. Could you help me out?"

Izuku although a little nervous, he knew that he couldn't say no. He was very aware of what happened when you tried to deny a female Kryptonian anything that they wanted. With a sigh he conceded to Galatea's request.

"Alright, although I'm not very good at it," Izuku nervously agreed.

"Nice," Galatea said before throwing the bar with the cars to the other side. " It's mostly around the neck and back, if you don't mind."

Galatea cracked her neck before moving her hair out of the way, uncovering her neck. She shot Izuku a seductive smile as she waited for his strong hands to grip her body.

Izuku took in a deep breath before he walked behind Galatea's neck before placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. He lightly gripped her, trying to relieve some of the stress, but it seemed like he wasn't making any progress.

"Go harder, Izuku," Galatea begged as a moan slowly creeped up behind her.

Izuku did as she asked and gripped Galatea's shoulders harder.

"I said ha~AH~!" Galatea moaned as Izuku stopped in his tracks.

Galatea turned to look at Izuku. Izuku pulled back his hands as he apologised by the grip. But before he could say anything else, Galatea grabbed his hands and placed them back on her shoulders. She forced his hands to add pressure on her shoulders before talking in a sweet voice.

"Do that again~" Galatea moaned in a begging tone. "Don't hold back, I~zu~ku,"

Izuku felt sweat fall from the back of his neck, but obliged the desires of the Kryptonian woman. He began pressing his palms harder against her shoulders as his fingers dug into her flesh. He tried to hold his hands to some distance from her breasts but with every moan she stifled and held back, Izuku could feel her desire growing. He tried to move his hands towards the back of her neck, but as he traced his thumbs against the skin Galatea let out another moan.

"Oh, yesss~" Galatea moaned as she felt her body become warmer and warmer. "A little lower, lover."

Izuku turned red as his blush covered his face. His hands were shaking and he could feel his heartbeat go faster than before. He knew that he should probably stop but he also knew that his actions could set off Galatea and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her hot and bothered form. So he decided to do as Galatea asked of him.

Izuku began to apply pressure to her back, rubbing her back in a circular fashion. He kept himself from going any lower, focusing his hands only on her upper back. Izuku tried his best not to excite Galatea more than she already was. He knew very well just how strong Kryptonian women were when in the mood.

Galatea for her part was no longer repressing any of her moans. She let out one throaty moan after another. She was indeed filled with knots, but Izuku's strong hands were doing short work of them. If she was told that she was getting a full spa treatment or this, she'd pick this every single time.

"Oh yes~" Galatea moaned. "There, right there~, that's the spot~. Please keep going~!"

Galatea was pushed forward, bending herself as Izuku continued to massage her. She was loving this treatment more than anything and couldn't wait to go for the next step of her plan. A smile appeared on her face as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. She could feel the sweat on her body spread and drench her completely. But above all else, she felt her nether regions become wet from excitement.

"A little harder, Greenie," Galatea begged as her hands gripped the bench, denting it. "I can feel it coming,"

Galatea wanted nothing more than to rip off their clothes and straddle Izuku's hips.

"Lower!" Galatea moaned almost demanding it.

Izuku flinched slightly before doing what she demanded. His hands shot downwards to the base of her spine sending chills up her spine.

That was all she wrote.

Galatea let loose another seductive moan as she found release between her legs. She took in breath after ragged breath before looking at Izuku with a red blush across her face. She spotted his erection in his pants and a smile grew on her face.

"Well, let's wash off, lover," Galatea said before she snatched Izuku by his shirt. "We are both pretty dirty, aren't we?"

"Um," Izuku mumbled as Galatea dragged him to the showers.

The showers weren't big. They were only three stalls with dark shower curtains to keep some sense of modesty, despite the team consisting of mostly women and that they had all seen more than enough skin to leave nothing to the imagination. But they were the perfect spot for Galatea at the moment.

"Let's get you out of those straining clothes, shall we?" Galatea teased as she rubbed his erection through his pants.

Before Izuku could say or do anything to deter her, Galatea pulled down his pants and released the erection. She licked her lips before grabbing hold of his manhood, pressing him against the wall of the shower. Galatea was almost entranced by the heat and the musk that came from Izuku's manhood. She rubbed the erection up and down with drool coming out of her mouth.

"Galatea, you're going a little rough," Izuku moaned.

"You know, your adorable face makes me forget how much of a beast you have below your belt," Galatea said before giving his manhood a kiss on the head. "Shhh, just let your lovely Galatea give you a treat."

Galatea sucked on the head of Izuku's erection as her right hand rubbed his shaft and her left hand went down to her pants. She felt so warm and couldn't hold herself back for much longer. Her left hand's fingers rubbed against her folds as she sucked harder and deeper down his shaft. The salty taste of his sweat was being savored by her tongue as she continued to give her blowjob to Izuku.

"Galatea, I'm close to my limit," Izuku groaned in pleasure.

Galatea stopped herself mid blowjob and pulled herself off of Izuku. She got a naughty smile on her face as she savored the residues of his taste.

"In that case, let's make this more… interesting~," Galatea said before pulling off her white sweaty shirt over her head.

Galatea allowed her double D cup breasts bounce before pulling down her pants and underwear, showing a patch of blond hair to Izuku's eyes only. She used her superspeed to undress Izuku, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. She then reached for the shower knob before turning on the shower. She licked her lips before kneeling in front of Izuku once more before wrapping her breasts around his manhood as the water fell on them.

"We are dirty after all, but don't worry Izuku, I'll clean you up with my girls," Galatea moaned as she pressed her breasts against Izuku's manhood.

Galatea rubbed her breasts up and down using her saliva and the water to go faster and encite more and more moans out of Izuku. She rubbed her breasts at a rhythm wrapping them around the manhood before she licked the head as though it were a lollipop. She tasted the precum slowly coming out from the tip.

Izuku's body twitched as his hands moved to Galatea's head. He wanted release. He bobbed Galatea's head faster, catching her off guard.

"I'm sorry Galatea, but I'm coming!" Izuku grunted as he bobbed her head faster and faster.

Galatea felt Izuku's manhood twitch and grow. She allowed herself to go with the flow of Izuku's thrusts. Her desire to taste his seed was the only thing that kept her from skipping to the main course of the shower. Galatea's tongue twisted around Izuku's manhood, savoring the salty goo that was slowly coming out of it.

Izuku then thrusted into Galatea's mouth, releasing his seed inside her.

Galatea's mouth was filled by Izuku's seed and her eyes rolled all the way back in pure pleasure. She remained stuck to his pelvis as her tongue savored the cum inside her mouth. After a full minute of savoring Izuku's cum, she pulled herself off of him as slowly as possible.

"I'm sorry, Galatea," Izuku whimpered. "I couldn't control myself."

Galatea didn't respond right away as she swallowed the substance inside her mouth. She let out a satisfying sigh before shooting Izuku a seductive smile and getting back to her feet.

"Don't beat yourself up, Greenie," Galatea said before kissing his cheek. "You need to stake your claim when making love. I actually enjoyed it. Now let's get to the main dish."

Galatea turned around facing the shower before turning and presenting her ass to Izuku. She wiggled her hips, signaling him to get behind her.

"Come get your power pussy, Greenie," Galatea said as her face turned red with excitement.

Izuku did as he was told. He stepped behind Galatea and gripped her tight and bouncy ass, it was like grabbing hold of a pair of doughy mounds. He heard her moan as he massaged her ass, his erection inches from her pussy's entrance.

"Mmm, yeah, Izuku," Galatea moaned looking at Izuku with a thirsty stare. "Stop teasing my ass and get to the good stuff. Can't hold for much longer."

"Alright, here I go, Galatea," Izuku said as he rubbed her lower lips with the tip of his manhood.

Izuku slowly pierced Galatea, spreading her folds with his erection. His hips collided against her muscular thighs, feeling his manhood being wrapped by Galatea's tight muscles. They both let out a loud moan before they began moving. Izuku slowly pulled out against the vice like grip of Galatea's pussy before slamming back into her with a splash with the water that coated their bodies. Galatea moaned as Izuku gripped her hips and thrusted his manhood against her womb.

"Oh, yeah~!" Galatea moaned as her pussy wrapped around his erection. "I've been aching for you to screw my brains out for a while now! So don't you dare stop!"

Izuku did as Galatea desired and thrusted deeply into her body. He couldn't believe just how warm her body was and how tightly she was holding on to his manhood. He continued thrusting into her but her tightness made his movements harder than what he expected.

"Galatea, you're so tight," Izuku moaned as he thrusted into her. "It's hard even to move a little."

"I'm sorry about that, but let me help you there," Galatea moaned before she moved her hips backwards.

Galatea pushed back and applied her own rhythm to match Izuku's thrusts. She bounced her hips against the thrusts that Izuku was doing. She was getting close to her release but knew that Izuku was struggling against her movements. She swiftly grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him against her back. Galatea turned her head and kissed Izuku over her shoulder. She admitted that she was more physical than her original counterpart, but she still liked to be kissed as she fucked the man that she loved.

"Keep going, Greenie," Galatea moaned as Izuku's hands began fondling her breasts. "I can feel it coming."

Izuku began thrusting into her in a circular fashion, like a wild animal in heat. He was letting his instincts handle the situation. He felt every muscle in Galatea's body moving in sync with his own and how all her muscles were holding her up while she tried to hold back her own release. Izuku knew what he had to do. He called upon One For All's power to increase the strength and speed of his thrusts into Galatea's body. The water of the shower was an added bonus as she saw it as an added lube for their heated rutting.

"Oh, godddddd~! That's the spot!" Galatea moaned as she felt every impact that Izuku was giving her. "Keep going, Izuku. I love you so much that I can't think straight."

Galatea felt like an animal in the midst of mating season, rutting with her mate. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she felt the kisses that Izuku's manhood was giving her pussy. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth like a bitch's. She was mumbling as her inhibitions were completely obliterated from her mind. Galatea felt something snap inside of her. She pushed herself off of the wall and used her superspeed to take out Izuku's manhood and then reinsert it while facing her lover.

"I love you, Izuku!" Galatea moaned before kissing him and wrapping her arms and legs around Izuku's body.

Izuku was surprised by Galatea's sudden change in position but he quickly adapted. His hands grabbed hold of her muscular ass and began bouncing her on his manhood. His tongue wrestled against Galatea's for control of his own mouth before fighting it back to her own. Izuku felt her nipples harden and rub against his chest, arousing him even more. He felt his release getting closer and closer. Shocks of pleasure flowed through his body like a bolt of lightning.

"Galatea, I'm about to cum," Izuku moaned, breaking the kiss.

"Then let it all out, lover," Galatea moaned before kissing his neck. "Cum inside me and get me to climax with your seed."

Izuku felt Galatea's folds wrap around his manhood as it expanded, preparing to release his seed into her body. Every thrust he made into Galatea's body brought him closer and closer to his release. He tried to pull out but her strong folds and muscular arms and legs made him stay in place. He continued colliding against Galatea, earning hearty moans from her.

"Greenie, I'm cumming!" Galatea moaned in his ear.

Izuku heard her loud and clear, and he was right next to her. He could feel his manhood preparing to blow. And with one final thrust against Galatea's pussy, Izuku reached his release as did his newest lover. He fired his seed into Galatea, sending rows of pleasure coursing through her entire body.

Galatea moaned loudly as she felt the floodgates between her legs were fully opened. Her juices clashed with the ropes of seed that Izuku was firing into her. Her muscles clenched his manhood, attempting to milk every bit of Izuku's seed into herself.

After a whole minute of climaxing, Izuku's legs finally gave out and they both fell against the shower wall. The water of the shower ran down their bodies as they caught their breaths. They kept their eyes on each other as if they were the only people in the world and the only ones that mattered at the moment.

Galatea smiled before giving Izuku one final kiss on the lips.

"Greenie, you were an amazing lover," Galatea said as she held onto Izuku like a life vest. "I can see why all the girls love you so much beyond your actions and your sensitivity."

"Thanks, Galatea," Izuku replied with a blush on his face. "You were great as well."

Izuku reached up to the shower handle and shut off the water. They were clean enough.


	38. MadMadMod

**#MadMadMod**

Lights were suddenly turned on, waking up the heroes. They were all tied to different chairs in what appeared to be the entrance of a mansion's main room. The floor had black and white tiles, a large staircase led to the upper floors, and several statues of the same British looking man with glasses and Beatles-styled hair.

Deku opened his eyes and realized that he was tied to a chair, his arms and legs were tied to the chair leaving him unable to move. The rest of the team slowly woke up and found themselves in similar bindings. Batgirl was in a chair similar to Deku but her binds weren't as thick as his. Green Lantern was wrapped around yellow energy chains. Bumblebee was literally glued to her chair, like a fly on flypaper. Zatanna was tied with magical ropes but a gag was placed on her mouth, preventing her from casting any spells. Supergirl and Powergirl were both tied with Kryptonite-laced chains, keeping them powerless and unable to move, but not harmed. And finally Wonder Woman was bound by magnets, keeping her armor from moving.

"Guys, are you alright?" Deku asked his friends.

"Aside from being bound and being woken up in a strange mansion?" Powergirl asked.

"We're alright, Deku," Green Lantern replied as she struggled against the restraints.

"But I must ask, who is behind this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's definitely not the Villain Girls," Bumblebee said. "They are more for frontal confrontation."

"Then who could it be," Zatanna mumbled against her gag.

"That would be me, duckies!" a voice called out, catching the attention of the bound heroes.

They looked up to see a man at the top of the stairs. He wore a long-sleeved sports jacket with a Union Jack pattern on it, white pants and black shoes. He had red hair, glasses and the front teeth stood out from his mouth. He carried a cane with a red ruby on its top. He then slid down the railing of the staircase and landed feet first in front of the group.

"Who are you!? Where are we?!" Wonder Woman demanded. "Answer!"

"Allow me to introduce myself to you young whippersnappers. You may call me Mod, Mad Mod. And you _heroes _are in my special rehabilitation academy," Mad Mod said as he twirled his cane in his hand before leaning on it.

"Rehabilitation? But we're not doing anything wrong," Green Lantern said.

"Ah, now that is where you are wrong my Latin lovey! See you all think you lot are heroes, but you're nothin' but misbehavin' teenagers, and I HATE misbehavin' teenagers! Look at all you've done!" He said as he gestured to a set of paintings that slid to the side to show the team doing heroic acts.

"Stoppin' villains," Mad Mod said, showing a picture of Supergirl, Zatanna and Bumblebee capturing Giganta and Harley Quinn.

"Savin' lives," Mad Mod added, changing to a picture of Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Deku pulling out people from a burning truck.

"And being a bloody plague to the super villain community," Mad Mod added before changing the picture to one of Batgirl and Powergirl pulling a prank on Lex Luthor. "And you're here to correct those hooligan tendencies of yours," He said before pressing a button on his cane.

All the chairs were moved and pulled away from one another. Each of the heroes were then dropped through holes in the ground, sending them each to a different classroom.

Deku landed in what appeared to be a math classroom. He was at the front of the class as a large screen turned on before him. He looked around for a way out of this room, but then the screen suddenly showed a spinning black and white swirl. Deku's head was then forced to look straight at the screen by the chair's headrest, pushing his face forward.

This was Mad Mod's form of rehabilitation: hypnosis.

Deku called upon the power of One For All and tried to push himself out of his chair, but the bonds were too thick for him to move. But then, an idea struck Deku. He looked at the screen, closing one eye as though he was aiming.

"Black Whip!" Deku called out as the black energy whip shot out from his glove.

The Black Whip struck at the screen, shattering it, but it also pushed Deku backwards with great force. He then fired another whip at the ceiling sending himself down to the floor. A small crater formed from the impact, breaking the chair just enough to loosen his restraints. Deku then used One For All to tear apart the chair, freeing himself from the accursed contraption.

Deku stood up before dusting himself.

"I have to find the others," Deku said as he looked for a way out of the classroom.

"Now, now, young man. I never thought you'd be such a problem child but I guess it's to be expected," Mad Mod's voice came through the walls.

The very same walls began to come in and collapse against the green hero.

Deku looked for a way out as the walls closed in on him. He looked up and spotted the hole by which he had been dropped into the room. He called upon One For All once more and jumped high into the hole. Deku jumped once more before he broke out of the floor. He looked around to find himself in a hallway.

"I gotta find the others," Deku said.

"AAAHHH!" "NO ANYTHING BUT THIS!"

Deku turned to the source of the screams and rushed towards them with great speed. He ran past different doors until he found himself in front of the library entrance. He looked around through the different rows of bookshelves until he spotted a large TV screen like the one he saw in the other room. Deku then saw both Supergirl and Powergirl being forced to read book after book on proper etiquette and lady-like manners as the screen showed a very familiar black and white swirling image.

"Proper girls do not show their legs in broad daylight," a recorded voice said.

"Young ladies must always ask for permission before leaving the table," another recorded voice said.

"Oh my gosh this is so boring!" Supergirl said, unable to break free due to the Kryptonite.

"This stuff is like fifty years old!" Powergirl added, forcing herself not to gag.

"I'll do anything to make this stop!" Supergirl said as she struggled against her bonds.

Deku then jumped in with a kick ready to strike.

"Florida Smash!" Deku called out before slamming his feet into the screen, stopping the recording.

"Greenie!" Supergirl and Powergirl beamed with happiness.

"Sorry I'm late, but this place is like a maze!" Deku said before pulling off the chains from the two Kryptonians.

"I am so kissing you for this!" Supergirl said before getting out of the chair.

"You can kiss him! I'll be a bit more _physical~, _" Powergirl said, hugging Deku against her chest.

"Naughty, naughty duckies! I am all for spreading love but I believe that it's against library policy for such public displays of affection! You lot need some firm discipline!" The angered sound of Mad Mod's voice said as suddenly, a giant stamp came down from the ceiling like an enormous crusher.

"Uh oh!" Powergirl said before the crusher came down on them.

The three heroes jumped out the way just as the crusher reduced the chairs to mere splinters. Another stamp crusher appeared above them and came down. The heroes jumped out of the way once more before being crushed. They proceeded to run away from the smashing stamp crushers. Both Supergirl and Powergirl were still a little weak from the Kryptonite to use their powers but they could still run relatively fast.

Just as another stamp crusher was about to fall on them, Deku activated One For All. He grabbed hold of both girls and then made a sharp turn, avoiding the stamp. He then ran quickly towards the exit.

Suddenly, books from the shelves were fired out aimed at Deku. He quickly ducked under the flying books before pushing himself forward with a kick to the air. Suddenly, he caught sight of more and more books flying towards them. But Supergirl and Powergirl fired their heat visions at the books, burning them.

Deku used this chance to go directly towards the exit. He kicked in the air with enough power to fly. The air shock that followed after sent the other killer books backwards and sent Deku, Supergirl, and Powergirl out of the room.

They landed outside the library and then got to running away from the killer books.

After running past two more classroom doors they all got to gather their thoughts and for Deku, his breath.

"Last time I ever go to a library without you, Greenie," Supergirl said.

"Yeah, if this is that guy's idea of rehabilitation, sign me up for homeschool," Powergirl added.

"We need to find the others before Mad Mod turns them into brainless zombies," Deku said. "You two ready to go?"

Supergirl and Powergirl cracked their knuckles before they began to fly in the air.

"Ready whenever you are, Greenie," Supergirl smiled.

The three heroes then took to searching through the hallways for their friends. Supergirl and Powergirl used their X-ray visions to see through the doors, but the walls were all laced with led but the doors were still made of wood. After a little searching they managed to spot one of their friends.

"Over here!" Powergirl said before she busted down the door.

The three heroes found themselves inside a science lab. They saw the laboratory having active experiments going on. At the front of the class wearing a dunce cone was their friend, Batgirl.

"Batgirl!" Deku said before they went to her side.

Supergirl tore the bonds that were holding their bat-themed ally as Powergirl fired her heat vision at the screen.

They laid down Batgirl on the ground hoping that she would come to her senses.

"Batgirl, it's us," Supergirl said.

"You're safe now," Powergirl added, but no response was met.

"Batgirl?" Deku asked, waving his hand in front of Batgirl.

Batgirl just stood there, her eyes were like the swirling black and white screen. She drooled like a brainless zombie. She was completely drawing a blank in response to the actions of her friends.

"She's just like when we found her after watching a Batman movie marathon in a black room," Supergirl said.

"I thought that someone mentored by Batman would be hard to educate. But lo and behold," Mad Mod's voice came through the speakers in the classroom. "Now she is a model student! You lot could learn a thing or two from her, duckies," He laughed before the chemical solutions began to bubble and boil.

The liquid chemicals overflowed from their beakers and began to pour on the floor of the room. The chemicals dissolved the chairs and the desks as they went towards the heroes.

Deku slung Batgirl over his shoulder as he saw the chemicals coming towards them from both sides.

"We need to get out of here," Deku said.

"Powergirl and Supergirl airlines ready for take off," both Powergirl and Supergirl said before lifting Deku and Batgirl.

The two Kryptonians sky rocketed out of the classroom through the ceiling. They expected to break free from the crazy school they were being held in, but instead they found themselves back at the entrance and the damages that they had made were gone.

"This place is starting to freak me out guys," Supergirl said.

"Yeah, as soon as we find everyone else we'll find a way out," Deku said, putting down the still zombified Batgirl.

They all looked at Batgirl trying to come up with a way of bringing her back to normal.

"Batgirl, please snap out of it!" Deku said while shaking her.

"Let me try something, Greenie," Powergirl said before pulling Batgirl to the side. "BATGIRL! BATMAN'S HERE!" She screamed in Batgirl's face.

They stayed silent to see if the scream had worked.

Batgirl only drooled in response.

"What the heck is wrong with her? She's just like when we watched that movie where the bad guy gets thrown into a giant cake mixer," Supergirl said.

Batgirl suddenly started laughing like she heard a good joke. She was back to her normal self.

"That was a funny movie!" Batgirl said before she noticed the drool on her costume. "Aw man, who drooled all over my suit?" She asked while wiping the drool off of her.

"You did," Supergirl replied.

"Yeah, Mad Mod, as he calls himself, sent you to a classroom and tried to hypnotize you," Deku explained, helping Batgirl get back to her feet.

Just then, the four heroes heard steps coming closer from the other side of the stairs. They all got in their combat stances while keeping out of sight. They heard the steps getting closer and closer towards them. Just as the steps were about to turn the corner, Deku, Powergirl, Supergirl and Batgirl jumped out to face the owners of the steps. They clashed with the people on the other side but were surprised to find themselves clashing with their remaining friends.

Deku was punching Wonder Woman's shield. Powergirl had Bumblebee flying around her face. Green Lantern held Batgirl in a large green hand. And Zatanna had been tackled by Supergirl.

"Comrades! You are all safe!" Wonder Woman said before hugging Deku, Supergirl, Powergirl and Batgirl.

"You guys have no idea how worried we were," Bumblebee said.

"What happened to you guys?" Deku asked. "Are you alright?"

"We've been better, mi amor," Green Lantern said. "I was put in the cafeteria. It was Sloppy Joe day," She added with a shudder.

"Shop class wasn't a walk in the park either," Bumblebee said. "I almost got sucked into the wood chipper."

"Live tongues trying to swallow me were not what I was expecting from my class," Wonder Woman shuddered.

"At least you weren't stuck in gym class, wearing a smelly uniform," Zatanna said, her left eye twitching. "I'm _so _getting a shower after all this."

"Then we need to get out of here, pronto," Supergirl said.

"Mad Mod seems to be able to control everything with his cane. If we can get it, we'll be able to escape," Deku surmised.

"Easier said than done, young man," Mad Mod's voice called out, getting the team's attention.

Just then, one of the framed pictures that hung on the wall shot out with the same hypnotic swirl. The Titans quickly covered their eyes, avoiding being hypnotized… Well most of them avoided it.

Batgirl was once again a victim of the hypnotic screen.

Bumblebee fired one of her stingers, destroying the screen. She then caught the hypnotized Batgirl in her arms.

They all turned to see Mad Mod come out of the ground in front of them, now wearing a black suit and tie.

"When are you lot going to learn? You're never getting out of here!" Mad Mod laughed before running through the door, away from the team.

"Titans, after him!" Wonder Woman said as almost all of the team followed her.

Bumblebee stood back, holding a still drooling Batgirl.

"Hey, what about Batgirl?" Bumblebee asked.

"Make her laugh. Worked last time," Supergirl shouted back.

Bumblebee looked at Batgirl, unsure of what to do. She thought back to something funny. She then remembered a good joke that she found really funny.

"Why do Heisenberg's position and momentum operators always work from home?" Bumblebee began. "Because they don't commute!" She laughed.

Batgirl remained unresponsive.

Bumblebee thought once more before trying something else.

"Um… Boogers?" Bumblebee tried.

Batgirl then began laughing.

"Ha ha! Boogers! A classic," Batgirl chuckled before looking down. "Aw man, I have drool on me again?"

Bumblebee didn't waste any time in explaining what had happened. She shrunk herself before pulling Batgirl towards where Mad Mod had taken off to.

**MAD MOD CHASE SONG K2G**

The Titans rushed after Mad Mod down through a corridor filled with pieces of art that all shared the same theme: Mad Mod. They spotted Mad Mod just ahead of them, riding a scooter away from them. The Titans ran as fast as they could but Mad Mod then turned a hard left, disappearing from their sight.

Before they could question where the villain could've gone, a stack of bananas flew over their heads. The Titans turned around to see, Mad Mod stepping out of a painting and running away in the opposite direction. They turned and rushed after the crazy British professor as he somehow got back on his scooter and rode down the hall. Just as the team was about to catch the crazy teacher, but then he turned the scooter into a large bazooka.

"I'd duck, duckies!" Mad Mod said before firing at them.

The Titans ran away as Mad Mod ran after them while firing at the team. He fired once more before Green Lantern created a giant corck construct to plug the bazooka. The last shot made the room go white.

The Titans saw Mad Mod riding away on his scooter before taking on after him. They continued chasing after the Englishman before coming upon a room filled with black polka dots. They saw Mad Mod driving into one of the dots and going down through it. Deku jumped after him, taking the plunge as well. But when he was about to go into the hole, he was met with a hard surface.

The Titans gathered around the black polka dot. They wondered how Mad Mod was able to go into this thing like it was a hole in the ground. Just then, they spotted Mad Mod standing behind them on a separate polka dot.

Deku jumped at the Englishman. But as soon as his foot touched the ground where another polka dot was, he plummeted through the ground.

Batgirl and Bumblebee jumped at Mad Mod and they all fell down the same hole.

Wonder Woman picked up the polka dot that Deku went through but was surprised to find that it wasn't connected to the ground. Powergirl and her walked through the dot before disappearing and the polka dot to fall to the ground.

Supergirl, Zatanna, and Green Lantern all looked at the polka dots on the ceiling before Green Lantern stuck her hand into one of them. They then saw the hand appear on the opposite side of the room. All three of the girls each chose a different polka dot before trying to jump or fly into.

As soon as all the heroes went into the polka dots, they each emerged in a different one.

Deku fell from the ceiling before spotting Mad Mod on the opposite side of the room. He jumped after him only to fall into another dot. Wonder Woman jumped out of a polka dot with Powergirl in tow. They looked for their friends, sticking their heads out of different polka dots before falling down them.

Like a game of whack-a-mole, each of the Titans stuck out their heads out of different polka dots before going back inside.

The Titans all jumped out of different polka dots, regrouping after their short time as living whack-a-moles. Oddly enough they all looked like they had gone to a sixties themed party as they all wore clothes with flowers and flamboyant colors.

Suddenly, Mad Mod rode past them on his scooter.

The Titans quickly took off the old costumes and chased after Mad Mod. They followed the Englishman into a room where the stairs stretched out in a spiral. They ran up the stairs as mad Mod rode up with his scooter, grinning like a mad man. The Titans picked up the pace but their target seemed to be always out of their reach.

Mad Mod sped away from the grasp of the young heroes and arrived at the very top of the staircase. He turned around, lifting his cane. He pressed a button on his cane, activating a mechanism and turning the staircase into a massive slide, causing Batgirl, Wonder Woman and Deku to slide down the playground fixture from hell.

Deku looked back to the bottom of the stairs, and saw how a large pair of metal mandibles appeared. He panicked before activating Black Whip once more. He tried wrapping the black tendrils at the upper parts of the stairs, but he wasn't able to get a good grip.

However, just as they were about to be crushed by the mandibles, Green Lantern created a large bean bag to catch Deku, Batgirl and Wonder Woman. Deku let out a sigh of relief before Batgirl crashed into him and then Wonder Woman. Green Lantern lifted the three all the way to the top before the team went through the door at the top.

The team went through the door and found themselves in a long hallway with doors on both sides. They caught sight of Mad Mod going through one of the doors at the far end of the hallway. All the Titans save for Batgirl went after him. Just as Batgirl was about to rush after her team, Mad Mod caught her off after coming out of the door to the left side of the hallway. She didn't hesitate and ran after him as he went through another door.

What proceeded was a classic Scooby Doo scene with the heroes and Mad Mod coming in and out of different doors.

Deku came out of a door before running to another door at the other side of the hallway.

Supergirl came out of the door next to the one Deku entered and spotted Mad Mod coming out of a door while riding on a pair of roller blades, she rushed after him.

Wonder Woman chased after Mad Mod from one room to the next.

Mad Mod then came out of another door, being chased by Zatanna as magic fired out of her hands.

Batgirl swung out of one room before noticing that the next door was much smaller than the other one.

Bumblebee flew out of one of the doors before looking around for any signs of her friends, before Mad Mod rode into another room with an old bicycle. She flew after him before the door closed behind her.

Green Lantern ran out of a room riding an ostrich before going into another room.

Powergirl let out a frustrated scream after coming out of a room, now the size of a hummingbird before opening another door and going inside.

The Titans all then came out of different rooms, finally managing to regroup after running from room to room with no success. They then noticed that there was only one door left to be open. They tip toes as quietly as they could towards the last door. Deku grabbed hold of the doorknob as the girls got ready to put the hurt on Mad Mod. As soon as the young hero opened the door, the head of a large dragon poke out and roared at the heroes, sending them jumping back before going back inside its room.

The Titans then saw Mad Mod going to the dead end of the hallway before triggering a secret passage to open. He slipped in as the passage door closed behind him.

The Titans ran to the end of the hallway, coming across a statue bust of Mad Mod. Deku pushed the statue's head backwards to reveal a switch. He flipped it, opening the passage.

The team of heroes rushed into the passage and made their way until they came across a bright light.

"I see a light at the end of the passage," Wonder Woman said.

"Hopefully we'll catch this quack!" Zatanna said.

The team burst out of the secret passage, and they were all stunned to see what was before them. They had returned to the grand foyer where they had started the chase.

"What the heck is going on?!" Bumblebee asked.

"We're back where we started," Deku said.

"Oh come on!" Supergirl groaned.

"This place is a madhouse," Zatanna said.

"Haven't you figured it out, duckies? You're never getting out of here!" Mad Mod called out from the top of the stairs before pressing a button on his cane.

At Mad Mod's command, the statues that had his face pulled out rocket thrusters and took to the air. The statues then pulled out laser pistols from their sides and fired at the heroes.

"Titans, Together!" Wonder Woman called out as she pulled out her sword and shield.

The Titans fought against the flying statue heads as they fired.

Deku activated One For All and jumped high in the air before kicking a statue, sending a powerful blast of air to the rest.

Wonder Woman easily blocked the lasers with her shield before slicing the heads with her sword.

Supergirl and Powergirl took to the air at great speeds, shattering the statues into dust.

Bumblebee dodged the lasers being fired at her before flying in between two different statues, causing them to fire at each other.

Green Lantern created a green shield construct to block the incoming attacks. She then turned the shield into a large bubble to capture the flying statues.

"I won't be able to hold them much longer," Green Lantern said as she struggled to hold the statues while they continued to fire.

"Leave it to me!" Zatanna said as her eyes turned bright purple. "Tel lla eht kcor sdaeh nrut ot tsud siht tnatsni!" She chanted before the statues all crumbled to dust.

Back at the top, Mad Mod laughed.

"You may destroy as many robots as you want, duckies. But you lot won't be going anywhere," Mad Mod said before calling more robots from the upper floors. "And just before you get any bright ideas," He added before pressing another button.

The portraits lifted themselves off of the walls and turned into flying hypnotic screens.

At the sight of them, Batgirl threw as many of her batarangs as she could, shattering many of the screens.

"You are not pulling the same trick on me a third time," Batgirl said before a screen was dropped in front of her.

Batgirl was once more hypnotized by the screen, and fell down drooling once more.

"One down, and the rest are sure to follow!" Mad Mod laughed, unaware that Deku had snuck up behind him.

Deku took this chance and fired his Black Whip at the cane. A smile grew on his face, believing that he had managed to get his hands on the key for victory. His smile disappeared however, as the quirk power had passed through the cane as if it wasn't there.

"What the?" Deku asked himself before a stray statue tackled him.

Deku crashed against the wall, but instead of falling to the ground, he went through the wall. He looked up and saw how they were not inside a mansion but inside a large controlled building being held up by holograms and smoke to make it look as real as it could. This gave Deku an idea, and proceeded to enact his plan.

In a separate room filled with computers, an old man sat and worked to make the death trap mansion do its purpose. But something caught his eye, the young man had gone missing.

"Where the blazes is that young bloke?" The real Mad Mod asked.

Suddenly the screens began to go dark and changed with static.

"What?! No, no, no, no!" Mad Mod said in fright.

Meanwhile, Deku had found the cables and the machinery that Mad Mod had been using to mess with the heroes. And he proceeded to destroy all of it with his quirk's power that would've made Bakugou proud. He punched and kicked at the machines, shattering the hardware. Deku then pulled the cables out, causing the holographic illusions to be switched off.

Back with the rest of the team, they all stared as the statues fell to the ground and all the screens followed shortly after. Even the holographic young Mad Mod began to disappear.

"Oh no, um... Pay no attention to the disappearing man!" The holographic Mad Mod said before he turned into a voice without a body. "Oh, bugger."

Back in the control room, the real Mad Mod got out of his chair in an attempt to escape.

"Celebrate your victory now, duckies, but I'll be back," Mad Mod said before he came face to face with Deku.

"Hello Mr. Mod, I think you should come with me," Deku said, wrapping Mad Mod with Black Whip.

As Mad Mod was lifted from the ground by the black tendril he grumbled under his breath.

"Bollocks," Mad Mod said.

A short while later, the Titans found out that they were in an abandoned coast guard station not that far from the Metropolis coast. The team opened the metal lid and basked in the warmth of the sun. Mad Mod was tied up by a green will construct rope.

"Oh, yeah, this is so much better," Zatanna said.

"I could not agree more, Zatanna," Wonder Woman agreed.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Bumblebee called out as she pulled out a still hypnotized Batgirl. "I've tried everything to make her laugh, but nothing's working. I even imitated the sound of an armpit fart. I'm afraid that Batgirl's going to be a brainless zombie forever!"

"She had a brain to begin with?" Powergirl deadpanned.

Batgirl burst out laughing at the statement, somewhat surprising the group of teenage heroes.

"Hahaha! Good one, Powergirl!" She laughed before realizing what she had said, "Aw, that's just hurtful there, PG."


End file.
